X Chronicles Part 2
by garg-girl
Summary: Secrets and Lies & All in the Family. An old friend of Sasha's insinuates himself into the lives of the mansion's residents and causes all sorts of chaos. NOTE: Takes places over the course of approximately 2 months. Rated for violence, coarse language an
1. X Chronicles: Secrets & Lies

**Secrets & Lies**

_(The continuing saga of the X-Chronicles; companion story to "All In The Family")_

_**by garggirl**_

Disclaimer:

Again, please disregard all timelines while reading this fic.

The X-Men and all other X-factions are the property of Marvel Comics/Stan Lee.

The characters of Lorrie, Stacii, and Chloe Xavier are the property of Passion. The characters Sasha Xavier & Greg O'Connell belong to me. Any request to use my characters must be asked for in writing.

Now, back to our regularly scheduled programming...

--------

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This series has a bit of a different format than anything else I've previously posted. The X Chronicles is a joint venture between myself and my sister. The first part is written from the point of view of one character and the second is from the point of view of another character. It is important that you read both parts because each fic describes different events as well as many events in which both characters are present for.

SPECIAL NOTE: When reading these fics, please keep in mind that those written by Passion might be a little difficult to read due to the fact that she is bipolar and she had written her parts in such as way that she would be able to understand what she has written. Bearing this in mind, I ask that no flames are sent in regards to the spelling/grammar/etc...

AMENDMENT: These fics are completely un-beta'd, so all mistakes are the faults of us, the authors.

------

This was a morning like any other...the sun was shining, the birds were chirping...and the Xavier mansion was a buzz of activity. Sasha, the youngest of the Xavier brood, stood at the stove flipping pancakes just the same as she had done every other morning -- she and her sisters had decided a long time ago to share the cooking duties and it was just shear luck that she had been allowed to take care of breakfast meals. The table was laid out with the usual spread -- bacon, eggs, waffles, french toast -- you named it, Sasha would make it. The tiny blonde had just placed a small plastic package on Hank's plate when the room began to fill with hungry mutants.

The big, blue mutant lumbered his way to his usual seat and looked curiously at the plastic wrapping. Turning his gaze to Sasha, he asked "What's this?" and held it up.

Sasha smiled broadly. "Your breakfast twinkie!"

"Ooooo," Hank elated, tearing open the package, and engulfed the tiny snack cake. "Fank you!" he said through a mouthful of twinkie.

Sasha giggled and shook her head slightly, turning back to her task. Charles parked his wheelchair at the head of the table and, before he even had a chance to open his mouth, Sasha appeared at his side with a steaming cup of coffee.

"Y'know, dad," she said, placing the cup in front of her father, "y'should really look into a 12-step program for your caffeine addiction."

Charles chuckled softly, "I would, my dear, but then I'd have to let Juan Valdez out of the basement…and well, what fun would that be? That man is 'Juan' in a million! Besides, Chloe's always wanted a pony, I believe his donkey is still in the barn."

Sasha laughed out loud. "If it is, it won't be for long. I overheard Logan planning a huntin' trip. He was oilin' up his guns an' everythin'." Both Sasha and Charles laughed out loud for a moment before she went on preparing breakfast.

Remy was one of the last of the gang to enter the kitchen. Sasha looked at him, then looked around the room. "Isn't Chloe coming down for breakfast?"

"Chere said somet'ing 'bout goin' into da city f'r a bit o'shoppin', petite." Remy's behind had barely touched the seat of the chair when a sudden screeching rang through the air.

"What in the-hee blue hell!" followed a few seconds later by a panicked-looking Chloe skidding into the room. "Lorrie, Stacii, Sasha, DAD!"

Remy immediately jumped into action and was at Chloe's side in a flash, trying in his very own unique way to sooth her nerves. "Wad is it, mon chere?" He stroked her long chestnut tresses.

"Where is my god-damned truck?" Chloe asked angrily.

"You parked it in the garage, darlin'," Logan said as Lorrie took her fiancée's beer away from him and replaced it with a cup of coffee. Logan scowled for a moment but didn't give voice to his objections. Instead he just sipped at the warm liquid. "Seen it in there myself when I closed the garage up last evenin'."

"Well it ain't there now short, cute, an' fuzzy!"

"Ummm… Chloe?" Sasha called rather meekly, setting a plate of bacon and eggs on the table.

"Kyeah?" she replied as Remy hugged her to him tenderly, trying to soothe Chloe's anger.

"I think you need to sit down first," Sasha kindly suggested and offered her sister a chair.

Chloe took a deep, cleansing breath in an attempt to calm herself. She then allowed Remy to sit first then perched herself atop his lap so he could rock her back and forth. "Just tell me Quack-Quack girly-girl, it's all good." Chloe said, shaking slightly. "Did you run out of gas in your car so borrowed my truck, then got in an accident and it got impounded by the cops? Really, Sassyfras, if ya did, it's cool. I understand. Accidents happen. Though you know you could have come and told me. At any rate, it's alright…just tell me where it is and I'll go pick it up." Chloe reached out and gave Sasha an understanding hug, letting her know if Sasha had she was no longer upset.

"Uhhh… no sis it wasn't me." Sasha replied slowly, kneeling down next to the chair. "If it were I'd have brought you back the steering wheel as a memento of your baby. Also, if you want Stacii's attention your gonna to need to yell a lot louder if you expect her to hear you." Sasha paused and immediately knew that Chloe wouldn't like this. So, feeling it best to just come out with it, continued. "Chloe, I'm sorry but, late last night Stacii left the house for Spirit-knows-where and…well…she took your Hummer!" Sasha winced "It wasn't me, I'm sorry."

All eyes shifted back to the punked-out country girl. "S'cuse me? What didja just say, Sassyfras?" Chloe, again, began to get fired up.

Charles, seeing his tiny waif of a daughter infuriated, said "Chloe, please sit down and relax before you snap. The past few days have been so very hard on you. We don't want to lose you. That would just kill me. Please, my dear, calm down and have some tea, won't you?" He signaled to Betsy who promptly jumped up and fixed a cup of tea from the steaming kettle on the stove.

"Popsy, it's gonna take a hellavalot lot more than tea t'calm me!" Betsy returned to the table and set the delicate, floral teacup in front of Chloe. "And just so you know, I've already snapped! When -- or if -- that stealing lil' bitch gets back here, just so y'all know… I am gonna kill her! O yes I am! And Sasha," Chloe said to her lil'sis who was still cringing at her side "don't panic. I'm not going to kill the messenger!"

Silence charged the air in the room for several long seconds before everyone returned to their previous conversations.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do now," Chloe groaned, her face cradled in her hands. "I can't afford to buy a new one…you gave me the truck for my b-day when I turned 16, dad. Great Goddess Inanna! Can't she just leave me alone! I don't bug noone. Makes me wonder what I ever did in a former life to deserve this from her!" Chloe's eyes glazed over, the salty tears that filled the corners of her eyes threatening to escape.

"Here Coco, take this" Lorrie said, offering Chloe the spare keys to her caravan.

"Thanks chicka but it's cool. I'll figure something out, maybe get another job -- though it'll be back to the way things had been for me 'round here, not seen or heard. Sorry, but I ain't got a choice."

"Chloe, no! Don't do that! We can share the car I got for my b-day! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten it to begin with," Sasha interjected, practically pleading with her to reconsider -- she was beginning to like the idea of having Chloe around like the good ol'days.

"Naa, it's alrighty lil'girly. It's all yours, and it'll be just till I can buy a new one is all!" Chloe replied in her soft mellow-tones.

At that point Bobby, having been in the garage himself -- toolin' 'round with his own ride -- had a ring-side seat for the discovery, waltzed in, a sly smirk apparent on his features.

"It appears Stacii left her convertible sports car Volkswagen behind, Chloe," Bobby said, grabbing a teatowel off the counter to wipe the grease and motor oil off his hands. Sasha scowled at him as she beared witness to the untimely demise of one of her towel sets.

"Yeah, thanks Bobert baby, but, 1) I don't have a key and 2) just cuz she stole mine doesn't mean I'm gonna steal hers, cuz that's what I'd basically be doing. Besides, the ownership is still in her name," Chloe replied, heaving a heavy sigh.

"True Chloe, you're very much unlike your sister. After the last little bit, my eyes have opened immensely to the ways of your sister. I know you're not the kinda girl to do those things…never thought for a minute you would, so I went to look into something." Bobby still had the sly smirk plastered on his face.

"What ya babblin' 'bout doll face?" Chloe rubbed her forehead, her illness now running rampant in her head causing a major-league headache.

"Your Bobert here is babblin' about this, Coco," Bobby chuckled, tossing some papers and a key at Chloe. She picked up and rifled through them, briefly skimming the print.

"Where y'get dis, Ice?" Remy asked, reading over Chloe's shoulder.

"From Stacii's glove compartment," he chuckled.

"These are the ownership papers to her convertible!" Chloe said, wholly surprised, and looked at Charles.

Charles looked at the papers, seeing his name still listed as the primary owner of the vehicle. Stacii had obviously never bothered to take full responsibility for the ownership. Charles pulled a pen from his shirt pocket, crossing out Stacii's name and replacing it with Chloe's then handed the papers back to his stunned daughter.

"Thanks, dad, but I dunno… it just don't feel right. I still feel like I'm swiping it, and I refuse to sink her level."

"Alright then, my dear, I totally understand. Would you be willing to use Sasha's or Lorrie's vehicles for a little while then, and I'll see what I can do about looking into possible lease-to-owns or something affordable on your salary then?"

"Not like I got an option. Alrighty, thanks Dad," Chloe replied, finishing her tea and sighing heavily. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Chloe was absolutely crushed at knowing her days plans were ruined.

"Your welcome dear," Charles smiled, pouring himself yet another coffee, and headed for his office. "Remy, Logan...may I see you both in my office, please." Both men promptly pushed away from the table and followed the wheelchair-bound man out of the room.

"Hey Chloe," Sasha piped up cheerful, as if a great idea had just struck her. "I can take ya into town. I wanna to check out a new Wicca Shop that just opened. Jubes is comin' along for a lil on-site trainin'." Both she and Jubilee grabbed their purses.

"Hey mind if I tag along for the ride?" Kitty asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes in an attempt to get Chloe to crack a smile.

"Sure Kit-Kat," Sasha giggled, then turned back to Chloe. "So, how 'bout it, sis?"

"Yeah, what the hell," Chloe replied somewhat quietly and a lil more than somewhat depressed.

------

Several hours had past since the girls had set out on their shopping adventure. They hit every Wicca shop they could find...not to mention the clothes, jewellry, and make-up outlets they passed in the process. At one point, the girls had even found themselves in a lingerie shop. Sasha, Jubilee, and Kitty kept exchanging three-way looks, each of them thinking of naughty things they could do with their guys if only they had the right accessories.

Sasha smiled wickedly as she grabbed a black lace teddy with matching stileto pumps and disappeared into a changing room, and didn't reappeared until ten minutes later.

"Geez, Sas," Chloe started "what took ya so long? We were just 'bout t'send a search party in after ya."

Sasha squirmed slightly as she adjusted the sexy negligee in the full-length mirror. "I was having a little trouble with the snaps. I swear, a guy must've invented lingerie cuz no woman could come up with something like this! It's like chinese water torture."

This sent the girls into a downward spiral of giggles.

Sasha turned to the others, smoothing out the front of the negligee, she sighed. "Well, if you were a guy, what would you think?" She held her arms out and showed all her sides.

Jubilee leaned against a rack of silk nighties. "Kurt will be a lucky, lucky man."

"You really think he would like it?"

"He'd probably be thinking 'Yippee!" Chloe giggled.

Sasha smirked and threw a pair of stockings at her sister, elicting another round of giggles.

It wasn't long before Sasha paid for her purchases, Jubilee and Kitty also picking up a few sexy little somethings to tittilate their own guys, before the quartet of giggling girls once again found themselves on their way.

The hour was now nearing noon, and the girls continued on with their day'o'fun. Chloe and Kitty had ducked into a small Wicca shop as Sasha and Jubilee had done the same thing in FAO Swartz next door. After about twenty minutes, they met back up out on the street.

"Hey umm… Chloe," Sasha overheard Kitty saying, "I know your busy and all, and… if it's … well… not too much trouble, do you think you could teach me?"

"Teach ya what?" Chloe giggled, then turned to Sasha and said, "What do you say we go for lunch?" she took a quick look through her shopping bags to make sure everything was there. "My treat for Sasha being chicka enough to get me into town and pick up Lorrie & Logan's wedding gift"

"Took ya long enough Coco-puff, it's the least you could do," Sasha giggled and playfully chucked her sis on the arm. The quartet began to walk down the street, searching for a suitable little restaurant. Returning to what Kitty had asked, Sasha continued, "Kitty wants t'know if ya would teach her the ways of the Old Ones?"

The girls stepped into a quaint little bistro with an dining terrace and waited until an outdoor table became available. The girls, however, didn't need to wait long and soon found themselves enjoying the wonderfully warm day. It wasn't before they had placed their orders with the garcon -- orders of which consisted simply of salads and ice teas -- before Chloe responded to Kitty's question.

"Kitty, before I give you an answer to your request I need to know some things," Chloe sipped delicately at her ice tea.

Sasha, knowing exactly what Chloe was going to say as she did the same when Jubilee asked her to teach her Wicca, looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye and flashed Chloe a knowing smile. Niether Kitty nor Jubilee saw the exchange.

"Okay, what?" Kitty replied softly.

"Do you believe in fae, dragons, unicorns, leprechauns, UFO's and so forth?" Chloe said, quickly adding, "Think carefully before you answer, an' only answer with the truth cuz I'll know if you're lying. It's an empath thang." Chloe's features took on a deadly serious expression. Such an expression visibly frightened both Jubilee and Kitty, niether ever having seen this side of Chloe before.

"In all honesty, Chloe… I do believe. As you have seen yourself, my pet is a dragon," Kitty replied, smiling ever-so-slightly.

"Good answer...with an exception," Chloe returned.

"Where did Kitty go wrong?" Jubilee asked, raising an eybrow questioningly.

"Lockheed should not be thought of as merely a pet, but your companion, your fur baby. He's your family and should be respected and treated as such."

"Yes, he is...very much so! I'm sorry. I miss spoke myself" Kitty apologized, correcting herself.

Sasha sat back, watching her own charge's reaction to the very real presence of another witch's authority. The two girls were quickly learning that Chloe, and indeed Sasha herself, was not to be trifled with and took great pride in their beliefs, as well as finding out Wicca wasn't a belief system to think lightly of.

"If I remember correctly," Jubilee interjected "dragons represent transformation, and that it also represents excitable people with complex lives; people who are stubborn on the outside but soft hearted inside; and born leaders...right?"

Sasha listened intently to the way Jubilee spoke of the things the two of them had already gone over. Sasha smiled widely. "You did very well Jubes, you're learning fast. Good to know I'm not wasting my time!"

"Not at all. I remember just the other day when you told me to not be afraid to talk to the spirits around me. I even left them a sandwich on my desk...hope they like bologna."

"Juju," Chloe piped up "it's not necessarily the offering, but the thought behind it that counts -- that's what the spirits acknowledge and respond to. To recognise them and to share conversation with them is what they truly crave and by doing so, it tells them you truly care not only about them but those around you...but be always be sure to thank them for their time."

It was at this time that the waiter finally appeared with their meals.

Chloe, preparing to lunge into her salad, turned to Kitty. "So, what d'ya think of deforestation an' water pollution? Some pretty bad karma, huh girly?"

"Personally, I don't understand how some people can be that way. Don't they realise they are not only destroying themselves but everything and everyone around them. Mother Nature will see to it they get theirs in the end. I just know she will!" Kitty replied quietly, casting her eyes out over the park next door.

Chloe slowly looked up from her salad plate, meeting Sasha's eyes, who both then turned their gaze to Kitty who was still looking out over the park.

"Congratulations Kitty, ya gots yourself a teacher!" Chloe informed her, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"Really?" Kitty elated.

"Yes, really really chicka! We'll start with the basics and, as time progresses, so will you"

"Thanks! I appreciate this."

"No prob. Now, enough with the shop-talk, on to other things,"

That's when Sasha piped up, an evil grin spreading across her face, and said "So… sis… tell me… how goes things with you an' Casanova?"

Chloe sputtered, nearly choking on a swallow of iced tea. She looked around at the other three girls, each with identical cheshire cat grins.

"There…uhh…going" Chloe replied meekly, picking at her plate.

"Uhhuh...yeah...right...ok" Sasha returned, mockingly, desperately wanting Chloe to dish on the goods.

"C'mon, sis, come clean...what do ya think of him?"

"I think he's very nice."

"Bullshit!" Kitty and Jubes exclaimed in unison.

Sasha started to giggle. "Come on spill."

"Alright, what do ya wanna know?" Chloe sighed hard.

"Start with the blunt truth sis. It's always been your strong suit," Sasha asked seriously.

Chloe finished her salad, sat back, and took several deep breaths. "Alrighty, then...I adore him. He's been nothing but sweet t'me, an' very much a gentleman. But…just I dunno…"

"What don't ya know Chloe! He's a hottie!" Jubes interjected "I've been at the mansion for years! Every girl on campus thinks he is! But let me tell ya, when Remy has his sights on a girl, he's a one-woman guy! Kinda like a golden retriever, he's that loyal."

"Great! You telling me I need him to come into my lab for his annual shots Jubes?" Chloe giggled, the rest chiming in as well.

"Maybe, though knowing Remy the way I do, he'd consider it foreplay" Jubes said teasingly. Chloe blushed hard.

"Mmmm," Sasha piped up "Foreplay!" and they all laughed onced again.

"Don't forget to warm up the thermometer before taking his temperature," Kitty giggled.

"Yeah, an' maybe you can help him beef up," Jubes laughed. "Get a lil' meat on those bones."

"Mmmm," Sasha piped in again "Beef thermometer." and there was another round of laughter.

Deciding that she had had enough of teasing her sister for the time being, Sasha steered the conversation on to other topics.

Kitty cocked her head at Sasha and asked "Coco-puff?"

"Y'know," Sasha coaxed "I'm cuckoo for Coco-puff," and she motioned to Chloe, who promptly beamed brightly in response.

The laughter never stopped.

------

A short while later, after having made one or two final stops, the girls found themselves on their way back to the mansion. Sasha had her favorite music station flipped on and the hood of the little car was down so as to allow the wind to whip through their hair.

"Hey Chloe-girly, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable back at the bistro. I was playin with ya," Jubes piped up from the backseat.

"It's cool, Jubes, I know that," "Chloe said, turning in her seat slightly. "But honestly, Remy and I haven't had much time t'really make what we have into any sort of relationship. Which I'm hopin' he does soon, cuz in all honesty… I haven't gotta clue. As much as Stacii liked t'make trouble in Lorrie, Sasha, an' my relationships…I, myself, have been kinda afraid t'have anything too serious. Sorry, I've never told ya that, Sas, but with being bipolar…well…I'll admit Stacii was right. I got way too much baggage an' Remy deserves far better. I'm just afraid of disappointin' him, or worse, my bipolar takes one ugly turn too many an'…well…y'know my score Sasha."

Sasha kept her eyes on the road, trying to hide the solemn expression she knew was on her face, her blue eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Chloe…y'know I'll support ya in any relationship choice ya make so long as he never hurts you!" Sasha glanced at her sister sidewardly.

"It's cool. I don't think Remy's the type t'do that intentionally," Chloe replied softly.

"I can personally vouch for Remy," Kitty interjected, "he won't hurt you intentionally! He isn't that kinda guy. Sometimes he gets caught in bad situations, like a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time...sort of thing like the other day." Jubes nodded, silently agreeing with Kitty.

The conversation turned to tasteless sexest jokes on Chloe's part, trying to ditch the serious talk and have a lil fun. Sasha's attention was then suddenly redirected to the radio when she heard a familiar tune sounding from its speakers.

"Ooooo," Jubilee elated "I love this song!"

"Me too," Kitty squealed "Crank it up!"

Chloe giggled as she, too, recognized the song and leaned forward to the speaker volume. Turning the volume way up, the girls began to sing with the radio...

"I'm a bitch, I'm a lover, I'm a child, I'm a mother,

I'm a sinner, I'm a saint, I do not feel ashamed!

I'm your hell, I'm your dream, I'm nothing in between

Y'know I wouldn't want it any other way.

I'm a bitch, I'm a tease, I'm a goddess on my knees,

When you hurt, when you suffer, I'm an angel undercover

I am rough, I'm refined, can't say I'm not alive.

Y'know I wouldn't want it any other way..."

The girls were still singing at the top of their lungs when the car rolled to a stop outside the mansion. The loud music drew the attention of everyone in the house, many of the mansion's residents appearing in widows and doorways. Sasha turned off the engine and allowed the music to die down, before getting out and helping the other girls with the bags.

As soon as the girls walked into the foyer, Chloe was met by Charles. The patriarch of the Xavier clan ushered both Chloe and Jubilee into his office, closing the door behind them.

Kurt walked up and relieved Sasha of her many shopping bags and, very gentlemanly, bamphed them up to her room, returning a second later.

Sasha snuggled into his chest then tilted her head up to whisper into one of his pointed ears. "I got a lil surprise for you."

"Oh, really?" Kurt smiled slightly, running his fingers through her hair. "Vut is it?"

"It's not really something I can talk about in public, but let me just say this...it's something you can un-wrap over and over again." Sasha smiled wickedly as she allowed that little tidbit of information to plant ideas in Kurt's sweet, little noggin.

A few moments later, the large oak door leading to Xavier's office swung back open allowing Chloe and Jubilee, followed closely by Betsy, to exit.

"Hey Sasha, guess what!" Jubilee called to her friend. "Chloe's my student mentor! Ain't that the coolest?"

Sasha, who continued to cuddle with Kurt, smiled brightly. "Finally, someone else gets to be your pack-mule, sis!"

Chloe stuck her tongue out at Sasha. "Ok, to make like a real big sis...here, Jubes take this to my room," Chloe held her shopping bags out to the punked-out girl. Jubes looked at Chloe as if to say 'like, are you kidding me?'

"Chloe don't wait all day, Jubes, you best put those things in her room," Sasha giggled. "Finally, someone to do the lackey work and it's not me anymore!" She began to laugh hard till Betsy chimed in and said…

"Sas, when your done...be an awesome girly and grab me and Chloe a soda...would ya, please and thanks?"

Sasha's laughter came to a grinding halt and she mumbled to herself "Razzin' frazzin!" The two girls stopped away, leaving Betsy and Chloe to kill themselves laughing.

------

Sasha appeared down downstairs late morning one Saturday in May. Everyone made mention that it was so unlike her that she hadn't been up and around the house at the crack of dawn -- a practice that had been, up to that day, a regular thing for her. She had wandered aimlessly from room to room before finally arriving in the kitchen.

The girl stood in front of the stove, absent-mindedly stirring a pot of hot water. The X-men currently sitting at the table watched her intently. Finally, it was Logan that spoke up.

"Darlin, not that it's any of my business, but...are you trying to stir the bottom outta your pops' good cookware?"

Sasha's head jerked up. "Hmmm? What was that?"

Logan smiled, pushed away from the table, and approached the girl. "Alright, that's it," he took the pot and spoon out of her hands, removed it from the heat, and guided Sasha back to the table. "You shouldn't be cookin when your distracted...what's wrong?"

Sasha sighed heavily. "I don't know." She looked across the table to Chloe who was busy feeding apple slices to Remy. "Did you use my Book of Shadows recently, Coco-puff?"

Chloe shook her head. "Sorry, lil'chicka...haven't had it in months. Why?"

"Well, I was adding some new things and I notice a few pages were missing...I don't know, maybe it's nothing."

"Maybe Lorrie knows sumthin about it," Chloe offered "I think she's down in the infirmary right now.

Sasha nodded slightly. "Maybe you're right...I'll make it a point to ask her about it later."

The was a long silence before Sasha saw a pair of fingers snap in front of her face.

"Hey, Earth to Sasha, are you there?" Chloe said.

"Hmm, what was that?" Sasha jerked her head up.

Chloe leaned back in her chair, and returned to her previous task of feeding Remy apple slices. "You gonna be ok, sis? You looked like you were a million miles away."

Sasha sighed. "Yeah, it's just been one of those days."

Seeing the far away look on her lil sisters face, Chloe giggled in her usual happy go-lucky way, trying to get whatever was plaguing Sasha's mind to leave her alone. "Y'know what...you haven't given us one of your famous thought of the day thingies in a long time."

Sasha smiled, standing up. "You want a thought of the day? Ok, mull this one over...Why don't you ever see the headline 'Psychic Wins Lottery'?" Sasha flashed a brief smile to everyone before walked out of the room, leaving Logan, Chloe and Remy to kill themselves laughing.

------

There was a high level of activity in the house when everyone woke up one morning in early June. Bobby, Kurt, Warren, Remy, and Logan had finished up their morning D.R. training. Everyone slowly trickled into the kitchen, stomachs growling in anticipation of whatever Sasha had cooked up for breakfast.

This time, however, there were no enticing aromas to greet them, no sounds of activity. Sasha was just sitting on a stool by the counter, holding an icepack to her head, looking small and forlorn in the large room. She lifted her head a little at their approach.

"Sorry, guys. Fraid I just couldn't make breaky this mornin'." Sasha's voice was achingly tired and limp.

Kurt hurried towards his girlfriend. "Vut happened?" As he got closer, he could see her clothes were torn and stained with grass and mud.

"Logan...Remy?"

"Yeah, darlin'?" Logan replied, his voice uncharactistically wavering slightly.

"Get a really good grip on Kurt, okay?"

The two older men reached out and put an restraining hand on the blue mutant's shoulders.

Very slowly, Sasha turned her head to look at them, and sighing, she took off the icepack. Her lower lip was split and swollen, her hands were torn up, and a huge bruise covered the left side of her face from temple to jaw. "I got mugged during my mornin' run."

Eyes blazing, Kurt tore himself from Logan and Remy's grip. "Are you all right?" Kurt was absolutely furious at the sight of beloved's beautiful eyes looking out from a battered face.

"Oh, it'll be all right...I'm a quick healer." Sasha gave him a half-smile. "Hank checked me out." Sasha winced as she shifted her weight on the stool.

The movement drew Kurt's attention and he gasped. "Oh, luv." She had another, bigger icepack wedged between the island counter and her right leg. She tried to pull down was left of the leg of her work-out shorts to hide it, but it was no good. It looked like raw meat, an ugly bruising scrape from hip to knee. Her socks were splattered with blood.

"Why didn' y'use y'r p'wers, petite?" Remy drawled out.

"It was still dark and there were too many of them." Sasha winced as she returned the icepack to her bruised face. "Besides, my powers only allow me to look like my surroundings, not turn invisible, and I'd have to be nude to completely blend in. They would've found me cuz of my clothes." She sighed heavily before continuing. "I ran into them about a mile up the road. They were around me before I knew what was happening...if it hadn't been for a passing car I think they could've done a lot worse. The driver wanted to take me to a hospital but I insisted on coming back here to be treated."

Chloe walked into the room carrying a small bowl of green paste, smelling faintly like mint, and several strips of clean, cloth bandages. The others watched as she would smear a bit of the paste onto a bandage and wrap it around Sasha's bruises.

"Wad you doin, chere?" Remy asked, coming closer.

Chloe answered him without looking up. "It's an all-natural healing poultice...Sasha's own recipe. She only takes medications when she absolutely needs to, any other time she makes her own remedies."

After a few moments, Chloe tied the last bandage in place. "There, all done! Don't worry 'bout breakfast, sis, I'll take care o' it. Y'look awfully tired." She sat back and looked over to Kurt. "Could y'help her up to her room, sweetie?"

Kurt nodded silently and gathered Sasha's sore body up into his arms. She winced for a moment, but did her best to bear through it. Once the pain had passed, the pair disappeared in a puff of blue smoke only to reappear up in Sasha's room.

The blue mutant laid his girlfriend gently atop her bed and the proceeded to help her peel out of the soiled clothes, pulling off her shoes and socks, and tossing them into a corner. She winced with each movement but the pain seemed to lessen as the moments ticked by.

Kurt sighed. "Luv, vut vere you doin out ven it vaz ztill dark?"

"I told you...it was my mornin' run. Normally there aren't many people up and about at that hour."

Kurt sighed again and let the matter drop. He leaned forward and planted a featherlight kiss on Sasha's forehead. "You get zome zleep...I'll bring you zome tea."

Sasha nodded silently and settled back into the mattress. Within seconds, she drifted off to sleep.

------

It was several days before Sasha was seen up and about the house again. People would occasionally stop in to visit with her or bring her something to eat or drink but for the most part, nobody saw her. When she finally did appear she would walk with a slight limp.

Everyone would look at her with sympathy when she wasn't looking and would quickly look away when she was. The poultice that she wore had done wonders for the bruises, which were barely traceable now, though the inner scars would be apparent for years to follow.

During her recovery period, Sasha had made a secret pact with herself -- never to do such a stupid thing like go running by herself again -- because she'd be damned if she caused her loved ones to worry about her safety again.

------

As the date of Lorrie and Logan's wedding drew ever closer, the atmosphere in the house began to pick up pace. Final decisions were being made...the renting of the tuxes, caterer, flowers...Charles was sparing no expense for his eldest daughter's wedding.

"So who'd you get to do the handfasting, Blondie?" Chloe asked, taking a long swallow of Remy's beer.

"DAMN IT! I so totally forgot with all the other preps…geez," Lorrie replied, not quite able to believe that she could've forgotten about something so important.

"What's a handfasting?" Kitty asked to noone in particular.

"A handfasting is a Wiccan wedding ceremony. Lor needs to find a High Priest or Priestess...a minister of the Wiccan faith...to preside over the nuptials." Chloe replied matter-of-factly.

"Umm… Dagwood?"

"Umm, yes Lor?" Chloe giggled back.

"Would ya? Could ya?" Lorrie asked, a little too syrupy sweet.

"Now how, in goddesses-green-earth, do I perform the ceremony, AND be your maid of honour, AND sing?"

"You can put on your hug-me cape and turn into… ta da...the Great & Powerful Super Coco!" Sasha chimed laughingly.

"K, I'll get right on that, Sassyfrass...my ass," Chloe giggled and teased her lil'sis. Sasha's only response was to stick her tongue out at her, forcing Chloe to laugh even harder.

"Tell ya what sista-friend, Sas-girl, you take my place as maid of honour, okies, an' I'll do the fasting?" Chloe suggested.

"Sas would you?" Lorrie said, turning to Sasha, her eyes filled with hope.

"Don't make me beat ya both with a melted crayon! Of course I will!" she laughed.

"Chere, can y' d' dat?"

"Yepperz, she can honey," Chloe replied, snatching his beer from him once again.

"But, I thought you said it has to be a Priestess" said Bobby, speaking up for the first time.

"I did, and I am!" Chloe beamed brightly. "I'm capable of performing a handfasting an' it being a legal union. So is Sas and Lor for that matter, but Sas isn't quiet old enough to be licensed yet."

"Great, everything is set then," Lorrie sighed happily, sinking farther into Logan's warm embrace.

"Logan darlin', I'll make the process as quick and as painless as possible for ya" Chloe giggled.

"Thank. You. Babe!" His exasperation put everyone on the porch in stitches.

The sudden arrival of an additional figure on the porch suddenly halted the merry laughter. "Sasha, sugah," the student said, her sultry voice dripping with a Southern drawl, "Y'have a visitor."

Sasha cocked her head slightly. _A visitor? For me?_

"I thought everyone in the world was already here," Sasha giggled, extracting herself from Kurt and following the Southern Belle back into the house.

Once inside, the girl veered off into the kitchen allowing Sasha to head straight for the foyer. Stepping into the massive room, the petite blonde noticed a young man walking around looking at the various pieces of artwork that decorated its walls. There was no mistaking that build, the way the man walked and carried himself, the scruffy-looking sandy-blonde hair.

"Greg?" Sasha exhaled questioningly. The single word carried its way through the silent room. The man turned at the sound of his name and smiled, his brilliantly green eyes twinkling with glee.

"Sasha!" Greg returned, his deep voice filled with just as much happiness as hers.

The pair ran to each other and wrapped their arms around the other in a warm hug, laughing. After a moment, they pulled apart so Sasha could get a good look at him, her eyes still dancing from the shock.

"What are you doin' here?"

Greg smiled wider "You said that if I was ever in the neighborhood I should look you up. Well, here I am! I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time?"

"Are you kiddin'?" Sasha replied, playfully chucking him on the shoulder "It's always a good time to have an old friend around." Sasha led him into the parlour so they could sit and chat. "What brings ya to New York?"

Greg sat down in the chaise lounge before replying. "Well, a Professor Charles Xavier contacted me last week offering me a position on his team. I got to thinking how you and he had the same last name. What, is he your uncle or sumthin'?"

"Nduh, he's my dad!"

Greg's jaw dropped. "Your dad? As in the dad that left when you were little? That dad?"

"It's a long story, trust me...very boring!"

At that moment, a puff of blue smoke appeared on the far side of the room and, as it cleared away, a very familiar, soothing voice sounded. "Luv?"

"Hey honey," Sasha smiled and moved to Kurt, linking her arm with his and leading him further into the room. "Kurt, sweetie, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, Greg O'Connell. Greg, this is Kurt Wagner...my boyfriend."

Kurt warily stretched out his hand in friendship "Gutentaug," the Bavarian started.

Greg looked at Kurt's demon-like form and grimaced slightly. Of course, Sasha hadn't seen, so he decided to be cordial to the monstrous mutant for the time being. "It's nice to meet you," Greg replied, looking at Kurt's outstretched hand, yet still not taking it.

Kurt waited a few beats before pulling his hand back. As Sasha had not seen the exchange between the two of them, Kurt thought it prudent not to call attention to it.

"Guess what?" Sasha continued, turning to Kurt "Daddy's recruited Greg onto the team. Ain't that the greatest?"

Kurt muttered under his breath "Yez, really zvell." Returning his voice to its normal level, the Bavarian continued, "Vut iz your mutation?"

Greg puffed up his chest slightly before answering. "I'm a conflagulator." Kurt's brow furrowed in puzzlement, trying to catch his meaning.

Sasha giggled slightly. "Relax Greg, the S.A.T.'s are over." She turned the Kurt to clarify for him. "Greg means he's a fire-starter. He can generate heat, and sometimes fire, with his body...because of that, his codename is Scorch."

Greg puffed his chest up again, making Sasha giggle even harder. "And you're still jealous of my score."

Kurt looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes. _Vy is she laughin? Zis guy don't look so special to me._

"So," Greg said slowly, interrupting Kurt's inner monologue "I suppose I should meet the big man on campus."

Sasha smiled "That might be a good idea. I'll take you to him." The petite blonde then turned to Kurt. "I'll meet you a little later for dinner, k? I wanna show Greg around the grounds."

Before Kurt even had a chance to respond, Sasha and Greg began to walk away. Sasha had her arm linked within his and was talking very animatedly to the new arrival. As they moved, Kurt saw Greg glance back at him and grin.

Kurt watched helplessly as his girl walked away with the new guy and, before he could stop himself, he had a mean thought.

_I really hate that guy!_

------

"I have to say, young man, I've heard some very good things about you," Charles smiled across his desk and the sandy blonde-haired form of Greg, "My little girl speaks very highly of you."

Greg smiled slightly, "I think highly of her too. Sasha's my best friend...has been for years."

Charles chuckled slightly "Now, since you're new to the team I'd like you to spend a little time in the Danger Room...maybe train up those, quite impressive, skills of yours. I'm going to assign you one of my more experienced people to oversee your training. Charles pressed a small button and, in a moment, a very large, very angry-looking man walked in.

"What can I do ya fer, Chuck?" Logan asked as he crossed the room, between his sharp-looking teeth Logan chewed on his cigar. Greg stared up at Logan, it was obvious that the guy was scared half-way out of his mind at the mere sight of the menacing mutant.

Charles gestured to Greg. "Logan, this is Greg O'Connell -- a new addition to the team. I'd like you to oversee his D. R. training. Make sure his powers get a good work-out."

Logan looked down at Greg and sneered. "Looks kinda scrawny, Chuck... my programs might be too much for the kid."

Charles shook his head and smiled. "Please, do take it easy on him Logan. Sasha would never forgive either of us if anything happened to him."

Logan was silent for several long moments before he grabbed Greg by the scruff of the neck and hauled him out of the chair.

"C'mon kid, no time like the present t' get t'work."

------

The days came and went at a remarkable pace, and Kurt found himself alone nearly 24/7. Every time he had went to see Sasha, Greg was always there...he had even found his girl's supposed friend in her room on more than a few occasions. At one point Sasha, sensing the tension between the two most important guys in her life, even suggested they spend time and get to know each other better. The fact was, the more Kurt got to know Greg, the more he hated him.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't seem to get it across to Kurt that she and Greg were friends...nothing more. For Kurt, it wasn't so much a case of not believing Sasha as much as it was a case of not trusting Greg.

One Saturday evening, Kurt found Sasha in the foyer rummaging through her purse.

"Evenin', my luv," Kurt said, nuzzling into her neck. "Are you ready?"

Sasha looked at him questioningly "Ready for what?"

Kurt looked stunned for a minute. "For our date," he said simply "Y'know...ze ztanding date ve have every Zaturday night."

Sasha clapped a hand across her mouth. "Oh, honey I'm soooooo sorry! I totally spaced on what day it was! Greg got tickets to the Shania Twain concert tonight...back stage passes and everything."

Before the tiny blue mutant could stop himself, he blurted out "Greg Greg Greg! It'z alvayz Greg! Vell, vut about me? Ve haven't had a night alone zince he got here. Zince ven do I have t' ztart makin' appointmentz to ze my girlfriend?"

Sasha stared at Kurt for several long seconds before she finally remembered herself and retorted. "Y'know, you're being incredibly childish! I haven't seen my best friend in, like, forever and you're trying to deny me the opportunity to spend time with him?"

"I'm not trying t'deny you anyzing...but zere'z zomezing about ziz guy. Mark my vordz, he vantz you for himzelf!"

"Goddess, can you, like, get over yourself for just a minute! Listen to what you're saying. There isn't, has never, and never will be anything between me and Greg...can't you get it through your head?"

Kurt's blue face tinged red. "I don't truzt ziz guy...and I don't vant you going out viz him!"

"You...you..." Sasha stuttered, her speech impediment taking control of her brain momentarily "...you pompous, arrogant, controlling...it'll be a frosty day in hell before I let any guy tell me what I can and cannot do!"

Greg had chosen that particular moment to walk in. He took a few tentative steps towards the arguing couple and whispered softly, "Is everything okay here?"

Sasha glared hard at Kurt as she answered her friend "Everything is just fine, Greg. We should get going...I'd hate to miss the warm up act!" Tearing her gaze away from Kurt, Sasha stalked over to the door. Opening it up wide, she spun back around "I think it's best you slept elsewhere tonight," then she disappeared out the door.

Greg moved to follow Sasha out and, as he passed Kurt, he smiled broadly.

"G'night," he chimed sickeningly sweetly, and shut the front door tightly.

"AAAAUUUUHHHHGGGG!" Kurt bellowed, the sound echoing throughout the entire house. This caused several people to stick their head through various doorways as they tried to determine exactly what made that sound.

------

Kurt sat alone in his bedroom, the only light in the room coming from his computer screen. The blue mutant's skin became a deeper shade of indigo due to the blue haze the computer monitor generated.

"C'mon," he urged under his breath, "Zere just has t'be sumthin' here." For the last three hours, Kurt had been glued to his computer, desperately searching the Internet for some kind of evidence that Mr Gregory O'Connell was up to no good. All he needed was a small sliver of information he could go to Sasha with.

"Zere iz no vay ziz guy could've led zuch a clean life! An overdue parking ticket...anyzing!" Kurt had punched in every possible keyword he could think of in every search engine he came across and he still came up empty-handed. Flipping up a new search window, he typed in the words Gregory Garry O'Connell and hit enter. Suddenly, the screen lit up like the christmas tree in Rockefeller Center.

Kurt sifted through the first few hits. "Obituary...obituary...muzician bio...obituary...vait a minute! Vut'z ziz?" Clicking on the fifth listing, he scanned through the information it brought up:

**Canadian Chicks Kick Ass!**

_**The online journal of Greg O'Connell...A guy with four sisters to conquer.**_

He had to read the title several more times before he was able to bring himself to go any further. There were several sections to the site, but Kurt's attention was quickly drawn to the link marked: **Entries**. The young mutant's eyes grew wide as he scanned through the most recent addition to the journal:

**July 16th, 2004**

**Sasha looked so good today. She wore those low-riding hip huggers of hers with a short sleeved shirt that had a neckline so low that, I swear, sea-faring vessels could've shipwrecked themselves on and the surviours would still be happy for years to come. My god, I had to use every ounce of strength I had within me to tear my eyes away...and the way she smelled, kinda like cool mint and strawberries. It was all I could do to keep myself from throwing her down in the grass and taking her right then and there.**

**It shouldn't be long before that freak of a boyfriend is out of the picture. I don't know what such a heavenly creature like Sasha is doing with a monster like that. At first I thought is was a bet, and then I thought it was pity, now I realize she must be on some mission from God.**

**Tonight, I'm taking her to a Shania Twain concert in the city. I just happen to know Shania is her favourite singer. If I'm lucky I might be able to get a lil sumthin-sumthin outta this!**

**Keep your cyber-fingers crossed!**

Kurt could feel his anger swelling up inside him. His body shook from knowing that the woman he loved was the object on another guy's obsession. Quickly, he printed out everything he could find in the journal, discovering in the process that Sasha wasn't the only one that Greg had designs on. At some point in the years Greg had known the sisters, he had done other things, ranging from sketching the sisters nude forms without their knowledge to watching them through their windows at night.

When Kurt clicked on the last link on the page it brought up a Real Time video player and the video it played horrified Kurt to no end. It was a five-minute clip of the sisters in various compromising positions from varying stages of undress to full-on nude shots of each of in the sisters in the shower. Quickly, Kurt loaded a blank CD into the DVD burner and made a copy. When the pages finished printing, the tiny mutant flew from the room with his evidence tucked neatly under one arm, desperately in search of anyone who would listen to him.

A few minutes later, Kurt skidded into the games room, wherein Logan, Remy, Scott, Bishop, Cable, Hank, and Bobby sat drinking and playing cards.

"Where's the fire, smurf?" Logan asked, taking a long swig of his whiskey.

Kurt found himself unable to come out with the words needed, so instead he threw the papers down onto the table, disrupting their poker game. Many of the papers fell out of the folder and littered the table.

Remy had been about to protest when his eyes fell on a nude sketch of Chloe. "MON DIEUX!" he exclaimed.

"Where did you get this Kurt?" Logan demanded, picking up a similar sketch of Lorrie.

"It zeemz our friend Greg...and I uze zat term loozely...haz been a buzy lil beaver concerning our girlz."

Hank rifled through several of the papers. "My word!" he breathed.

"And zat'z not all," Kurt interjected, holding up the CD. While Kurt loaded the DVD player, the other men gathered around the television. The room filled with anger-charged silence and, after the disc came to an end, Logan shot straight up. "I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"Whoa, calm down, mon amis," Remy coaxed, putting himself between Logan and anything breakable. "Remy et Gambit wanna kill da lil bastard too, but dat would only anger soeur de lil." Laying a restraining arm on Logan, Remy turned to the others "Non y' say anyt'ing to da femmes 'bout we found ou', oui?" The guys nodded their promise. Once satisfied that they all agreed, Remy guided a very angry Logan out onto the porch.

"Remy et Gambit 'ave a tres wicked idea," the Cajun whispered.

------

A few weeks before the wedding, Logan and the other men planned a weekend road trip to go upstate for a paintball war. Although the girls hated to be away from their special guys, Sasha felt proud that they had invited Greg to join them.

Sasha stood outside, giving Kurt a warm goodbye. "I'm glad you've finally accepted that Greg and me are just friends," she smiled.

"Oh, you bet," Kurt replied as cheerfully as his being would allow, but in the back of his mind all he was thinking of was of how many ways he could get rid of Greg and still able to make it look like an innocent enough accident.

The girls watched as Logan's pick-up truck made its way off the Xavier Estate. They waved furiously until the vehicle disappeared in the distance altogether.

Lorrie turned to the other women. "Well, what do ya say we have our own girly weekend? Y'know...pig out on junk food, do our hair and nails, watch sappy movies...the whole nine yards!"

"Yeah," came a resounding answer followed by giggles, and they all headed back into the house to get ready.

A short while later, the girls slowly made their way down to the livingroom clad in pajamas, housecoats, and fuzzy slippers. Sasha walked in behind everyone else, a stack of movies tucked neatly under on arm.

"So lil'chicka," Chloe chimed, snatching the bowl of cheesy popcorn from 'Ro in one swift move "What vids didja bring?"

Sasha plopped down on the couch next to her sister and pilfered a handful of popcorn. Ignoring the indignant look on Chloe's face, Sasha announced, "Let's see, we have Erin Brockovich, the Joy Luck Club, Practical Magic, Steel Magnolias, and Stepmom."

"Very cool, chicka-friend!" Chloe smiled.

Lorrie popped the first disc into the DVD player and sat back and got as comfortable as she could.

Five movies, three supreme pizzas, and a box of Kleenex later, the girls found themselves unable to keep their eyes open any more. Shutting the player down and leaving cleanup until morning, they all toddled off to bed.

------

The next day, the girls were only too happy to see Logan's truck drive up the long laneway. No sooner had the truck rolled to a stop than the girls ran from the house and into the arms of the guys they'd missed so much.

Pulling away, Sasha looked at Kurt curiously.

"Honey," she said slowly, feeling his forehead "Are you feelin okay? You don't look so good."

Kurt, all at once, became visibly flustered, "Uhhh," he stammered, trying to find the right words "No, I'm juzt a lil tired."

"Are you sure," Sasha urged "Your eyes look a lil bloodshot and your skin is clammy."

"Really, luv," the blue mutant replied, casting a worried glanced to the other guys who seemed to be getting the same reactions out of their own ladies "I feel juzt fine."

Sasha arched an eyebrow at her boyfriend questioning as she thought about what he said. After a few seconds she shrugged, deciding that perhaps she was just being overprotective because she had missed Kurt so much.

The youngest Xavier sister turned around just as Charles rolled himself out the front door.

"Chloe would you happen to have a dollar on you? I seemed to have left my wallet in the house," he said, absent-mindedly patted at his body as though he were looking for something "and would you mind stepping into the garage to get the oil, my wheelchair seems to be sticking."

"No prob dad," Chloe said as she reached in her pocket and handed her father a dollar then made her way over to the garage. Since the ordeal of her missing Hummer, Chloe had had no reason to enter the garage till now.

Opening the door of the car hold widely, Chloe took a step back and gasped, her hand flying to her mouth that was now forming a silent 'O'. The massive room held only two vehicles... a black Harley with the word 'Passion' painted in a soft lavender purple, and a convertible Volkswagen bug, also black, with lil lavender purple hearts painted on the back end.

Chloe, finally remembering she had a voice, began to squeal happily. She turned to her father, thanking him profusely with hugs and kisses and topping it off by polishing his baldhead with her shirtsleeve.

"My dear it, wasn't I," he replied, smiling "well, the paper work is of my doing, and you just paid for the car," Charles showed her the dollar bill "but that's where my part in it comes to an end." Chloe stared blankly at her father, a bipolar confusion setting in. "It was all the men here that did the customs and made the vehicle all Chloe-fab for you, and not Stacii like in your way of speaking that is Chloe," Charles ended with a chuckle.

Chloe's eyes teared up at the thoughtful gesture the guys all did for her. She raced around, hugging and kissing them all causing them to blush hard and their ladies to laugh at them.

"But what about the bike," Chloe asked, her forehead wrinkling in confusion.

Everyone's head turned in unison in one fluid motion to Remy, leaning non-chalantly against a nearby wall and whistling in mock innocence. Chloe burst into tears.

Remy had apparently been caught unawares by Chloe's reaction and he flew to her side, soothing her as she thanked him continuously through her flowing tears. Remy looked over at Sasha, arching an eyebrow and asking a silent question.

"Remy, she just ain't use to guys going the whole mile for her," Sasha explained.

"Don't you mean she ain't use to having a guy in her life this long!" Lorrie said to Sasha. "Usually at this point she's eaten a keg of ice cream and chocolate and singing songs of loneliness cause Stacii had run them off."

"Remy, when she cries like this it's not a bad thing, but a very good one!" Sasha quickly added, shooting Lorrie a nasty look, trying to do a lil damage control and alleviate any fears the Cajun might've been having.

Remy smiled and hugged Chloe tenderly as she in turn planted delicate butterfly kisses all over Remy's cheeks in silent thanks.

A few short minutes later, everyone turned and made their way into the main house, each girl inquiring as to the guys weekend. Each girl's wonder was met with fake answers.

"So," Sasha said slowly, looking around the room "where's Greg? I don't recall seeing him in the truck...didn't he come back with you?"

The guys exchanged an eight-way worried glance before Kurt piped up, his voice slightly squeaky.

"He opted to vizit a couple of placez...zight zeeing and all, you know," he swallowed hard. The blue mutant knew his girlfriend was as smart as a whip -- in fact, that was one of the things he loved about her -- but he hoped against hope that Sasha didn't see through his lie.

Sasha, still thinking that was odd, shrugged it off knowing that Greg took great pride in being his own person -- he was, after all, allowed to do whatever he chose to -- so replied simply with "Oh, okay" and left the conversation at that.

"Professor," a student called from down the hall "there's some people here to see you and Dr McCoy."

Charles nodded to Hank then called down to the student. "Please, show them into my office, we'll be there in a moment." He looked around to everyone. "Well, if you'll please excuse us." Charles turned and made his way down the hall, Hank trailing in his wake. Everyone else made his or her way into the kitchen.

After awhile, as much as the girls hated to tear themselves away from the men-folk, they eventually pushed back from the table and began the task of getting things around for dinner.

Kurt watched Sasha as she moved around the room, completely unawares of what had actually taken place this weekend. He loved her...he loved her more than anything in the world...he loved her so much that it actually hurt him to be away from her, this much he knew. He knew that Sasha was a trusting person, sometimes too trusting a person that she failed to see a person for who they truly were. It was true that he had hated Greg for what the guy had done to the sisters, but it was equally true that he wished he'd dealt with it another way...and even though he felt justified for his actions, Kurt couldn't help but feel guilty.

"So, Sas" Chloe started, pulling out a large colander, "What's today's deep thought?"

Sasha, who had been pulling things out of the fridge turned around and smiled at everyone. "It's a real doozy, y'may wanna sit down." She waited a moment before continuing. "Ok...think about this for a while...if a cow laughed hysterically, would milk come out of its nose?"

The room erupted in a fit of giggling, tittering, and deep belly laughs.

------

"Girls? Girls? Where are you, my dears?" Charles called out.

"In here, dad, fixing dinner," Sasha opened the kitchen door briefly. She held the door open for her father so he could come in too. Seeing that the team was also present made him smile slightly. Since the girls arrival a little over a year ago his daughters and the team seem to travel in a pack. The X-men, who had been talking amongst themselves, fell quiet upon seeing their leader and mentor.

"Wonderful, you're all here...makes my job easier," he started.

"Yeah Prof we've become something of a posse," Jubilee giggled and popped her gum. "So...what's up?"

Charles sighed heavily, preparing himself for the worst. "We have...a situation."

"What kind of situation?" Sasha asked, her voice wavering slightly.

"We have some visitors and there's some news … you girls better sit down for this!" Charles ended in a tone of 'your not gonna like this'.

Sasha snuggled herself into Kurt's chest and squeezed his hand tightly for support. Whatever the news was, she had the sinking feeling that it wasn't good.

"Yo Yo Yo shoot Popsy! We girlies are all good to go!" Chloe announce in her ever fun-loving kind of way. It would've been a comical thing if everyone hadn't already been preoccupied with whatever the news might be.

"I do so hate to be the bearer of bad news for you girls, just when things are all going so very wonderful for you all, but… Stacii has resurfaced," Charles announced solemnly.

"What exactly do you mean by resurfaced, dad?" Lorrie asked quizzically.

"I mean she is back in the house…as I speak," Charles said slowly "anyway, since parting here, she went to Massachusetts and joined my northern branch, Generation X. It also appears some things have gone awry there too as she has returned to us, now expecting."

Chloe spoke softly "Ummm… expecting what?"

Everyone fell silent as the impact of the announcement hit them. Remy leaned over and whispered to her in terms that she could understand. Chloe's expression changed from her usually exuberant expression to solemn.

"Who's the father?" Sasha inquired, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"She won't say," Charles, Sasha noted, was rapidly becoming more and more frustrated. She watched helplessly as a hand flew to his forehead and massaged it slowly.

"Certainly she has to know whose baby it is… not to mention tell him, dad," Chloe interjected. "That is not only seriously uncool, but just wrong! The baby can't be punished cuz their mother is a dumbass!"

"I agree, Chloe. Hank, Emma and myself were attempting to get to that information ourselves but it seems she will not talk on the matter, and I do believe Sean knows something but is unable to speak for some unknown reason. Nor able to write it down" Charles explained.

Chloe and Sasha look to each other and gasped in a unified thought, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"What is it girls?" Charles asked.

Both girls whispered in shock. "She stole our 'Let It Lie' spell!"

"Wad's dat, Chere?"

"It's a spell to keep people from meddling in your personal affairs!" Chloe said, getting more then a lil irked.

Sasha's spat, "She's at it again!" Sasha found herself remembering back to the day in early May when she discovered some pages missing from her B.o.S. and her eyes blazes with anger. "How dare she desecrate my Book of Shadows! Stacii has done a lot of things in her life but this just takes the cake!"

"Girls, everyone, I think we need to go to the War Room," Charles said.

He led everyone out of the kitchen and down the long hall towards the War Room. Hank, Stacii, and two others Lorrie, Chloe, and Sasha didn't recognize sat at the far end of the table, none of them looking very pleased -- though it was for entirely different reasons.

"Lorrie, Chloe, Sasha...I'd like you to meet Emma Frost & Sean Cassidy from my Generation X team up north, Emma, Sean, these are my other three daughters...the resident R.N. Lorrie Xavier...our Veterinarian Dr. Chloe Xavier...and Sasha our resident Xavier baby of the family but all around great student and future Psychologist." Charles gave a lil wink to his youngest.

Emma stood and extended her hand to the girls. "I'm sorry we have to meet under such distressing circumstances," the woman said in a heavy British drawl.

"I think it is us who need to apologize to you," Sasha replied "It was our sister that caused the distress."

Everyone took a seat at the massive table -- Lorrie, Chloe, and Sasha taking the vacant seats next to their estranged sister.

There was a long silence before it was finally broken by an anger-filled, "Where is my fucking truck?" Sasha and Lorrie made a quick grab for Chloe as the girl lunging at Stacii. Stacii merely smirked in response.

"You'll get your chance chicka," Sasha whispered, "for now we got bigger fish to fry."

"How nice to see you too Coco" Stacii smiled mockingly.

"Stacii, we know you've been tampering," Sasha fumed at her sister who clammed up again. "You're creating some seriously bad karma...not just for yourself but for everyone around you!"

"Ever mind the rule of 3 Stacii! Have you forgotten our laws?" Lorrie spat.

"What of it?" Stacii retorted.

"S'cuse me?" Chloe said, livid. "Stacii, you can't just rewrite our laws. Magick is not to be used for personal gain and you know that, not to mention holding someone's will! Are you so naïve to think the ten-fold law doesn't apply to you? You are not above the law! All witches must abide the rule and law!"

"What exactly did you say or do to cast the Let it Lie spell on Sean?" Sasha demanded.

Stacii sloughed it off, "Meh."

"You can't do this Stacii" Lorrie implored, trying to find reasoning in Stacii who just sighed and looked over her fingernails.

"Tell us!" Chloe made to lunge at Stacii again but Sasha held her back.

The others present in the room sat in silence as they listened the girls drilling their sister. Everyone knew they were in the right as well as hold the power to deal with such matters.

Chloe stepped back and turned to Charles. "Dad, probe her!"

"I have always told you girls I would never do that," Charles replied quietly and somewhat shyly.

"We know, dad" Chloe returned "but we have to know what she did so we can reverse the spell. Unless Sean has ever wanted to learn sign language...cuz unless Sasha, Lorrie and myself know, Sean will have to get real comfy with the new form of communication."

Emma flew into a panic. "Charles you must do this! I can't have my husband playing charades 24/7! Look at him… he's horrible at it! Not to mention this girl has made enough trouble for all of us!"

"She's right, dad" Sasha sighed, watching Sean as he once again tried to badly act out what he wanted to say. She gave Sean a quizzical look then looked back to her father.

Charles sighed, wheeling closer. "Alright, but only to find out about the spell only!"

"No!" Stacii protested. "You promised dad, your going back on your word!"

"Stacii it must be done! Now please be quiet," Charles said calmly. Stacii jumped up and ran behind the chair. Charles was rapidly becoming frustrated. "Child sit down! And would you please shut up! I have never once ever went back on my word to any one of you girls, and I'll be damned for you to accuse me of such a thing! Who the hell do you think you are? You have no idea who you are dealing with! Now for just once in your disruptive life do as your told!" Stacii's mouth dropped open in shock as he reached around behind the chair, pulled her out, and planked her ass back in the chair.

Other than Lorrie, Chloe, and Sasha, everyone was surprised to see such a fatherly fire come from Charles.

Charles laid his hands on the forehead of his now weeping daughter. After a moment, Charles looked back up to his other daughters. "I don't myself understand the process which each of you girls use… I'll assume it's all different as you each have a different path. So I'll tell you what she used and the colours if that will help?"

"That's fine dad, it's all we need" Sasha told him, retrieving a piece of paper from her binder so she could jot down the ingredients.

"Black candles, red feathers, vanilla incense, Lilac oil, Patchouli oil, Golden Rod & Honeysuckle petals, also Alexandrite."

"Chloe you got a good memory," started Lorrie as she too started writing stuff down "what does each of these represent in regards to this case, so we can counter-act this?"

"Black candles for binding the spell; Red feathers are for lust, vitality and over activity; Vanilla incense is used for love, lust, & mental powers; Lilac oil would be for Exorcism… what the? … anyway for mind-clearing memory or erasing the memory; Patchouli oil is an aphrodisiac for prospering in passion; Golden Rod petals for Precaution; and Honeysuckle for bonds of love… Geez Stacii have intimacy issues much? …. All this love and lust stuff…anyhoo, Alexandrite is for stimulating sexual powers," Chloe finished.

"You are so sad!" Sasha said disapprovingly at her sister.

"Can you girls fix this?" Emma asked hopefully.

"We're gonna, sure as hell, give it our best shot!" Lorrie replied.

"I recommend we try some Rue oil...it dispels negativity, & Violet oil stimulates the throat chakra...also good for luck. That should work nicely," Sasha replied.

"I suggest we use a bit of Carolina Rose petals. It's to help reverse all this massive love and lust energies, it's also for broken promises. Some cinnamon and ginger incense for success in our endeavour. We'll also need black feathers to drive the spell away," Chloe added.

"Blue candles to open blocked knowledge; red candles for driving the force to help those feathers along; and some stone of Coral to relieve the throat and voice ailment!" Lorrie finished.

Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha looked squarely at Stacii.

"When we are through with you, you'll meet your fate as your path and witchy ways have come to an end! Your powers shall be bound!" Sasha said matter-of-factly.

Stacii screamed. "You can't do that!"

"Oh they can, and they will Stacii!" Charles interjected. "You are an extreme harm to yourself and a threat to everyone around you. It's for the best, and I fully support your sisters and their decision on this!"

Sasha turned to Bishop and Cable. "Would you two please keep a close eye on our lovely...and I use that term lightly...sister?"

"Until she's bound," Chloe added, "there's no telling what she will be capable of."

The two bulky men nodded silently and marched Stacii out behind the others.

------

A few minutes later, Lorrie, Chloe, and Sasha appeared in the kitchen with their ritual supplies. They each took a flat surface in the room and began to sort through their things, looking for what they needed.

"Can you girls handle this?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Logan-babe, we can" Lorrie smiled sweetly. This answered appeased him, but Lorrie quickly reverted to her worried expression.

"Though we could use some help," Sasha added.

"Jubes, Kitty...would you girls mind terribly setting the candles up outside please, and Rem honey, sweetie, baby, if you would come here with me dear," Chloe asked, not looking up as she stood in front of the counter and wiped off hers and her sisters cauldrons with a white, clean, dry cloth.

"Yeah," Jubes beamed.

"Sure," Kitty replied happily.

"Emma would you over see them outside and make sure they don't tamper with the tools," Sasha asked.

"Of course," and the trio disappeared through the patio window and out into the backyard.

"'Ro, if you don't mind, could we get some of your Carolina Rose petals please?" Lorrie asked.

"Oh by all means, I'll be right back with some."

"Thanks" Lorrie answered back, continuing to look through her toolbox.

"I thought you didn't work your magick together, though?" Jean asked.

"As a rule, no, we don't," Sasha responded, "but seeing as how this is a special situation well…in desperate times it requires that desperate measures must be taken." Sasha replied as she handed Chloe her toolbox.

When Kitty began to rifle through it, Chloe rapped on her fingers, "No touchy." Kitty quickly stopped.

"Not to mention stripping a sister witch, making us no longer the power of four -- representing the four elements -- but to now the power of three, pertaining to the Triquatra," Chloe said disheartened.

Sasha sighed heavily. "To lose a brother or sister witch is a traumatic event in enough of itself despite the cause, but to lose one through binding is detrimental to the cosmic flow of the universe."

"Power of four? Triquatra" What's that?" Jubes asked.

"The power of four is a strong number in regards to the elements," Lorrie replied, lighting a smoke. "I represent the element of the South...which is Fire; Sasha, she represents the element of the North which coincides with Earth; Coco here is the element of the West -- representing water/oceans, lakes, rivers all that stuff; where as Stacii…she used to represent the element of the East which is Air…" Lorrie trailed off, taking a long, relaxing puff of her cigarette.

"The Triquetra" Chloe continued on for her sister "is a powerful number in regards to the law of three, or the three fold law, it being an ancient Celtic Triple-Goddess symbol. The triquetra is composed of three yonic vesicas and a circle is added to link them. Some versions are interlaced, some are not." Chloe casually turned away from her toolbox and kissed Remy's cheek.

"This is ridiculous! Mom would hate you three for binding my powers!" Stacii sneered at her sisters, now finally having something to say and using the girls and her own mother against them.

"Watch your mouth Stacii," Lorrie seethed "and don't you dare use Mom against us! You know very well if she were here, and knew of what you had done, she herself would have bound your powers on the spot! So don't give us that garbage!"

Chloe then asked Remy to help her gather up all her items they were to use for this into her cauldron to take outside. Sasha asked the same of Kurt and he readily agreed, as did Logan for Lorrie. Everyone then adjourned outside that early evening and began setting up for the solemn event that was about to take place.

Lorrie, Chloe, and Sasha sat in a triangle on the grass with a cauldron in front of each of them, Stacii sitting in the center -- equal distance from each of her sisters.

The girls laid everything they would need out before them.

"Well, I'm ready" Sasha said adjusting some of her peaceful centering items in front of her on the grass.

"Same here Sas" Lorrie said, locating her lighter.

"Shall we begin then?" Chloe asked, dusting her hands off on her bare legs.

"Yes...let's put this wrong doing to an end!" Sasha spat in Stacii's direction.

Chloe turned around and looked up to everyone behind her. "Could we please get you all to sit down? The gods will reign forth and no one stands higher then they do. That's why people kneel when they pray… Rem, luv if I could get you to please sit up here by me but a few inches back… you haven't reached the point where you can cast yet, but I'd like you to see what's done, and you on the other side of me Kitty so you may see as well, but again back a lil bit."

Sasha made a silent motion to Jubilee for her to follow the same suit as the others did with Chloe. Jubilee eagerly raced from where she had been sitting to the small spot of grass directly behind Sasha.

"Wonderful, we can start now," Sasha said happily. "Chloe would you mind calling the quarters, please."

Chloe, who had been sitting calmly with her eyes gently shut, opened her eyes and she slowly stood, opening her arms as her voice took a tone of a woman with strong confirmation, setting those sitting behind them aback. She looked to the East and spoke.

"I, Passion, call upon the Spirits of the East.

Celestial Winds, come dance and sing.

With you, airs of inspiration bring, full and rich, to my heart, all your wisdom pray impart."

Chloe's arms slowly closed gently. She turned to the South and again opened her arms slowly, speaking in the same tone.

"I, Passion, call upon the Spirits of the South.

Cosmic Fires, come dance and sing.

With you, sparks of cleansing bring, full and rich, to my heart, all your strength pray impart."

Chloe again repeated the same process: her arms gently closing, turning to the West, and spoke.

"I, Passion, call upon the Spirits of the West.

Astral Waters, come dance and sing.

With you, waves of insight bring, full and rich, to my heart, all your creativity pray impart."

Yet again, Chloe turned -- now to the North -- opened her arms and spoke.

"I, Passion, call upon the Spirits of the North.

Stellar Earth, come dance and sing.

With you, soils of flowering bring, full and rich, to my heart, all your rooting pray impart."

Chloe then turned again and took a step inward. Her arms opened wide and she spoke for a fifth consecutive time.

"Tis I, Passion, who call upon the Shining Spirit, come dance and sing.

With you, the magick of harmony bring, full and rich, to my heart, and your power pray impart."

With a cleansing breath, Chloe returned to her seat.

All three girls lit their candles, two sisters with lighters and a half giggling Chloe holding Remy's kinetically charged hand in hers. This resulted with Lorrie and Sasha smiling and shaking their heads at Chloe's silliness and free spirited ways.

Having pre-decided to go in order of birth, Lorrie spoke first.

"By incense, smoke, feathers, oil, & flame, away from Sean I send all bane;

By cleansing water and power of salt, let any harm come to naught.

To any who would wish him pain, may all their curses be in vain;

All that blocks him from success, with this spell I lay to rest.

Harm to None and Good to all, Lord and Lady hear my call;

As I do will, So Mote It Be!"

Carefully, Lorrie set to flame each of her ingredients then placed them in her cauldron. She sat back and looked to Chloe who beamed and said…

"By incense, smoke, feathers, oil, & flame, away from Sean I send all bane;

By cleansing water and power of salt, let any harm come to naught.

To any who would wish him pain, may all their curses be in vain;

All that blocks him from success, with this spell I lay to rest.

Harm to None and Good to all, Lord and Lady hear my call;

As I do will, So Mote It Be!"

Chloe then placed her ingredients in her cauldron then turned to Remy and asked him to set the feather a blaze without directly touching the feather, which he did. Chloe then turned to her cauldron and placed the lit black feather in her cauldron setting the other ingredients a flame. She sat back and looked to Sasha who then said…

"By incense, smoke, feathers, oil, & flame, away from Sean I send all bane;

By cleansing water and power of salt, let any harm come to naught.

To any who would wish him pain, may all their curses be in vain;

All that blocks him from success, with this spell I lay to rest.

Harm to None and Good to all, Lord and Lady hear my call;

As I do will, So Mote It Be!"

She followed both her sisters' suits with her ingredients and setting her black feather flaming and into her cauldron. Then, all three sisters stood, opening their arms and said in unison...

"With what was done,

From another witch to thee,

This spell will break,

Now undo sealed lips with truth.

So Mote It Be!"

With that said and it now a lil past dusk, all the candles flared up a bit as did the three flaming cauldrons then all the flames poofed out! Everyone looked around to each other, then to the sisters who were greatly focused. In their greatest confirmation together, they spoke again…

"Come ye Spirits as the charm has been made!

Queen of Love & Light,

Horned Hunter of the night,

Lend your power unto the spell,

And work our will by magick rite!

As of now we are witch sisters three,

To only call upon thee!

By all the power of land and sea,

By all the might of moon and sun

We call the Earth to bind our spell.

And bind this witches powers well,

She who has broke the law,

So we leave this witch flawed.

Air to speed it well.

Bright as Fire shall it glow.

Deep as tide of Water flow.

Count the elements fourfold,

In the fifth, the spell shall hold."

Lorrie and Sasha then slowly closed their arms and sat down again and each began to knot a black cord, leaving Chloe standing who was also knotting a black cord, then bent down to set it in front of her on the ground just as Sasha and Lorrie did with their cords. Chloe then turned to the North and spoke…

"Stellar Earth, your blossoms close, but in my heart their fragrance grows."

Turning to the West, she said…

"Astral Waters, your waves subside, into my heart, to reside."

Turning to the South, she said…

"Cosmic Fires, your sparks wane, but in my heart, they live again."

Turning to the East, she said…

"Celestial Winds, your airs fade, but carry the magick that I bade."

Finally, Chloe took a step into the circle and said…

"Shining Spirit, your song still sings, and with it the magick brings"

Sasha, Lorrie stand yet again and say with Chloe.

"We thank the spirits who have come to aide us in our rite!

Merry meet and merry part!

So Mote It Be!"

The girls went to sit back down and practically collapsed into their mens arms, having being drained of their energy by performing two rituals at once as well as having opened and closed the quarters. Stacii lay on the ground, unconscious, the binding complete and the gifts of Spirit leaving her.

"Girls, are you alright?" Charles called in great concern.

"Yeah dad, it's just very draining. We'll be alright" Sasha replied, fanning herself. Kurt brought her a glass of cold water.

"Lorrie...Lor...c'mon, breath easy, babe," Logan coaxed, trying to help Lorrie get her bearings.

"Mon chere!" Remy said in a slight panic. Lorrie and Sasha looked over to Chloe, somewhat passed out from the added stress of having the spirits move through her as well as opening and closing the quarters.

Lorrie and Sasha scurried to Chloe's side with a small bottle in hand and dabbed a lil on Chloe's forehead. Remy rocked her in his arms 'til she regained herself.

"What was that you put on her forehead?" Bobby asked.

"Just a lil Coconut oil. It helps bring love and great courage as well as stimulates inner peace. Chloe had the spirits move through and exit her when she called and closed the quarters. It happens sometimes," Lorrie replied.

"Just a lil more touchy feely then I was hoping for tonight,' Chloe giggled sweetly as she gave her head a few good shakes. They all sighed in relief when Chloe got up off the ground and turned to face Sean. "So… sunshine… let's see how we girly chicka's did, say sumpthin' sweetie," Chloe smiled at him.

"I… I… don't know what to say, m'lady...thank you...thank you ladies all very much, bless you all greatly."

Chloe giggled and kicked at the grass. "Aww shucks… twr'nt nothin toots" as she mock blush, making everyone laugh with her. "But hey, it's good to know ya got the gift to gab again," Chloe giggled out wildly and began picking up her trade tools as Lorrie and Sasha had.

"Dad, I think Stacii's mutation should also be suppressed." Sasha suggested, looking warily at her older sister's unconscious form. "We don't want her doing anything to harm the baby."

"A prudent precaution, my dear," Charles agreed. He rolled his wheelchair closer to Stacii and touched a hand to her forehead. After a moment, he pulled away. "There," Charles said "Stacii has so many telepathic blocks around her mutant genes that it would take the better part of a century to break down."

With that done, Chloe turned to Emma and Sean.

"How about yas stay for supper? We gots lots and had just started to fix it when other things took precedence. You can give a call up north and let them know in case they worry."

Stacii, who had now woke, started to weep silently at losing her witchy powers and, yes she knew she also no longer had access to her mutant abilities. The telepathic restraints on her wrists were taken away and she solemnly followed everyone into the house.

The three girls fixed dinner with Emma lending a hand in thanks for doing what the girls did for her husband. Emma and Sean found that Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha were nothing at all like Stacii, and quickly took a liking to the other Xavier sisters.

Over dinner, Sean explained what had taken place up North...Stacii making the moves on him...him adamantly refusing her advances and that if she didn't stop he would have her removed from the house. He went on to say that he believed she had gotten her hands on a spellbook and put a love spell on him, luring him into an affair. Emma instantly broke down at the story her husband told her. Sean apologized profusely to his wife, and Emma forgave him, seeing as how he was hexed and wasn't in control of his faculties. By now everyone came to the conclusion that the baby was indeed Sean's, even if there was no hardcore proof.

"I can't thank you ladies enough for what you have done," Sean said again to the sisters as they sat discussing what needed to be done for the sake of the child now.

"Oh your more them welcome, it's the least we could do, seeing as what our sister caused!" Sasha said, shooting a dirty look at Stacii.

"Ummm…" Sean began to say, visibly struggling to find the right words.

"What is it Sean?" Sasha coaxed.

"Well… I was wondering… what you ladies did out there and taking Stacii's powers and all that magick…will it hurt the baby?"

Sasha smiled, knowing instantly that he had great concern for the baby's welfare. "Nope, the baby will be just fine. We worded the spell very carefully so that it would only effect Stacii. Our spells are always performed good and proper...unlike some individuals who shall remain nameless, isn't that right Stacii?"

Stacii opted to not respond and poured another cup of coffee.

"Dad, Sean, Emma...can I make a suggestion," Chloe said softly, deep in thought.

All attention turned to Chloe.

"Yes my dear?" Charles said as he looked behind Lorrie and asked softly for her to get him the coffee pot that had just finished perking a fresh pot.

"Aye, I welcome your suggestion" Sean answered.

"Please Chloe" Emma replied.

"Well, we girls know what it's like to have one parent or another gone, as Dad had to go away leaving us with mom. Not your fault Dad…I know and I didn't bring it up to have you feel bad. You did what you felt was best for us girls and mom, totally understandable and we don't hold it against you either, never would or could, But…anyhoo…then mom got sick and died," Chloe said, and began to get teary eyed speaking of her mothers passing as did Lorrie and Sasha. "See… the thing is… this baby's mother ,if you want to call her that, and yeah I mean you Stacii! Your neglect and twisting of magick brought on this child. He or she won't stand a chance with you...and Sean, I know you love Emma greatly! I can feel it. I'm a high empath. But you are also very much this baby's father. I'm so sorry Emma but I can sense that too being empathic. I'm never wrong with my empathy; it's as good as visible proof… Regardless… I know your hurtin' very much and with every right too. There's no two ways about it! But… it's not fair for this baby to have to go with out a family! I can sense Emma that as much as you wish it was yours it is not and that's the facts of it. And obviously Sean is going to want to be around the baby, even if you may resent the child Emma. So we all got to make this work for the sake of the baby." Chloe paused to wipe away her tears feeling the baby, everyone's tension, Emma's pain, Sean's love for Emma and now also his feelings toward this baby.

"Chloe are you alright?" Sasha asked in great concern seeing her sister rub her temples as Remy held onto Chloe tighter.

"Yeah, I'm just feeling and sensing so much around me… anyhoo… My point is this, like it or not Emma you will play a part in this child's life as it is partially Sean's too. So I think you would make a wonderful godmother…" Chloe faded off only to ask Remy to light her a smoke. She sipped gently at her tea, trying to sooth her nerves.

"Vut are you getting at Chloe?" Kurt asked, he himself slightly confused.

"What I'm saying is we need to make this a family pronto before the child gets here…" Chloe was suddenly cut off.

"You have no right choosing a godmother!" Stacii yelled, slamming the door of a cupboard she had been rummaging through.

"Oh? Like, you did great in … no offence Sean, Emma, choosing a married man for a father! I think Chloe asking Emma to the baby's Godmother is a wise choice for this baby and rightfully so as her husband is the father!" Sasha spat in Chloe's defense.

"I second that!" Lorrie added.

"Dad you can't seriously let the girls make the decisions about my baby," Stacii pleaded to Charles.

"Why not? So far their making far better choices then you have!"

"What!" Stacii said in shock. "Your kidding me!" she said incredulously. "You got one about to marry Grizzly Adams here, another with a mattress strapped to her back for a freak, and another too sickly and too stupid for words...and furthermore should have been put to death at her birth...who is now dating an idiot savant! You're going to take parental tips from these three ya-hoo's!"

Before Stacii had finished her rant, Chloe broke down in tears, Sasha took a firm hold on Kurt's arm, her bottom lip beginning to quiver slightly and her eyes glazing over, and Lorrie plunked down in her chair, too stunned for words.

At this point Charles had turned a bright flaming red and was about to burst forth in great anger when he halted suddenly as Logan, Remy and Kurt jumped to their girls defense.

"Look, you over used piece of gutter trash, you best take them words back!" Logan's claws sprang from his knuckles and a deep growl gurgled from deep within him.

"Or what?"

"Or Gambit gonna make you go boom!"

Stacii stood between the two men and began to visibly shake.

"And ve can hide ze body bits!" Kurt snarled, flicking his tail like a bullwhip.

"Fine! Sorry Lorrie, Sasha!" she yelled.

"Non! Not no where near good enough!" Gambit seethed.

"You got some serious ass kissing to do girl, and you are going to do it!" Logan shot back in almost a roar.

"Ve vill make it our perzonal goal in life to zee zat you do!" Kurt flared up, his eye blazing white momentarily.

Stacii broke into tears, the guys having her terrified her into groveling to her sisters.

"It's a start!" Gambit said as his cards dissipated and Logan fought off the beast within him. Kurt took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

Stacii slumped to the floor and cried, a broken shell of her destructive self. Charles did his best to explain to Sean and Emma about Chloe's disability and how her mutation works.

"I'm so very sorry Chloe to cause you such grief," Sean said, turning to the weeping girl.

"No...no...Sean it's not you, and please don't think that."

Sasha, having finally composed herself, returned to the previous conversation. "Now, Chloe, what was it you were saying before you were so rudely interrupted." Sasha walked passed Stacii, who was still sitting on the floor, and non-chalantly kicked her.

It took a moment for Chloe to calm herself before replying. "Where was I?"

"You were talking about family, this baby and an idea you had" Sasha explained, trying to put on a happy face.

"Oh yes, sorry, my train of thought got de-railed" she giggled. "Alrighty then, oh thank you luv," she took her cigarette back from Remy, "as I was saying… this lil one needs a family, guardians, and some sort of stable home life with lots of loving, caring, people around, and to keep as much bad energy as possible away from the lil one. The baby was bore from wrongful magick, and both its parents…I should say one a parent, the other a biological one...are also mutants, and this baby could be used as weapon if not raised carefully and will need to be kept safe!" Chloe paused to take a sip of tea.

"I see where Chloe is going with this, it takes a village to raise a child," Ro smiled.

"Exactly My sista friend!" Chloe beamed happily.

"Finally! A voice of reason!" Hank sighed happily .

"Fanks Hank sweetie… you're pretty awesome yourself!" Chloe giggled and chucked him in the arm.

"Chloe's right...wow, I never thought I'd hear myself say that!" Lorrie giggled playfully, "anyway...if this baby is to have any hope at all we all need to step up and play an active role!"

Charles nodded. "I agree, and thank you Chloe for making this clear for every one by taking the initiative and looking out for the child's well being first like this. It takes a strong person to step aside and look at these matters from all angles, and seeing as you took the first step Chloe… what do you think should be on the first order of things to do!"

"Umm… ok… Uhhh… gimme a minute… chicka girly here didn't quite think that far ahead," she admitted seriously though nearly everyone else in the room started laughing. "OoOo… Oo… Oo… O… I know… ok girly gots a handle on this now!" Chloe exclaimed overly excited as though eureka the girl has somewhat caught up

"Great! Now that ya got the handle on it sis, whatever ya do...don't let go!" Sasha smiled.

"Don't I know it… anyway, I think the first thing is, ummm… Sean and Emma will need to shut down the school up there and move Generation X here a.s.a.p. so that Sean and Emma both can play very vital roles in the baby's life from the very beginning!"

Charles, Sean and Emma discussed the matter amongst themselves for several long moments.

"Yes…yes I think that can be arranged… but as you so eloquently pointed out Chloe, this child could be in great danger in the wrong hands and will not only need family for protection but also being this child was conceived in magick. I do believe the forces of magick should protect this child and I can't see those with better experienced then Lorrie, Sasha and you as the child's guardians. Unless Sean and Emma have any objections?" Charles announced.

"None here, " Emma and Sean agreed in unison.

That was when a wet voiced Stacii spoke up and said, "Does this mean I can have my powers and mutation back?"

And was answered with Sasha, Lorrie and Chloe turning abruptly and saying fast and hard, "NO!"

"Well what about me?" Stacii whimpered

It was Charles, who spoke up to say, "What about you? You have caused not only your sisters and me, but also everyone around you a great deal of grief. We are now attempting to in some way try to give this child coming a somewhat normal life! Oh, and by the way Stacii… you're on house arrest! It's not a grounding and it's non-negotiable, but you are not allowed to leave the grounds or use any means of communication including no transportation, letters, phones, internet or any means and being as your mutation is suppressed and your powers are no longer in effect you will still be required to work. Meaning manual labour and I have plenty of secretary work for you. I'm sure other things will be found for you to do by your sisters as they lead very busy lives. You will also continue your schooling by way of the teachers here. I would also like you all to take note of one other thing… Stacii is not to be left alone with this child after its birth, and if she wishes to play a part in the baby's life, it will be by supervised visitation only and only on the guardians say so! You will also keep regular doctor appointments with Dr. McCoy and do as he instructs you without hesitation. One other thing Stacii, Emma will be your personal mentor and supervisor so you will do no harm to this infant in your time of expectancy, as you obviously cannot control your life and be a responsible person. More so yet a gifted person with responsibilities to her fellow gifted people who try to make this world a better place for people like yourself!" Charles long enough to take a cleansing breath. "Stacii it has been a long day and an even longer evening, I think you should retire for the night. Tomorrow is a new day, and you will have plenty to keep you busy!"

Everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief as Stacii had left, speechless for the first time in a long time.

"Charles I don't know how you managed to raise three lovely wonderful daughters, and then there's Stacii. I just don't understand why Stacii did all of this and ruined all of our lives" Emma said, pouring another cup of coffee.

Sasha piped up. "Oh, Stacii isn't his," she popped a carrot stick into her mouth, "we bought her from a nice Gypsy family...seemed rather glad to be rid of her, actually." Sasha smiled brightly.

Charles smiled wryly at his youngest before continuing. "I don't understand it myself Emma, her mother and I tried, God knows we tried."

"I should call the house and let them know we'll be late" Sean said.

"It's been a long day and evening like dad said, why not stay for the night?" Chloe suggested. "There are tons of rooms here and you can get some sleep before heading back. This way we can get to know you both better seeing as you'll be moving in soon."

Yes, what a wonderful idea, my dear," Charles agreed.

"Alright I'll just give a quick call letting them know we'll be back in the morning and we will then make the announcement" Emma said with a soft smile and moved over to the kitchen phone.

Sean looked at Logan and half-smiled. "You're really settling down now, huh Logan? Geez I can't believe it, congratulations to both of you."

"By the way, you and the fraction up there are invited to the wedding in case the mail lost the invitations," Lorrie said happily.

Emma had caught the tail end of the conversation as she hung up the phone. "Yep we got them and we'll all be here… we move pretty fast up there as you all do here and we should all be moved in before the wedding, if that's alright?"

"Sure it is Emma, the more witches the better!" Sasha welcomed her warmly.

"You three girls are really something else, ya know that? Asking Sean and I, as well as the rest of the faction, to move into your home and you girls taking care of a mess someone else created, when you all have lives too! This is really gonna seriously cut into your personal lives. Then allowing me to take part and asking me to be the baby's godmother when you didn't have to do that. You quite possibly saved our marriage cuz I wouldn't have known what in the hell to do!" Emma said softly.

"Of course we're something else," Sasha said happily, teasing, "but the jury just hasn't figured out what we are yet!"

Chloe chimed in with her sister. "'Sides who do ya think we are … Stacii!" Everyone fell into fits of laughter again.

"Hey, aren't you the girl that's got her hands full with thee resident Casanova Cajun here? We've heard lots about you, mainly from him… but some from the others too. Anytime we would be at the house here after a joined mission you were always away," Sean teased.

"Yeah, I was finishing up my residency at the clinic and University. I was pretty much MIA 'round these parts, but not anymore. That reminds me… what exactly is a Cajun anyway? I never did get a straight answer on that." Chloe's face took on a serious and quizzically expression, forcing everyone to laugh again.

Sasha leaned across the table and whispered to her sister though loud enough everyone could hear too. "A Cajun is someone of mixed White, Black, and Native Northern ancestry, that was banished from Nova Scotia in the 18th century and now hail from Louisiana. Some call him Swamp Rat because he's a country boy originally, which is swamp marshy alligator infested water like area's… in short chicka girly, Remy, that is your pretty boy slash boy toy is a true 150 bonified, real dealing, Cajun! So in definition to your question sis… Remy is in fact of mixed ethnics, from the alligator swampy southern regions, who speaks both French & English with a southern drawl, and cooks bottom dwellers and scavengers! That my ever-loving sweet sista friend is exactly what a Cajun is! Kinda like the country boys back home that speak French and English with way too much testosterone!" Sasha re-settled herself back into Kurt's arms.

Chloe looked up and behind her at Remy for confirmation on her sisters' words as she sat leaning back into in his lap. Remy just smiled broadly and gave her a wink and look to say Sasha was correct. Then lit a smoke with the kinetic energy in his hand and opened the beer Sean passed him. Chloe smiled back and giggled a lil.

------

Sasha sat alone in the kitchen, dozens of college course catalogues stacked in front of her. She was so engrossed with reviewing each booklet carefully that she didn't notice her father enter.

He watched her silently, chuckling inwardly at Sasha's little idiosyncrasies...the way her tongue stuck out slightly as she concentrated, the way she'd tap her glasses with her fingernail, the way she would hold her breath when reading a particularly interesting passage, the way her nose would crinkle when she saw something she didn't like. Finally, after a few moments, he broke the long silence.

"Good morning, my dear," he said cheerfully, pouring two cups of coffee "how goes the great college hunt?"

Sasha signed heavily. "It doesn't." Charles looked at her quizzically as he handed one of the coffees to her. She pulled off her glasses and sipped the warm liquid. "I can't decide which ones to apply to."

"Well, you do know that money is no object," Charles said, parking his wheelchair next to her. "If there's a place you want to go to badly enough, you know I'll pay for it."

Sasha sighed heavily. "It's not that. It's just..."

"Just...what?" Charles coaxed.

"Kurt," she said simply. "If I go away to college I could run the risk of losing him, so I've been exploring schools that I can commute back and forth to, but that's not an easy task. I was considering NYU, but I just don't wanna be compared to Chloe again."

"My dear, you shouldn't let the question of yours and Kurt's future together get in the way of your education. He loves you, I know he loves you, and I'm sure if he knew he was a factor in your decision-making process he would tell you not to worry...and as for Chloe, you wouldn't even be majoring in the same things she did... you'll have completely different instructors than she did...so I can't see anyone comparing you to her."

Sasha was silent as she thought about her father's words. Deep down, she knew Kurt wouldn't stand in her way if there was something she really wanted.

She looked back up at her father, misty eyed. "Did you ever know that you're my hero?" She cracked a smile.

Charles chuckled, "You are the wind beneath my wheels!" The two broke out into fits of laughter.

------

The following two weeks was met with meeting new people from Generation X, wedding preparations, wedding rehearsals, D.R. training, Gym regimes, missions and for Hank, Cece, Jean, and Chloe their medical practices and lab work too. The Doctorial Staff had excused Lorrie from her R.N. job so she may see to her personal busy schedule at present.

Aside from Sean and Emma, who the sisters had met earlier that month, there were a number of people to meet. First was Artie, a very young little boy and liked to tag along with all the men; Jonothon, otherwise known as Chamber, whose only way of communication was through telepathy -- if he open his mouth, even for an instant, he could've shattered ever piece of glass in the house -- he was also very best friends and party buddies with Remy and Logan. Chloe took to Jonothon like a fish to water, referring to him as Jon-Jon. Then there was Leech, who everyone knew very little about -- including himself on account of him unable to remember his real name -- so Chloe began calling him Busta, short for Busta-Rhyme due to his love of rap music and never being more than two feet away from his Discman. Leech quickly became best friends with Kurt. Next came Skin, whom Chloe called Armstrong, short for Stretch Armstrong. Skin and Bobby instantly liked each other. Synch found himself able to understand much about Chloe, seeing as he was a minor empath and always in tune those around him. Paige, also known as Husk -- lil sister to the Xmen's very own Sam Gunthrie (or Cannonball as he was better known) -- and Valerie, or Marvel Girl II -- found themselves quickly absorbed into Sasha's lil group of friends as had the rough and tumble Penance, Chambers' girlfriend, with Chloe and her friends. The members of Generation X quickly learned that Xavier's other three daughters were nothing like Stacii, and were all visibly relieved.

It was a few days before the wedding, and no two people were more nervous about the coming nuptials than Lorrie and Logan. Lorrie spent the vast majority of her time in her room with Sasha and Chloe, making sure everything was just the way it was supposed to be. Lorrie had handed over a good deal of the decision-making to Sasha, trusting her ability to gets things done in time. Logan, however, had very little to do except show up, so he and the guys took off to the cabin down at the lake, though this party was no where near as rowdy as their lil 'paintball' trip, of which the girls still had no idea of what happened that weekend.

Stacii was also allowed to go to the wedding but Sasha and Chloe made it perfectly clear to their dear sisters that if she didn't keep herself in check and not ruin Lorrie's special day they knew of three guys -- namely Logan, Remy, and Kurt -- who would absolutely love to put her in place. Stacii begrudgingly agreed, knowing full well of what the guys were capable of.

"This is just wonderful!" Charles exclaimed, bursting with fatherly pride. "This house has never seen the wedding of a Xavier! But today, today is a banner day!"

It was still early morning, the wedding was scheduled for mid afternoon, but he still couldn't resist exhibiting his happiness. The men all sat clustered around the kitchen table while the girls had disappeared upstairs to finish getting ready. Sasha and Chloe became hawks and made it very clear that any male to enter the upstairs including their own men other then their father, would learn the full meaning of the word eunuch!

Bobby, in his infinite wisdom, had actually tried to go upstairs under the pretext of looking for his cummerbund, and Sasha promptly sent him back the way he came and gave him a very painful thought as a warning. Upon entering the kitchen, everyone saw the look of horror on the young man's face.

"So," Logan leaned forward, smirking "How was Operation Bedroom Storm?"

Bobby looked at each of the guys with a deadly serious expression. "Whatever you do, don't get Sasha mad at you. She's got a real earthy sense of revenge and a very good grasp of anatomy."

"Wad soeur de lil say, mon amis?" Remy inquired, getting interested.

"She...she said...oooo, it's too awful, I can't even say it." Bobby plunked down hard in an empty chair and swallowed hard, trying to coax the words out of himself. "She said that the next guy to try to get upstairs will find himself on the business end of her athame...that with a flick of her wrist she could change their religion...make them sing soprano for the church choir for the rest of their life."

The room full of men shivered in unison and crossed their legs at the mere thought.

"Point taken," Logan replied, swallowing hard.

At that moment, Chloe bounded into the kitchen. She was bundled up tightly in her housecoat but her hair and makeup was completely done. "Just came down to grab some coffee for Lorrie… she's a bundle of nerves, but is holding up well."

The men turned very pale, holding pain-filled expressions, and crossed their legs. Chloe looked at them and giggled.

"I see someone has already tried to get past Sasha on the stairs."

"Hov iz my beautiful Canadian Princezz Zazha doing?" Kurt asked sweetly.

Bobby looked at his friend incredulously. "Didn't you just hear the threat she had made to certain parts of our bodies?"

Chloe giggled again and shook her head slightly. "She's great Blue Baby, other then getting frustrated with Lorrie who wants to come down and see Logan. Which by the way we have Penny and Dom guarding the door with orders to maim or crush anyone that doesn't live on estrogen, other then Popsy of course."

"Mais 'ow is mon chere Priestess doin' wit' all o' dis?" Remy asked her, chugging his usual morning breakfast of hoppes and barley.

"She's hangin' in there sweetie… been awhile since I've presided over a service but I should do fine! The other fractions in town yet dad?" Chloe said, dodging Remy's kiss. All the women in the house had made a celibacy pact the week before so they could remain pure for the ceremony -- even kisses and other innocent touches were prohibited. This pact greatly disheartened their men, Kurt in particular because Sasha was being incredibly cruel to him -- allowing him to sleep next to her at night but not touch her as if they were brother and sister. He made a silent pact with himself that immediately following the conclusion of the service he would whisk Sasha away to the nearest broomcloset.

"Yes, both X-Force and X-Factor called last night from their hotels, and will all be here on time!" Charles said happily, glad to know that everything going like clockwork.

"Great! I'll let Lor know so her mind can rest on that subject."

"Wonderful, keep her mind at ease" He told her.

"We're tryin up there"

"Lor will love the honeymoon! Don't tell her Coco but I'm taking her to Italy fer a week"

"Your secret is safe with me honey. I won't say a word, and yes she will love it!"

Chloe, after having grabbed several items from the fridge, did her best to dodge Remy's advances, who tried in earnest to get a kiss or at the very least a hug.

"Honey, you're an animal… ya know that?" She giggled wildly.

"Hey Rat?" Jon jived his friend "You got the right lady! Chloe? Make sure he gets his shots!" Jon told her giving her a big hug that she hugged him back -- she wasn't his girl so this was indeed permissible. Remy wanted desperately to slug his buddy for teasing him.

"Jon-Jon sweetie, you and Rem honey are a pair that needs to be separated! Kinda like two elementary boys on the back of a school bus with their father's nasty icky magazines… totally helpless and hopeless!" she giggled, shaking her head. The men busted up too and claiming the truths to Chloe's words were completely accurate.

"You know it, mon chere!" Remy said, trying to corner her as she made yet another attempt to leave.

When she turned to leave, both Remy and Jon caught her off guard when they reached out and gave her a playful smack on her ass. She yelped loudly and flew from the room, leaving the men roaring in laughter behind her.

------

"Hey girls, it's safe...the guys are in the kitchen makin' fun of me now," Chloe said in a giggle as she passed Dom and Penny in the hall on her way back to Lorrie's room. The two girls guarding the door followed her inside where all the other X-women were, including Stacii who was helping Kitty, Paige, Val and Jubes with goofing.

"Hey Coco, ya never know...could be you next," Jubes giggled happily to Chloe. Chloe's giggling expression suddenly dropped to a solemn one. She sat down slowly and quietly, everyone turning to look. Jubes gave her a quizzical look and said, "Did I say something wrong? You alright chicka?"

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't think Chloe will be next, unfortunately" Lorrie said softly and shuffled over to her saddened sister, trying very carefully not to damage her stunning Versaci wedding gown. She perched carefully next to Chloe and dabbed away Chloe's tears, being careful not mess up her makeup.

"Why not? Chloe would make an awesome kick-ass bride?" Dom injected. Betsy and Penny agreed silently, softly smiling.

"Chloe has… well… ok, how do I explain this…hmmm…alright… because of her illness and the suicide tendencies that come along with that… well… Chloe doesn't want to hurt anyone, ever!" Sasha explained. "So Chloe decided a very long time ago that she wouldn't get married. Chloe doesn't want to have the man of her dreams worry whether she's going to snap and make him a widower."

Sasha continued on to say, "Lorrie and I have both told her that -- whoever that man should be -- he would look after and take care of her to make sure that that doesn't happen, but Chloe's head has been filled with so many years worth of brow beatings from other people and now doesn't know what to believe now." Sasha shot a nasty look at Stacii and she, in turn, shrug it off.

"Sasha's right! There's a Mr. Right for every girl even Chloe" Jubes piped up. "Your Prince Charming will look after you, so it's all good Coco!"

Chloe giggled hard and playfully pushed Jubes into the bathroom, and then proceeded to shut the door and wedge a chair in front of it. Sasha, Kitty, Val and Paige quickly rushed to the chair and tried to pile themselves high on the seat, thereby trapping their giggling friend inside.

"WILMA!" Jubilee said through the door, giggling and pounding on the door, ala Fred Flintstone.

It was only when Ro intervened, also in fits of giggles, that Jubes was released from her potty-room prison. Once again, everyone returned the task at hand at getting Lorrie ready for the big moment.

Down stairs the guys sat, waited, and twiddled their thumbs. All were clean-shaven, showered, in tuxes, and smelling good for their girls. The young males of Gen-X and several of the students were inducted into Ushers and directing early arrivals to their seats.

The girls had turned the little used chapel and made it their own. A little customizing and it made the perfect Pagan temple. Charles, of course, had no issue with the customizing -- fact was, no one ever used the room -- so he was glad when his daughters had finally found a use for it.

When everyone who wasn't in the wedding party had been seated, Remy called up to the Bride's suite.

------

"Hmm… thank you honey, Logan doing well?" Awesome… Ok I'm on my way in a few moments just need to take care of a loose end or two… alrighty, see you soon sweetie."

"Aww how cute!" Jubes mocked. Sasha, Kitty, Val, & Paige made kissy faces and sounds to match. Chloe turned around and stuck her tongue out to them, making them giggle.

------

Remy hung up the phone to turn around to find every male in the room except Charles was making kissy faces and sounds. The mocking halted suddenly when Remy produced a kinetically charged card. Occasionally, the odd snicker could still heard in the background.

"'Light, chere is coming down in a few minutes and she herself will come and get us, when she ready"

------

"Girls… ok… We. Are. So. Out. Of. Here! … Let's go! …Time to get my sissy boo hitched!" Chloe giggled and ushered all the girls out of the room. While the girls headed downstairs and to the right, Chloe veered off to the left in search of the guys and, in a few moments, the entire wedding party stood outside the chapel

"'Kay, honey" Chloe said, turning to Remy, "you would have normally gone out there with me but being as I got a new role now you'll go out there with Sasha … Kurt with Jubes, Bobby with Kitty and so on down the line basically the one your next too is who's taking you out there girlies… honey could you please light this" she held a candle out to Remy who promptly set it ablaze and handed it to Kurt. "Thanks dear… ok try not to set yourself a blaze Kurt darlin'. Bobby fix me up an ice cube in this lil bowl here and don't freeze the whole bowl like I know you want too Bobert! You'll carry the element of water Mr. Cool. 'Ro could you please make with a nice light spring breeze around you as you come in and hold that element through out the ceremony as you'll carry the element of air. Sas if you would be so kind as to bring the element of earth with you." Chloe paused momentarily as she blessed the tiny pouch of dirt, the ice cube, the candle, and right blessed 'Ro for bringing the element of air.

"Alright… everyone here ready? … Dad is with Lorrie and they know when their cue is… so let's get this shindig under way!" Everyone lined up in pairs behind Chloe and waited until they were told to move.

An old Celtic hand fasting hymn started up over the speakers. Slowly Chloe led everyone down the aisle, dozens of eyes watching them carefully.

Stepping up behind the altar, Chloe raised her arms, calling silence to the spectators. The wedding party took their proper places as per the rehearsals as Chloe whispered a silent prayer to the spirits.

It was the climax of the song when the Chapel doors opened and everyone turned to see Lorrie and Charles appear, holding hands sweetly. Charles escorted his daughter up the aisle to the front of the massive room where the altar lay.

When they reached the altar, the music faded out. Lorrie gave Charles a peck on his cheek before stepping up to stand next to Logan. They joined hands and looked expectantly at Chloe.

"Who thou approach this sacred time, are you properly prepared?" Chloe began.

Lorrie and Logan spoke clearly to answer together, "We are"

"Then we do welcome thee," Chloe replied and waited for the couple to step up to the altar before continuing. "Ever does the wheel turn and through each of our lives we seek many things. One of those is to find our mate and if we are lucky it is so. So it is with Lorrie Lynn Xavier and Logan… Thus we gather today to celebrate with them as they commit one to the other and we witness the binding of their hands in the Light of their Love…

Thus it is and thus it has always been, that man and woman are created equal and in all things, are equal. However, when man interfered with this equality in times past, it was thought that if one married, the woman became the chattel of the man, bound to obey and be subservient in all things on his whim. His wife was to be protected and to be provided for but never be as an equal. Now in our enlightened times, we know and attest the equality of all except in that which one lacks, the other redeems, and that which they share, they share in abundance…

So it is that there be but three duties that we must acknowledge: To Love, to Respect, and to Honour…

These be the Mystery for without these three, there be naught but a husk, empty and devoid of Light…

Love, for without love there is no union and their children will be born into despair...

Love, for without love, the union has no base and so must surely fall…

Love, for without love, the nourishment which is each their due, shall be denied…

Respect: respect is the key of freedom within their bonds, for each must acknowledge the individuality of the other and know that though they attest to each other, yet are they each are responsible for their own decisions and their own opinions…

Honour: honour is to rejoice in the light each of you brings into this world, as well as, to each other's lives...

So these three it be and so are they challenged No more is this seen than in their Love and never more than in the case of these two beloved here. Thus do we delight in their joining."

As if on cue, Sasha stepped up next to Lorrie and relieved her sister of her bouquet then returned to her place.

"Lorrie, is it your wish that this Rite proceed and that your hand be joined with this man's?" Chloe said, gesturing to Logan.

Lorrie weepy eyed shakily answered happily…"It is!"

Chloe looked to Logan and said…"Logan, is it your wish that this Rite proceed and that your hand be joined with this woman's?"

"Oh yeah!" He beamed. Everyone in the room desperately fought the urge to laugh at Logan's enthusiasm.

"Then as you have asked freely, so shall it be." Chloe looked at Logan and continued "Logan, in the sight of the Gods and in the full Light of their truth, do you so vow to Love Lorrie and cherish Her? To honour her heart, to respect her being and to ever regard her in the Light of your Love. To care for her and provide for her needs all that you can, as long as you both shall live?"

Logan looked deep into Lorrie's eyes and said strongly, "I shall, and I shall also present to her my love and my pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, her in any form or fashion. Accept this my jewel, as a token of my trust. Like its stones, may my love be as strong. Like its metal may our love be enduring. As precious as the substance it is made from, so precious are you to me. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours."

He then place a diamond adamantium ring on her ring finger. Everyone knew the symbolism behind the type of metal the ring was composed of -- Logan meant business -- he had taken shavings from his own claws and had them fashioned into the ring that now rode on Lorrie's knuckle.

Sasha flicked her eyes over to Chloe who was silently weeping at Logan's touching actions. Next, Lorrie spoke.

"My Love, I accept your pledge, and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magick of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Chloe and Sasha flashed their eldest sister a supporting and comforting smile.

After composing herself, Chloe spoke to Lorrie. "Lorrie, in the sight of the Gods and in the full Light of their truth, do you so vow? To Love Logan and cherish him, to honour his heart, to respect his being and to ever regard him in the Light of your Love. To care for him and provide for his needs all that you can, as long as you both shall live?"

"I shall and I shall also present to him my love and this pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, him in any form or fashion. Accept this, my jewel, my treasure, as a token of my trust. Just as its bright gleam, may our love glow. Like the stone that it is its essence, may our love be as enduring. As precious as the gold it is made from, so precious are you to me. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours," Lorrie replied and placed a ring over Logan's knuckle.

Logan covered Lorrie's delicate hand within his two meaty ones and spoke gently to her. "My Love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Chloe looked at both Lorrie and Logan and said happily, "So be it! Your Vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other. By your love have you so sworn and in the Light of Truth has it been witnessed."

Chloe then stepped down from the pulpit with a long cord in her hands and proceeded to bind Lorrie and Logan's hands together. "In the Light of the Gods, are you so bound, each to the other, unto all of your days. Behold all here assembled, bear witness that Lorrie, daughter of Charles Francis Xavier, sister to Chloe, Stacii & Sasha Xavier hereby give their blessing to this union to Logan on this day. With oaths to each other and so are their hands fasted, each to the other unto the end of their days. But know too that with the binding of these two hearts a new family is formed. A family created of love and trust. One that consists of not just of Lorrie and Logan but to all of their blood as well."

Chloe stepped back and picked up the chalice, and then stepped back to the couple again offering it to both Lorrie and Logan, saying, "This is your first drink together as man and wife. May you never thirst."

Chloe then picks up a basket of bread and offering it to the couple while saying, "This is your first food together as man and wife. May you never hunger."

Sasha then stepped forward, taking hold of the besom, and placed it on the ground in front of the couple. Returning to her place, Chloe spoke again. "And this will be your first act of working together as Husband and Wife."

Lorrie and Logan, getting a good brace on one another, jumped the broom then returned to the pulpit.

Chloe looked out at the crowd, wedding party, and couple. With her voice filled with great happiness she announced, "Rejoice and be merry! A new star adorns the heavens. As it is said, so shall it be and so it is done! We thank the elements of life for their attendance this day and ask they go forth and herald this union. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other, the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home that they establish be such a place of sanctuary for their family. And may their two rings symbolize the spirit of undying love in the hearts of both of them. You may kiss."

Logan hesitated for a moment, his nervousness still apparent. Chloe leaning into him and spoke loudly so everyone could hear. "Well Logan toots… have at her already would ya!" She began to giggle out as Logan quickly flipped Lorrie's veil up and over her head and trapped her in a lip lock in record time, again reducing everyone into fits of laughter.

Lorrie and Logan walked back down the aisle and out the chapel, everyone following in their wake laughing and congratulating the newly married couple.

Sasha was one on the last few to follow them out. She was taking a moment to adjust her shawl after giving both Lorrie and Logan a warm hug when she suddenly she stopped in her tracks. She looked back up to the front of the chapel only to see Chloe sitting quietly in the front pew, her head hanging low. Sasha breath caught in her throat and her eyes glazed over. Reaching into the crowd, she grabbed a hold of Lorrie shoulder and spun her around to see what she saw. Lorrie and Sasha burst through the crowd and made a beeline for their distraught sister. When Stacii realized what was happening, she too went into motion, running behind her sisters.

Chloe looked up and over her shoulder upon hearing someone approach and slowly rose and turned, seeing it was her sisters now also silently weeping. Chloe shrugged and met her sisters half way down the aisle. The four girls collapsed into each other's arms in a sisterly embrace -- even Stacii was genuinely concerned for Chloe's state of mind despite everything the two of them had been through.

Logan, Remy, Kurt and Charles all silently came back into the chapel and slowly approached the girls, all the other X-crews hung back and watched in stunned silence.

The girls crying well past speech as the men approach this very intense sisterly moment. Charles peeled Stacii out of the hug and held her to him as she cried on his shoulder. Kurt followed suit with Sasha who found herself in need of a dam to stop her tears. Logan grabbed onto Lorrie and held her as she cried a river of her own. Chloe, the ever so overly emotional one, cried harder than the other girls -- tears filled with both heart break and pain -- who was left standing alone. Chloe wrapped herself in her arms dropped down on her haunches.

Remy, seeing his girlfriend in such pain, quickly came to her side and folded her into his broad arms. Remy pulled Chloe into the pew she had sat in only a few moments before and held her close to him, rocking her back and forth as she wept. He brushed her hair back and spoke softly in a whisper that only she could hear.

"Darlin' look at me" Logan told her, gently taking her hands within his, "Chloe, you didn't lose a sister, by no means darlin' you didn't! Those there vows I said up there wasn't just meant for Lor here and she knows it… I know Chloe… I know everything… those vows were meant for you too darlin'… so don't you think for one minute your losing a sister… cause your not! You girls gained a brother-in-wolverine! As did Sasha, and yes you too Stacii!"

Chloe reached out and drew Logan into a tight hug. "Thank you," she sniffed.

Sasha, still in a much calmer state but still dealing with her own tears, quickly helped Lorrie compose herself, fixed her make up, then looked to Chloe and said, "Dang girl! What kinda of airbrushing do you use? Cuz you still look fabulous...not even one smudge of mascara on ya! You look awesome and your still in water works!" Sasha smiled at Chloe. She reached over Remy, who was hugging Chloe in his lap, and brushed back a lock of Chloe's hair.

Sasha, Charles, and Stacii, now having composed themselves enough to deal with previous matters, hurried Lorrie and Logan back out to the family and friends watching from the mouth of the chapel allowing Remy and Chloe to have a few minutes alone.

------

Sasha emerged from a utility closet near the storage room, followed by Kurt a second later. Their hair was tossled and their clothing wrinkled, but both of them sported a look of complete satisfaction. True to his word, Kurt had hustled Sasha away to a secluded spot and satisfied what they both richly desired, only to emerge 30 minutes later. After taking a moment to compose themselves, the pair made their way to the reception hall.

The reception hall was done up beautifully, white lace as far as the eye could see -- accented ever-so-slightly by soft hues of blue, lavender, and pink. As the afternoon wore on into early night, everyone seemed to forget about the emotional moment that had followed the ceremony.

As one of the caterers carrying glasses of wine passed by Sasha, she took two glasses, handing one to Kurt and keeping the other for herself. Every few minutes she could hear someone clink his or her glass. This sound, as it was a wedding tradition, forced Lorrie and Logan to kiss -- not that they minded of course, Logan saw it as a chance to practice for later that night.

"Hey Sas," Chloe shouted over the loud music, "wanna take over for me? I want go change so that I can party with Rem, I missed out on all those cool dances you all got to go to, that's if ya don't mind."

"Go for it! Sis? Hey… if ya get anything hot and heavy going, keep it smooth and sweet!" Sasha joked with her.

"Hell girl friend if I get anything hot and heavy going, don't come a knockin' when the Priestess is a rockin!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT, CHLOE, YOU TELL'EM!" Lorrie called from the other side of the room.

"Lor, sista, do you even have the slightest clue what we're talking about?" Chloe yelled over to her busy-trying-to-get-drunk sister.

"NOT A CLUE COCO, BUT YOU TELL'EM ANYWAY!"

"OK FOR YOU LOR I'LL DO IT!" Chloe left the hall giggling hysterically.

Sasha got a really wicked grin on her face, her eyes twinkling slightly. Kurt looked at his girlfriend questioningly for a moment. "Vut are you zinkin', luv?" he asked, giving Sasha an appraising look.

Sasha said nothing. Instead, she wordlessly handed Kurt her wine glass and strode towards the stage where the D.J. stood. Kurt watched Sasha as she whispered something to the D.J. then approached the microphone.

"Can I please have everyone's attention?" Sasha spoke into the microphone. She waited until a hush fell over the crowd before she continued. "Lorrie...Logan...I'm sure I can safely speak for everyone when I say that we hope you have a long and joyous life together, filled with more children and grandchildren that you can shake a stick at." This comment elicited an approving roar from the crowd. "As a celebration of that life, I'd like to offer the happy couple a song that, I feel, describes that wish." Sasha gestured to the D.J. and a deep bass resounded throughout the room. Sasha cleared her throat and began:

"If she's got jungle fever...

He's got jungle fever...

They've got jungle fever..."

Sasha's voice was then drowned out by the crowd's roaring laughter…even Logan busted up and Lorrie's face turned to a deep red.

"Y'KNOW IT, DARLIN'," Logan yelled over the din.

------

About 45 minutes later, Sasha seen Chloe come back into the hall, now dressed in more casual attire, shouted with a broad smile, "KNOCK'EM DEAD GIRL!"

Lorrie turned around and she too saw Chloe. "WOO HOO CHICKA!"

"YOU LOOK AWESOME!" Stacii shouted in rare jubilation.

The rest of the X-females simply shouted in unison, "CHLOE DATE US!"

The party was once again in full swing.

A short while later, Sasha glanced at her watch. As per a discussion earlier she had had with Chloe and Stacii, the prearranged time for Lorrie and Logan's surprise was quickly approaching.

Sasha turned to Kurt. "I adore ya Kurt baby, but… I wanna dance and sorry, but… it's not with you" she giggled, stood, and walked away. Kurt sat speechless for several long seconds as he watched her walk away.

Sasha walked by Stacii, grabbed her arm, and dragged her sister with her. Sasha did the same with Chloe, swinging her right out of Remy's embrace. Remy watched wide-eyed in surprise whereas Kurt was just now getting what was happening. Sasha, Chloe, and Stacii approached Lorrie and Logan in a V-shape fashion. Lorrie caught sight of her sisters out of the corner of her eye and giggled wildly, knowing what was to come. The crowd parted to allow the sisters through.

Sasha pried Lorrie out of Logan's tender embrace, his mouth swinging open like a rusty gate as he fell into complete confusion about what had just happened. Sasha then proceeded to twirl Lorrie around the dance floor, which elicited hearty laughter from the crowd. After a few minutes, Sasha passed Lorrie off to Chloe who in turn passed her off to Stacii. Stacii danced Lorrie right into a sitting position on a chair that had been pre-placed a few minutes earlier. Sasha held Lorrie's arms behind her back gently so not to hurt her. Chloe, being the chicka she was, stood in front of Lorrie with an I-am-so-up-too-no-good grin on her face, then proceeded to carefully lift her sisters dress up, piling the fabric on Lorrie's lap. Every male in the room began to whistle, shout, and holler in excitement.

Chloe grabbed a mic and said, "Hey now boys there's some real sisterly hardcore action for yas!"

Lorrie's eyes grew wide and flew up to such a raging red hot blush there was no turning back from or she could hide as Sasha who was busy laughing and held Lorrie's arms back.

Chloe ran over to a now breathless and sweating Logan. She grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Lorrie sat. "All right Logan… we got her willing and able! Now lay some of that grrreat and awesome bestial action on us girlys!" Chloe turned to the Dj and he in turn began to play some really bad 70's porn music (bow-wow, chica-chica-chica, bow-wow...) as Logan attempted to take Lorrie's garter off.

Chloe squealed in displeasure. "Nope! Nope! Nope… sweetie… not good enough for this chicka…" Chloe paused and pulled the garter back up Lorrie's bare thigh again. Logan arched an eyebrow questioningly at Chloe for clarification to what he did wrong. "I said… I want to see some serious down and dirty bestial action, Wild Man, and that's exactly what I mean!"

Sasha smirked, withdrew a pair of handcuffs from her pocket, and locked them into place around Lorrie's wrists then tossed a second pair to Chloe. Chloe walked around the room, grabbed Cable and Bishop by the arm and had them handcuff Logan.

Chloe smiled wickedly at Logan and continued, "You got an imagination big boy… use it … and… oh… Logan? … don't leave us girls disappointed!"

Logan, now finding himself handcuffed, bent forward and began to slide the garter belt off using only his teeth.

Backed by awesome roars of hoots, hollers, and whistles, Lorrie screamed out in tearful laughter, "I'mma kill you girls!"

After Logan removed it, still cuffed, turned around and flung the garter behind him. To his great stunned shock, it was Kurt that caught it. His blue face tinged red as Warren and Bobby began to tease him incessantly.

Sasha finally freed Lorrie's hands from the handcuffs. Lorrie gave her littlest sister a mock death glare as all the single girls gathered on the dance floor for the throwing of the bouquet. This time it was Sasha's turn to blush when she caught it. Sasha and Kurt looked at each other, wide-eyed, then to Chloe and Lorrie.

"Oh no you don't," Lorrie started.

"Your too young, so don't get no ideas just yet!" Chloe finished.

"There's always after college" Sasha said happily, and Kurt smiled in response.

------

After the cake cutting and many other formalities Chloe was led out on stage by the Dj.

Chloe picked up a microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen… for those that don't know… we girls have come a very long way… I mean, let's face it girls, the day we got here we never thought any of has gone on was gonna happen… But it has… I graduated med school and got a degree in music, and started my practice… Sasha finally coming out of her shell -- which, by the way, kudos' to you sista, and Stacii…ummm… what is it you do again? … Never mind Stacii is great at just being Stacii… and then there's the eldest of us, Lorrie Lynn! …Lorrie girlfriend… you and I have known each other the longest… well… seeing as we are the two eldest sisters it makes sense right? …Take a walk with me sis, remember back to the day when I was three years old and you didn't wanna play with me so tied me up in the back 40 during an electrical storm using my own skipping rope? …. See you're all laughing… but… well… what bothered me most was the fact she used my skipping rope… she couldn't use hers… Oh nooo… sista friend here, she just had to use yours truly Coco chicka's… come to think of it Lor… that still bugs me… Anyhoo… then there was that time Lorrie tried to sell Stacii to a small European country for slave labour just so she could save up to buy me that puppy I've always wanted with the money she'd make… again… I'm still waiting on that puppy you promised me Lor! … And then of course we can't forget the time Lor had Sasha girl adamantly convinced she was Jim Henson's kid as well as the missing link to Gonzo on The Muppet Show can we Lor? … But I digress far too much… in short we girls have all changed… some for the better… and some for the worst… but never let it be said by any of us girls that we still aren't there for you Lorrie… good or bad we got your back. We love you Lorrie, don'tchya ever change, ya hear me? …Now you best be good to Logan or we're gonna have to get all P.M.S. like on your "assets" …and Logan… till we girls came here… Lorrie, well… she was just sad… as in… sad and pitiful! … Again, you all laugh… but those are the facts of it! Logan you've been nothing but a blessing to her and done her such a world of good… she worships the very ground you walk on, in her eyes you're godly darlin' … so Logan… on behalf of my other sisters and on behalf of our mother, gods bless her ever loving soul… welcome to the family, we love ya honey!"

Music began to slowly seep out of the sound system as Chloe, for the first time in a long time, performed live. It was a beautiful song of found love lasting forever. Lorrie and Logan stepped out onto the dance floor.

When the song ended, Logan & Lorrie stopped dancing and everyone applauded Chloe's performance. After the applause subsided, Chloe spoke again.

"As much as that was your gift to Logan, Lorrie… Sasha and myself had a discussion too and wanted mom to play some kind of special part in yours and Logan's very special day… so… I got to writing again…" Chloe faded out as more music swept into the hall and she softly sang a very touching song of a mother raising her daughter and everything that went hand-in-hand with it.

Till that moment, Sasha hadn't heard the songs but very much loved it. Sasha wept as she remembered all the touching moments she had had with her mother over the years.

As Chloe finished her second song the room, once again, erupted in a roaring round of applause. Sasha, Stacii, Lorrie, and Charles cried tears of joy to Chloe's music. Chloe handed the microphone back to the DJ, turned back and gave a short gentle bow before making her way off stage. Charles and the sisters once again shared a family hug as Lorrie and Logan thanked Sasha and Chloe for the songs.

"Thank you for not forgetting, Annie would have been so proud!" Charles said, more than a little choked up.

"Ok enough of this everyone please!" Chloe joked, wiping away several falling tears, "I'm the only one allow to cry all the time! It's genetically encoded into me… so get a grip, all of you… 'Sides I can feel you all emotionally so quit that!"

Quickly, everyone composed him or herself for Chloe's sake. A few minutes later, Lorrie and Logan excused themselves so they could prepare to leave on their honeymoon. When the happy couple finally left, Sasha turned to Jubilee.

"Eh Jubes, you may now officially address Chloe and me as your Supreme Goddess' now… or simply Auntie works too," Sasha joked as the room laughed again. Jubes blushed and playfully chased her out of the hall and into the corridor where the teasing continued.

Fifteen minutes later, when the teasing had finally stopped, Jubilee, Sasha, Kitty, Paige and Val perched on the stairway and chattered like the girls they were.

Sasha looked up in time to see Chloe coming right for the stairs. "Hey sis! What's… uuup?" Chloe ran past her sister without answering. Remy was now barreling toward them. "What the hell? Hey Remy? Why's Chloe cryin?" Remy tried to get past Sasha but she blocked the way, waiting for an answer.

"Petite, can Remy et Gambit get back t' you later on dat, please? 'E really need t' talk t' you si'ter right now."

"Normally… I'd say go ahead, but … Chloe's had a hard day… both emotionally and physically… so just… well… lil sis here wants ta know why her big sis is cryin? And furthermore… I wanna know why she's running away from you?"

"L'ok… Sasha … Remy tryin' t' tell you si'ter 'ow much 'e amours, 'ow you say loves 'er, mais 'e can' do dat f'om 'ere talkin' t' you an' 'er up 'tairs weeping now, you ei'der gonna move outta Remy et Gambit's way, or damn it, 'e gonna move you! Cause come 'ell or 'igh water 'e is gonna tell 'er an' dere ain' not'ing gonna 'top me f'om tellin' 'er whet'er it be words, or you, so 'urry an' pick one! Cause Remy et Gambit got a mission 'ere!"

Sasha, deciding to find out if Remy truly was a man of his word, leaned closer into the doorway as Jubes stood on one side and Kitty on the other while Paige and Val taking places in front of the doorway also. Remy picked Sasha up in one arm, stunning her momentarily, and moved her to the side and set her down carefully. He then proceeded to push past the other girls and flew up the stairs after Chloe.

Sasha turned and smirked to her girlfriends, knowing how he really felt about Chloe. Satisfied with the way Remy's test of emotional resolve went, Sasha led her friends back into the hall in search of their main squeezes.

------

A few minutes later Jon, Penny, Kurt, Sasha, Bobby, Jubilee, Kitty, Piotr, Paige, and Val came upon Remy pleaded at Chloe's bedroom door.

"Good evening brozer Remy," Kurt began. "Beautiful zervice, O iz zere zomezing vrong? Iz Chloe'z door jammed again? Let me help… it ztickz on her zometimez too."

"Yeah it was, an' nah… Damn it! …Kurt… Jon… MON DIEU! Remy just seriously fuckin' blew it wit' Chloe is all… it's not 'er door Kurt… she won' talk t' me." Remy sighed and leaned hard up against the wall next to Chloe's door.

"No no my friend not ze zveet Chloe, zhe alwayz haz time for everyvon, zhe'z a very unzelfish girl, and yez… I'll tell ya Remy you are zuch a lucky man to have her… OoOo… ummm… vut do you mean you vuckin' blew it!"

"Dude, Chloe rocks! She adores ya! Whatchya talkin' about?" Jon said, agreeing with Kurt.

"I mean, Remy et Gambit fuckin' blew it dude! We tried t' get 'er 'lone, which is 'lways a 'uge task in it'self but yet 'e managed it, got 'er out under dat Cajun moon an' Gods she is so beautiful! Den da mo'derfuckin' words got 'tuck 'gain an' 'er illness wen' nuts 'gain not chere's fault, she canna 'elp it, so she misunder'tood an' left cryin'. 'E came in a'ter 'er an' den got 'topped an' 'ad t' meet da requirements o' da Si'ter Brigade t'ough 'e understand why an' is perfectly fine wit' Remy et Gambit… an' now… now she won' answer da door! …In short Remy et Gambit fuckin' blew it!"

"Uhhh… buddy… what you on about words gettin' stuck? You're the fucking bomb dude! And the supreme god of getting girls!" Jon said shocked and looked questioningly at Kurt. Kurt said nothing as he remembered back to the morning-after bachelor party.

"'E don' know, Remy et Gambit ain' never ad dis problem wit' any femme b'fore. 'E could say all day right words an' was so smoot'… now 'e jus' sounds like Jet'ro De Bodean!"

"Dude, Remy man, you sayin' she makes you nervous?" Jon replied.

"Nervous would be a mild way o' puttin' it homme. When she's 'round, Remy et Gambit 'e's lost 'is mind, 'is whole body shakes, everyt'ing is shot t' 'ell… Remy et Gambit jus' need da sweet chere Chloe t' know 'ow very much 'e amours 'er… 'Ow 'is eart weeps wit' out 'er in 'is arms, da sleepless nights since she came 'ere. Dats all Remy et Gambit can t'ink 'bout! Kurt? Jon? Did you guys know Remy 'as 'er scent burnt into Remy et Gambit's memory."

Kurt, now with a silently weeping Sasha in his embrace just as Penny wept in Jon's arms, heard Remy for the first time openly speak about his true feelings towards Chloe.

"No my friend, I didn't knov" Kurt said softly. He flashed the Cajun a comforting smile.

"Remy I'm sorry," Sasha said through her flowing tears, "I just gotta watch out for my big sis...ya know? I had no idea you felt so strongly about her."

"Oui, soeur de lil, Remy do...'e amours 'er more den 'e ever 'as anyone in 'is life!" His tone changed from firm confirmation to desperation.

"That's saying a lot Sas," Jubilee interjected. "Remy has no family at all. It's just him! Other than his guild and they aren't real fam, ya know? There are all just his employees. He was adopted as a kid and his adoptive family is all dead now too."

"Buddy…" Jon piped in, "you got it real bad for this girl and rightfully so, she's worth it! I ain't never seen you so hung up on a chick before, congratulations dude!"

"Chloe is everyt'ing Remy et Gambit could ev'r ax f'r or wan', 'e amour every breat' she takes… Remy et Gambit loves Chloe f'rev'r an' a'ter, 'e jus' can't seem t' get all dese words out t' tell Chloe…"

Jon looked past his friend to the door behind the Cajun. "Ummm… Rat dude… I think you just did!" Everyone followed Jon's gaze to the slightly open door. It was open by less than an inch, but open it was.

"Chere… I dunno wad t' say 'cept dat… everyt'ing Remy just say is all true…" Remy said through the door crack.

Chloe's opened the door a lil more as she wiped at her tears. She looked to Sasha and Penny, silently telling them with her eyes that she needed to be alone to talk to Remy.

"Hey guys," Sasha quickly jumped in, "lets see if there's any left over cheesecake," and between her, Penny and Jon they began to usher everyone away. Kurt flashed Sasha a look, knowing exactly what she was trying to do.

"Nah I'm good, " Bobby said, never moving an inch.

Kurt proceeded to kick Bobby in the shin as Jubes dragged Bobby away by the ear. Soon, Chloe and Remy stood alone in the hall.

------

Sasha leaned against her doorframe the next morning, Kurt holding her from behind. Both of them were still in their sleepwear. Kitty and Piotr, Jubes and Bobby, and Betsy and Warren stood in much the same way. Everyone's eyes were trained on Chloe's closed door. Sasha lifted her arm to look at her watch.

"5...4..." Sasha said, counting down the ticking of her watch, "3...2...now!" Her eyes flicked back to Chloe's door as it began to open.

Remy, still wearing tux pants, bare-chested, 5 o' clock shadowed, appeared holding a freshly make-uped Chloe to him. The pair had barely taken two steps out of the room when they froze in their tracks at suddenly being confronted by eight pairs of eyes. Chloe stammered for a moment. Everyone else on the floor conveniently took that same moment to come out of their rooms.

"Sooo… sis… ummm… hum… how was your uhhh... night? … sleep … ummm… well?" Sasha casually asked as she sidled up next to Chloe with a broad smirk on her face. Chloe's jaw dropped and she blushed beet red.

"Why, you lil bugger!" Chloe's looked incredulously at Sasha. "I'mma kill you!" She tore after Sasha who was busting up in hard laughter. Everyone else laughed too at the sight of Sasha being chased down in her skivvies.

A few minutes later, Sasha and Chloe caught up with the rest down in the kitchen. Chloe slipped into Remy's waiting arms. He himself was now freshly shaven and dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. Smirking, Remy enjoyed a leisurely smoke before starting to cook brunch.

Sasha took up the seat next to man, snatching his coffee in the process and taking a big gulp. "Sorry sis, but… I just couldn't resist… geez girl took ya long enough! Damn!"

"Yeah! Right! I believe ya! Not like you weren't trying to get even for me opening the doors on you and Blue boy over there huh?" Chloe laughed.

"That's riiiight… it was you that opened those doors wasn't it? … ok now I don't feel bad at all about the comments up stairs" Sasha replied, laughing.

"Somehow I figured you wouldn't!" Chloe returned. "You're evil like that, but that's ok… all I gotta say 'bout last night is simply… DAYUM!" Chloe hid her searing blushing cheeks in Remy's chest and he beamed proudly.

Sasha cracked another smile. "Bob-wow chica-chica-chica bow-wow!"

"Dunt duh-duh-dunt dunt, dunt duh-duh-dunt!" Kurt added, smiling too. Chloe flung a spoon at the couple, causing everyone to bust up again.

"So Chloe, what 'bout your Jon-Jon?" Jon piped up, fluttering his eyelashes innocently, flashing her puppy-dog eyes.

"Sure! What the hell Jon-Jon baby!" Chloe replied mockingly "But ya gotta take it up with Rem honey here first!"

This response shocked both Remy and Jon.

"Don' you even t'ink 'bout askin' homme!" Remy said, punching Jon playfully on the arm, and grabbed a beer.

This conversation was quickly abandoned as everyone went on to more mundane topics. The girls helped Chloe and Sasha with fixing brunch and the guys sat back and did what they did best...bitch and whine...and Chloe and Sasha wouldn't of had it any other way.

------

One day during the following next week, Val & Paige came to Sasha who promptly brought the girls to Chloe's lab. Sasha informed Chloe that her friends were also interested in learning the ways of Old. Chloe Val and Paige that she and Sasha would discuss it later and that there were others in the process of being taught as well. Later that day Jon & Penny approached Chloe about teaching them too. Chloe took Sasha aside telling her that interest was rapidly growing throughout the house and suggested that they wait to decide until Lorrie returned so they could sit down with dear ol' daddy and see what could be done about the matter. Sasha agreed informed Val, Paige, Jon, and Penny that they would need to wait for a short while.

------

The night before Lorrie was to come home, Chloe asked Sasha if she'd like to crash in her room that night and help her clean out her closets to make room for her new fall clothes she had ordered.

"Sure sounds cool, we can get some munchies and make a night of it?" Sasha agreed, glad for a night to hangout with her sis.

"Great! Remy wanted to take Jon-Jon to Harry's to play pool but didn't want to leave me alone and I didn't wanna hang out by my self, thanks I appreciate this. I'll just let him know it's cool and not to worry. I'll catchya up in my room in a few minutes then" Chloe replied happily and went out to the garage where Remy.

Ten minutes later, Chloe appeared in her room. Sasha had already made herself comfy, sitting on Chloe's sofa drinking a can of pop.

"Hey," Sasha giggled "I was beginning to wonder if I should send Kurt to go find you"

"Nah, but damn that man hate's parting ways, or loves making a huge deal of it in any case, yay me!"

"I'm glad things are going so well for you, Coco-puff! It's great to finally see you get to lead a somewhat normal life with what you have to contend with."

"Yeah tell me about it, and thanks I am enjoying it well… for the obvious and not so obvious reasons."

Sasha took a drink of her soda and then asked, "Okay where do you want to start cuz… damn! That's all I can say...damn!" She giggled looking into Chloe's five large walk in closets overflowing with fashions.

Chloe reached in her fridge and pulled out a soda. She opened it, had a drink, and sidled up next to her lil sister. Chloe sighed heavily and replied, "Pick a location and go from there."

Hours passed, and the two sisters had only gotten through two of the massive closets.

"Damn girl!" Sasha said as she started in on closet number three "How could you possibly need this many clothes?"

Chloe's only response was to giggle. They piled many boxes and garbage bags outside Chloe's bedroom as many would walk by and offer to take some boxes and bags down stairs as Chloe intended later that week to take the items to Goodwill.

After a little while, Chloe came up with a great idea.

"What do you say we cook a pizza and bring it up here and rest a bit?"

"You don't need to ask me twice" Sasha giggled and rubbed her tummy hungrily. Both girls had missed supper.

Chloe and Sasha headed down to the kitchen.

"Hey my girls," Charles said happily as he and Stacii entered the kitchen. "What are you building?"

"A boat… Makin' a pizza dad, want some?" Sasha replied sweetly as she cut up vegetables while Chloe stretched out the crust.

"No no, you girls enjoy, I'm good, thank you though."

"You sure?" Chloe smiled

"Very!" He smiled to Chloe and made his way to the table after Stacii set a fresh coffee cup down.

Now that their little snacky-poo was in the oven and baking, Chloe and Sasha grabbed their drinks and sat at the table with their father...Stacii having wandered off elsewhere.

"What are you girls up to this evening?" Charles asked, sipping at his coffee.

"Just doing some cleaning dad, other then needing some room for my fall clothes I ordered but… in the last couple of days… I dunno… I've just felt compelled to clean, and I seem to be eating a lil more often nothing major… maybe it's the change in weather coming" Chloe said softly in thought and smiled.

"Could be Chloe, I've heard the change in yearly times can affect people in different ways. Pardon me but you are getting older even if you're in denial about it and you are empathic, so you're in tune to your surroundings in such away that your sensitive to it and have this effect on you this way?" Sasha said giving a possible reason for her changes.

"Think so?" Chloe asked, rubbing her temple.

"It's a possibility Chloe I know I myself went though different changes being a male and all but also as I grew older things with myself changed too which could have also been contributed to the seasons now that I think about it" Charles mentioned.

"Then that's likely the cause. I don't know what else it could be" Chloe giggled as the timer went off on the oven, letting the girls know their pizza had finished cooking. The girls then bid their father a goodnight as they left the room and returned to Chloe's with pizza in hand.

Sasha set the pizza down on the coffee table then grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels. Her eyes flicked to Chloe who was picking up something by her door

"What's that?"

"Nothing, Remy borrowed my army duffel bag when they went up north to go paint balling… just gonna throw it in the closet, gimme a sec."

Sasha returned her focus to the TV, having caught the tale end of one of Sasha and Chloe's favourite movies 'Practical Magic'. Chloe literally threw the duffel bag into her closet. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and the distinct sound of something hitting the floor of the closet could clearly be heard. Both girls were startled, turned, and went running to the closet to see what happened.

"What the hell was that?" Sasha said, running in after Chloe.

"Dunno, I just threw the bag in here and OoOo…" Chloe faded off as she bent down next to the duffle bag and picked up an unmarked videotape.

"What's on that Coco? Or maybe I shouldn't ask?" Sasha asked curiously then teased Chloe who gave her a look of don't even go there.

"Well it's nothing I did, so don't look at me like that...you're guess is as good as mine what's on it" Chloe admitted truthfully. "Well only one way to find out, ya think?"

"Yes let's," Sasha agreed.

After loading the tape into the VCR the girls sat back. For five hours both girls sat dumbstruck and became more livid with each passing hour. Drugs, naked women, never-ending booze, bumping and grinding, stripping of both males and females, hookers bought and sold, false collections to false charities, men being chased down by hordes of topless women, topless women fawning over their men, gambling, promised sex… everything just short of the actual act of sex was on this tape. Sasha sat up straight as a passed out Greg appeared on screen, a plane ticket stuck in his shirt pocket and a note written in French that neither girl could read but knew instinctively that it was Remy's writing.

A familiar voice in the background could clearly be heard. "Make zure he don't find hiz vay back here!"

Sasha and Chloe look to each other, both angry beyond words

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" they said in unison...Chloe referring to Remy and Sasha speaking of Kurt.

"Chloe, we have **got** to tell Lorrie when she gets back!"

"I agree! She has every right to know!"

"What about the other girls?"

"They have a right to know, too!" Chloe paced the length of her room. "How could they do that to us? When we girls sat at home that night and watched movies, ordered Chinese food, pizza and cheesecake then all went to bed early cause we missed them! I cried myself to sleep missin' Remy that night, damn it! I feel like such a freakin' fool!"

"No you're not Coco… I did the same as you that night -- missin' Kurt -- as did I'm sure the rest of the girls… Geez… had we known they would do that I would have gotten Lorrie a stripper" Sasha said exasperated.

"No doubt! Hell… I would have gotten me a stripper!" Chloe truthfully admitted upset and tearing up and said, "Maybe we're not what the guys really want Sas… C'mon think about it for a sec… if they have to go away and hang out with other girls to party!… Maybe we're not good enough, or worse...what they want!" Chloe began to cry and that only pissed Sasha off more at the guys making Chloe cry and think this way.

"No, but they will get what's coming to them" Sasha replied quickly hoping to set her sister at ease.

Chloe sniffled back her crying, still mad and upset, long enough to say, "Yes they will… what do you say to a lovely out door picnic t'morra with all the other fractions that are still here on vacation due to the wedding...it should be a lovely day for it...before they all leave the day after t'morra?"

Chloe and Sasha smiled identical evil smiles, knowing all too well what Chloe had in mind.

"Yes lets!" Sasha added "It sounds absolutely wonderful, my fair sister, a beautiful day with a picnic, what could be sweeter?"

"I agree it'll be a beautiful day with a picnic… and a show!" Chloe ended on a slightly heated tone. Sasha laughed out loud in a-we-girls-can-be-so-wicked manner. Scooting closer to each other, the girls planned out how the following day would proceed before crashing for the night.

------

The next morning, Lorrie and Logan arrived home on time and were happily met by all. Sasha, not forgetting the previous night, offered her assistance to Lorrie to help put away her things from the trip while Chloe took to the kitchen to fix lunch and hide the tape under a fichus tree pot by the large patio doors.

The picnic was going on fantastically for many hours, as Sasha and Chloe would exchange glances no one caught other Lorrie who had now been informed, by Sasha, of what was to happen.

Soon, Lorrie stepped into the house and put cartoons and video games on for the kids then returned to usher them into the house.

"Lor, it's an awesome day! Why keep the kids in there?" Logan asked her. Several others asked the same question just as they saw Sasha pushing out the big 64 inch TV and VCR! Chloe pushed the potted tree to the side and retrieved the video. All the fractions came forward to see what was happening.

Chloe stood up straight and spoke in an overly honey-dripping tone of voice. "Well… me, Lorrie and Sasha… we girls thought it would just be ever so grand and peachy-keen like if we all took in an afternoon movie… together!"

"Sure… sounds good… alright" were the responses received from all sides.

Charles rolled his chair up and parked near the front of the crowd. "That sounds like a grand idea, my dears," Charles smiled.

Everyone began making him or herself comfortable, the porch crammed full of the adults from all fractions.

"This movie is just great! Chloe and I have seen this before, and felt we just must simply share it with you all!" Sasha squealed, overly happy, and plastered a fake smile on.

"O yes! Personally one of our favourites! It's action packed!" Chloe added ever so happily and slapping just as fake of a smile as Sasha had.

"I know it's on my top ten list of must sees" Sasha continued as Chloe loaded the tape.

"Mine too Sas!" Chloe said on standing up and grabbing the remote.

"Dis movie dat good chere?" Remy asked her as Chloe, with the remote, sat on his lap. He folded his large arms around her, hugging her closely. Lorrie and Sasha following suit with their own men.

"If you girlz recommend ziz movie zo much I can't vait to see it myzelf!" Kurt beamed with a genuine soft smile.

Sasha, from her place on his lap, casually looked at Kurt and said, "I'm so very glad you feel that way, my Bavarian Cream Puff… by the way Kurt my luv, I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Vut'z zat, my beautiful Princezz Zazha?"

Sasha put her arm around his shoulders sweetly and leaned in, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear, and said in a deadly sneer, "Who's your Daddy?"

Kurt's face blanched as the men exchanged an eight-way extremely panicked glance. They all turned to look at Chloe who now sported a smirking grin and said in a wicked your-all-caught tone, "Show Time! And it's not at the Apollo either!"

For the next several hours Lorrie, Chloe & Sasha sat fuming on their men's laps, as did the rest of the original X-women with their men. The women of al the otherl fractions watched in quiet disbelief and telling their men too…"Shut up!" and "It's. Not. Funny!" or "If you ever do that, don't you dare consider coming home...never ever!" Meanwhile all the other men tried desperately not to chuckle and gave their friends looks of… awesome party dudes, now that's a party… ya should have called me man…

It was Cece who first began to speak when Hank made an attempt to move away. "Move another muscle and I'm going to perform experimental surgery … Snuffy!" Her tone told him that she was deathly serious. Hank, more fearful than anything else, returned his arm to her waist and tried not to tremble.

"Well! That explains why I didn't have to wash that Sunday's underwear of yours!" Jean said in disgust watching the screen and fuming sitting in Scott's lap as he shrunk further down.

It was then 'Ro's turn to speak up as she saw the scene that showed Bishop sweet talking a stuffed moose head. "Moose huh… maybe I ought to just grow myself a set of them antlers!"

Dom sat in Cable's lap and said, "Guess I need to get me a video camera and call Hugh Heffner to get watched like that!" The scene with Cable staring unblinking at hardcore TV porn flashed on the screen, and Cable also began to shrink down into his chair.

Bobby sat off to the side sweating as his new girlfriend Jubes turned and gave him such a look that burrowed into his soul. Betsy was giving that very same look to Warren.

Now at this point the only women that hadn't said something was Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha. They were still angry as all hell but wanted to save it till the end of the tape. Logan, Remy and Kurt continued to sink lower and lower in their chairs with their girls on their laps.

"Hey Rem… buddy… hope that was the good stuff ya bought" Jon joked to Remy. Penny quickly smacked Jon upside the head being mad herself for her new friends.

The video ended as the TV turned to snow and the three girls, still having said nothing, now slowly got up out of their men's lap and turned to open the patio door when Logan, Remy and Kurt quickly opened their mouths and said in pleading unison…

"Darlin'…"

"Chere…"

"Luv…"

The girls immediately brought up their hands to silence their men and said hotly together…"**DON'T**!"

Then Lorrie and Sasha turned to go inside as Chloe then turned and, in her usual tones, addressed all the women. "I know this adorable lil bistro in town girls, what do you say we girls go to dinner?" Then turned and left silently into the house followed by 'Ro fuming, Jean disgusted, Cece overheated, Dom mad, Jubes beyond angered, and Betsy totally livid. Slowly, one by one, all the other women all got up and moved away from their men, following in great understanding and support of all the women who were directly affected by this. Moments later, the men heard the sounds of car engines starting up and moving away.

"Gentlemen… I have never once objected to a men's evening out on the town… but I only have one thing to say…" Charles faded off and the men prepared themselves for the lecture of a lifetime as Charles casually maneuvered his wheelchair around in front of the large group of men and said tense jawed…"Why was I not invited?"

"Umm Chuck… you can't be serious? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes you did Logan" His response surprised all the males from every fraction. They all smiled as they realized that, even though he was their boss and the girls father, he was still a man.

"Sorry 'bout that Chuck, we'll count you in fer sure next time" Logan said in great confirmation.

"Be sure that you do! Now, would some one please tell me where in creation Greg is?"

"Greg in France Charles, 'e's bein' cultured by Remy's "people" over dere an' is in no danger," Remy offered.

"I see, care to tell me why he is over there?"

"Ve zent him zere, Profezzor, becauze he iz not very nice to ladiez!" Kurt said miffed about having the subject of Greg brought about again.

"Why do you say that Kurt?" Charles asked him curiously.

"Chuck, that boy has -- or I should say he had -- way too much free time on his hands concerning Remy's, Kurt's and my women!"

"What do you mean?"

"Greg haz been trying to break Zazha and I up, and even zaid he lovez her…" Kurt fumed. Charles shook his head a lil in disbelief to Sasha's long time friend when Logan spoke up in hot tones to say…

"He'd also been following Lorrie and Stacii too…" which then Remy jumped in livid with eyes blazing…

"E also been watchin' Chere an' when Remy et Gambit mean watchin' 'e mean watchin! Greg 'id in Chloe's bat'room an' watched 'er in da shower an' if dat ain' enough 'ere…" Remy threw all the paper evidence on the picnic table before all the men and continued "'E t'ok photographs o' mon chere in dere too!"

"Not just zat but he had a compilation video of ze girlz in various ztagez of drezz!" Kurt added.

Charles, sensing the men's immense anger, picked up the papers and the photographs and looked them all over briefly to see the proof. Charles grew red and tense jawed, becoming angered himself with Greg and then now seeing that Logan, Remy and Kurt had every right to be mad. "I understand, now do the girls know about this?"

"No they don't Chuck… we didn't know how to tell them, and we didn't want to cause any issues for Chloe's illness and mutation either" Logan replied truthfully.

"They have to be told! The girls can handle Greg in the matters they deem fit -- Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha are very just when dishing out punishment -- where as Stacii, well… we all know, so let the three girls contend with Greg in their own ways… Remy could you please have your people send Greg back here please. It is time Greg faced this."

"Oui, mais if 'e come anywhere near Chloe, Remy et 'ell oui Gambit gonna make Greg go Boom! Just so Charles knows now!"

"Understandable, and I won't get in your way should he either!" Charles agreed but then changed tones dramatically and said, "I have some work to do gentlemen. I will leave it up to you to tell the girls what's went on." Charles then left the porch and headed to his office. Remy pulled a cell phone from deep with his trench coat and place a single call out of the country. After a few moments, he hung up and went to inform Charles that Greg would be back at the house by the next day.

------

A few hours later, the ladies arrived home. They walked single file back into the house and, upon entering the foyer, their men met them. The women merely silently sized their guys up then walked away with their girlfriends and went on their way toward various places in the house, brushing passed the guys. The men watched helplessly -- breathless, hurt, and shocked.

For the remainder of the day and night, the guys tried countless ways to get their girls to talk to them, and failed at every turn. Sasha even went as far as to lock her bedroom door, knowing full well that Kurt had promised a long time ago never to bamph in unannounced. He had learned from his first experience when he bamphed onto her window ledge early one morning on a dare and startled her. He remembered the bump on his head -- and the pain that came with it -- from the flower pot that she had hurled at him. Of course, that didn't deter Kurt from trying to talk to her through the door. Sasha's response was to turn her music waaaaay up.

Kurt slinked away, his head hung down in shame.

------

Later on the next day, shortly after all the other fractions departed for their respective homes, Greg returned to the house. Sasha, still unaware of her friend's nighttime activities, flew into Greg's arms, giving him a warm, welcome home hug.

The men watched Greg and Sasha in quiet anger, even the new guys of Gen-X, after being told of what led up to Greg's little international trip.

The girls still refused to acknowledge their men's presence. Every time the men would try to get their girl aside and explain to them what Greg had done, none of the women would hear nothing of it.

When Lorrie's birthday came along that following Saturday, Chloe and Sasha announced that night it was going to be a Tupperware party...nothing major.

Charles, being the only man in the house that the girls were still affable to, sat in the kitchen when his daughters entered.

"Dad, can we use the sitting room next to the side front door please? It has doors so we can shut them." Sasha asked, arranging a tray of appetizers.

"Of course, my dear, but if it's a Tupperware party why do you need the doors shut?"

"No reason, but you know how we girls can get when we all get together and get to chattering away all at once," Lorrie said sweetly.

"That's fine girls, it's all yours for the night! Have fun! And be as loud as you wish! My office is sound proof and so is my room so have a happy!" Charles replied and was met with hugs and kisses as he turned to leave the room. All the men sitting in the back of the kitchen at the table pouted at having not not gotten one drop of female attention and it was starting to frustrate them greatly.

All the rest of the females headed down to the sitting room where their party would soon be taking place. Lorrie grabbed a case of beer and said her first words in a long time to the guys…

"Ummm… have fun!" then the sisters turned abruptly and left chattering and giggling away as they whispered to each other. Stacii, much to her dismay, hadn't been invited to join in, having been given the excuse that she needed to rest for the sake of the growing baby inside her now that she was well into second trimester.

------

"Okay ladies!" Chloe said loudly, moving over to a set of red drapes that hid a third of the room. "Is everyone ready to par-tay?"

The girls responded with hoots, hollers, and whooping in an Arsenio Hall fashion.

Chloe squealed in her usual fashion and pulled the velvety drapes open to reveal thirteen hard-bodied men, ripped from stem to stern. Immediately the girls began to salivate.

Chloe smiled as she drew her index finger down the chest of the scantily clad sailor and giggled wildly. "Sasha," she said, tilting her head toward her little sister. "I got this one just for you...it's a partially tattooed Latin boy of 21 just like you've always wanted...his name's Carlos."

"Oooo," Sasha elated, stepping up to claim her companion. She took the man's hand and sucked one of his long digits into her mouth, licking it sensually. "Just the right flavour!"

Sasha led Carlos away while Chloe continued to divvy up the guys: Dom took possession of the Greek God, Adonis; Penny got Armando, the Spanish cowboy; Jean claimed the chocolate-skinned Jamal; Lorrie found herself on cloud nine with smooth talking Don "Juan"; Jubilee laid claim to Julian the soldier; Construction worker Lance was led away by Kitty; Emma settled back with the dark-skinned Manuel, Ro found herself quite happy with Matador Marcel; Paige partied down with the French cop, Pierre; Val reclined with the one called Tariq; Cece fawned over the tall Texan, Van; and Chloe...Chloe saved the Italian biker, Luis, for herself.

It wasn't long before the party was in full swing.

Sasha and Jubilee talked Carlos and Julian into a game of strip Euchre...and even though the guys were losing, they didn't seem to mind at all. Sasha had the sneaky suspicion that the guys were losing on purpose, and that suited her just fine...she was **really** enjoying the view. After a while, the girls were becoming increasingly more and more heated from watching their companion's strip down to their skivvies.

The two girls excused themselves for a moment and dashed out of the room, heading towards the kitchen. When they got out into the hall, they saw the guys staring back at them from the games room. The girls busted up laughing and ran into the kitchen only to return a few seconds later and quickly said very fast… "Ice… we need ice now…" Jubes said.

Sasha made a mad dash to the bar and grabbed the bucket of ice that sat under the counter there, saying, "Oh yeah! Lots and lots of ice!"

Both girls then ran back inside to the party, shutting the door firmly behind them, their giggles hanging in the air for several long seconds before finally dissipating.

Sasha and Jubilee returned to the table with the buckets of ice in hand. As they went back to playing their game, they continued to cool themselves down with cube after cube of ice -- an action that only served to heat up Carlos and Julian. After a while, Julian whisked Jubilee off to the dance floor leaving Sasha and Carlos to their own devices.

Sasha gave Carlos an appraising look. "Well...tall, dark, and handsome...care for a little wager?"

Carlos licked his lips sensually. "What do you have in mind?" he said, the words dripping with his thick, Latino accent.

Sasha smiled wickedly. "How 'bout a lil drinking contest?" Carlos smiled brightly as Sasha turned towards Dom. "Hey Dom! Tequila me!" she shouted across the room. In a moment, Sasha found a Tequila bottle flying towards her. She caught the bottle with relative ease and turned back around to face Carlos...both were smiling suggestively.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room... Jubes and Kitty had gotten totally bombed and were presently giving both Julian and Lance table dances. At the moment Jubes was topless on and Kitty was bottomless.

Lorrie & Jean were gleefully putting one-dollar bills in Juan and Jamal's g-strings with their teeth.

Emma was getting a lap dance from Manuel, as was Dom from Adonis.

'Ro, who was normally very quiet and reserved, was snapping a whip and was rubbing it all over Marcel, sensually licking at his lips.

Paige and Val were bumping and grinding it with Pierre and Tariq.

Cece, with her stethoscope, was giving Van a fake, but sexually tittilating, physical.

Penny, wearing a cowboy hat, happily rode on Armando's back as if he were a horse, and yelled "Yeeeeee Haaaaawwwwwww!"

Chloe was pouring her JD on Luis and slowly and sensually licking the alcohol off the faux biker's muscular chest. She then stripped off her shirt and poured the liquor over her lace-covered chest. Luis didn't need much coaxing to lick it off her tanned, firm body.

Chloe suddenly jumped into Luis' arms, wrapping her legs around his nearly bare, hard, tanned, body. Luis threw her hard up against the wall and kissed her without abandon. When the kiss was finally broke, Chloe slid down Luis' hard muscled body, licking and kissing him on the way down 'til her knees hit the floor. Luis pulled her back up to him and held her hard, fast, and tightly to his body as she danced with him.

Jubes happened to pass by the now open door and said to the guys in a slightly sneering yet happy and very ungodly drunk giggle…

"Ooop's pardon me boys… so sorry… but… this is like… ya know… a private party and all… girls only … you understand… ByEEEEEEEE!" she then waved a lil and shut and locked the door again as Kitty put a chair in front of the door.

------

The next morning, the girls woke up sprawled across the floor and draped over various pieces of furniture all over the sitting room. Not a one of them still wore their shirts but they were all damn grateful they still had their bras and jeans on. Their, male companions, many of the girls surmised, must've left sometime in the night as there was no one of the male persuasion in the room at the moment.

"Gods, my back hurts like hell!" Chloe groaned. Using the back of the chesterfield as leverage, she tried to stand but ended up falling ass over tea kettle over the back of said chesterfield.

"Mine too Coco" Jeannie whispered.

"Ditto that" Lorrie moaned from somewhere in the room.

"Same here" Betsy grunted, sitting up on the sofa Chloe hung across.

"You said it" 'Ro groaned as she climbed out from under the glass coffee table.

"My back is fine...it's my hips" Emma whined, holding her head.

"My legs need to be cut off!" Jubes said quietly.

"Your legs and my arms. My head hurts, my hair hurts...even my teeth hurt!" Sasha added before Chloe began shushing the room.

"I can barely walk" Jubes moaned.

Kitty crawled a lil out of the sitting room closet. "I can't even feel my feet!"

The girls sat on the floor for a bit, all looking a little worse for wear as they surveyed the mess their party had generated. Slowly and one-by-one, now that all of them were reeking of cigarettes and booze, the girls trickled out of the room in search of a much needed shower. The last to leave the sitting room locked the door, keeping the mess contained and the men all out, until they could deal with it.

When the girls got to their rooms they found no guys up stairs at all. The women all went about their plans, showering, make up, hair, perfume, changing, to all coming out of their rooms, still with massive hangovers, in some kind of physical pain, but looking and smelling stunningly gorgeous again.

On getting down stairs to just outside kitchen and holding their heads gingerly in great pain. Charles passed them and led them into and through the kitchen door, holding it open for them.

"Morning my girls, How was your party last night? Everything went well I hope?" Charles asked in a sweet, fatherly tone.

"Gah… Dunno Popsy… you tell us… we girls all are still a lil foggy on the whole thing ourselves!" Chloe said in barely a whisper. She grabbed a cup to make her usual morning tea as her eyes closed, opened, and then momentarily crossed. Chloe reached over and turned on the water tap. "Dad, we got like some seriously loud water, dude!" she whispered, grabbing her head.

Charles turned away from the very hung over females milling about the counters in slow motion. He faced all the men and put on a slow, knowing smile, and said casually, "Where's the Tupperware, girls!"

The men tried desperately to hide their smirking expressions with their hands, attempting to look as casual as possible. Charles' smile broadened a bit. The guys realized, real quick, that Charles knew full well of everything that had transpired the previous evening.

"Uhhh… it's, ahh… it's on order Dad," Sasha groaned out quickly and quietly.

"Yeah, what Sas said," Lorrie added just as quick and quiet.

"Good, good" Charles smiled knowingly, and rolled away from the table. Stacii, who now not only looked pregnant, but looked very pregnant, followed behind her father, carrying his coffee as he headed towards his office. At the doorway, he stopped briefly and tilted his head towards the girls.

"Girls, please be sure to take out all the alcohol bottles, and Emma...your shoes are down the West wing hall right where you threw them...be sure not to forget them too. Have a restful day girls!"

The girls froze in their tracks as they heard Charles soft words. The men tried desperately to bite back their laughter. A few moments after Charles disappeared from the room, the girls began to move around again, this time slower and quieter than before.

The silence was finally broken when the guys started to talk and visit as if it were any other morning. Sasha whistled loudly, catching all the guys attention, and shushed at them.

Sasha, holding her head, turned and whispered to Chloe, sounding more than a little panicked. "Chloe, I hope to Gods you didn't take your meds last night or this morning...did you?"

Chloe slowly put her forehead down on the cool table top. Jeannie and Cece discreetly leaned over to check Chloe's pulse, checking to see if she was still breathing and hadn't just passed out.

"No," Chloe finally whispered.

"What's that, Coco?" Sasha asked, barely hearing her sister -- panic slipping into her voice.

Remy reached over and brushed Chloe's long hair back gently when suddenly Chloe said in a loud whisper, "Gods! Honey, don't do that! My hair sounds loud and crunchy! …And to answer you Sas...no I didn't…" Everyone tried to stifle their laughter.

Chloe sat up and leaned on the table, holding her head up like all the other girls, then reached over next to her and swiped Remy's smoke in middrag, making him smile a lil. The previous week, she had barely acknowledged his existence, but he never said a word...nor she to him...as did none of the other girls to their guys.

The guys excused themselves only to return thirty minutes later to some still very hung over and very unconscious women. Many of the girls had fallen asleep leaning over the counters and table, while others had sunk into unconscious states, their heads lolled to the side.

The guys looked to each other and chuckled, growing increasingly prouder by the moment at just how damn hard these girls could really party!

The men gathered their ladies up into the broad arms, holding them close to their bodies. As some of the girls hummed, and some cooed, while others spoke in their deep exhausted sleep as their special guys carried them up to their bedrooms to get some real sleep.

------

The girls slept all day and all night. The guys, proving themselves to be amazingly self-sufficient, had taken over all the household duties and looking after all the students...even the sitting room was spotless.

The next morning, the girls all woke up to only minor headaches, having slept so hard, and immediately reached for aspirin before crawling out of their beds and heading down stairs.

Having composed themselves and taking a little time to get all cleaned and looking like their usual beautiful selves, the women walked into the kitchen. The men sat clustered around the table. Sensing that the girls were back to their regular selves, and equally sensing that the ladies were still angry about the tape, Logan started off the conversation.

"Lorrie, Chloe, Sasha … darlin's, the rest of you girls too, we all really need to talk!"

"I seriously doubt that's gonna be hap…" Lorrie started to say before her ever-loving husband cut her off.

"I said we. Need. To. Talk!"

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to!" Lorrie fired back "Cuz it sure as hell better not be me...James!"

Logan cringed slightly at hearing his true name...a name that he would rather like to forget. He knew Lorrie only called him by his real name when she was angry...and it was obvious that she was extremely pissed.

"Chere, come t' Remy et Gambit… 'e wan' t' tell you somet'ing!" Remy said, turning to Chloe.

Chloe casually looked behind her left shoulder and then her right. Turning back to him, she said calmly, "I have no idea who your talking to." Chloe looked right through him as though he wasn't even there.

Remy's eyes began to flare bright red as Gambit came out, "Gambit ain' tellin' you twice girl, come! Now!" he seethed.

Chloe's expression changed as if to say 'excuse me'. She snapped her fingers in the air and threw up her hand, saying hotly, "Gambit can go to hell! And take the Swamp Rat with ya!"

Silence filled the room as everyone watched Chloe and Remy. Sasha jumped slightly when the beer bottle Remy had been holding shattered into countless tiny pieces.

"Chere, don't go dere. You go t' Gambit et Remy when 'e say so, you 'ear 'im!" Remy's jaw visibly tensed up.

Chloe pursed her lips and glared hard at him. "When I say no I mean no, and I said no!" She stomped her high-heeled boot and put her hand on her hip defensively.

Gambit flared up, clearing the table in one swift arm motion, sending everything caught within the motion to the tiled floor, smashing to bits. He turned and stalked straight towards Chloe.

She watched him, just as much in shock as everyone else. Chloe timidly backed up the counter behind her, her eyes growing wider and slowly tearing up by the second. Chloe began to visibly shake. Suddenly, Stacii stepped into the kitchen and put herself between Remy and Chloe.

"I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!" Stacii roared. She pushed him back from Chloe, forcing some distance between the two. Stacii then turned around and hugged Chloe to her. It was true that there was no love lost between Stacii and the rest of her sisters, but even though Stacii was capable of a lot of things, she still had those rare moments of kindness and concern.

"Zazha pleaze...you, Lorrie and Chloe, all of you girlz muzt lizten to uz guyz! Pleaze, ve can explain vut happened...pleaze, pleaze I'm begging you!" Kurt begged, teetering on groveling.

"And just why should we listen to you? After what we saw on that tape, we have all seen and heard more then enough to make up our minds, thank you very much!" Sasha spat.

"Ok, yeah, we guys will all admit it! YES! We seriously fucked up! We wont deny it! But there's more to it then that, Remy gimme the papers" Logan jumped in quickly.

Remy tossed the papers to Logan then lit a smoke and sat on the back of a chair, turning to look away from everyone, obviously trying hide his hurt.

"See girls… look?" Logan gave the papers to Lorrie.

Lorrie took them over to where Stacii and Chloe, who was still crying due the fight she and Remy had just had, stood. Sasha stepped up to her sisters to read the papers too. Sasha grabbed the journal entries from the pile, her mouth forming a silent 'O' just Greg walked into the over crowded kitchen. The air in the room was distinctly charged with negativity. When he turned to leave, Bobby grabbed him by his shirt collar and threw him farther into the room...right into Jon and Cable who, in turn, threw the young man into a chair.

Everyone looked up as Remy wordlessly left via the patio doors, slamming the glass partition against its frame, and disappeared into the rain. Chloe collapsed into hard sobs onto Stacii's shoulders. As Chloe continued to sob, Lorrie, Stacii, and Sasha turned an angry eye onto Greg who was now visibly cowering.

Sasha and Lorrie's eyes surged with raw power -- Sasha's shrouding over in a deep green light and Lorrie's in a blazing red -- and they began to chant…

"May the Gods make punishment,

May you reap what you sew,

Your friendship was tarnished from the start,

To the Gods you are now a mark!

Do what ye will yet harm none!

So mote it be!"

Sasha looked squarely at Greg. "You haven't been cursed or hexed, but that's the fate of all wrong doers destiny that they'll meet in the hereafter and you'll be no different. If this is your idea of friendship then I want no part of it, or you… how dare you hunt my sisters and me down like animals for your own menial pleasures. You have destroyed our personal friendship as well as whateverone you may have had with my sisters. You've tried to ruin what I have with someone whom I love more then life, then if that's not enough you've also taken it upon yourself to cause one of my sisters such mental and emotional damage from what you forced the guys to do and sent Remy out in the rain. Chloe may not ever be repairable, you quite possibly sentenced her to her own untimely demise...and so help me Gods if that should happen, the wrath of which Lorrie and I hold even without Chloe is still strong and it will come raining down on you forever in this life and every life you take on! In other words, so even you can understand this… be gone Greg… I never want to see you or hear of your existence again, and stay away from my sisters!"

As Sasha finished her rant, Charles rolled in. He, being telepathic and all, was obviously well aware of the situation, and even though it was his own daughters that were the victims, Charles tried to keep a level head and be objective.

"Greg… I feel it best if you went to this address. They are waiting to take you in and will help you in your life and mutant needs. Serve them well! Unlike you have here! I would also like you to know Chloe and her other two sisters will back up her statement and in their full right to do it. Furthermore, speaking now as their father… I'd like you to know that if you so much as ever cross the street to which my girls are walking on, I personally will hide the body!"

Jon and Cable released their hold on Greg, and in doing so, Greg flew from the room and was gone from the mansion within the hour.

Everyone in the silence filled room then turned back to an uncontrollably chokingly sobbing Chloe. Synch clutched his chest hard, having to be in the same room so long with her and sensing some of her inner turmoil, spoke out in a hard rasp.

"She needs to rest! Something fierce! DAMN! The girls in misery! Now! Chloe is gonna lose it, she's half way gone… NOW!" Then tried to keep from passing out him self as Paige ran to him to hold him up for support. Jean ran out and back in with a hypodermic needle. Lorrie held Chloe's arms to keep Chloe from fighting Jeannie off to administer the drug. After removing the needle and Chloe having slunk on the floor in exhaustion, crying hard 'til she passed out from her exhaustion and the sedative.

Jon came over to where she laid on the floor. Lorrie stooped down and picked up the tiny waif, placing her in Jon's broad arms, allowing him to take her up to her room to rest. A few moments later, Jon returned to the kitchen, sans Chloe.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but damn it! What we girls seen was just wrong!" Lorrie said. A seriously distraught Remy walked back in from the rain. He said nothing, grabbed a beer, lit a smoke, and sat down. Somehow, he seemed more calm than earlier.

Jon grabbed a beer and took the seat across from Remy. "Eh Rem dude, just took your unconscious girl up to her room for ya. Coco's seriously upset."

Remy said nothing as everyone around him began discussing and working through their anger and hurtful issues.

------

A few hours later, as now things the guys and their girls were all starting to get ironed out, Remy sat quietly still staring off out the window into the pouring rain.

"You should go talk to Chloe, Remy" Sasha kindly and softly suggested.

"Right now, soeur de lil… Remy 'as 'is own issues t' deal wit'! In time 'e will, mais not right now t'ough. Not until Remy et Gambit say o'der wise. 'E'd very much appreciate it if you all not let 'er know 'e came back t' da 'ouse or am anywhere 'round. Dat's if she should even bo'der t' ax! Mais even if she can' see 'im, 'e'll be sure she is 'lright an' will watch over 'er. Remy et Gambit just needs some time right now an' so do she!" Remy once again left, presumably trying to find a little time alone to work things out for himself.

Chloe slowly walked into the room and took a seat next to Sasha, still looking very sad and tearful. Everyone stayed quiet in fear that they might say the wrong thing. After a few moments, Chloe moved over to the patio and stared outside, watching the falling rain.

"Is he still out there?" Chloe asked in a soft whisper.

Everyone exchanged a multi-directional glance.

"Must be… we haven't seen him… sorry sis," Sasha hated to lie to her sister but prayed to the gods that Remy was a man of his word and would eventually work things out.

"Oh" Chloe replied quietly then turned and walked out of the kitchen.

As soon as Chloe was out the door, Remy reappeared, favoring the youngest Xavier sister with one of his rare smiles. "Soeur de lil, Remy knows dat was 'ard f'r you t' do… mais 'e just … damn it! Chere just so 'tubborn!"

Lorrie and Sasha slowly began to giggle a lil then went into full on hard laughter.

"Congratulations! We see you have finally and formally met the real Chloe fully now! Welcome to our world, or we should say Chloe's techno-colored world!" Lorrie said.

"It's just the way she is Remy," Sasha added. "She hates to be told no or what to do by anyone! It's just a part of her free spirit and personality, it's apart of who she honestly is… Telling her those things is like clipping the wings on a bird, she can't fly and be Chloe. Though I do understand where you're coming from and honestly Remy… Mom and yes-even dad would have praised ya for doing what ya did… Occasionally mom and dad would have to do to Chloe what you did too. It's not to hurt her or anything, but just to let her know that she needs to slow down… You basically took the wind out of that lil song birds sails and kept her feet nailed firmly on the ground for more then 2.5 secs… she needs that sometimes."

"Don't get Sasha nor I wrong we adore and absolutely love Chloe to pieces as much as you all do! But remember one thing, Chloe has had to lead a life in something of a sheltered world for obvious reasons, and she still very much does… Her life has had to be altered and lived in a very different means then what regular people or even just plain mutants like us, because of her disability…. Chloe's… well… Chloe's allowed to get away with what she does, due to her personality and just her life and who she is. She can for some reason get away with a lot that 99.9 of the general population of the world, mutated or not, cannot, based solely on her personality alone. Don't ask us other girls why, or how she does it, but she just can. So when someone tells her no, or tries to put her straight she… well… basically throws a temper tantrum," Lorrie continued.

"It's not your fault Remy, and not to make excuses for her but it's not her fault either. Synch here has found out what she lives with 24/7 from the day she was born without ever a break and know way to get away from it. Though she can tune people out to a certain extent in order to cope somewhat, it still isn't easy, and why she is sheltered. It takes a great deal of skill, dedication, powerful prayer, medications, hope, and will to get through in just one day that would exhaust or kill any of us or those without mutations alone. But to tell you the truth though Remy… you really did honestly scared the hell right out of her! I have never seen her shake like that or her mutation go off the wall to such an extent, and even though she asked where you were a few minutes ago… that doesn't mean she still isn't afraid of you either or what you may do to her, but I also know 2 other things about my big sis -- 1) she'll think twice before coming up against you again, and 2) she still loves you!" Sasha finished.

"Remy 'ad no intention o' 'urtin' 'er, or 'carin' 'er. Mais f'r jus' a bit o' a woman she a 'andful, full o' 'pice an' vigor! … All Remy et Gambit wan'ed t' do was e'plain wad all 'appened an' why, like dey rest got t'… An' … well… 'E know Chloe say she amours 'im as 'e does 'er more den breat'ing, 'ell Remy would walk 'way f'om dey guild now if dat's wad chere wan'ed. 'E'd give dat all up. 'E'd give all 'is money 'way too. 'Is very life if dat's wad it took! T'ough Remy jus' wonders if maybe chere be be'der off wit' out 'im. 'E knows 'e ain' got dey schoolin' she do. 'E' slo 'asn' f'rgotten dat's 'e is older den 'er regardless if chere can see 'pirits or not! 'E ain' 'er age! 'E wonders if maybe chere is wastin' 'er time on dis old gater, when she could 'ave an' be wit' someone 'er own age, an' as 'mart as she is!" Remy ended getting choked up as much as it hurt him he had to voice his truths, as Chloe had never told him how she truly feels

"Are you walkin' away from Chloe, Remy?" Sasha asked, concern filling her voice.

"No soeur de lil, mais Remy just don' wan' t' 'old 'er back is all."

Sasha understood that there are some things Remy was very aware of, as were all the rest, and he was just looking out for Chloe's best interests. That because of his love for her he was willing to give up everything just to be with Chloe...or even let her go if she wanted just that...even if it meant killing him inside. At the moment, Sasha found a whole new respect for Remy -- something that was lost when the incident with Stacii happened. It was painfully obvious to everyone in the house that both Remy and Chloe loved each other.

------

Three weeks later...the air in the house had yet to change whenever Chloe was around. Everyone was deeply concerned for Chloe's welfare, most of all Sasha and Lorrie -- and to a lesser extent, Stacii.

As usual Sasha met Hank with his customary breakfast twinkie when he stepped into the kitchen. Remy sat at the table, staring into the murky depths of his beer. Hank wolfed down the sugary snack cake and took a seat next to Remy.

"Umm… Remy… my good buddy… we need to talk!"

"Sure wad is it 'ank," he said with a small, forced smile.

"I do believe it is time for you to come out of hiding and maybe pay a visit to Chloe… whether you ready or not!" Everyone grew very concerned upon hearing Hank's tone.

"What's wrong with my sister? Is she ok?" Sasha said, welling up in tearful panic.

"Relax Sasha dear, she is still with us yes, but she has been ill! It's not her bipolar just so you all know. Chloe has been ill for some weeks now… dating back to around the time of… pardon me, but the disagreement between her and Remy and some symptoms predating that as well… I told her I would get back to her on the test results in a few days and I will! Now here's the thing… she hasn't been eating properly, sleeps intermittently, if you want to call almost a zombie sleeping state sleep… in short, Remy you are on her mind 24/7! She loves and misses you terribly! I recommend that you two get together and talk things out for the sake of both your healths; you're both miserable, and emotionally drained. Because Remy… I have seen you look better! At the rate things are going for Chloe, well… I hate to be the barer of such disturbing and painful news, but… if things aren't set straight for Chloe and things made right between you both, Chloe is on a winding road and is spiraling quickly to her own passing! She's dying internally… of basically a broken heart! So unless everyone here would like to start to make plans to go to Chloe's funeral, I highly suggest things to change drastically for her around here very soon!"

Everyone wept in silence as they tried to get information on Chloe's new ailment.

"I will not discuss her ailment with anyone other then Chloe." Hank said, cutting off the line of questioning. "If she so feels compelled to let out what she knows, that is entirely her prerogative but I will not breach my doctor patient oath!"

Remy, sensing Chloe's approach, hid himself from view as she walked in. She quietly made a cup of tea and took an empty seat. Not one person said a word about knowing of her new medical difficulties. She sat in silence, staring deeply into her teacup.

"Mornin Auntie chicka girly" Jubes smiled, breaking the long silence. It was obvious that the girl was trying to get some positive emotions out of the normally happy girl.

"Morning Jubilation, sleep well?" Chloe said softly, her expression and tone never changing from its longing for Remy hallow it had been stuck in for weeks.

"Not bad, thank you for asking?" Jubes replied, mirror a the look of confusion everyone else was presently showing. Chloe had never called Jubilee by her formal name before 'til now.

"Eh baby girl," Jon perked up, "what do you say you an I take off on the bikes and go to Harry's eh? Jon-Jon here'll let you make the girls down there jealous and believe we're together. That always gets them fired up...what you say?"

"Thank you, Jonothon, but it's frivolous…not to mention a waste of gasoline, time, and just plain childish… maybe someone else would like to go and hang out. It's time I grew up!"

"Huh? Chicka are you on freakin' glue!" Lorrie choked out in shock.

"No, don't be ridiculous Lorraine Lynn...and my name is Chloe! Hank have you done any tattoo removal work before? Or know of some one that does?"

Sasha sputtered, spraying her coffee all over her unexpecting boyfriend. "Now you wait just a damn minute here Chloe Colleen Xavier! What the hell do you mean grow up? I didn't even think you knew those words! And those tattoos are a piece of who you are and what you have had to go through in your life! Every milestone in your life you've gotten a new scar in the real Chloe terms and as a reminder of what you have accomplished, or a struggle you fought your yes bad ass chicka girly self all the way through!"

"Exactly my point, Sasha Ann, now lay off! And what I mean is the fact I have this fucking image of the perfect man in my head... dreaming of him since as long as I can remember...and that I can't let go of! You know that! I did have him with me for a while at least… but now he's gone now! And those are the facts! Furthermore, as for my tattoos it's just like you said, each of them is a reminder of things that have made me who I am or should say who I use to be! As I just can't accomplish or get through this struggle. I've met my match! I've been beatin'! Fine! Happy! I admit it! I took a beating and there's no going back! This is one milestone I want as the only reminder and this scar is tattooed on my soul! So don't you dare tell me what or who I am!" Chloe fired back, now trailing off weeping silently. The room fell silent hearing her finally give voice to her pain.

"Darlin' have you ever told Remy about your dream?" Logan asked her softly.

"No"

"Lil sis, I think you should…" Lorrie started to say before Chloe cut her off.

"I dunno where he is, and maybe it's for the best. I'm outta his league anyway… c'mon, even I know I'm over the top but he needs a real woman, one with no limitations or excess baggage and I. Got. Both!"

"Ummm… Chloe" Jubes said meekly "it takes three strikes before your out though and maybe he's that Mr. Right that will look after you, remember? … Like we girls talked about the day up stairs before Lor got married."

"What are you babbling about Jubes?" Chloe said, rubbing her temples.

"What I mean is...remember how you have always believed that because of your illness and mutation you said you would never marry so you would never allow yourself to get married or to even get close enough for that to happen so you wouldn't gods forbid leave him widowed? Then that Lorrie and Sasha would always tell you that there is someone out there for you too that really does want you to look after you and would help keep the pain, thoughts and voices away… just like in your dreams when you girls would play dress up and you got to have a Prince or a Knight in shining armour and make all your pains, thoughts and sickness go away. So that in some way, even with your limitations, he could help give you as normal of a life you can have even with your set backs… maybe… just maybe… I dunno, but Chloe, maybe Remy is that Mr. Right slash Prince slash Knight in shining armour for you?"

"Ya done now Jubes?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good! Cuz I remember the entire conversation up stairs Jubes toots, and thank you ever so much and bunches for the highlights of my pain filled life though. I'm slow, not stupid… and Lorrie and Sasha say that just to try to make me feel better, then there's the fact they're my sisters… they have to say that stuff… they're my sisters… it's what sisters do… and Chloe doesn't get the happily ever after, or that wonderful Knight in shining armour, or Prince as much as I do want him and well, I… he… " Chloe sighed hard. "Ya know… maybe, I should have just stayed back up in Canada when you girls came home. 99.9 of what's' gone on here has been my fault to begin with anyway… Had I not been here the issue that happened with Stacii and Remy wouldn't have taken place, and she wouldn't have run off and caused problems elsewhere for Emma and Sean and the rest of you guys. Now Remy leaving is my fault too."

Penny interjected with her own thoughts. "Girly, ya know 'til I got here six weeks ago or so back, my friend list was very very narrow! And that is your fault cuz you made me start a damn checklist of how many friends and people I can trust now! That never would have happened if you hadn't come here with your sisters! I owe you a lot!"

"No ya don't! You have those friends because you're seriously way cooler then you think you are!" Chloe replied quickly matter of factly as she stared out the window.

"Funny how that works both ways girly, cuz that's just what I was going to say about you my sweet sista chicka friend!" Penny smiled slyly to the rest as Chloe's head slowly turned around to meet Penny's gaze who quickly gave her a look of well it's true girly now pass the sugar.

Chloe turned to look back out the window as everyone quietly slapped Penny on the back and high fiving it for scoring one big time in favour of the old Chloe to come back to them all as Lorrie and Sasha hugged Penny thanks as they were having troubles reaching their sister

"I wish mom was here…" Chloe sighed misty eyed and needing desperately some mom-like advice on love and life.

"Chloe, Sasha and I ain't mom but were the best you got like you have always told Sasha and I and everyone else all here countless times too, now it's all of our turn, we're here and we've got your back girly! Talk to us please!" Lorrie said, coming up from behind and hugging her then sat down next to her.

"I… just… I dunno what to do anymore. I'm lost without him… gods I can't even figure how I got through the years I did without him. And those dreams, and pretend days as kids when we girls played dress up, it was him… always him… then I'd fall asleep to those stories of mom's… even the guys I went out with in high school I'd measure up to this image in my dreams and they'd never fit… then we get here and it's like I got struck by lightening, no offence 'Ro, but damn! Ya know… I even tried to not fall for him. I really did for a while at least... I took on extra shift work to shake him from my mind but it wouldn't work… I had a poodle come in one day for a shave down because of excessive mats… I wrote his name on the freakin' poodle, and Christy laughed at me like your all doing now… Christy busted up something fierce too, as she told me I needed a nap real bad and finally made me go to my office and crash for an hour and that she'd pick up my slack! …Poor Tiny, that's the poodles name, didn't even know what I was doin'… Then that "vet convention"… there was no convention… Lorrie, Sasha, sorry… I took a flight back home to Canada that weekend. I just had to go back so I could talk to mom's spirit where it was the strongest…" Chloe trailed off as this new bit of news fell on Sasha and Lorrie, yet not at all surprising them.

"We understand," Sasha started.

"But what did her spirit tell you?" Lorrie finished.

"To follow my heart like I always have. She said it's led me my whole life… why have it stop now, and that it has always been my true path and strongest suit, but…"

"Then I suggest you do it! The spirits are seldom-wrong Chloe. You know that" Sasha told her softly.

"I can't do that anymore Sas girl," Chloe answered as a lil of her old self came back, making them all smile and bust into silent tears.

"Why not?" Jubes asked her curiously, grabbing Kleenex for herself.

"Because Remy deserves way more then what I can give him."

"Chloe…Listen to me" Ro piped up "I have known Remy longer then anyone here! As you know he's pretty much, well no, he is my brother! Let me tell you something about Remy… the only thing that matters to Remy is that you're happy, that's all he wants, and at any cost!"

"It's not about wants either 'Ro, he deserves a girl that will always be there and that's a promise I just can't make!"

"Ok, well… we've established Remy deserves things sis, but what I want to know is, what it is you want?" Sasha asked.

"Honestly?"

"Yes!" Everyone replied in unison.

"I don't want a man I can live with! But what I want is actually a can't"

"Sounds fair enough," Logan said, looking kinda puzzled as he chewing the end of his cigar.

"What is your can't or want, or I mean can't want then?" Betsy chimed in, just as puzzled as the rest.

"I want a man I can't live with out! And… I just can't seem to go on without Remy! He makes me whole, and my dreams all come true!"

They all looked to each other and hoping like hell Remy was within earshot.

"Here sis, have some tea and try to settle down. Maybe he'll come back? Ya know they say if you set it free and it comes back to you it's yours forever" Sasha said with a warm smile.

"And Godzilla use to be a little itty bitty lizard too, Sassafras chicka" All smiling again to more of their Chloe coming back a lil and her humour.

Suddenly that sound of a motorcycle could clearly be heard from somewhere outside. The sound rapidly dissipated followed a second later by a door opening and shutting.

In a moment, Remy appeared in the doorway, smirking.

"A'ternoon everyone!" Remy said, waltzing in and grabbing the now in mid air beer flung his way by Warren and lit a smoke all taking in the look of absolute shock on Chloe's face at seeing Remy again. Everyone else quickly made like he'd been gone for ages and welcomed him back home. When the last time Chloe had seen him he had stormed out on her from him being mad and hurt, just as he had upset and hurt her in the same way.

Remy made his way into the room talking to everyone, other then Chloe who went from shocked to looking down, a lil scared, having missed him so much, and due to so much time having gone by she believed he probably had another relationship with someone else or was just no longer interested in the one they had.

He walked around the table intentionally and purposely sat next to Chloe. On doing so, he reached out with a large, strong hand as though accidentally on purpose grazed her bare, short wearing thigh as if it was no more then a light brushing. A touch of which sent waves over her that she took a deep breath too, which forced her instinct to then inhale his musky scent and cologne.

Remy turned to her finally and said in a gruff, deep and smooth voice "Chere" Then crooked and eyebrow, and gave a brief slight nod in her direction to her then began discreetly looking over and taking in her tiny form.

Chloe gave him a soft, sweet, tender smile like she had when she first met him and didn't know if he was available or not so was trying to keep a stiff upper lip and being friendly, caring, and platonic. "Good to see you Remy."

"Tis tres magnifique t' see you chere, you are a sight f'r dese sore eyes."

At that moment, a very pregnant Stacii that happened to pass through and said nonchalantly in a sigh, "Oh cut the crap just kiss and make up already would ya!" then she left, stunning the room with her coldness. Though everyone also knew that was just the way Stacii was.

"Nice segway, very smooth… dumbass!" Sasha yelled after.

Everyone looked to Remy who was watching a shied away Chloe not knowing what to do so sat silently. Remy gave everyone a silent signal, asking for a little time alone with Chloe, and they all happily obliged.

Everyone moved over to the next room...electing Sasha to be the one to eavesdrop on their conversation.

------

"Ok I've had enough of this… this is insane…" Sasha said startling the room back to reality as she grasped the dining room double doors and said, "Here goes" Then turned the handles to open them up wide as the dining room filled X-gang got a very full on look of the pair in the kitchen. Chloe sat in Remy's lap, embraced in each other's arms, and in a hot lip lock growing passionately!

Charles, in his ever-so-tactical way addressed the kissing couple as he once again made a sweep by the coffee pot.

"Remy, 30 minutes for a kiss hello and I've missed you for 4 weeks is I agree not fair enough time. But my daughter does need to breathe! Or in the long run she's no good to you at all!" That separated the pair momentarily, not taking their eyes from the other and kissed in pecks sweetly as everyone else fell in tearful roaring laughter.

"Now for the love of the gods, can things please get back some normalcy around here?" Sasha asked in her giggles.

"I suppose" Remy and Chloe said together slowly between their lil kisses when then her puppy got passed around .

"So what ya gonna call him sis?" Sasha asked, playing with the puppy

"Pooky-Doo!" She said and giggled wildly, all beaming to hear that wild insatiable giggle of hers back but then laughed at the name. "I think it's cute for a puppy, it's my version of Scooby-Doo."

"I… I think it's just… just… Chloe-Coco-licious!" Emma squealed laughingly, making a reference about their girly party. All the girls busted up in tearful laughter.

"Yeah I got me a really ugly nasty bad party girly side to me don't I?" Chloe said.

"I'd say ya do! Soooo… ummm…. Ummm… like… Uhhh… do Remdude and I get to be there for this date you and Emma are going on? Not to mention see that hot girly chicka action lovin?" Sean asked her as the room busted up into laughter again and Chloe flaring up blushing.

"Gods! …Oh sure what the hell! We can borrow that video camera from Dom if she hasn't called Hugh yet! We need Remy Spielberg here to video tape it for Emma's and my prosperity" Chloe giggled out as Emma ran around the side of the table and the girls faked the kiss and hot loving right there on the kitchen floor goofing around, while everyone hooted and hollered following it with whistles.

"Wait! Wait!" Sasha chimed in "Jubes… we need ice! Lots and lots of ice! Lorrie quick get the toaster to light a smoke, the girls will need it when their done!"

"Not 'til after they get a free ride on the Penny Pegasus first! Yee haw!" Penny added.

"Damn it woman, I told ya once and I'll tell ya again! It isn't yee haw girly! It's… I'm too sexy for my Penny, too sexy for my Penny" Chloe said laughing.

"Hey Sean? Remy? Cut Jon-Jon in on checkin' out that hardcore girly action!"

"You got it homme!" Remy smirked and pulled a giggling Chloe up off the floor.

All the girls busted up, remembering their party night as was all the guys now. The men all had time to think about it and it really was just the girls having their harmless fun too.

"Uhhh… ya know girls… we guys ain't never seen ya like that before, yas kinda had us guys all scared." Logan admitted for all the men.

"Yas never bothered to try to party with us girls either! But it's cool fuzzy… we don't hold it 'gainst ya guys. It's just a side of us girls that takes a whole lotta of booze and coaxing to get out is all…well… other then me … anyway and when it does stand back!" Chloe ended laughing as the girls backed her up.

"What do you mean scared Logan? Nothing to be scared of… 'cept …well… maybe Chloe… but, she tends to bite if gotten too wild up! She was in all actuality pretty good that night! Chloe can get a whole lot worse! …" Sasha replied truthfully.

"She gets' worse!" Bobby said in shock.

"Yeah," Lorrie admitted "I've seen her do some pretty wild hardcore things… she was behaving cuz dad was in the house… remember that time we had margarita night and then we took the 401highway speeding and Chloe chicka, you sat on the back of Stacii's car totally topless giving the truckers a thrill, while singing to the Summerland and trying not to spill your margarita all at the same time?"

"OoOo yeeeaaah… hey I almost forgot about that… that was fun! We so gotta do that one again some time!" She giggled.

"Gods, I sooo miss margarita nights! I agree with Chloe! We haveta do that again sometime soon!" Sasha happily jumped, remembering fondly their special witchy all night party girl charades together.

"Remy et Gambit gonna tie 'er t' da bed so she go no where" Remy whispered, chuckling.

"Only if ya catch me, n wait…. Kinky stuffs woo hoo!" Chloe giggled again.

The reminiscing continued on all the way through dinner.

After dinner, Hank prescribed the reunited pair an early night on the good doctors orders when then everyone in the room turned on Remy and Chloe and kicked them out of the kitchen. Sasha reopened the door and handed Pooky-Doo to Chloe.

"Gonna hafta get used to having a baby 'round you again sis" then smiled to her and disappeared back into the kitchen.

------

One day in mid September, things in the house had slowly started to return to some level of normalcy. This particular day, Ro had offered to give the sisters a break and take over the cooking duties. She began to pull out pots and pans while many of the other girls milled around the kitchen.

The guys walked through the kitchen, splattered from head to toe in motor oil. Sasha bit back a laugh when Kurt hopped up on the counter and swiped a swallow of his girls coke.

"How my baby?" Sasha asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. She had been having some minor problems with her Shaguar and the guys had offered to fix it for her...although she did have to woo them with a 24 case of beer.

Logan grabbed a towel and began to wipe grease off his hands. "Your baby's just fine now. It was just a loose muffler and we had to replace a few spark plugs."

"Ve fixed it sumthin good," Kurt beamed.

Sasha leaned in and gave her boyfriend a little kiss. "That's my little grease monkey." The girls all around them started to giggle.

"Wad 'bout us? We ch'pp'd liv'r?" Remy drawled, still slugging back a beer.

Sasha ran around and gave all the guys a little peck on the cheek. When she got around to Logan and said, "And you, Cowardly Lion, I'd like to thank most of all," and gave him a little peck too.

Logan immediately went into humor mode. He scuffed his shoe on the floor and said in a mock schoolboy tone, "Awww, shucks Dorothy, t'weren't nuthin'!"

"You won't be needing those tonight, 'Ro precious" Bishop said, whispering into his girls ear. "Here, let me put those away for you."

Ro watched him for a moment as he began clearing everything away. Chloe and Sasha, who hadn't heard Bishop's words went right along behind him and pulled everything back out. He in turn started putting them away again.

Sasha stood straight up and said, "Is it just me or does anyone else feel like they're trapped in a really bad Abbott and Costello skit?"

"Girls, we fellows have an announcement for you!" Scott said, sliding an arm around Jean's neck.

The girls stopped in mid movement and looked to each other, wondering what was going on.

"None of you ladies will be doing kitchen duties tonight," Cable added.

"Well," Sasha said, "I don't know about anyone else but I've become a rather accustomed to eating." Sasha turned towards Chloe when she started to open her mouth. "Not one word Coco!"

Chloe started to giggle, then turned her attention to the guys. "I hope there's more to the announcement then that."

"Now dat you mention it, chere, dere is...Sean?" Remy pulled her close and hugged her warmly.

Sean then sidled up next Emma and put his arm around her shoulders and smirked. "We are taking you all out for a formal night, so go get ready and don't spare us any of your feminine ways, go all the way girls! Now go get ready, we'll be calling on you shortly."

The girls looked at each other, half in shock and half in surprise. They all looked to their own guy for confirmation. The only response they received was a sea of smirks, hungry eyes, and nods telling them it was true and to go get ready now. Slowly, they made their way upstairs to their rooms and began the task of 'girlying up' as the guys had put it.

------

A short while later, having showered and shaved her legs, Sasha sat in front of her vanity doing her hair, putting on makeup, and adorning herself in her favorite jewelry. She stood up to take a look at herself in her floor length mirror. Her hair was pulled back by a deep green banana clip, with only a faint wisp of her hair framing her face, and she wore a spaghetti strapped forest green mini dress that reached just below her thighs. On her back Sasha wore a black satin half jacket and on her feet was a pair of black flats -- suitable for dancing and all-night parties.

A knock sounded from her door. Giving herself one final once-over, Sasha drew in a deep breath and pulled the door open. The sight of Kurt in a sunning tuxedo greeted her. Although he looked a little uncomfortable, his awkwardness did nothing to diminish how handsome he looked. Wordlessly, Kurt offered his arm to her and escorted his girl downstairs to where the others were waiting.

Stacii had been elected to keep an eye on all the younger students. Of course, she felt left out but as the other women passed through the foyer, Stacii put on a brave face and complemented them as they left. However, no sooner had the front door closed, did Stacii stomp away, sullen.

"Stacii-rella, Stacii-rella, Stacii-rella!" she chanted under her breath.

Stepping outside, the girls were greeted by the sight of a long row of Rolls Royce's lined in the driveway...each complete with their very own Chauffer. The women looked to the men in surprised shock. With nothing but a smirk, the guys escorted the girls to a different car -- one car per couple -- and allowed them to slide in first. The men stopping briefly and lingered to look to each of their buddies and grin broadly as if to say 'these girls don't have a clue, but hope this night goes well...it's all about the girls tonight'.

Before too long, pleasant conversation and lots of cuddling and kisses were exchanged -- and all too soon, the cars all came to a stop. Up until this point the girls had never asked where they were going, trusting that their guys had developed relatively good judgment.

When the doors opened and the girls stepped out, a resounding gasp could be heard rising up from the girls. They found themselves standing in the parking lot of Harry's Bar.

"This is so cool...formal wear and a country bar, it rocks!" Chloe giggled.

The rest of the girls looked incredulously at Chloe then to their own guys as if to say 'you're kidding us right?'

The men's expressions never faltered, each one appearing like they were men on a mission and nothing would stop them from getting it done.

The guys then brought the girls all inside the establishment and was met with maiter'd's milling about in a very clean high-class country club-like setting. The girls looked puzzled for a moment, remembering Harry's to be a rather dingy, dusty, broken furniture place mainly due to Remy and Logan's numerous bar fights, not to mention stained with alcohol.

Kurt, with his arm placed protectively around Sasha's waist, escorted her to a small, intimate booth in a dark corner of the massive room. The booth was draped in shear cloths in elegant shades of blues, greens, and purples. Sasha's eyes lit up, not so much surprised but delighted that Kurt was willing to be so open with his romantic side.

Sasha slid into the booth first and scooted around to allow Kurt to slip in next to her. After he sat, Sasha snuggled into his chest -- listening to the beating of his heart as it thumped wildly. In a moment, a waitress with a very thick Irish accent joined them at their table. Sasha smiled slightly, overjoyed that Kurt remembered her heritage.

Kurt looked up at the woman and simply said, "Bring uz your very bezt red vine."

The waitress nodded "Very good, sir." She turned on her heels and strode back towards the kitchen. After the waitress left, Sasha leaned in and gave Kurt a deep, passionate kiss.

"Vut vaz zat for?" he asked, exasperated

Sasha gave him a half smile and returned to her snuggling. "Just because."

A moment later the waitress returned with an ice bucket and the chilled wine bottle. She poured the burgundy liquid into two silver chalices then retreated back to the kitchen without a further word.

Sasha and Kurt entwined their arms and sipped at the cool wine. This made Sasha giggle slightly.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm in one of those romantic 1920's movies."

Kurt placed one slender digit under Sasha's chin and gently raised her head slightly, making their eyes meet. "Luv," he cooed, "You haven't zeen anyzing yet."

Their waitress once again interrupted the tender moment, this time bringing with her a small trolley. There were two silver-domed trays sitting on it -- one was placed before Sasha and the other in front of Kurt. Quickly, when the waitress removed the lids, a puff of steam rose high up into the air. Sasha waved the steam away and her eyes were greeted with the most wondrous sight. On both hers and Kurt's plates, sitting a top a bed of lettuce, sat a ruby red lobster -- the crustacean must've been at least 13 inches long -- and surrounding the lobster was a ring of rice topped with a dozen shrimp. Sasha's heart jumped slightly at realizing that Kurt remembered her penchant for seafood.

When the waitress left once again, the pair shared another passionate kiss before proceeding with their meal.

All throughout each couples dinner, the men never once faltered in their gentlemenly ways for their women, but also never let their girls more then an inch or two away from them either. Every male fawned and praised over their girl, rendering them speechless time and time again.

When the time came for dessert, the girls found themselves being fed by their men so, in turn, the girls turned the tables and did the same, only the girls would slowly lick their man's lips in clean up -- surprising and shocking the men, all happily finding their charms were working according to their plans.

Soon after dinner, each waiter came out in unison carrying a singular tray, with two flute glasses filled with sparkling champagne, and presented the glasses to the men around the room.

Kurt and Sasha clinked their glasses together in a silent toast and they both raised their glasses to their lips, but Kurt only made like he was going to drink. Instead, a sly smile crept across his features as he watched Sasha take her first sip. His smile broadened when he saw Sasha look down into the liquid, hearing her small, breathy gasp.

Setting his own drink down on the table, Kurt relieved Sasha of her glass, retrieving the delicate item that nestled at the bottom. "Ziz, I'm zure you recognize, is a Claddagh ring. Ze handz zymbolize friendship and ze heart zymbolizez luv." Sasha's eyes sparkled as she watched him dry off the tiny jewelry before looking up into her eyes. "If you vear ze ring viz ze heart pointing towardz you, it tellz people zat your heart belongz to zomeone."

Taking one of her trembling hands into his, Kurt continued.

"Luv, zince ze very firzt day you valked into my life I have luv'd you. For countlezz yearz I lived my life in ze zhadowz, believing zat vaz vere I vaz zupposed to be, but nov I find myzelf bazed in ze light of luv...becauze of you. I feel like I'm under zome kind of vonderouz zpell. You zet me free, you brought me out of my zhell. Vizout you I'm incomplete...Zazha Ann Xavier, vill you marry me?"

Sasha was silent during Kurt's proposal, the only sound coming from her thumping heart. Her body quivered as she replied.

"Yes," she whispered, almost inaudibly. Kurt smiled broadly and slipped the gold ring on her finger, following up with a very long, very deep, passionate kiss. When the kiss was finally broken, Sasha cast her eyes around the room searching for her sisters. Umm, honey," she returned her gaze to fiancée. "Maybe we should keep this a secret for a while. My sisters absolutely adore you, but they would kill me if they knew we were engaged at so young an age."

Kurt smiled slightly. "If you zink it iz for ze bezt, my Canadian Princezz, I vill agree."

Sasha leaned in, planting a trail of featherlight kisses along Kurt's jawline in thanks. Their waitress appeared once again with two fresh glasses of champagne.

Over the next hour, the waitress appeared every ten or fifteen minutes to refresh their glasses. Sasha and Kurt continued to get closer and more comfortable at their table, exchanging heated kisses that would last what seemed like forever. Kurt held his girl firmly to his body, caressing whatever bare skin of hers that he saw.

Sasha stopped her ministrations only when the lights in the room dimmed, noticing that the doors were all closing and locking. She, just as many of the other girls, were looking around in puzzlement before their attentions were drawn back by their guys.

Sasha giggled slightly as her hands snaked themselves underneath Kurt's shirt, tracing the muscled lines of his chest with her fingertips. She could feel him shiver slightly under her touch, this action only serving to urge her on, as she continued her trail of kisses.

Regretfully, Kurt pulled away from Sasha when the other guys all excused themselves and moved into a side room. Sasha was sorry to see him go but knew that he'd be back in her arms soon enough. To bide her time, she poured the last of their champagne into her glass and drank it down.

Ten minutes later, Sasha found herself missing Kurt greatly. Her attention was suddenly re-directed by the lights on the stage beginning to turn up, followed a second later by a low, almost hypnotic music.

Kurt walked out on stage, a bright white spotlight following him as he headed to the microphone. "Gutentaug," Kurt began meekly, waiting until he had everyone's attention. The X-girls watched intently in various stages of bewilderment. "Zince ze beginning o'time, men," Kurt pointed to himself, "have been idiotz. Ziz zhould make up for zome of it..." At that moment, a heavy bass sound echoed within the walls of the dance club and nine more spotlights flicked on. Logan, Remy, Jon, Synch, Hank, Bobby, Scott, Cable, and Bishop filed out onto the staged...

"Sitting here I'm eating my heart out waiting

Waiting for some lover to call.

Dialed about a 1000 numbers baby

Almost rang the phone off the wall"

The ten mutants began to sway in time to the hypnotic music; their on-looking girlfriends erupted into a frenzy of cat calls & whistles.

"I GOT ONES!" Ro yelled as she ran to the stage, brandishing a handful of dollar bills.

"HELL YEAH!" Chloe yelled. "RIGHT BEHIND YA GIRLY CHICKA! SHAKE IT BOYS, YOU WON'T BREAK IT!" She slid her drunken self out from the booth and ran down to the stage right up close to where Remy.

"I'M GOOD TO GO TOO!" Sasha added, holding her purse up high and followed suit, still laughing as she ran up to where Kurt danced. All the other girls did the same.

"Looking for a lover who needs another

Don't wanna spend the night on my own

Wanna share my love with a warm-blooded lover

Gotta bring a wild lady home"

They peeled off their jackets slowly & tossed them into the frenzy of screaming women.

"Looking for some hot stuff baby this evening

I need hot stuff baby tonight"

Next to go were their shirts. Remy glanced around the room for Chloe, finally spotting her up near the front by Lorrie & Sasha. Their faces were flushed with excitement. Remy pointed & flung his shirt to her. She squealed wildly & hid her rapidly blushing face behind the garment, peeking out frequently to look at her boyfriend.

"I want some hot stuff baby this evening

Gotta have some hot stuff

God I need some lovin' tonight"

Pulling off their shoes, the guys tossed them to one side, so as not to trip over them.

"Ooh hot stuff

Hot stuff

Hot love"

Kurt tugged on his tie, loosening it from around his neck & slipped it off, eyeing Sasha, & tried to look as sultry as possible.

"Sitting here eating my heart out waiting

Don't want another night on my own

Looking for a lover who won't blow my cover

I'm bound to take somebody home"

Slowly Logan unbuttoned his shirt, sending his wife into a screaming fit. He smiled slyly as he slid a hand down his chest. This served only to elicit further screams.

"Looking for some hot stuff baby this evening

Hot stuff baby tonight"

The shirt slipped off Scott's broad, & albeit well-muscled shoulders. His skin, slick with the thin layer of sweat now beading on his body. Jean watched on in quiet fascination.

"Hot stuff baby this evening"

Gotta have some hot stuff

God I need some lovin' tonight"

At that moment a pair of lacy pink panties landed squarely on the steps at Hank's feet. He looked up only to be greeted by Cecelia's knowing face. She wiggled her fingers slightly & smiled a secret smile. Hank moaned inwardly. _Oh, what a tease_, he thought to himself.

"Ooh hot stuff

Hot stuff

Hot love"

The X-guys crept slightly closer to the frenzied audience. Cable & Bishop wiggled their hips slightly & led the others into a crouch. The moment their bodies hunched as low as they could go the ten of them shot straight up, hands on the waistband of their trousers. With a quick tug the slacks were pulled clean off their forms revealing a row of thong bikinis, all decorated with the X-Men logo. The girls went wild.

"Ooh hot stuff

Hot stuff

Hot love"

Each of the men reached down and pulled their girl up on the stage to dance with them, yet kept the girls at arms length when the girls tried to kiss them...and try they did.

It was body against body, the girls running their hands all over their guys forms. They licked at their guys exposed flesh, but never once were they allowed to touch lips. This frustrated the girls to no end.

Casually, Sasha's hand would brush up against the base of Kurt's tail, the swell of his buttocks, and the impressive bulge in the front of his thong -- and, perhaps once or twice, she could've sworn he had jumped in surprise. The blue mutant, as did all the other men, began to visibly perspire, making their muscles glisten with sweat. Sasha ran her hands all over Kurt's body, feeling it heat further and further up with each passing moment until it felt like there was a fire raging under his skin.

The men stopped dancing and were now running their hands over the girls. In response to the reciprocated touches, the girls grabbed their man's hands and pulled them from the stage back towards their booths or tables. The music continued to pound out of the room's sound system.

Upon reach their table, Sasha cleared it with one clean sweep and sat Kurt in the seat as she climbed up on the tabletop. Kurt smiled wildly and his eyes flashed as Sasha, and indeed all the other girls with their guys, began to give the guys their own private table dance.

Reaching up behind her, Sasha pulled out the clip that held her hair up, allowing her long tresses to flow across her shoulders, followed immediately by her black satin half-jacket. Sasha kept her eyes locked with Kurt's as she once again reached around behind her and slowly drew down the zipper of her dark green dress. Allowing the garment to slip from her shoulders and pool around her feet, Sasha kicked the dress off the table and towered over her secret fiancée wearing nothing but a black lace bra and panties. She swayed her hips in time to the music as Kurt's three-pronged hands gently caressed her lower calves.

Kurt's hands suddenly halted just below Sasha's knees when a low, melodic sound reverberated throughout the room. Everyone turned their heads towards Chloe, gave all the girls a silent signal to follow her. Sasha slid off the table and followed the others as they headed for the stage. Climbing up to where the guys had danced only a few moments earlier, the girls moved in unison as Chloe sang her sexually charged song. The guys stood a few paces back from the stage, riveted by the sight before them. When her song ended, Chloe did a flying leap off the stage, right into Remy's arms, all the other girls following in Chloe's carefree footsteps.

Sasha landed in Kurt's broad arms, wrapping her slender, dancer-like legs around his midsection, and locked her lips with his.

With his hands supporting her, Kurt carrying Sasha back to the table and sat her on the hard wood surface. Kurt reached around to a darkened area behind the booth and withdrew a long-necked bottle of white wine. Kurt popped the cork with relative ease and took a long swig of the clear liquid before passing it to Sasha.

Sasha hopped down from the table and accepted the wine, she too taking a long drink. Afterwards, she took a close look at the label, reading it out loud.

"Hmmm, Sweet Sauvignon Blanc 1956...fruity, full-bodied...best as a dessert wine." She looked back up to Kurt, eyeing him carefully. Sasha set the bottle down, grabbed Kurt by his hips, and set him on the table. Picking up the bottle again, she pointed to the label. "It says...right here...that's it's a dessert wine." With one strong hand, Sasha pushed Kurt down until he laid flat. She then got up and straddled his chest. "Well, since it says its a dessert wine...looks like I'll be forced to have it with my dessert."

And with that, Sasha poured the entire bottle all over Kurt's indigo chest, the liquid catching in the dips and dents his ripped muscles made. Tossing the bottle to the floor, she leaned over and blew out their candles, plunging their section of the room into total darkness, then looked to Kurt's figure beneath her and said, "Yum...dessert!" and began to lick the alcohol off her lover. Only the white light of Kurt's eyes highlighted her ministrations.

When she had licked off every last drop of wine from Kurt's chest only then did she slide off him. Sasha allowed Kurt to stand while she took his place on the table. Kurt smiled wickedly, reached over, and pulled the dessert trolley up next to their booth and he proceeded to smear Sasha's body with the various dessert topping he found there...whipped cream, chocolate sauce, honey, and whatever else he could lay his hands on...then he proceeded to lick the confectionary off her body.

And that's the way it went for sometime, taking turns decorating and licking toppings off each other's bodies. Finally, Sasha and Kurt couldn't hold back any longer and, right there on the table, they had each other...wholly and completely.

Once both their bodies were spent, Sasha and Kurt moved to the floor, made a little bed out of their clothes, and held each other in a lover's embrace until they both drifted off into sweet slumber.

------

Sometime later Sasha woke, still in darkness. Looking to the figure beside her, she saw the glow of Kurt's eyes as he watched her.

"What are you doin'?" she whispered.

Kurt brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. "Vatching you...you're very beautiful ven you zleep...peaceful and zerene.

Sasha reached over, clasped a hand on his neck, and drew him to her for a deep and passionate lip-lock. She pressed her soft breasts against his chest and kissed his chin and neck. Her hands then grabbed on tightly to his shoulders.

Kurt stroked his own hands up and down her sides while she licked his neck. When her back arched slightly, he slipped his hands down between her milky white thighs and brushed his fingers against her soft flesh.

She clutched his shoulder with one hand while brushing her fingers through his hair. She felt his erect flesh poking her against her hip. Sasha didn't care whether anyone else was awake, but just the same she kept her panting as soft as she could as she pulled him on top of her.

Sasha felt him enter her with one quick thrust...

------

It wasn't long before Sasha and Kurt were both spent again...and it was a lucky thing too because an all too familiar voice rang out.

"'Hey is everybody decent?" Logan boomed into the dark room.

Quickly, the pair pulled on as many of their clothes that they could find in the dark before the lights were flipped on.

"'Kay everyone? Remy need t' go right now t' 'elp chere recover quickly f'om 'er 'angover so she can take 'er meds. Remy et Gambit needs t' go an' get food an' caffeine o' some kind int' 'er a.s.a.p! We goin' t' find breakfast, anyone else goin'?"

"Sounds like a great plan Gumbo! Lorrie and I will be right behind yas, any one else?"

"Zazha and I vill be zere! You guyz go on ahead ve'll catch up, juzt getting our ztuff here," Kurt smiled as he helped Sasha search for some of her clothes.

"'Lright lil bra, we'll 'old a table f'r you an' soeur de lil Sass den"

"Zanks brozer"

"Hey, here's one for your collection, Swamp Rat!" Logan called, mischief written over his dark primal features as he held up a black lace bra.

The sauve Cajun raised an eyebrow and said, "Now, Logan, wad would Remy et Gambit wan' wit' da empties?"

Logan turned his heavy-lidded gaze to Lorrie. "What about you? It's your colour."

"I don't think so. I'm a bit flat-chested for that."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Maybe you'll grow into it."

Lorrie rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

Sasha reached over and grabbed the bra out of Logan's hand, following it up with a smack upside his head, then walked towards the ladies room leaving everyone laughing at Logan's unfortunate smack.

------

"Gods! I can't believe I not only got talked into drinking for our girls night but now last night as well! I hope the gods forgive me, as my body is a temple!"

"You zink of your body az a temple Princezz Zazha?"

"Yes I do my Bavarian Cream Puff...please, feel free to worship me!" Sasha giggled back, holding her head, then kissed Kurt between sips of coffee.

"Sasha, stop that before I ground you!" Lorrie giggled, holding her head.

"O that ought a be good! You can't even control your own self Lor" Chloe giggled.

"And this coming from our supreme party girl leader! Ok, Chloe, I'll take your word for it."

"Now you're getting the idea! Like, Sasha claims her body is a temple, my body is a shrine! So bend over and kiss my ass!" Chloe giggled to Lorrie who then playfully swatted her sister for getting her good.

"Hey...speaking of shrines, temples, and worshipping, Samhain is next month!" 'Ro giggled excitedly.

"What's that? And isn't Halloween next month?" Bobby asked as the waiter refilled his coffee cup.

"Samhain is a pagan holiday on Oct 31...and Halloween is Samhain, silly! Samhain or Halloween is one of the most fantastic Pagan Sabbats or holidays. It is the Witches' New Year and the turn of the wheel is celebrated at this time," Sasha said, getting increasingly excited with her every breath.

"OoOo chicka girly girl, yours truly here with a totally over the top idea peoples," Chloe suddenly giggled then grabbed her head.

"What's goin' on in that noggin' o' yours darlin?" Logan chuckled between bites of his breakfast.

"Well chicka boo here had a thought, listen up. Instead of Sasha, Lorrie and I taking off that weekend to go to Salem for the festival there like we always had in the past, why don't we girlies stay home and have a festival there instead? AND we can formally initiate Jubes, Kitty and Remy in the opening ceremonies in the process?"

"O chicka girly sis Chloe that you are… that sounds awesome! Emma and 'Ro can stand in and take part in the ceremonies out right then" Sasha jumped in on the idea happily, being as Samhain was one of her favourite sabbats.

"Wad do chere mean initiate?" Remy asked warily, remembering guild codings and customs.

"Nothing like the guild stuff Rem honey, its just when Sasha will initiate Jubes, and I will initiate Kitty and you formally and welcome you officially to the gods and then proclaim you three to your birthright as you become real witches."

"Works f'r Remy" Remy said happily then lit a smoke.

"The rest that are interested in learning the ways of old will have to wait for now. Remy, Kitty, and Jubes have started their paths and practices already as Sasha and mine apprentices that won't end after the initiation but Samhain is the best time to initiate new witches who have begun their path. By this time next year and whoever else is interested in starting their path will be initiated then. Remy, Kitty and Jubes will then having been practicing for well over a year at that point and will be allowed to take part in the ceremonies as they will be full witches and well on their path by then." Chloe explained as Remy kissed her then told the waitress Chloe needed more tea. Remy, now very familiar with her meds, dispensed her medications to her that he had in his leather biker jacket.

"We can get the whole house involved! Literately, we got tonnes of preps to do and cooking too. Chloe, you want to finally, at long last -- seeing as you were done school last year -- wanna put on a show for everyone? Nothing formal just your mic headset and get, say, your school music buddies together for a jam? Oh and the festival will not start till you 3 are initiated though first! We'll kick off the festival that way," Sasha added.

"Yeah, I suppose I can for a lil while, but not all night. I wanna hang out with my witchcrafting rookie here" She giggled and kissed Remy.

"Yeah yeah...you'll have tonnes of time to play tonsil hockey, Coco," Sasha giggled and rolled her eyes as she dove into her breakfast.

Lorrie, completely off topic looked at Logan. "Pass the sugar...sugar." He complied and followed it up with a kiss.

Chloe looked at Remy, and said, "Pass the honey...honey." Remy did, and gave her a kiss deeper than the one Logan planted on Lorrie.

Sasha turned to Chloe. "Pass the tea...bag!" and everyone cracked up in fits of laughter.

The conversations began to get in depth as to what would take place. Emma and 'Ro ecstatically thrilled to be taking part with very pivotal roles in the ceremonies of their friends and grand festivities.

------

Charles was soon made aware of his daughters idea of a Samhain celebration and felt there was no reason why they couldn't have such an affair. So, one afternoon, Charles held a meeting with his girls and the faculty on the subject, seeing as the girls wanted to do this on a large scale.

"Alright girls, let me just get my planner out here. Stacii, I'd like you to take notes here too please, that will be your help for the preparations to the event, as yes you will also be allowed to go," Charles told her as he set his coffee cup down and opened his planner to the date in question.

Sasha and Chloe soon filtered into the kitchen where everyone was waiting for them. Both girls toted laptops and their Book of Shadows and took the vacant seats on either side of Lorrie at the far end of the table.. All three girls began linking up their laptops so they could share notes and p2p each other. Chloe reached into a small pouch she kept with her and pulled out a pair of John Lennon/Janis Joplin-style half-cut dark-tinted eyeglasses and perched them on the end of her nose in her gotta-stay-cool chicka-type fashion.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Hank said in a smile, pushing up his own specs.

Chloe, now transfixed in what she was doing, hadn't seem to have heard Hank's observation.

"She does when she's on the comp!" Lorrie said quietly, setting her coffee cup down.

Sasha and Chloe opened their daily planners and B.O.S.'s. Kurt peered over Sasha's shoulder, seeing that her desktop wallpaper was a photo of Kurt and herself at the Coney Island fair...it was an impromtu, low-key graduation trip back in late May.

Chloe and Lorrie both lit a smoke and placed it in the ashtray in unison as per their usual computer ritual. Sasha cracked her knuckles and strapped identical, flesh-toned braces from her wrists, something that no one had taken notice of until that moment.

"What are those?" Bobby asked, pointing to the objects.

Sasha responsed without looking up from the task at hand. "Wrist Braces. I have Carporal Tunnel's Syndrome."

"Oh," Logan smiled mischieviously "what happened? You miss a stroke?"

Lorrie shot her husband a nasty glance, quickly silencing his merriment.

Emma and 'Ro soon appeared with their B.O.S.'s then too and opened them up just as Sasha, Lorrie and Chloe all had.

"Oh hey I need to get me a new laptop someday soon, mine died on me, and start an online BoS like you girls have" Emma said, looking over the sisters shoulders. On each of the sisters screens was the homepage of their Witchcraft teaching site.

"What's the addie? It looks cool!" Jubes asked, peering over Sasha's shoulder.

Remy sat down next to Chloe and wrapped his massive arms around her as she had begun typing feverishly. Kitty sidled up and took the seat on the other side of Chloe and began watching her as Remy had.

"What ya typing Lor babe?"

"Oh just answering a few posts on the message board, while waiting is all…"

"What you doing Chloe?" Bobby asked.

Without looking up from her own screen, Sasha replied, "We run a witchcraft and belief teaching website. Lorrie maintains the forum, being as our site services over a 1000 members who uses us girls findings to help them all on their paths. I write the news columns and dispel people's misconceptions with proper knowledge of what Wiccan society is about! Chloe is our almighty web goddess! She maintains well… everything… the entire site, html, graphics, keeps the pages up and running as well the forum, she is also our grievance committee and guest advice columnist. She's like our very own Dear Abby so to speak, and makes sure the whole site is kept full of new ideas, puts up my columns, kicks out and bans people that are causing problems for other members who come to our place to learn, share paths and just hang out. In other words, Lorrie and I do the written work while Chloe puts it all together… she built this entire site without programs. Thanks!" Sasha thanked Val for the soda she was handed then began typing again.

"Alright girls what do you have in mind for this festival?" Charles asked, his pen poised over his notebook.

"Well dad I was thinking, Chloe has already spoke to her friends about a brief show of a couple of songs then, maybe we could have DJ? And possibly being as Samhain is also the turn of the wheel from one season to the next it marks the end of summer, we could have a bbq'd pig roast & fireworks."

"Sounds wonderful Sasha! A lovely suggestion. Alright, I'll get to placing an order on that and also hire a DJ. I'm also looking forward to seeing Chloe perform, I do enjoy that!" Charles said beginning to write the items into his planner.

"Great dad, whatever floats your boat, dude."

Charles tried to stifle the chuckle in his throat at Chloe's tone.

"Jean you seem to be really good at sewing, could we get you to sew three white, floor length robes please," Sasha asked, flicking her eyes briefly to the tall redhead.

"Sure I'd love to assist in this! I've never been to anything like this before," Jeannie said happily.

"Then your in for a real eye opener then girly chicka friend," Chloe stopped typing briefly to take a drag on her smoke then continued with her task.

"Why only three robes?" Logan asked.

"Because we girls already have our own and so do Emma and 'Ro, furthermore this, as is any wiccan festival, is clothing optional," Sasha said matter-of-factly without looking up from her task. From the corner of her eye, she could see nearly everyone's jaw drop. She gave herself a secret, inward smile.

"I do realize pagan holidays are… well… free spirited… but I do so hope … well… girls must you?"

"We make no promises dad, and don't ask us to hinder our beliefs," Lorrie said.

Charles sighed. "I just ask you girls take it into consideration and I would never push, but just think about it."

"Consider it already thunked about Popsy" Chloe said, still typing, as she got up and grabbed a soda then resettled herself in Remy's arms.

"Wonderful than that's settled" Charles smiled.

"It's settled as far as I'm concerned," Chloe replied.

"Ok, we'll also need a separate bonfire pit...and as previously discussed, Emma your taking West, 'Ro you got the East, Lor has got the South and I have the North," Sasha said aloud.

"What about Chloe, doesn't she get to do something?" Penny asked, concerned creeping into her voice.

"Of course she does...she has one of the pivotal roles in the ceremonies. Chloe will be kicking off the whole entire festival by conducting the opening ceremonies," Sasha replied, feeling the sweet sensation of Kurt's arm sliding around her waist.

"It'll be a real show stoppa!" Chloe's whispered out loud, more or less to herself, then swiped Remy's smoke, kissed him, and turned back to her laptop.

"Alright, Remy, Chloe has briefed you on your part into the ceremonies, as well as you too Kitty. Emma & 'Ro you get the pleasure of taking the Lord and Lady into you. Sasha will introduce Jubes to her path in life and to the gods, Chloe will be doing the same with both Remy and Kitty that night as well." Lorrie finished, explaining who will be doing what.

"The initiates are to prepare the grounds specified by myself and Chloe… hello? …Chloe? …You with us sis?" Sasha said in a giggle as she handed a list to Jubes details the site preparations.

"Huh… wha?… o yeah… sorry here… chicka girly up to her "ass"ests in HTML, have a happy!" She said not looking up but quickly printed off two pages from her computer and tore them off the back of her built in printer, handing them to her apprentices. "After it's over, that's when the party will actually take place...not a moment before! Same as the opening ceremonies will not begin 'til all the kids are back from trick or treating. It's part of the celebrations. Therefore I will be prepared to start the shindig I'm thinking around 9ish."

"You are correct my sis" Sasha said.

"I see you girls have this all under control. I'll leave your ceremonies up to you then, and I will take care of the party, how's that?" Charles suggested.

"Works for us dad" Lorrie said, turning back to her computer.

Charles shut his planner then made his way out of the kitchen on his departure he slammed his planner to the door and said softly, "Blink Chloe!"

"Huh? What? W? W? Did someone say something?" She looked up at everyone, having been startled back to reality.

"Mon chere get's just a tad preoccupied doesn' she?" Remy chuckled lighting a smoke as Pooky-Doo came in and jumped in between him and Chloe.

"Just a lil when it comes to my work and beliefs honey" she giggled out and kissed him then continued her typing intermittently now.

"So you girls have a wiccan site huh?" Paige asked looking over Lorrie's shoulder as now the X-Gang began huddling up behind each of the girls watching them type.

"Yeps we do" Chloe said sweetly looking up and waiting for her computer jargon hieroglyphics to save.

"What kind of paths do you assist on your web site?" Hank asked in curiosity to the earth religion.

"We cover all aspects of it, and if we don't know the answer to someone's quest we tell them out right" Chloe said on everyone now hearing her thoughts on the religion just as they had a discussion with Sasha a long time ago.

"Commendable" Hank praised.

"Sasha said you're the ones that kicks people out or bans them, why would you need to do that Coco?" Kitty asked watching Chloe type again.

"Because there are a lot of stupid people online that like to make life difficult for others" Chloe told her in a giggle.

"The only one that gets to run amuck freely is Chloe on the site… mainly cause she's the only one with the power to shut the whole site down from everyone," Sasha admitted, laughing. Chloe looked up for a moment and beamed.

"What's the name of your place?" Logan asked, hugging Lorrie to him.

"It's called W.A.S.P."

"What is the euphemism for?" Scott asked in curiosity.

"Stands for… We Are Sexy Pagans!" Sasha announced happily and beamed brightly.

Everyone busted into roaring laughter.

"Remy et Gambit gonna take a wild guess an' say mon amour came up wit' da name."

"You be correct-a-mundo my love" Chloe giggled then clicked into the forum to answer posts and make a few as well. "When you 3 are initiated, Sasha will introduce Jubes into the site and how to use it properly to help you on your path just as I will with Kitty and Remy. Only, Remy gets the perks of… well… you all know… hey let's face it, he's got ties to the web goddess in there, so can run amuck with me when we're both online. Just don't cause no probs or I'll have to reprimand you 3 and take status away. Only I get to be naughty to the full hilt… web goddess rights and all… you understand… But you 3 will get a higher status then the other members have got. I was thinkin as assistants to me and Sass on here...wait, wait…OoOo…uh oh… tsk tsk tsk… will they ever learn I am thee internet web ruler? Hey we got a dumbass here girls! Should I ban him or just boot him? …Giving wbaby a hassle in the forum, she's only 13...I hate freaks!"

"Take him out sis," Sasha said. "He won't let up and I msg'd him about harassment and bothering the lil'un, she's scared bad! I got her on my IM and is afraid to go back to the site cuz he won't quit."

"You got it! One dumbass out the door… here's your pink slip sweetie… 5, 4, 3, 2, oooooop's, well… wouldn't ya know it, I done and gone hit the ban button just a second too soon… hmm… oh well, I'm over it already! Tell the lil chicka the goddess has spoken and she's good to come on back home. I'll send an email to one of the older men on the forum so that if I'm not on even though they can't ban anyone they can at least jump in for the rescue of wbaby. Just tell her Passion girl here has her back," Chloe giggled.

The girls soon shut down their comps and began to get things around for dinner.

------

"I'm so excited! I've never been a part of anything like this," Kitty elated, peering out the bedroom window into the backyard.

"Cool your self girly it's all good, just relax and have a blast," Sasha cautioned, straightening Kitty and Jubilee's robes.

"Rem, honey, stop fidgeting...you look awesome, my luv," Chloe cooed.

"Remy et Gambit ain't got da legs for a dress, dey look better on his mon amour," he whined.

"Remy, Chloe told you several times and now I will tell you...it is NOT a dress! It's a robe!" Sasha chuckled.

Remy moved away from the floor length mirror and perched himself on a corner of the bed, not sure how to cross his legs, forcing all the girls to laugh.

"Remy et Oui definitely Gambit too 'till say it a dress!" Remy muttered under his breath.

"Aww honey, you can go change after the party has started, ok?"

"Kay, but da guys gonna laugh at 'im."

"Yeah they probably will, but I think you look sexy!" Chloe giggled and came up to hug and kiss him then let out a wild bad girl purr making him smile.

"Alright is everyone ready? Chloe you ready? It's your call when this starts cuz it don't happen 'til you're ready to call the circle," Sasha said, giving herself a final once-over.

Chloe took a moment to look in the mirror, adjusting her hair a little, then fixed her lip gloss. In a moment she spun around to everyone and said in a very jubulant tone, "Let's rock'em!"

"Cool sis! Okay that's Chloe talk for she's good to go!" Sasha giggled and ushered everyone out of the room, on down through the now empty house to where everyone waited in the backyard.

------

"All right, no need to be nervous," Sasha said, adjusting the initiates robes. She did her best to stifle her giggles as she stepped in front of Remy to give him a final once over.

"You'll be fine brother, don't let what the others say get to you. Just focus on Passion, she'll be standing right in front of you and Kitty, She's an awesome witch and won't lead you wrong." Ro then turned to Chloe. "Passion, you ready for this?"

"Yeah, I'll lead out in a sec...need to find my center."

"Okay, lead when ready sis" Sasha said standing to the side adjusting her dark green robe, standing in front of 'Ro who did the same in her yellow robe, while Lorrie brushed off her red robe, as did Emma in her blue robe. The initiates lined up directly behind Chloe, dressed in her soft purple robe, who stood in front of the kitchen patio doors leading to the back yard. Everyone waited on her signal.

Chloe reached out with one tiny, frail, pretty-polished, well-jeweled hand and opened the door to the backyard, stepping out on the back porch as the rest followed out behind her. Emma turned and shut the patio door behind them, then waited.

Chloe stood at the head of the line and waited until she heard the familiar nine chimes of the old grandfather clock. On the exact stroke of the 9 bells, the torches that surrounded the backyard fizzled out, the only fire still raging was that which sat in the barbeque pit.

With Chloe's first step forward onto the first step on the grass all the torches and candles surrounding the perimeters of the grounds, initiates location, and four quarters burst into high raging flames on their own accord. With Chloe at point and Lorrie and Sasha flanking her on either side, the raging flames highlighted the human symbol of the triquatra.

"SHIT!" Logan yelled, the flame under the roasting pig flaring up several feet into the air. His reflexes took over as he tried to douse the flame with his beer. In a moment, the barbeque fire, torches, and candles flames subsided to a regular flame.

Everyone turned to quietly watch the sisters, Emma, Ro, and the initiates as they approached the white lawn paint that outlined the massive circle.

When everyone caught sight of Remy, various people began to laugh and shout out snide remarks.

"Nice legs, Gumbo...ever see a razor?"

"It's like a red wood forest, damn Remy" Jon laughed out

"Hey, Remy, my friend?" Hank called as Remy turned in his great embarrassment and seen him leaning on a picnic table. The large blue mutant made a gun-like gesture with his hand and his voice dropped several octaves. "How you doin'?" Then added an over-dramatic wink.

When suddenly as Kurt turned around and seen his brother yelled out to him…

"Remy, my brozer, tell me," Kurt shouted out over the din. "VHOOOOOOOOOOOOO'Z YOUR DADDAAAY!" Then busted up hard laughing till he fell off the picnic table, knocking Bobby over and into a cooler full of ice!

A sneer shrouded over the Cajun's features, visibly showing his venomous hatred for his attire.

The snide remarks continued to rage even as the girls and initiates took their places in the circle. The torches, which stood beside each of the three sisters, flared high as they were in nearest proximity to the most powerful witches present and at the same time signaling to the gods that the human representation of the Triquatra was present. It was only then that a hush fell over the crowd.

The girls turned towards the crowd. Slowly, as if they were one being, the girls lifted one hand to their right shoulder over their heart and allowed their robes to slip off their bodies, revealing their nakedness to the crowd.

An enormous gasp traveled throughout the crowd as they all gazed on five very firm, tanned, well built, stunningly gorgeous hard bodied women, hair flowing gently about their shoulders, no make up, with only hints of glitter. Their midsections decorated with a few tiny stars and crescent moons in henna.

"MES DIEUX! Where Remy et Gambit's trench coat when 'e need it!" Remy gasped.

"Lor you put that back on!" Logan breathlessly shouted to his wife.

"Nothing to see here… move along ya here me… damn it I left my gun up stairs" Bishop said making an attempt to stand in front of 'Ro and cover her nakedness.

"Zazha! No! You put your robe on!" Kurt demanded before the hardness seeped out of his voice and turned to pleading. "Pleaze!"

"GEEZ! Em what are you thinkin?" Sean exasperated.

"Hey Chloe baby girl… nice yabo's!" Jon telepathically projected, forcing everyone to look towards Jon. He sat on the porch roof corner and howled like a wolf before looking at Remy as if to say 'I got to see all of your woman just like I said I would back in the locker room… by the way, nice dress!'

Penny casually walked under the porch corner and gave a slight tug on Jon's jean cuff, causing him to fall off the roof and onto the ground landing on Bobby who is still trying to get up from being pushed into the ice cooler.

"Weeeell… I tried, … I need a coffee real bad!" Charles sighed hard and hung his head in his hand in defeat, giving a slight chuckle to the girls making it a real show stopper just like Chloe said it would be.

"Jubes keep that on!" Bobby shouted telling his girl.

"You too Kitty!" called Piotr.

"And for all that is holy! Remy you had better keep your dress on or we'll all go blind!" Cable shouted laughingly.

The candles flared this time to hush the crowd. Chloe turned around and faced the inner circle where the initiates stood, and walked forward to stand before them all.

Chloe took a deep, cleansing breath before walking to the North corner next to Sasha, extended her dominate hand outward with her index finger pointing out and down and began to walk the circle deosil. As her fingertip glided through the air, she spoke out loud in a clear and strong voice.

"We conjure thee, O great circle of power,

So that you will be, for us, a boundary between the world of men and the mighty spirits.

A meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace and joy containing the power we will raise

within thee.

We call upon the North, East, South, and West to aide us in the consecration.

In the name of the Lord and the Lady

Thus we conjure thee, O great circle of power."

Chloe, having walked the perimeter of the circle 3 times, returned to the North where she began and pounded the ground with her palm, the flames rising up momentarily again. A brilliant, warm hue of gold rose up from the ground beneath her and slowly swirled around Chloe's body, eventually engulfing her.

Remy moved to take a step towards her until his eyes locked onto Sasha's. Sasha shook her head slightly, silently telling him not to move and that everything was alright. Remy visibly faltered for a second and returned to his place. The gold haze swirled harder and faster and then began to grow out and away from Chloe. It took hold and captured the perimeter of the circle like a dome around the women and the initiates. Chloe's heathery voice resounded again.

"As above, so below, this circle is hereby sealed!"

Chloe returned to her place in the center of the circle where the initiates stood.

Everyone outside the circle watched in stunned silence as Chloe opened her arms wide and held her hands high above her head and she called out to the heavens.

"I, Passion, call upon the Shining Spirit to bring forth my inner passion, to seek out wisdom, and help me bore new love and rebirth your children."

A newer, stronger, masculine voice spoke from Chloe's mouth. While her light, breathy voice could still be heard, the new one diminished it.

**"Passion, with your love and light I welcome with open arms and I have suppressed thee. I, Shining Spirit, have returned to the earthly plane on your call and have taken your body as shelter to guide you in your birth and bring forth my new children!"**

The crowd gasped to hear that a Power had taken over Chloe's body.

Chloe/Spirit turned inward, towards the circle, as her dog and familiar Pooky-Doo, followed by Lockheed, ran from the house playing a game of chase. Both creatures passed through golden haze with ease. Many people reached out gingerly to touch the dome but found that the substance was hard and kind of tingly, like it was an impenetrable force field. The crowd watched intently, confused as to how the familiars could enter but not them. While Pooky-Doo and Lockheed played and frolicked around Chloe's/Spirit's bare legs, she took her position in the middle of the circle, her eyes tinged gold.

Sasha, in her grand nude form, faced towards the crowd, slowly opened her arms wide and spoke.

"Hail Spirits of the North, element of Earth.

I, Jade Hawthorn, ask you to bring forth your strength, prosperity, and stability into this

circle.

Please witness this rite and protect us.

So Mote it be!"

The spectators, having been previously instructed, answered back in unison, "So mote it be!"

'Ro, in her grand nude form, faced towards the crowd, slowly opened her arms wide and spoke.

"Hail Spirits of the East, element of Air.

I, Celeste Windwaker, ask you to bring forth your intellect, wisdom, and positive thought

into this circle.

Please witness this rite and protect us.

So Mote it be!"

Again the crowd answered back "So mote it be!"

Lorrie, in her grand nude form, faced towards the crowd, slowly opened her arms wide and spoke.

"Hail Spirits of the South, element of Fire.

I, Krystahl Shadows, ask you to bring forth your courage, passion, and creativity into this

circle.

Please witness this rite and protect us.

So Mote it be!"

The words came again "So mote it be!"

Emma, in her grand nude form, faced towards the crowd, slowly opened her arms wide and spoke.

"Hail Spirits of the West, element of Water.

I Raven Silvercloud ask you to bring forth your transformation, love, and joy into this circle.

Please witness this rite and protect us.

So Mote it be!"

The words came yet again "So mote it be!"

Chloe/Spirit beckoned Remy forth and, as he approached somewhat timidly, Chloe/Spirit gestured wordlessly to the bonfire pit sitting directly in front of the South quarter.

Remy crouched down by the small fire pit and laid his bare hands to the kindling. His hands had barely touched the brittle wood when it suddenly burst into a raging inferno. Remy jumped back in surprise, obviously unaware that he had released so much kinetic energy.

The lone male initiate returned to his placed, allowing Emma and 'Ro to take center stage. Both with greatly focused minds, turned towards each other and laid their right hands over each other's heart, then placed their left hands over their fellow witches right hand.

'Ro cleared her voice, allowing her sweet, airy tones to ring forth into the night.

"Hear my words and know me!

I shall be called a million names by all who speak!

I am Eternal Maiden!

I am Great Mother!

I am the Old One who holds the Immortal Key!

I am shrouded in Mystery, but am known to every soul!

Hear my words and know me!

Whenever the moon rises in the Heavens shall my children come to me.

Better it be once a month when the moon is full,

Shall ye assemble in some secret place, such as this, and adore the spirit of I.

I, who am Queen of the Witches!

And under my watchful eye my children shall be taught the mysteries of Earth and Nature, of

the ways of all Magick!

That which is unknown shall be known, and that which is hidden shall be revealed, even the

most secluded soul shall be pierced with my Light.

From my cauldron shall be drunk all knowledge and immortality!

Ye shall be free from slavery and ye shall dance, sing, and feast.

Music shall surround you, for mine is the ecstasy of the spirit and mine is also the joy of the

Earth!

I do not demand sacrifice!

For behold, I am the Mother of all living things!

Create and heal!

Be strong, yet gentle!

Be noble, yet reverent!

Bring forth and replenish.

And, as does the cycle of the Moon ever begin to wax and wane and to grow forth again,

As do the seasons, from one to the next, flow in a smooth rhythm, from sowing and reaping

to seeming death and re-birth.

So will my children know their own pattern in both worlds!

And ye shall say these words...

I will love and harm none.

I will live, love, die, and live again.

I will meet, remember, know, and embrace once more.

For the free will of All, and with harm to None.

As I will it, it now is done.

So mote it be!"

Then it was Emma's turn to speak.

"Listen the words of the Horned God,

The guardian of all things wild and free, and the keeper of the gates of Death,

Whose Call all must answer.

I am the fire within you heart,

The yearning of your Soul.

I am the Hunter of Knowledge and the Seeker of the Holy Quest.

I, who stand in the darkness of light, am He whom you have called Death.

I, the consort and Mate of Her we adore, call forth onto thee.

Heed my call beloved ones,

Come unto me an learn the secrets of death and peace.

I am the corn at harvest and the fruit on the trees.

I am he who leads you home.

Scourge and Flame, Blood and Blade,

These are mine and gifts to thee.

Call unto me in the forest wild and on hilltop bare

And seek me in the Darkness Bright.

I, who have been called Pan, Herne, Osiris, and Hades among others,

Speak to thee in thy search.

Come dance and sign, come live and smile,

For behold, this is my worship.

You are my Children and I am thy Father.

On swift night wings

It is I who lay you at the Mother's feet

To be re-born and to return again.

Thou who thinks to seek me,

Know that I am the untamed wind,

The fury of storm and passion in your Soul.

Seek me with pride and humility,

But seek me best with love and strength.

For this is my path, and I love not the weak and fearful.

Hear my call on long winter nights and we shall stand together, guarding the Earth as She

sleeps."

'Ro and Emma turned from each other and moved towards the initiates. Raising their palms, both Emma and Ro drew their hands over each of the initiates heads and shoulders in a silent blessing before returning to their Cardinal Points.

Lorrie and Sasha stepped forward, flanking Chloe/Spirit as they were in the Triquatra position again, and stood before Kitty, Remy, and Jubilee. Each one of the initiates were visibly shaking as they were all very new to the events that were unfolding around them.

"Come forth all those who seek Spirit" Lorrie spoke strongly.

Remy, Jubes and Kitty took one step forward and responded in unison.

"We seek Spirit"

Sasha turned to the altar that stood in the center of the Triquatra, picked up the chalice of wine, and held it before Chloe/Spirit. Chloe/Spirit folded both her hands over the chalice and spoke.

**"From the moon to the land,**

**From the land to the vine,**

**From the wine to the berry,**

**From the berry to the juice,**

**I consecrate this drink in the name of the Lord and the Lady.**

**May their blessings shower upon us through all eternity.**

**So mote it be!"**

Everyone in the crowds repeated back, "So mote it be!"

Chloe/Spirit then took the chalice from Sasha and sipped the cool liquid before turning to the initiates. After Remy, Kitty, and Jubilee took a sip, Chloe/Spirit spoke four little words.

**"May you never thirst"**

Lorrie then picked up the basket of Sabbat cakes from the altar and held it before Chloe/Spirit.

**"From the sun to the land,**

**From the land to the stalk,**

**From the stalk to the grain,**

**From the grain to the bread.**

**I consecrate this food in the name of the Lord and the Lady.**

**May their blessings shower upon us through all eternity.**

**So mote it be!"**

Everyone in the crowd repeated back "So mote it be!"

Chloe/Spirit then took one the cakes and ate. She took the basket from Lorrie and offered a cake to each of the initiates saying…

**"May you never hunger"**

Chloe/Spirit moved around to the back of the altar then gestured to the initiates to step closer. Remy, Kitty, and Jubilee stood at each of the altar's vacant sides, placed their hands on either side of the three white candles laid out before each of them and spoke out in unison.

"I promise to uphold the customs and traditions Spirit has laid out before me.

I will respect my fellow witches, an' do harm to none.

May Spirit and the ancients guide and protect me through all my endeavours.

As I say it so shall it be!"

Everyone in the crowd repeated back "So shall it be!"

Sasha then stepped around the altar to the center of the circle and spoke out.

"Great Mother, Divine Father,

Thank you for attending our Samhain ceremony.

Guard and guide us through all eternity.

Help us to do the divine work given to us and help us in all our choices.

So mote it be!"

Everyone in the crowds repeated back "So mote it be!"

Sasha and Lorrie then returned to their quarters as Chloe/Spirit re-took her place the center of the circle next to the initiates. All five women then spoke out in grand unison.

"Guardians of the West, element of Water,

Thank you for your participation in our ceremony.

Peace be with you and harm none on your way.

Angels of Water, thank you for your special gifts.

Go if you must, stay if you like. Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the South, element of Fire,

Thank you for your participation in our ceremony.

Peace be with you and harm none on your way.

Angels of Fire, thank you for your special gifts.

Go if you must, stay if you like.

Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the East, element of Air,

Thank you for your participation in our ceremony.

Peace be with you and harm none on your way.

Angels of Air, thank you for your special gifts.

Go if you must, stay if you like.

Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the North, element of Earth,

Thank you for your participation in our ceremony.

Peace be with you and harm none on your way.

Angels of Earth, thank you for your special gifts.

Go if you must, stay if you like.

Hail and farewell."

Chloe stumbled a little as the apparition of Spirit rose up from her body and hovered overhead momentarily before dissipating into a fine mist.

The crowd let out a collective gasp as they watched the entity, that was once within Chloe's body, depart. Loud whispers began to reverberate throughout the crowd as Sasha and Lorrie came to Chloe's side, helping to steady their sister on her feet. Once Chloe had re-gained her composure the sisters turned to each other, standing in a triangle, joined hands, and chanted.

"The power of 3 calls upon the matriarch of our clan, Morrigan Clearwater, to send us her blessings of love and joy."

The space between the sisters suddenly filled with a bluish green mist and coalesced into a transparent elegant form of a middle-aged female. The sisters took a startled step back, breaking the triangle their bodies held. Silence filled the magick-charged air when everyone watching caught sight of the new apparition...a vision of pure loveliness.

"Annie?" Charles intoned, his voice filling with a complicated combination of confusion, sadness, and shock.

The specter turned her head to look at Charles and smiled warmly to her former soulmate. In a moment, she re-directed her attention to the initiates and approached the cowering newbies, extending her index finger to draw an invisible cross on each of their foreheads in blessing and smiled warmly.

The vision of Annie then looked to each of her daughters: gently, she caressed Sasha's cheek with the back of her transparent hand. Sasha's eyes welled up in tears as she tried to catch her departed mother's hand with her own but instead felt only the softness of her own skin.

Annie's spirit then placed a reassuring hand on Lorrie's shoulder and smiled at her eldest daughter with pride.

Next, she turned her attention to Stacii, who was standing at the edge of the circle. Annie cast her eyes to the ground in immense shame and turned away. A cry filled with great pain rang out from Stacii's mouth and the very pregnant sister dropped to her knees and wept.

Lastly, the vision came to stand in front of Chloe, who smiled at her with gleeful eyes. She gave her second eldest daughter a look of fun loving passion and placed a hand to Chloe's abdomen, forcing Chloe to tilt her head in question. The specter began to weep tears of joy. A second specter -- this one clearly male -- materialized next to Annie in a swirl of reddish-gold light, forcing Chloe to gasp out in happy, giggly surprise. The male specter smiled knowingly to Chloe as she did to him before turning to look directly at Remy. The male's gazes flittered back and forth between Chloe and Remy several times before smiling broadly at Chloe. He also came to Chloe's side and placed his misty hand on Chloe's abdomen just as Annie had. After a moment, both specters removed their hands, and the male approached Remy. He made to give Remy a pat on the back though the Cajun felt no contact...and, as suddenly as he had appeared, the entity fizzled into nothingness.

Annie now approached Remy, looking fondly into his red eyes, and made to brush a stray strand of hair from his forehead. For the first and only time, Annie spoke out.

"My son...Sharde Shadowwolf...you are the Chosen One!"

Taking one step back, Annie cast a final look over her earth-bound family, favoring them with one last smile, and then she too disappeared into the darkness of the night.

A moment of silence ensued for the sisters as they each silently dealt with having such very special guests for the holiest of festivals. After the girls returned to their positions, Chloe moved to the West and walked the circle like she had in the beginning and, like before, Chloe pounded the ground with her palm and spoke as loud and clear as her being would allow.

"The circle is open but never to be broken.

So mote it be!"

Everyone in the crowds repeated back…"So mote it be!"

Chloe again spoke out.

"We are the people,

We are the power,

We are the change!"

Chloe stood proud, her head held high, as she returned to the middle of the circle, with the crowd before her and the initiates behind her, addressed the spectators.

"The gods have spoke, rejoice with me! I hereby introduce to you by way of their birthright names…"

Chloe paused and pulled Jubes up next to her.

"Skye Starlights."

Chloe then took Kitty's hand and pulled her a step forward.

"Willow Stormcrow."

Chloe lastly came to Remy and beamed ever so proudly. Chloe had Remy step forward with her as she giggled happily.

"Sharde Shadowwolf."

Chloe took a moment to catch her breath before bursting out with great jubilation giggly happiness.

"Merry meet and merry part until we merry meet again! The feast awaits us. Celebrate, dance and enjoy the night air...we welcome all of thee!"

The spectators stayed in silence, not sure if the ceremony was over or not, until Chloe giggled out "Hey Jon-Jon? Baby, what's that about my yabo's?" Then squealed in her ever-infectious girly giggle ways.

Penny laughed hard at her boyfriend as his face burned red before he wantonly strutted straight towards a very naked and dancing with herself Chloe, who was giggling happily.

Remy quickly grabbed Chloe's robe threw it over her then picked her up fast and took her inside in a rush to get her away from his buddy Jon, as did, Logan with Lorrie, Sean with Emma, and Bishop with 'Ro. Leaving the girls, Kitty and Jubes, laughing.

Kurt held Sasha's robe open so she could slip into it. A mischievous, wickedly evil grin spread across Sasha's delicately chiseled features and she took several steps back from her guy.

"C'mon," Kurt urged, "put your robe on before you catch a deathly cold."

Sasha continued to stay silent, just smiling.

Kurt lowered his arms in grim defeat. "Your not gonna put your robe on, are you?"

Sasha slowly shook her head. "Uhh-uhh."

"Pleaze?" Kurt pleaded as his buddies behind him began to snicker.

"Uhh-uhh," Sasha said again before she tore off across the lawn, the evening dew on the grass drenching her bare feet.

Kurt ran after her, Sasha's dark green robe still clutched in his hands. She had a good ten feet on him and would've got away if Kurt hadn't cheated and teleported in front of her. He wrapped his indigo-hued arms around his girl's naked body and the both of them fell to the cold, hard ground in fits of laughter. The pair wrestled for a moment until Kurt came out on top, straddling Sasha's body.

Sasha lifted her head slightly, her wicked grin still present on her face, and whispered. "What? Here? In front of everyone? You are kinky, aren't you?"

Kurt half-laughed, half-scowled and he wrapped Sasha up in her robe before he would even think about letting her up.

------

"Hey everybody, Hank's in the kitchen talking to Chloe! I wonder what about?" Bobby asked, sitting down at the table after throwing the football over to Pyro, who ran off.

"How come she and Hank aren't laughing now?" Jubes said to Sasha.

Sasha shook her head, silently saying that she had no idea herself.

"Lor, why is my sister-in-law Chloe crying?" Logan said as a tearful Chloe ran from the house and into the woods.

Remy came closer to the group, he too catching sight of his girl disappearing into the darkness crying her eyes out.

THE END...to be continued in...Beginning of the End/What A Wonderful X-World


	2. X Chronicles: All in the Family

**All In The Family**

The continuing saga of Sisters/The Meek & the Freak…

by Passion

(Again don't get hung up on time lines and other crap, just enjoy a story for what it is! Also again I don't own the Marvels Characters but I do own Lorrie, Stacii, & Chloe. garggirl owns Sasha, Greg, and Annie and I'm the only one with permission to use the characters….

And so like sands through the hourglass… So are the days of our lives… Okay, yeah, whatever! Go read!)

"What in they-hey blue hell?" Came from the normally whispery velvet tones of Chloe proclaiming loudly…

"Lorrie, Stacii, Sasha, DAD!"

She ranted as she entered the kitchen from the garage.

Chloe intended that morning on doing some shopping for a wedding gift for her older sister & soon to be brother in-law.

Chloe stood seethingly into the kitchen with all eyes on her looking bewildered.

Remy jumped up and came to his new young girlfriends side, seeing her very upset. Due to the day before fight, Remy never wanted to see Chloe hurt or upset again.

"Wad is it mon chere?"

"Where is m' god-damned truck?" She announced angrily

"You parked it in the garage darlin'. Seen it in there myself when I closed the garage up last evenin'." Logan explained taking his morning cup of coffee from Lorrie.

"Well it ain' there now short, cute n' fuzzy!"

"Ummm… Chloe?" Sasha called

"Kyeah?" She fumed as Remy hugged her to him tenderly and tried to soothe Chloe's anger

"I think you need to sit down first," Sasha kindly suggested and offered her sister a chair.

Chloe tried to visibly calm herself and all seen it as she drew in several deep breaths.

"Just tell me Quack-Quack girly-girl it's all good. Did ya run out o' gas in your car so b'rrowed m' truck? Then got in an accident an' it got impounded by the cops? Really, Sasha if ya did, it's cool. I understand. Accidents happen. Could happen t' anyone. Though ya know ya coulda come t' me an' told me. At any rate, it's alright… just tell me where it is an' I'll go pick it up." Chloe told her though was more babbling to the shock of her truck being gone and completely lost to it's whereabouts. Chloe reached over and gave Sasha an understanding hug letting her know if she had she was no longer upset.

"Uhhh… no sis it wasn't me. If it were I'd have brought you back the steering wheel as a memento of your baby. Also sis if you want Stacii's attention your going to need to yell a lot louder if you expect her to hear you." Sasha paused and knew immediately Chloe wouldn't like this. So felt it best to just come out with it and continued…

"Chloe, I'm sorry but late last night Stacii left the house for destinations unknown and… well… she took your Hummer! It wasn't me, I'm sorry." Sasha came out with it fast quick and clean as all eyes shifted back to the punked out yet country girl beauty Chloe.

"S'cuse me? What didjya just say Sassyfrass?" Chloe again began to slowly get fired up again.

Charles seen his tiny second eldest daughter infuriated and said…

"Chloe please, sit down, relax, before you snap mentally. The past few days have been so very hard on you. We don't want to lose you. That would just kill me… Please… my dear, come now, have some tea won't you?"

"Popsy it's gonna take a hellofa lot more than tea t' calm me! An' just so ya know, I've already snapped! When or if that stealin' lil' biotch gets back 'ere again, just so yas all know… I'm gonna t' kill! O yes I am!" Chloe continued…

"An' Sash don't panic I'm not gonna kill the messenger!"

Betsy who came to be one of Chloe's best friends, the other being Domino had come over and brought Chloe a cup of tea. Remy reached over and flung open a window after he escorted and had Chloe sit then he proceeded to light Chloe a smoke. As of date it was as close to a kiss they'd ever shared. Remy still treading carefully, and not wanting to rush things with her knowing she needs things to go smoothly.

Chloe sat angrily as her father patted her hand while she smoked her cigarette and sipped tea in her silence.

Everyone sat around and had a very casual breakfast that morning and visited softly.

Remy took a seat next to Chloe and brushed her hair back then took to rubbing the back of her neck sensing her body tense from the last few days of stress then this new added tension when Chloe finally broke the silence.

"I dunno what I'm gonna do now. I can't afford t' buy one… an' you gave me the truck fer m' b-day when I turned 16, dad. Great Goddess Inanna! Can't she just leave me alone! I don't bug know one. Makes me wonder what I ever did in a former lifetime t' deserve this from her!" Chloe exasperated as she breathed out in a sighing calm bordering tears feeling totally defeated and exhausted in trying to figure out what Stacii's issue is against her.

"Here Coco take this" Lorrie gave Chloe the spare keys to her caravan

"Thanks chicka but it's cool I'll figure out somethin', I always do… or get another job though it'll be back t' the way things had been fer me 'round here, me not seen or heard, sorry but I ain't gotta choice"

"Chloe no don't do that! We can share the car I got for my b-day! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten it to begin with" Sasha jumped in instantly after hearing her sister say she'd be gone again and was beginning to like the idea of having Chloe around like the good ole days.

"Naa it's alrighty lil girly, it's all yours, an' it'll be just till I can buy a new one is all!" Chloe told her sister softly

At that point Bobby came back in from the garage and said with a sly smirk…

"It appears Stacii left her convertible sports car Volkswagen behind Chloe"

"Yeah, thanks Bobert baby, but, 1) I don't have a key an' 2) just cause she stole mine I won't steal hers, as that's what I'd be doin' cause the ownership is still in her name." Chloe thanked him and heaved a heavy sigh

"True Chloe, you're very much unlike your sister, and sorry… after the last little bit my eyes have opened immensely to your sister, I know your not the kinda girl to do those things… never thought for a minute you would so I went to look into something." Bobby told her and everyone as he stood still with the sly smirk

"What ya babblin' 'bout doll face?" Chloe rubbing her forehead all knowing her illness was now causing her hell and havoc yet again in the form of a massive headache due to voices that again Stacii managed to bring onto her sister.

"Your Bobert here is babblin' about this Coco" Bobby chuckled then tossed some papers and a key at Chloe, which she picked up and riffled through reading them when Remy said…

"Where you get dis Ice?"

"From Stacii's glove compartment" He chuckled

"These are the ownership papers t' her convertible" Chloe surprised and looked at Charles

Charles looked at the papers and still seen his name as the prime owner of the vehicle noting Stacii never bothered to take full responsibility for the ownership. Charles pulled a pen from his shirt pocket and took Stacii's name off and replaced it with Chloe's then handed the papers back to her. Then he proceeded to make his usual round by the coffee pot

"Thanks dad but I dunno… it just don't feel right. I still feel like I'm swipin' it and I won't go t' her level"

"Alright then dear, I totally understand. Would you be willing for a lil while using Sasha's or Lorrie's vehicles then and I'll see what I can do to look into a possible lease to own or something affordable on your salary then?"

"Not like I got an option, alrighty, thanks Dad" Chloe told him softly as she finished her tea and sighed to all of this and having her days plans ruined.

"Your welcome dear, Remy, Logan may I see you both in my office please" Charles told his daughter then asked the two men to his office which they promptly responded and followed.

"Hey Chloe, I can take ya into town. I want to check out a new Wicca Shoppe and am teaching Jubes the Wiccan ways." Sasha said as she grabbed her purse, and Jubes following suit.

"Hey mind if I tag along for the ride please" Came from Kitty

"Sure Kitty, how bout you sis?"

"Yeah what the hell" Chloe's response came quietly somewhat depressed

The girls spent hours in town shopping, Chloe purchased items varying from the wedding gift to her religious needs, as did her lil sister. All the while Sasha helped Jubes in her purchases. And Kitty tagged along with Chloe as Kitty began asking Chloe of her religion.

"So you have two personal guardians and not one like Sassy?" Kitty asking to clarify in their conversation.

"That's right! My guardians are Persephone, an' then I have Ares the Greek God o' War. He's with me 24/7 every where I am, whammy there he is. Persephone comes an' goes." Chloe giggled telling Kitty as she picked up some incense sticks

"Why do you have two?" Kitty questioned

"It depends on the Gods, they pretty much decide the who's an' why's o' it. But I'm figurin' I have Ares 'round me is b'cause I was his favourite wife in one o' m' past lives."

"Whoa cool Chloe!"

"Sasha says witches have familiars," Kitty mentioned as she seen Chloe pick up some black candles

"Yea many do, an' many don't. I use too but unfortunately he passed on. I miss not havin' one. Though I still have m' guardian animals… one is an eagle an' the other is an adder" Chloe informed her in their shopping

"What's the difference between a familiar and a guardian animal,"

"A guardian animal is animals that helps look after ya on another plain o' existence, where as a familiar is with ya in this one… kinda like your Lockheed. He would be your familiar, he's basically your animal confidant"

"Now that's cool!"

"Yes it is very cool chicka"

"And you say you lost yours? How?"

"He passed away from cancer. Garfield was with me since his birth for 14 years, I miss him greatly"

"Oh geez, I'm sorry to hear that" Jubes hearing the conversation said as Kitty also gave her apologizes

"It's one o' m' main reasons why I got into animal medicine. I hope t' one day be able t' spare that kind o' pain o' people havin' t' watch their fur babies pass in such a painful manner" Chloe said as she paid for her purchases. And helped Sasha with her bags.

"Hey umm… Chloe, I know your busy and all, and… if it's … well… not too much trouble think you could teach me?" Kitty asked

"Teach ya what?" Chloe said in a giggle then said…

"What do ya say we go for lunch? My treat for Sasha being chicka enough t' get me inta town an' pick up Lorrie & Logan's weddin' gift"

"Took ya long enough Chloe, it's the least you could do." Sasha giggled and chucked her sis in the arm as Chloe followed her laughter

Sasha slowed her giggles to say…

"Kitty wants to know if you would teach her your special ways of the old?"

The girls all filed into a lovely lil up town bistro that Chloe felt was cutesy enough to grace with her cool chicka-girly presence. As the girls were being seated on the terrace of the bistro where they enjoyed the wonderful warm day, and placed their orders with the garcon of salads and ice tea's. Chloe then spoke up to say to Kitty after lighting a cigarette…

"Kitster, b'fore I give ya an answer t' your request I need t' know some things"

Now Sasha knew what exactly Chloe was going to ask as she did the same when Jubes asked her. Sasha sat with a knowing smile but Jubes didn't and neither did Kitty.

"Okay, what?" Kitty said softly timid

"Do ya believe in the fae, dragons, unicorns, leprechauns, UFO's an' so forth?" Chloe said and quickly added…

"Think carefully b'fore ya answer that and only answer with the truth cause I'll know if yare lyin'. It's an empath thang" Chloe told Kitty exceedingly serious that scared both Jubes and Kitty having never seen this side of Chloe before.

"In all honesty Chloe… I do believe, as you have seen yourself, my pet is a dragon" Kitty told her and smiled

"Good answer with an exception" Chloe told her matter of factly when Jubes asked wondering strangely

"Where did Kitty go wrong?"

"Lockheed is not t' be thought o' as merely a pet, but yare companion, yare fur baby, he is yare family, an' is t' be respected an' treated as such!"

"Yes he is, very much so! I'm sorry. I miss spoke myself" Kitty apologized and corrected herself finding herself answering quickly to Chloe's commanding presence that Kitty nor Jubes were aware Chloe possessed.

Sasha sat back taking in Jubes reaction and her learning the presence of another witches authority. Sasha seen how Jubes was made to immediately respect that new side of Chloe. Sasha watched onto Jubes who was now seeing Chloe as not just someone who is a sweet loving friend but someone not to be trifled with and that took great pride in her beliefs and not a belief system to think lightly of.

Sasha then spoke up in a smile and said…

"You did very well Jubes, you are learning. Good to know I'm not wasting my time!"

"Not at all Sasha I learnt just the other day when you told me to not be afraid to talk to the spirits around me. I even left them a sandwich on my desk, hope they like bologna"

"Juju it's not necessarily the offerin', but the thought that counts that the spirits acknowledge. T' recognise them an' t' share conversation with them is what they truly crave an' by doin' so, does them greatly, but be always sure t' thank them for their time" Chloe told her then turned to Kitty and asked her…

"So what do ya think o' the deforestation an' water pollution? Some pretty bad karma huh girly?" Chloe asked casually in conversation as the waiter brought their lunches to which they all delicately dove into.

"Personally I don't understand how some individuals can be that way. Don't they realise they are not only destroying themselves but everything and everyone around them. Mother Nature will see to it they will get theirs in the end. I just know she will!" Kitty quietly said in pleasant conversation. Chloe slowly looked up from her salad plate to Sasha then her eyes drifted to Kitty who was looking out over the park as she enjoyed her salad.

"Congratulations Kitty Kitty ya gots yareself a Teacher!" Chloe informed her then took a sip of her iced tea

"Really?" Kitty began getting excited

"Yes really really chicka! We'll start with the basics and as time progresses so will you"

"Thanks! I appreciate this."

"No prob. Now, let's not talk shop, on to other things,"

That's when Sasha piped up and said in a slow smile… "So… sis… tell me… how goes things with you and Casanova, Chloe?"

Chloe damn near choked on her iced tea as she looked to Jubes, Sasha and Kitty all dawning huge tell all girly grins

Chloe got a grip on herself and recomposed herself to say quickly…

"There… uhh… going"

"Uhhuh yeah right ok" Came from Sasha mockingly and really wanting her big sis to dish on the goods

"C'mon sis come clean, what do ya think of him?" Sasha getting a lil eager to hear about her sis's relationship

"I think he's very nice"

"Bull Shit!" Both Kitty and Jubes exasperated as Sasha said laughingly

"Come on spill"

"Alright, what do ya want to know?" Chloe sighed hard

"Start with the blunt truth sis. It's always been your strong suit" Sasha asked seriously

Chloe finished her salad and sat back taking in several long deep breaths. The 3 girls knowing Chloe has had limited time to spend with Remy till she graduated which was only a few days ago but Sasha also knew Chloe didn't need too long to develop an opinion on a guy.

"Alrighty then, I adore him. He's been nothing but sweet to me, and very much a gentleman. But… just I dunno…"

"What don't ya know Chloe! He's a hottie! I've been at the mansion for years! Every girl on the campus thinks he is! But let me tell ya when Remy has his sights on a girl, he's a one-woman guy! Kinda like a golden retriever, he's that loyal." Jubes told her and Sasha and ending in a lil giggle

"Great! You telling me I need him to come into my lab for his annual shots Jubes?" Chloe giggled that the rest chimed into as well

"Maybe, though knowing Remy as I do, he'd consider it foreplay" Jubes said teasingly which, all 3 girls turned to Chloe and seen her blushing hard to that. That's when the other 3 realized Remy and Chloe's relationship hadn't gotten that far, being she had such a tight schedule. Sasha seeing this and giving her older sister time compose herself took over the conversation and discussed some movies.

The girls shortly got around and was on their way back to the mansion as Jubes said from the back seat…

"Hey Chloe girly, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable back at the bistro. I was playin with ya"

"It's cool Jubes I know that. But honestly, Remy and I haven't had much time to really take what we have into any sort of relationship. Which I'm hoping he does soon, cause in all honesty… I haven't got a clue, as much as Stacii liked to make trouble in Lorrie, Sasha and my relationships… I myself been kinda afraid to have anything too serious. Sorry I've never told you that Sass, but with being bipolar… well… I'll admit Stacii was right. I got way too much baggage and Remy deserves far better. I'm afraid of disappointing him, or worse, my bipolar takes one ugly turn too many and… well… you know my score Sasha.

Sasha kept her attention to the road but tried to hide the solumn expression and damp eyes knowing all to well what Chloe was referring too, as if she didn't come out of one of her suicide depressions. The other 3 sisters as well as Charles and the rest at the house would all be left Chloe less.

"Chloe… I'll support you in any relationship choice you make so long as he never hurts you!"

"It's cool. I don't think Remy is the type to do that intentionally," Chloe told her softly

"I can personally vouch for Remy, he won't hurt you intentionally! He isn't that kinda guy. Sometimes he gets caught in bad situations, like a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time sort of thing like the other day" Jubes and Kitty both interjected

The conversation turned to tasteless sexest jokes on Chloe's part trying to ditch the serious talk and have a lil fun.

On getting into the foyer Chloe was met by Charles who she asked where Remy was and she was quickly took into another conversation by her father who asked Chloe and Jubes to join him in his office.

"Yeah dad what's up?"

"How was you girls afternoon out?"

"It was great Prof! Chloe even treated Kitty and I to lunch with her and her sister!" Jubes said excited on being part of some real sister time

"I'm glad you had a wonderful time Jubilee, tell me Chloe did you enjoy your afternoon as well?"

"Yeah it was cool, ya know a lil sisterly QT time, is always coolioz"

"I'm glad you both feel that way, how would both feel about spending more time together? Like for homework and if Jubilee needs some advice, and in a years time help with choosing college coarses… that sort of thing?"

"Sure sounds good to me," Chloe said a lil to quickly making Charles realize Chloe didn't exactly know what he was referring too. Chloe then sat on the corner of her father's desk and started colouring in all the loops in Charles name then made happy faces and hearts on documents on his desk. Charles tried to hide his laughter as he took the pen from Chloe who mock pouted

"Well seeing as Stacii was going to be Jubilee's mentor, but I didn't get around to having her placed in the program at that point and then with what all had taken place and her no longer here… well… I was wondering if you would like to be Jubilee's mentor Chloe?"

"I dunno" Chloe sighed and Jubilee began bouncing up and down happily and hoping Chloe would accept. As Logan who is like her self-adopted father is marrying into the family, which would make Jubes a self adopted niece to Chloe, Stacii and Sasha.

Also Chloe and Jubes held many like-minded interests of loves, clothes, make up, being over the top girly-chickas

Charles pressed his intercom and said… "Betsy would you please join us"

With that said Betsy appeared and chucked her best friend Chloe on the arm happily. Then she proceeded to lean on Chloe just like in Chloe's girly friend fashions

"Dad… look… I dunno… I have issues of my own that is hard to keep up with, and when I go into my states I can't even help myself. Maybe I'm not such a wise choice for Juju girl here"

"I beg to differ Chloe, I think you would do very well, and yes I agree that when those moments of yours come you need to look solely after yourself and we all in the house know this and understand it. So when those times come, Jubes in those times when Chloe is unable to assist you, you are to go to Betsy she will be your back up, alright Chloe?"

All 3 in the office looked hopingly to Chloe to please try this for a while at least and see how things go

Chloe gave a quirky smile and sigh of defeat and looked to Jubes and said..."Alright o thorn in my ass! You win! Ya got yourself a mock big sis"

Charles smiled approvingly as Jubes squealed and Betsy hugged her profusely as they left the office.

"Ok to make like a real big sis here, Jubes take this to my room," Jubes looked at Chloe like are you kidding me when Sasha told her

"Chloe don't wait all day Jubes you best put those things in her room, finally someone to do the lackey work and it's not me anymore!" She began to laugh hard till Betsy chimed in and told Sasha …

"Sass when your done be an awesome girly and grab me and Chloe a soda would ya please and thanks?"

Sasha's laughter halted and began to mumble to her self then spoke louder to say "Yeah" which made both Betsy and Chloe die laughing metaphorically speaking that is

The many weeks that followed Chloe spent a lot of time helping Kitty with her teachings, hanging out with the girls and then in the lab doing tests and other animal medical research. Which enthralled Hank as they would have great discussions about the medicinal kind.

More so yet as the other two sisters who lived at the house had gotten too in the past previous year throw themselves into dating and have a relationship. So now was Chloe getting her chance to with Remy. Where as everyone in the mansion now got to be privy to the very many nights of seeing Chloe dressed to the nines when Remy would take her out on the town and wouldn't return home with her blissfully happy till well after midnight.

One afternoon as everyone sat around on the porch discussing the up coming wedding of Logan and Lorrie when Chloe asked…

"So who'd you get to do the hand fasting Blondie?"

"DAMN IT! I so totally forgot with all the other preps… geez," Lorrie said in complete shock and surprise having forgotten

"What's a hand fasting?" Kitty asked Chloe who was nuzzling Remy sweetly as he himself smoked, drank beer and beamed happily to her nuzzling and cuddling.

"A hand fasting is a wedding. Lor needs to find a Priestess to do it. And she's or he in other terms is a minister of the Wiccan faith that presides over the nuptials" Chloe informed Kitty and everyone else

"Umm… Chloe?"

"Umm yes Lor?" Chloe giggled back

"Would ya? Could ya?" Lorrie asked a lil too syrupy sweet

"Now how in the goddess green earth do I perform the ceremony, AND be your maid of honour, AND sing"

Sasha then chimed in with…"You can put your hug-me cape on and turn into… ta da The Great & Powerful Super Coco!"

"K I'll get right on that Sassy frass my ass" Chloe giggled and teased Sasha as Sasha teased by sticking her tongue out at her forcing Chloe to laugh harder

"Tell ya what sista-friend, Sass girl you take my place as maid of honour okies? And I'll do the fasting" Chloe suggested to Lorrie who then turned to Sasha

"Sass would you?"

"Don't make me slap you both, of coarse I will!" She laughed

"Chere can you do dat?"

"Yepperz she can honey"

"But I thought you said it has to be a Priestess" Said Bobby

"I did, and I am! I'm capable of performing a hand fasting and it being a legal union. So is Sass and Lor for that matter, but Sass isn't quiet old enough to be licensed yet." Chloe explained which happily surprised the X-Gang

"Great, everything is set then"

"Logan darlin' I'll make the process as quick and as painless as possible for you" Chloe giggled

"Thank. You. Babe!" His exasperation put everyone on the porch in stitches

Everyone on the porch soon parted ways after Sasha had gotten a surprise visit from an old friend named Greg O'Connell. So everyone went off to do his or her own thing.

Remy talked Chloe into going for a walk out in the meadow knowing she liked serene places with the possibility of seeing some wild animals.

"Mon chere Remy et Gambit didn' know you could do dat kind o' t'ing"

"Yeah I can luv, takes many years to get to that status, a good deal of inner strength and dedication to ones beliefs"

"It must. 'Ow long 'as chere 'ad 'er fai't" Remy asked her as he sat under a huge weeping willow and gently pulled her into his lap

"Kinda hard for me to say, many can give you a guesstimation, but for me I can remember as far back as 4 - 5 years old seeing and hearing things around me and it not always the bipolar voices. Just as I could always sense or feel when others around me are sad/hurt/ happy/ or need a pick me up. Kinda like the first time I realized I could take peoples pain away with my touch, sometimes animals too. For sometime I thought I was just a freak. Now I know I'm a freak," she giggled softly that he chuckled with her

"Non chere not a freak… you gifted, now Remy et oui Gambit too, dey are Freaks!" He told her and traced down the bridge of her nose with his index finger looking deeply within her eyes

"Please don't say things that aren't true. Beauty is only skin deep, and ugly can go to the bone. If we were all in this world to be judged on our looks we would all be hung! I find you to be a very sweet, brilliant and internally as well as exteriorly gorgeous man Remy. And yes Gambit too, regardless to what ya may think and there's nothing you can or could say or do for that matter to change my mind." Chloe told him and took his hand in hers twining her fingers through his

"Chere does dis old man's 'eart good" He smiled to her and pulled her in closer on his lap as they looked over the meadow

"You remind me of a soul I once knew in a past life Remy" Chloe said softly as she gazed out on the open field filled with wild flowers

"You knew Remy b'fore?" He asked wondering and watching her gaze out

"Yeah, well your soul anyway. He would come around my cottage in the early evening… I tried to tame him but he wouldn't have none of that…" Chloe giggled lost in her past life memories as Remy watched her and he listening intently

Chloe continued her out loud memories…"I lived alone and I was young, well 'bout the age I am now. I was a village healer. Kinda like I'm a doc now too… but he would come 'round and sleep at my door step and come dawn he would be gone. Like he would watch over me at night to keep the bad spirits away… His eyes… I will remember those eyes forever!" Chloe whispered as Remy watched her then spoke softly…

"Wad do chere mean, you couldn' tame 'im, an' 'leep on you door step, an' 'is eyes, mon chere petite, wad 'bout 'is eyes"

"He was a wild wolf, and his eyes would burn like fire. He didn't like people 'round my house either. He didn't trust anyone, 'cept me, well kinda… I tried to tame him but it was like he was afraid of me, why I dunno, I wouldn't have hurt him…" Chloe trailed off when she spoke up to say…

"Maybe he was afraid he'd hurt me/you in case he his soul fell in love with me/you" Chloe finished but then realised Remy quietly had just then said the same thing

Chloe gasped and turned to look dead on into Remy's eyes that began to glow a fuchsia red. Chloe's eyes began to silently weep as the space that was between the pair began to close and both was drawn into what felt like centuries old over due first kiss.

On the kiss parting leaving both Remy and Chloe breathless yet something washed over them spiritually drawing them closer forcing them into another tender warm sweet kiss. On the second parting even though their hearts raced they beat in time and neither breathless now, as though now their heartbeat and they both breathed as one.

They sat in sweet relaxed comfort relishing in their new closeness, while Remy would ask questions about her faith and she to his, and learning he was raised Catholic but doesn't practice. And she would explain the similarities in many different religions.

"Mon chere, Remy et Gambit would like very much t' learn more 'bout you fai't, could you 'elp 'im?"

"Well… luv thing is I take my belief very seriously, and I won't teach anyone that doesn't take it seriously also"

"Remy knows dat, an chere… Remy et Gambit wouldn' 'ave ax'd if 'e wasn'"

Chloe smiled softly and agreed to teach him.

Things in the house grew more chaotic daily as more wedding preps began going underway. The X-Men learned and met Sasha's old friend Greg who the girls all thought was pleasant though the men of the house went from being friendly with to being short and direct with even occasionally attempting to disguise with their vocal heated tones that the women were left wondering briefly.

Late one evening after Chloe had gotten back from yet another wonderful date with Remy, Chloe sat in her room in a tank top and winnie the pooh lavender pj pants. A knock came to her door as she reached into her mini fridge and grabbed a can of soda. Chloe hollered quietly…

"Door swings both ways baby, knock me out with your bad ass self," She giggled hoping it was Remy that came back for yet another good night kiss.

"S'cuse me Chloe, I know it's late, but I vas vondering if … vell… ve could talk, please?" Kurt opened the door a little and asked sweetly, shyly quiet, seeming embarrassed for being at her door at such a late hour of 1am

"Oh, hey, sure honey, c'mon in, sorry 'bout that. I thought it was my Honey… my door is always open to ya. Care for a soda sweetness?"

"Please, and zank you, I appreciate you talking viz me at such a time as it is"

"It's all good, so what's up baby doll? Come in and pull up a chunk of sofa here, I'm all ears" Chloe giggled as Kurt came and joined her on the sofa as she channel surfed and found nothing on but old comedies so left it there then directed her attention back to Kurt

"Vell… I was vondering how long Sasha has really known Greg?" He asked quietly taking a drink of his soda and setting it down on the coffee table being sure to use a coaster

Chloe smiled to his very polite ways and said…

"Look Kurt honey… Sasha has known him since they were both in diapers. Mom use to baby-sit him. Even us other girls know him. It's cool baby! Why what's wrong?"

"Vell he just seems to be secretive, and when I come into a room vhere he's talking to Sasha he changes the subject, he just makes me uncomfortable"

"Have you tried to find common ground, like a shared hobby?" Chloe asked softly seeing that Greg deeply disturbed Kurt

"At first I did, but he doesn't seem to be interested in vhat I have to say, same viz ze ozer guys, Logan and Remy too. He shrugs all us guys off like vere flies! Greg only talks to ze girls," Kurt told her trying to hide his tone of heat that Chloe still picked up on feeling Kurt has his reasons

"Greg follows Sasha to all her classes and monopolizes her time on purpose" Kurt finished

"Have you spoken with Sasha about all of this dear?"

"Yes, but she von't listen to me, I zink Greg is trying to break us up" Kurt sighed as he finished with his lip quivering. Chloe feeling his feelings reached over and hugged her friend in a sisterly manner then let go and said…

"Give it some more time, Greg is new here and doesn't really know anyone. Remember when me and my sister's got here, we didn't know any one other then dad and you all, specially you, Bobert, Logan and Remy were all very sweet to us girls right away from day one. Maybe introduce Greg to some of your single female friends. Then his interest in Sasha might fade. Like on a double date, invite one of your female friends to be Greg's date and you all go to the movies"

Kurt sighed again and said… "Alright I'll try again… for you Chloe"

"Noooo, do it for yours and Sasha's relationship. I know what's important to Sasha is important to you and vice versa, really! You're the best thing to ever happen to my lil Sassyfrass. In all honesty, really! Till you came along she never had a boyfriend, really honest here, yeah she had friends that were guys but not a real boyfriend. You're her first everything. You mean the world to her dear. As much as she puts on her lil tough chicka image for ya don't let it fool ya. She's a lot more fragile then she lets on. Wanna know something 'bout her that she won't never tell ya" Chloe said to a very stunned Kurt and so glad to be able to have what he now felt like a big sister too to come and talk too

"Sure" He smiled excitedly

Chloe smiled and lit a smoke then took a drink of her soda …

"Ok ya know how you've heard me and her other sisters refer to her as Ducky or in my case Quack-quack girly?"

"Yeah"

"We call her that cause when she was a lil girl and it would rain outside if there was any mud puddles in the vicinity she was in that puddle like a duck to water splashing around, hence Ducky slash Quack-quack!" Chloe giggled as Kurt busted up in laughter

"Don't you dare ever let on I told ya or she'll have my cutesy girly wittle butt in a sling"

"I promise, I vould have very much vould have like to have known her as a child"

"She was a goofy lil ankle biter to say the very least, made for cheap entertainment when the cable was out" Chloe busted up in hard laughter along with Kurt

"But as goofy as she was then, she's still very special now, Sasha holds on to friendships closely like I do. I'm sure if you suggest what I said she would go along with it, even ask her for suggestions"

"I did… and she suggested I sleep on ze couch!"

"Ouch! Damn! Sass what the hell? I'm kinda at a loss too, I've never had any problem with Greg, and Remy hasn't said anything to me about him either." Chloe admitted

"Remy vouldn't and von't tell you if he did Chloe!" Kurt stating facts on Chloe surprising her as he continued…

"Remy is ze kind of guy zat vill take care of his own and not say anyzing to his pretty lady. He don't vant her to vorry none. And if you don't mind me saying… Remy is a very lucky man Chloe. Viz Remy Chloe, you'll never vorry about anyzing ever! He knows how to take care of his woman proper. Boz Remy and Gambit are very protective of zeir chosen lady" Kurt letting Chloe in on some of the hidden Remy

Chloe smiled gently, "thank you Blue baby that means so much to me to know that. I adore Remy. I can't even begin to fathom how I managed life with out him. Thing is Kurt … I think I have finally fallen in love with him and there's no going back for me. He's ruined me for any other man, in my heart and eyes he's it!" Chloe now damp cheeked and very misty eyed admitted her heart to Kurt about Remy.

Kurt sat totally slack jawed to Chloe's confession.

"Have you told Remy zis?"

"No I haven't, I'm kind of afraid too."

"No no don't be sweet Chloe. Remy vill understand. I know he seems big and tough, kinda like a hells angel viz a soft heart. Remy is a good man in his soul."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Remy is like a big brother to me. Believe me. He'll understand. He has a hard time trusting people and letting zem into in his heart, and he has let you in a long time ago. He also trusts you greatly. I just know he loves you! He even said so once a long while back remember zat day vhen your one sister made trouble, he told you zen he does in front of everyone! Not an easy zing for any guy to do," Kurt began speaking quickly in what sounded like pleading to her to tell Remy

"I dunno… maybe he was just saying that to get into my good graces again, who knows, but I do so love our time together and he seems so genuine"

Kurt chuckled and said "He seems zat vay cause vhen it comes to you Chloe he is genuine, trust me on zis Chloe he loves you, very much"

"Ya know, it's super cool we can sit and talk like this" Chloe said happily

"I agree it is nice. Sasha is so right! People can go to you about anyzing"

Chloe giggled and said "ever consider that maybe Sasha and Greg talk to each other like we are right now, two purely platonic friends?"

"I doubt if zere's anyzing platonic on Greg's part. Sasha's yes. I truly believe for her zere is nozing more zen friendship, but I still think Greg is up to somezing"

"Well you just becareful dear, I love that Sasha found a great guy, that guy being you Kurt luv, but I'd hate to see that ruined ok" Kurt nodded and finished his soda

"Ummm… mind if I ask how your evening vas?" Kurt asked shyly

"Sure you can ask"

"Great! How was your evening?" Kurt asked excitedly

"I didn't say I would tell though did I?" Chloe and Kurt busted up laughing as she then continued, "It was awesome Blue baby, with Remy every night is perfect"

"Ok now Chloe your just gonna make me gag" He gave her an icked out face

"Now ya know how I felt when everyone caught you two…. I felt lunch from a week prior coming up but sorry damn it was funny"

"Yeah yeah Sasha and I know, vasn't funny for us at the time, but now ve can laugh about it… OoOo I really should go it's 2:30, sorry for keeping you up so late Chloe, and zank you so very much for ze talk it helped me feel some better"

"Hey anytime sweetness. My door is always open unless it's locked and you hear noises I suggest you don't knock then" She laughed out that he joined in on

"You got it! And remember vhat I said don't be afraid to tell Remy. He really needs to know how you feel 'bout him"

"I'll think about it, and remember what I said ok"

"I vill but I still zink he's got motives, good night Chloe"

"Sleep sweet dear"

Two weeks before the wedding came upon the house quickly as Lorrie & Logan too grew more nervous. On the best man Remy initiating a guy's weekend of camping and paint balling up north.

The girls saw their guys off and the girls found it all very nice that the men on their own doing asked Greg along on their trip. All the women hoping maybe the hidden tension between all the males would cease with this trip.

"'Ere Claws dis looks like a good place" Remy shot Logan a sly grin who returned the look knowing and yelled to the back of the truck…

"Alright everybody out," Logan got out of the drivers side as the guys in the back climbed out and Remy got out of the passenger side and walked around to Logan as they spoke softly to each other so the rest wouldn't hear …

"Ok Remy et Gambit will lure Greg in… we got super speed agility 'hen will catch up t' dey truck, give Remy et Gambit a 5 minute 'ead 'tart 'kay?"

"Sounds good to me Gumbo, I'll fake out a location and get the other guys to hustle"

The men's voices faded as the other men gathered around.

"Leave dey gear in dey truck till we find a camp site, saves carryin' 'round everyt'ing f'r now, non?"

Remy suggested casually that everyone agreed and they all parted ways of the truck and headed into the woods. For 10 minutes the guys heard…

"Damn bugs"

"Ouch"

"Why so far in?"

And this was intermittent from Greg to Bobby to Kurt. Questions of which weren't met with answers.

"Whatchya think Swamp Rat?"

"Yeah, looks good t' me, 'kay now… Greg you come wit' Remy et Gambit, we gonna get fire wood."

Remy gave a small unnoticeable nod to Logan who only caught it and did the same.

The other's watched as Remy and Greg disappeared in the thicket.

"Ummm… Logan ve just gonna sit here?" Kurt asked quizzically

"Fer now" Logan took out a cigar and began to chew on it as he crouched down resting

"Bishop put that gun away! There is no danger to us here." Hank told him, which Bishop did

Bobby now getting ancy said…

"Well let's go get the stuff from the truck then. No point in us just sitting here like bumps on a log" Bobby then proceeded to get up and follow the trail that was made to get to the clearing

"Sit down Popsicle!" Logan gruffed and Bobby did immediately

"Well we can't just sit here Logan! I do believe…" Scott started and was cut off by Logan gruffing…

"Sit down and Shut up four eyes!"

Scott followed Bobby's suit.

Logan casually briefed at his Rolex but was met with the sound with rustling when all turned to see what it was in unison seen Remy who said loudly…

"Beer Run!"

The other men all sat dumbfounded momentarily, when Logan growled menacingly …

"Gumbo said move it!"

With that said all the men jumped up and ran like hell through the trail they made previously dodging tree branches and sprinting over half built animal homes.

Logan tossed up in the air the truck keys that Kurt caught, as he swung from tree limb to limb when Logan yelled…

"You drive" Kurt beat Remy out of woods first who was right behind him and climbed into the back seat hatch of the truck followed by Logan who climbed into the passenger side and the rest of the men all piled into the back open bed truck.

Kurt started up the truck and began to slowly press on the gas, when suddenly Logan's foot was on Kurt's pressing down hard and Remy lunged forth taking over the steering wheel, then grabbed the gearshift and threw it into second.

The trucks tires squealed and began to smoke as they ripped out of the side of the road on all just then turned back and seen Greg busted out of the woods when Logan and Remy said "FUCK!"

Remy grabbed the gears and pushed it into 3rd forcing the truck to take off while Logan pushed on Kurt's foot harder on the gas. That was enough to make the old truck finally kick up road dust and fly down the road leaving a huffing and puffing running to catch the truck Greg slowly drifting away in the distance!

With Remy and Logan now driving from the back and passenger side. Kurt scared and half shocked beyond all reason slowly and casually reaches over to the radio and flips through many channels till he finds a pop station. When he hears a song he knows the words too, having heard Jubes & Kitty play it countlessly back at the house, so leaves it there then turns it up loudly forcing Remy and Logan to look sickeningly at a now happily singing to the heavens Kurt…

"Oops!...I did it again

I played viz your heart, got lost in ze game

Oh baby, baby

Oops!...You zink I'm in love

Zat I'm sent from above

I'm not zat innocent

You see my problem is zis

I'm dreaming away

Vishing zat heroes, zey truly exist

I cry, vatching ze days

Can't you see I'm a fool in so many vays

But to lose all my senses

Zat is just so typically me

Baby, oh"

All the men now at this point have turned and are looking sickeningly at Kurt who is singing happily away loudly be-bopping to the music away when suddenly everyone is jolted back having heard.

Bang!

And the song on the radio fading grotesquely to nothingness when Logan looked to his radio he seen it now smoking and a somewhat large gaping hole in the dashboard peering back at him.

Logan looked to the back of the truck and seeing a grinning from ear to ear Bishop with a smoking gun

"What the fuck? Hey you big black Prick! You fucking shot my radio!"

"You are observant Logan" Came from a chuckling Hank

"I'd say he is Hank, and Logan the only way you'd know that is if you're looking at me in the locker room showers, jealous?" Came from a chuckling Bishop that everyone else started to laugh

Logan growls and removes his foot on the gas and starts to climb over the still driving from the backseat Remy in attempts to get in the flat bed of the truck to show Bishop his personal ginsu knives. Forcing everyone to laugh harder now including Logan who said…

"You're fixing that"

"Or we could just stuff the smudge Greg in it!" Kurt interjected with a sneer from the drivers side for the first time his out loud thoughts on Greg since Kurt came forth in private to the guys about Greg and info he knows on him from a late night computer investigation.

"Remy et Gambit 'ates dat lil' gator fucker!"

"Alright Gumbo we guys all know you got great reasons to hate him and know those reasons for yours and Kurt's hatred the most so lets not think of that. For now anyway"

Remy sits back letting Kurt drive now as he lights up a smoke and tells Kurt to get them all to a hotel.

Kurt happened at that point to have just pass one so instead of turning the truck around Kurt decides to take a page out the great famous Remy & Gambit's Drivers Hand Book and just puts the truck in a full throttle instant reverse and backs up on the street.

On Remy renting a room they all pile out and go inside where Logan follows in with a 24 case of beer having crossed the Canadian border hours ago.

Remy and Logan waste no time opening beers. Then Logan set to ordering a few dozen pizza's, while Remy finds the blue channel and turns up the porn. Leaving all the guys stunned and shocked cept for Bobby who was now making himself comfy less then 3 feet from the TV screen and beginning to salivate.

Pizza's soon arrived and the guys bantering and having gotten deeply into some serious male bonding with bad lesbian jokes, playin' cards, beer flowing, food fights happening and porn aplenty for all. As of yet Bobby hadn't moved or blinked for that matter from the screen when they heard a knock on the door. Cable now pissed from having to miss the main plot of the entire hardcore porn movie he'd been watching intently had gotten up to open the door.

On it opening Cable sighed hard in hoping it would just go away so shut the door quickly in the face of the person on the other side.

"Damn guys quick put everything away "

"What? Why?"

With that said Cable turned around and flung open the door to them all seeing an exhausted Greg out of air, clothes torn and looking like hell.

Logan and Remy exchanged looks to say plan B

The guys all let out a sigh collective sound of defeat.

Cable reached over Kurt grabbing another beer, opening and sucking down half. As Kurt followed Cables lead.

Now at this point they had all gone through a few cases.

They let Greg into the room who ate and showered then lay out on a bed asking… "Why'd you guys take off like that?"

It was Remy's quick thinking being the best at it being a thief who said, "Dis way if da femmes ask if we actually went out int' da woods we can be 'onest an' say Oui, cause we did"

An answer that which appeased Greg being young and not knowing, but the girls at home already knew some partyin' would take place being Logan's bachelor party, but hoped their men would all behave to a certain extent.

"But why'd ya leave me behind?"

"We didn't **leave you** behind, **you let us ahead** of ya! Ya gotta move fast with us boys" Logan stated and cracked open another beer as did Remy

Yet another answer that shut Greg up.

Everyone and their party having gone quiet as Remy moved about the room and proceeded to push off the foot of one of the beds a bunch of empty pizza boxes, which happened to land on Bobby who was still enthralled and glued to the sex on TV. Remy now reaching inside his trench and pulling out a sandwich baggy.

Shocking everyone in the room as Remy casually brought out a couple of joints!

One of which he nestled between his lips and his hand fired up in kinetic energy and lit. Remy inhaled deeply and strongly several times holding in the smoke when Logan said…

"You get the good stuff?"

Remy nodded and said still holding in the smoke,

"Remy et Gambit 'as 'lways dey best mon amis"

The room still clearly in utter disbelief to their best buddies and watching as Logan reached over taking the joint from Remy and following his buddy Remy's suit.

On Remy exhaling and reaching back to Logan for the joint and repeating his last process, Remy then offered the joint to one of the other guys. Who looked at it and reluctantly took it and did as both Remy and Logan had prior, though for him coughing ensued. Which was met with Remy tapping his back.

Hours later and all those joints gone things in the room had drastically changed. Remy and Logan stood to the side of the room talking quietly to each other.

"I'll take his gear and hock it. I know the shops round here"

"Good homme, Remy gonna see if 'e can get Bobby t' quit lickin' dey TV screen b'fore 'is mind turns completely t' jello! We seriously got t' get Bobby laid, an' e'plain t' 'im TV pussy is not'ing compared t' dey real t'ing. Den we see 'bout us ditchin' da fucker in dey bed!"

"No doubt buddy! These guys need help something fierce!" Logan agreed and chuckled with Remy

Remy and Logan having worked out their next stage of the party as Logan said to Kurt…

"Elf come and help me dude"

"Vho's Kurt? OoOo… Vait… I'm Kurt… ok, yes Logan?" Kurt said stoned out of his gourd and now giggling like a lil schoolgirl inspite of himself

Kurt happily complied with Logan's request of gathering up all of Greg's clothes as he sang "If You're Happy And You Know It Smack Greg Around" Kurt pausing long enough to occasionally smack an unconscious Greg.

Remy told the rest to get in the truck they were leaving but to leave Greg in the bed. Meanwhile Remy found himself removing Bobby in a fireman's carry out to the truck to separate Bobby from licking the TV screen any longer in fear he'd electrocute himself.

On Remy driving to the next town now Gregless once again and everyone chattering incessantly other then Logan in the passenger side calm, the rest in the flat bed bantered like wild coyotes and hooting owls. Forcing the driver and passenger to chuckle to them selves in the front.

Remy parked the truck at a nearby Hotel and gotten another room key. Remy returned to the truck when he heard Logan tell the bantering banshees in the back to get out of the truck and follow him into the strip bar next door.

On them entering they seen strippers on the runway flinging clothes and there was patrons all over the place, but now at this late hour of 1 am and the bartender telling Logan and Remy the establishment isn't for non-mutants only is when Remy's eyes glowed and Logan's claws came out showing him their members only memberships putting a smile on the bartender and liking the guys style said it could remain open awhile longer as Remy explained it's a bachelor party.

About an hour later the bartender said …

"The bar will be closing" He was immediately introduced to Bishop and Cable by way of the Wolverine and Gambit for the 'tender uttering such an atrocity. The bartender exclaiming in a panic …

"Here's the key's just be sure to lock up!" That being said the bartender left.

Remy now having stepped outside to the truck and grabbing something from his bag and pulled out a video camcorder to document this event later for Logan's prosperity. He was met with Greg outside the bar who said…

"You guys did it again! Why'd ya leave me?"

"Did it ever occur t' you mon amis dat you don e'actly fit into wad dey rest o' dey guys an' oui Remy et Gambit too our idea o' a good time!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I t'ink you do homme! See... we guys like our femmes as much as you do, mais we don' feel dey need t' stalk dem, or watch dem like a side show attraction. Femmes are t' be re'pected an' always treated like dey true ladies dey are. Now don' get Remy et Gambit wrong we guys appreciate lookin' at a good an' well built femme too. So long as no ot'er guys is checkin' out Remy et Oui Gambit too's lady. See dey women in dere right now, dose are dey ones in dey bar you look at! Mais not stalk! Dats jus' uncool t' do t' any femme, mais 'trippers are dere t' be watched, not friends an' femmes in you life. Basically Greg… you picked da wrong femmes t' watch an' fur'dermore you picked da very wrong guys ladies t' be watchin'!"

Greg totally lost to Remy's thick Cajun and usual deep bass-toned southern drawl but caught enough to look worried. When he next heard...

"Come!" Greg looked up and over to Remy with a look on Remy's face silently insisting forcefully Greg's partyin' isn't over yet.

Remy followed Greg inside as he set up the video camera and seeing the partying in full swing as the bachelor party had taken over the bar! Bishop was now behind the bar making drinks as Cable was insistent on shooting something prior to Remy leaving but was now comfortably positioned under a beer tap and having a drink from the tap happily.

Remy now smirking to the chaos he caused on this party night turned the now filming camera around and caught Hank leaning on the wall asking sly to those strippers milling about… "How **you** doing?" with the lil gun hand gesture and sounding like the godfather too that it was all Remy could do to keep from busting up.

Logan sidled up and sat next to Remy in the back of the bar. Logan produced a beer to Remy and then the two men sat and talked while Remy filmed the party.

Eventually Logan wondered off leaving Remy chuckling to himself and the camaraderie he caused as he caught on it all on tape. Kurt now being manhandled by strippers while he would ask exuberantly happy to every female in the place "VHOOOOOOOO'S your Daddy!" then following it with "Kurt is your Pimp daddy! Pimpin' ain't easy Man!" as he strutted around like a peacock

Remy managed to pull the "Pimp Master K" Kurt aside long enough to talk Kurt into buying a stripper slash hooker for Greg. And happens to catch it all on film. As Kurt happily mossies back to his harem of now topless girls who immediately begin to fawn over Kurt again.

Bobby now off in a constant flurry of words never stopping to breathe and in a desperate search for brownies, which Hank is now hording and saying "What brownies?" yet he licks his fingers to hide the evidence.

Scott has become even more paranoid then usual as he keeps looking under chairs and dark corners, while jumping at the tiniest sound near him. So for Remy's own amusement lightly charges a card and tosses it Scott's way sending Scott scurrying up on top of the nearest table like a cartoon of a woman afraid of mice. Remy gets bored so finished his beer and steps outside still with the camera running. Greg soon joins him outside and is now totally drunk beyond words or the slightest comprehension of the English language.

"Eh homme, got a joint?"

"No I don't" Greg manages to slur

Remy now takes it upon himself and with little corrosion he talks a drunken Greg into purchasing Remy a bag of weed from a seller across the street.

Greg cross's the street to the seller meanwhile Remy disappears into the shadows of the darkness going into Gambit mode. On making the purchase Greg is then informed he just made the buy from an undercover cop. In his shock throws the bag. Also unknowingly happens to throw it to Remy who is hunched up in the blackened corner and had been filming the incident. As quickly as Remy made his hidden approach of the deal he disappeared with the bag firmly and happily in his trench. Making it back outside the bar and uncovering himself from the darkness in time to see a handcuffed Greg punching inside of the cop car window yelling at Remy.

A smirking Remy turns back to the establishment and waltz's back in casually. On entering he tells Logan, Greg got picked up by the cops for making a special purchase.

The two men decide to let Greg stew for a bit.

In the mean time Remy is met with a beer by Bishop as Remy sits at the bar now filming Cable who's gone well past drunk and has highly suggested via his gun to each patron to give generously to the Greg Foundation explaining to the best of his drunken ability that Greg is in desperate need of a transplant, and needs airfare. On hearing such news the patrons not only give generously but also send their sympathy! Though Cable neglecting to leave out Greg is the X-Males disease and they need Greg "_transplanted_" in another country before they all just simply kill him! Forcing Remy to laugh out loud. On turning himself and the camera around he see's Hank bump and grinding it with a girl on stage putting Remy into such laughter his eyes began to tear up.

Remy turns himself and the camera once again to see Bobby approach him asking way to quickly if he has or had seen any brownies to which Remy tells him no.

Logan now tired and bored has talked Hank into karaoke. Which wasn't much of an effort as the usually eloquently refined gentleman Dr. Hank Mc Coy PHD is, is still on stage and now breaks into a wonderful rendition of Sharon, Lois, & Brams' Skin-a-merink, with the hand gestures and all. When Bobby lunged at Hank on catching a glimpse of an empty brownie wrapper from Hanks pocket and took the mic who then joined Hank on that song and they broke into another song both men singing to a now laughed asleep Logan who some how was now wearing one of the strippers dresses on the corner of the stage. Hank and Bobby are now exchanging name-calling as Bobby yells … "It's snuffalupagus!"

Remy having just hung up the phone having posted Greg's bail with the money they made from selling all of Greg's shit from earlier. Remy returns his focus back to sitting at the bar video taping all of this… when Scott broke out on stage in a Risky Business movie type fashion and the music changing to It's Raining Men and Scott dancing and stripping on stage. Cable bored of collections was back to flipping over chairs finding something to shoot as Bishop was sweet-talking a stuffed Moose head over the bar. And Kurt covered in lipstick kisses and sitting on a tabletop taking bets from the female strippers as to what piece of clothing Scott would tear off next while continuously chanting loudly…

"Snuffy! Snuffy! Snuffy! Snuffy!" in an Arsenio Hall fashion

Bobby now having enough of not getting what he wants grabbed the mic back from Hank who is stumbling over the words to It's Raining Men, and Scott on the runway stripping and numerous pelvic thrusts. Bobby takes the mic and yells over the music…

"The first girl to get me a brownie get's to go to the carnival! And gets a free ride on the famous Remy Rocket!"

Remy had to shake his head hard in not believing what he heard when everything in the room came to a screeching halt and all in the room looked to Remy who damn near dropped the camera!

Suddenly the girls all squeal and run like bats out hell out of the building leaving the bar in silence and Remy still in shock and mouth agape. To have the girls all reappear and running up to the stage to Bobby with you guessed it… brownies!

Bobby now pleased having gotten his craving full filled and the girls now chasing after Remy through out the bar and he trying to keep them at bay while the camera still rolled though if you didn't suffer from severe vertigo you would now. Remy still had the tape going being chased by girls, and he now chasing down a stuffing his brownie face blissfully thrilled Bobby.

Before to long the tape cuts out to only cut on again to a very unconscious partied out Greg in Toronto Pearson International Airport with a plane ticket stuffed in his shirt pocket and a post it note stuck to his forehead with words written in French saying…

"Bon voyage baiseur!"

(Means Happy voyage Fucker!)

Then to someone lifting Greg's wallet and ID. The video grows dark with the audio capturing many male voices all laughing hysterically.

Back at the house that night the girls simply opted for a chick flick marathon, Chinese food & cheesecake while discussing wedding preps and missing their men greatly.

The next day the guys awoke in their hotel room all crashing where they fell like Jones town the morning after.

Slowly, sombrely one by one they roused around after only 2 hours of sleep. Seeing as it was still dark out Logan and Remy opted to get the trip back to the mansion underway.

They all poured them selves back into the truck and slept as Remy and Logan took turns driving. 'Round 10 am everyone in the back rewoke and Logan suggested to an extreme road raged Remy to stop for coffee. Remy agreeing it would be best and to shut up those in the back that was disturbing his focus on flipping off those he felt were Sunday drivers, which of coarse was everyone driving under the speed limit!

After arriving back in the state of New York, Remy pulls into a truck dive. Everyone slinks out of the flatbed quietly holding their heads and groaning.

"Hey! Look they got breakfast brownies" Hank smiles to Bobby at finally seeing and having a place where brownies were very available! Making Remy and Logan bust up again. Bobby made a lunge across the booth table at Hank who dodge the slap and chuckled harder.

"Oy vey! Vat do ve tell our ladies vhen ve get home?" Kurt said in a whisper holding his head sipping his black coffee painfully

"Dom is gonna kill me!" Came from on his third cup of coffee Cable

"You and me both! 'Ro is gonna shine up a lightening bolt real nice, turn it side ways, and shove it right. Up. My. **Ass**!" Bishop groaned and told the waitress he needed more coffee

"Where's my underwear?" Scott asked quizzically coming back to the table from the washroom

"You signed it and gave it to one of the girls back at the club!" Logan told him then ordered himself a nice big stack of flapjacks, eggs and sausages happily

"I'm going to die! There's just no two ways about it, Jean is going to crush me like a bug!" Scott exasperated

"I ain't tellin' Lorrie darlin' one damn thing!"

"I certainly hope that Cece does not ask for a breath test. I'm 80 proof still!" Hank said ordering simply some toast, some more black coffee and a glass of water

"Vhere's Greg?" Kurt asked curiously as Remy came back in the diner from the truck and sat down and said

"'E's gettin' cultured Kurt, Waitress Remy et Gambit need dey 'ouse wine chere"

"Sorry sir we're not liquor licensed"

"Kay babe give 'im wadever ya got an' make it strong 'kay? Also any bacon an' salsa. A man needs t' keeps 'is Cajun blood boilin'" He told her then turned back to the guys and lit a smoke

"Remy how can you ask for alcohol?" Bobby said in disbelief

"Meh… Remy et Gambit skipped dey tit an' went straight f'r dey bottle at birt'" He told them and shrugged it off

"Vhat you gonna tell Chloe if she asks 'bout za weekend? I still don't know vhat to tell Sasha" Kurt asked and admitted

"Remy et Gambit gonna shower 'is chere wit' not'ing mais amour an' attention as 'lways" He told them and took his coffee and not batting an eyelash

"And you expect that to work?" Bobby asked surprised seriously

"Non, mais she'll be t' t'rilled t' 'ave Remy back mon chere will f'rget 'bout it t'ough. Remy et Gambit don' underestimate Chloe… mais 'e knows she ain' 'tupid. 'E also knows she's a femme an' 'er urges o' missin' Remy will be dere t'. Jus' like Remy et oui Gambit t' missed 'is lady"

"Speakin' o' that Gumbo… just how are things between you and Chloe? Hmmm" Logan smirked and pulling out a cigar as all the males leaned forward hoping to get an ear full

Remy set his cup down as his eyes shifted out the window while his hand swiped his now flushing cheeks. Heaving a very heavy sigh Remy lit another smoke and said quickly…

"You pick up da tuxes yet?" Remy said hoping to change the subject

"Yeah yeah buddy all taken care of now back to you and Chloe, is she everything you hoped and everything we guys hope for you" Logan said just as interested in the answer as the rest

The rest of the guys all interested in the last of the 3 favourite Xavier sisters love life now.

"T'ings are going well, very well actually, mais not'ing 'as 'appened yet"

"Ouch! Dude! Striking out with thee primadiva of the Xavier girls! That's must hurt like hell! You at least get to first or second base yet?" Bobby exclaimed, which was met with each of the guys smacking Bobby in the back of the head

"Chere ain't like dat! She ain't a prude ei'der… mais dis is a relationship where Remy doesn' wan' t'ings fucked up!" Remy told them taking his breakfast from the waitress

Logan between bites of his breakfast said calmly "Why suddenly the concern with that Rem? I mean we all here know she's fragile due to her mutation but also her being ill, but come on… we guys also all know at this point you've usually had your relationships nailed to the mattress by now in the past so to speak that is"

"Dis femme is different. Remy cares wad she t'inks o' 'im an Gambit t'. Dat's new t' us too… like Gambit suddenly grown a consonance. Remy just not in any rush wit' 'er" Remy finished softly that all the guys took note to there really is a change in Remy and this girl caused it

"Remy my good man, did you ever stop to consider for a moment that even though in the past with other women the words were always just casually thrown around, but now you having met someone of substance and a heavenly heart you and Gambit have finally found a girl that's worth waiting and fighting for?" Hank smiled slyly as did the rest

"Mais it's more den dat, Remy et Gambit can't sleep, or eat 'alf dey time an' can' t'ink straight, let 'lone wad feels like a heart attack when Chloe enters dey room, or when Remy et Gambit 'ears 'er voice dat sounds like a chorus o' angels, an' mon dieu! 'Er perfume…" Remy slowly goes off babbling when Logan pipes up and says…

"Alright slow down Kermit! Damn! You're sucked in hard!"

"Tell Remy 'bout it, 'e don' know wad Chloe did t' 'im mais 'e amours it!" He chuckled and finished his breakfast as did the rest

Kurt in thought to a past conversation with Chloe sits up and slowly drinks in the last of his fourth coffee and says quietly…

"Remy brother, have you told Chloe how you feel about her?"

"Non petite homme" Remy replies softly quiet in thought to what Kurt suggested

"Maybe you should try? I know she thinks a great deal about you." Kurt suggested

Remy goes silent on the matter as he's in thought to what Kurt said while the rest looks at Kurt like… were guys dude! We don't talk about _feelings_.

The guys soon get up and clear their tab and leave heading back for the mansion as Logan drove now and Remy quiet looking out the window in thought to Chloe and what Kurt said back at the diner.

About 3 miles from the mansion and Logan pulls over and says…

"Alright everyone out"

"Why we stopping Logan?" Bobby asked in curiosity

Logan picked up a paint gun and shot Bobby and said…

"We can't go back looking like we didn't go paint balling when that's what we told the girls we were going to do!"

At that point the men grab paint guns deliberately shooting each other all having changed into their paint balling gear back at the diner with exception to Bobby who still had yet to recover from the following night of partying.

Once they decide they were all good and covered in paint they climb back into the truck for the short drive back.

On arriving home the girls rushed out to them happily chirping away hugging their men and glad to see them home. Now everyone outside and Charles coming out to welcome the guys home too. When Charles said

"Chloe would you happen to have a dollar on you? I seemed to have left my wallet in the house, and would you mind stepping into the garage to get the oil, my wheelchair seems to be sticking"

"No prob dad," Chloe said as she reached in her pocket and handed her father a dollar then made her way over to the garage. Since the ordeal of her missing Hummer Chloe had no reason to enter the garage till now.

On her going to the garage everyone hung back a bit but yet followed her, when on her opening the door the only vehicles in there was a Harley in black with the word Passion in lavender purple on it and a convertible Volkswagen bug black with lil lavender purple hearts on the back end.

At this point Chloe began to squeal happily thanking her father profusely with hugs and kisses topping it off by polishing his baldhead with her shirtsleeve.

"My dear it wasn't I, well, the paper work is of my doing, and you just paid for the car" Charles showing her the dollar bill all knowing Chloe wouldn't go to Stacii's level. Charles continued, "but that's where my part in it comes to an end"

Chloe looked at her dad completely lost as everyone knowing her bipolar was throwing her for a confused loop Charles spoke up and said…

"It was all the men here that did the customs and made the vehicle all Chloe-fab for you and not Stacii like in your way of speaking that is Chloe" Charles ended in a chuckle

Chloe awed and teared up to the guy's efforts and hugged and kissed them all rendering them blushing forcing their ladies to laugh at them.

"But what about the bike" Chloe asked confused

In a motion of unison everyone's head turned to a wall leaning Remy whistling and faking like he hadn't a clue. Chloe busted out in tears

This being a totally new reaction to something Remy hadn't planned on as Remy flew to her side soothing her as she thanked him continually and Remy with a somewhat confused look to why Chloe was so worked up when Sasha said,

"Remy, she just ain't use to guys going the whole mile for her" when Lorrie followed it with…

"Don't you mean she ain't use to having a guy in her life this long! Usually at this point she's eaten a keg of ice cream and chocolate and singing songs of loneliness. Cause Stacii had run them off." Sasha then jumped back in again with…

"Remy when she cries like this it's not a bad thing, but a very good one!"

Remy smiled and hugged a weeping Chloe to him tenderly.

Chloe continually planted lil butterfly kisses over Remy's cheeks in thanks that everyone laughed too.

They all walked back out of the garage and into the house as the girls asked how their weekend was. And not one male let on to the events till Sasha asked where Greg was which Kurt jumped in and said,

"He opted to visit a couple of places sight seeing and all, you know"

Sasha still thinking that was odd but shrugged it off knowing Greg being his own person and allowed to do whatever he chose too so replied with simply "Oh, okay" and the conversation was left at that.

The girls soon got around and started fixing supper for all when Hank was called into Charles office for a meeting and Scott was told to open the Black Bird bay doors due to that Charles was seeing to some business. But know one else was privy to the information.

"I want to thank you Emma for bring this all to my attention. I was very unaware of where she had gone off to, and hopefully we can sort this all out. Please tell me Sean what do you know of this?"

Charles inquired as Emma known as the White Witch and Sean Cassidy known as Banshee who both operates Charles school out of Massachusetts all sat in the head master and benefactor Charles Xavier's office with Stacii who sat fuming over the fact they brought her to the mansion. Stacii had been with the Generation X since leaving the mansion well over two months ago and had a medical done in Massachusetts recently and something was found so wanted to confirm with a specialist being Hank, so therefore returned Stacii to the house, for the testing.

Sean began to reply as then his voice drained to nothing and was reduced to his lips moving but no sound.

On not hearing him self Sean coughed hoping to produce a voice yet still nothing came out.

"I see, well… Emma could you tell me what's been going on then?" Charles turning to Emma and asking her seeing that Sean was struggling

"Honestly Charles I have no idea, Stacii came to the facilities and on recognizing your name and her being a mutant we took her in. Then when we found something on her medical report I thought it best to contact you in fear maybe she ran away from home here." Emma told him matter of factly

"Well we'll soon find out and confirm whether or not your findings are correct or not when Hank gets back. And Emma please nothing of the kind took place here, as you know as well as everyone else I would have been able to pick up on that, it would have happened after she left here."

"Your right, I do so apologize Charles I meant no disrespect. You're a very fair man and obviously extremely caring father to have had to put up with a daughter whose behaviour is in this manner to cause you such grief and worry."

Charles gave Stacii a grave look of more disapproval of her behaviour

Charles and Emma's attention was then drawn back to Sean who still could no longer speak as he motioned to a piece of paper and pen and began to scribble down some info on the matter when the pen shot out of his hand keeping him from explaining.

Sean motioned to a silent Stacii and made with the charades but Emma and Charles couldn't figure out what he was trying to say. When Charles got to thinking something was definitely going on.

Hank appeared and sat down in Charles office holding a file and said…

"Well I have found the tests to be conclusive to those made in Massachusetts" Hank sighed heavily in disapproving to Stacii and said…

"You are indeed and very much in fact with child" Hank then turned to Charles and said, "I do hope she intends to have this child?"

"Yes of coarse Hank I will not tolerate that way of thinking" Charles said firm jawed and disheartened with his daughter

Hank cleared his throat and again turned to Stacii and said, "Alright now… I will need to update your files, and start one for the child obviously… we may as well get the backbones started right now. Tell me, who is the father of the child so he may be notified immediately… The father has rights too you know Miss."

Stacii turns away a lil and remains silent almost ignoring Hank. Hank very put off by this behaviour says…

"Miss Stacii, you are carrying an infant who has every right to know their father, as much as the father has every right to know their child. I implore you to please acknowledge my questions" Hank ending his tone in an authoritive manner.

Stacii scoffed his way and looked out her father's office window. Hank taken aback by this and reacting as though he'd been slapped in the face with his own medical degree. Hank began to turn a lovely shade of crimson and said…

"Charles this girl has absolutely no respect for anyone or anything! I poor pity this unknowing infant in the hands of this girl!"

Sean now on the brink of a seizure grabs Hanks wrist in trying to explain.

Sean again grabs a piece of paper from Charles desk and manages to scrawl, "A Witch!" before again the pen is shot out of his hand.

Charles, Hank & Emma seen the words and Sean still struggling to find words in his throat.

Charles then turned to Stacii and said…

"What have you done?"

She turned back and half smirked to her father and said nothing.

Charles livid beyond all reason said, "War Room now!"

Charles put a telekinetic shield around Stacii to keep her from any more problems as Hank, Sean and Emma escorted Stacii down to the War Room while Charles went to gather his X-men and 3 other daughters.

"Girls? Girls? Where are you my dears?" Charles called out

"In here dad fixing dinner" Sasha opened the kitchen door briefly and told her dad who followed her in and also found all his X-men as well.

Since the girls arrival a little over a year ago his daughters and the X-men seem to travel in packs. The thought placed a smile on him warmly and a soft quiet chuckle to him self to the thought.

"Wonderful your all here makes my job easier" He told them when the voices stopped and he had everyone's attention on all feeling he had an announcement

"Yeah Prof we've become something of a posse… so what's up?" Jubes giggled and popped her gum that everyone chuckled and giggled too

"We have some visitors and I have some news … you girls better sit down for this!" Charles ended in a tone of your not gonna like this

Lorrie grabbed her coffee and sat down next to Logan as Sasha snuggled to Kurt while they sat on the back of the side table. When Chloe in her flamboyant ways tossed the kitchen towel in the sink and hopped up into Remy's lap who was sitting on the kitchen counter and began swinging her legs off the side of his lap and said all too bubbly in rapper style…

"Yo Yo **Yo** shoot Popsy! We girlies are all good to go!" Charles would have laughed out to her display but his mind was again too preoccupied with other matters though smiled to Chloe and shook his head to her childlike ways and said…

"I do so hate to be the barer of bad news for you girls just when things are all going so very wonderful for you all… but… Stacii has resurfaced"

"What exactly do you mean _resurfaced_ dad?" Lorrie asked quizzically

"I mean she is back in the house… as I speak… anyway, since parting here she went to Massachusetts and joined my northern branch Generation X. It also appears some things have gone awry there too as she has returned to us now expecting"

Charles informed them ending his speech very disheartened when Chloe spoke up softly and said… "Ummm… expecting what?"

Everyone now in stark silence to what Charles announced though all smiled to Chloe's bipolar ways and Remy whispered in her ear softly that only she could hear. Chloe's expression changed from her usually exuberant expression to solumn.

Sasha chimed in quietly and said, "Who's the father?"

"She won't say" Charles told them all

"Certainly she has to know whose baby it is… not to mention tell him dad, that is not only seriously uncool, but just wrong! The baby can't be punished cause their mother is a dumbass!" Chloe said her piece now the rest other then Charles and two sisters seeing Chloe as more then just the happy go lucky girly, and that she's very in touch with serious matters too.

"I agree Chloe, Hank, Emma and myself were attempting to get to that information ourselves but it seems she will not talk on the matter, and I do believe Sean knows something but is unable to speak for some unknown reason. Nor able to write it down" Charles explained

Chloe and Sasha look to each other and gasp in a unified thought, which all heard

"What is it girls?" Charles asked

Both girls whispered in shock … "She stole our Let It Lie spell!"

"Wad's dat Chere?"

"It's a spell to keep people from meddling in your personal affairs!" Chloe said more then irked and Sasha beginning to fume, "She's at it again!"

"Girls, everyone, I think we need to go to the War Room"

Charles said as then everyone got up and began to follow Charles to the War Room, which Hank was already present.

"Lorrie, Chloe, Sasha I'd like you to meet Emma & Sean Cassidy from my Generation X team up north, Emma, Sean, these are my other 3 daughters, the resident R.N. Lorrie Xavier, our Veterinarian Dr. Chloe Xavier, and Sasha our resident Xavier baby of the family but all around great student" Charles gave a lil wink to the youngest happily as he introduced Sasha to the couple. They all shook hands and apologizes for having to meet them under such circumstance of which Sean gestured his apologies as well

After all having met and the X-Men filing around the semi-circular table the 3 girls walked around it to Stacii sitting centre stage arms crossed over chest, & rolling her eyes as her 3 sisters who began to slowly approach her.

When next they all heard the silence broke and Chloe now having her sister before her and barely able to control her great anger as her voice rose to say, "Where is my fucking truck?" and made a lunge at Stacii that Lorrie grabbed Chloe about the waist and said,

"You'll get your chance chicka… for now we got bigger fish to fry"

"How nice to see you too Coco" Stacii smiled sweetly and mockingly

"Stacii we know you've been tampering" Sasha fumed to her sister who sat in silence again

"Ever mind the rule of 3 Stacii! Have you forgotten our laws?" Lorrie spat out

"What of it" Stacii retorted

"S'cuse me? Stacii you can't just rewrite our laws, magick is not to be used for personal gain and you know that! Not to mention holding someone's will. Are **you** so naïve to think the ten fold law doesn't apply to you?" Chloe fired out as all three girls said becoming more livid with their sister by the minute and exclaimed…

"You are not above the law! …All witches must abide the rule and law!"

"What exactly did you say or do to cast the Let it Lie spell on Sean?" Sasha demanded

Stacii sloughed it off and said "Meh"

"You can't do this Stacii" Lorrie implored trying to find reasoning in Stacii who just sighed and looked over her fingernails

"Tell us!" Chloe made to lunge at Stacii again that Sasha held her off this time knowing Chloe was now livid with Stacii, and had good reason to be

The room filled with X-crews as some sat and others stood in silence to the girls drilling their sister but knew the girls were in the right for doing so and know other's held the power they did on these matters.

"Dad mind probe her!" Chloe turning abruptly to their father who sat beside himself not knowing how to deal with this. Matters of mutation he knew, but witches, gods, powers of the natural forces, fate, destiny he had no idea of how to handle

"I have always told you girls I would never do that," Charles quietly and shyly explained

"We know this dad but we **have to know** what methods she did to reverse the spell on Sean. Unless Sean has ever wanted to learn sign language cause unless Sasha, Lorrie and myself know, Sean will have to get comfy with the new form of communication" Chloe informed her father, Sean, and the rest of the room deadly serious

Emma in a panic now said, "Charles you must do this! I can't have my husband playing charades 24/7! Look at him… he's horrible at it! Not to mention this girl has made enough trouble for all of us!"

"She speaks the truth dad" Sasha sighed matter of factly as she seen Sean still in his alone game of charades and giving him a quizzical look then looked backed to her father

"Alright, but only to find out about the spell only!" Charles caved when finally Stacii then seemed to learn the gift of language and said in heated tones…

"No! You promised dad, your going back on your word!"

"Stacii it must be done! Now please be quiet " Charles said calmly and approached his daughter as Stacii jumped up and ran behind the chair when all looked to Charles who was very fed up with her behaviour and totally frustrated said in a loud firm fatherly tone directed solely at Stacii…

"Child sit down! And would you please shut up! I have never once **ever** went back on my word to any one of you girls, and I'll be damned for you to accuse me of such a thing! Who the hell do you think you are? You have no idea just who are dealing with! Now for just once in your disruptive life do as your told!" Charles told her as her mouth hung open in shock as he reached around behind the chair pulling her out and planked her ass back in the chair.

Surprising the room other then the 3 girls knowing their dad was mad but the rest to see such a fatherly fire come from Charles.

Charles then laid his hands to rest on a now weeping Stacii's forehead for a moment, to remove his hands and look back up to his other daughters and said…

"I don't myself understand the process of which each of you girls use… I'll assume it's all different as you each have a different path. So I'll tell you what she used and the colours if that will help?"

"That's fine dad, it's all we need" Sasha told him and took a piece of her note paper out from her binder as she was going to have her mentor Betsy help her gather info on a school project but that was obviously cancelled due to the situation at hand

"Black Candles, Red feathers, Vanilla incense, Lilac oil, Patchouli oil, Golden Rod & Honeysuckle petals, also Alexandrite" Charles told them what he saw her use, as Sasha wrote it down then turned to Chloe and asked…

"Chloe you got a good memory, what's does each of these represent in regards to this case so we can counter act this?" Lorrie now pulling out some of Sasha's paper to write this stuff down

"Black candles for binding the spell, Red feathers are for lust, vitality and over activity, Vanilla incense is used for love, lust, & mental powers, Lilac oil would be for Exorcism… what the? … Anyway for mind-clearing memory or erasing the memory, Patchouli oil is an aphrodisiac for prospering in passion, Golden Rod petals for Precaution and Honeysuckle for bonds of love… Geez Stacii have intimacy issues much? …. All this love and lust stuff…anyhoo Alexandrite is for stimulating sexual powers…" Chloe finished as Sasha turned to Stacii and said…

"You are so sad!"

"Can you girls fix this?" Emma asked hopefully

"We're gonna sure as hell give it our best shot!" Lorrie told her then asked her 2 sisters on what to use to counter act it.

"I recommend we try some Rue oil it dispels negativity & Violet oil stimulates the throat chakra also good for luck that should work nicely" Sasha said as Lorrie wrote it down. Chloe sat on the War Room tabletop humming to her self sweetly in thought for a moment then said quietly…

"I suggest we use a bit of Carolina Rose petals it's to help reverse all this massive love and lust energies as it's a Love is dangerous flower, it's also for broken promises… Some cinnamon and ginger incense for success in our endeavour, we'll also need black feathers to drive the spell away" Chloe finished her out loud thought as Lorrie wrote it all down and said in her own out loud thoughts…

"Blue candles to open blocked knowledge, red candles for driving force to help those black feathers along and some stone of Coral to relieve the throat and voice ailment!" Lorrie said as she wrote, then looked up as all 3 girls then turned to Stacii and said,

"When we are through with you, you'll meet your fate as your path and witchy ways have come to an end! You shall be binded!"

Stacii screamed… "You can't do that!"

"Oh they can, and they will Stacii! You are an extreme harm to yourself and a threat to everyone around you. It's for the best, and I fully support your sister's and their decision on this!"

Everyone began to file out and upstairs to the kitchen as Stacii was heavily guarded by Bishop and Cable while Sean now starting to calm at finding that people were going to help him regain his voice. Jubes and Kitty began bantering as they asked Sasha and Chloe a million and one questions.

"Can you girls handle this?" Logan asking Lorrie and the girls being concerned for their safety

"Yeah Logan babe we can" Lorrie smiled sweetly to him, which appeased him though her still held worried expression

"Though we could use some help," Sasha said entering the kitchen carrying in her bos and tools of the trade as did Chloe. Both girls then began pulling out their crafting needs while everyone sat around watching them intently

"Jubes, Kitty would you girls mind terribly setting the candles up out side please, and Rem honey, sweetie, baby, if you would come here with me dear" Chloe asked not looking up as she stood in front of the counter and wiped off hers and her sister's cauldrons with a white clean dry cloth, while Sassy placed the items of which the girls all said they would need in triplicate on the counter.

"Yeah" Jubes beamed as Kitty replied happily with…

"Sure"

"Emma would you over see them outside and make sure they don't tamper with the tools" Sasha asked

"Of coarse"

"'Ro if you don't mind could we girls get some Carolina Rose petals please?" Lorrie asked

"Oh by all means, I'll be right back with some"

"Thanks" Lorrie answered back looking through her toolbox as well

"I thought you sisters said you don't work your magick together though?" Jean asked

"As a rule no we don't, but seeing as how this is a special situation well… in desperate times it requires that desperate measures must be taken" Sasha replied as she handed Chloe her tool box that Kitty began riffling through as Chloe tapped her fingers telling her … "No touchy" Which Kitty quickly stopped

"Not to mention stripping a sister witch making us no longer the power of four representing the four elements but to now the power of 3 pertaining to the Triquatra" Chloe said disheartened by knowing what she and her other two sisters must do

"Power of 4? Triquetra" What's that?" Jubes asked Lorrie

"The power of four is a strong number in regards to the elements, which I as in Lorrie represent the element of the South which is Fire, Sasha she represents the element of the North which coincides with Earth, Coco here is the element of the West representing water/oceans, lakes, rivers all that stuff… where as Stacii…she **use** to represent the element of the East which is Air…" Lorrie faded out as she was lighting a smoke to settle her nerves. Chloe now picking up where she left off with saying…

"The Triquetra is a powerful number in regards to the law of 3 or the 3 fold law, and it being an ancient Celtic Triple-Goddess symbol.The triquetra is composed of three _yonic vesicas_ and a circle is added to link them. Some versions are interlaced, some are not. " Chloe said casually then turned away from her tool box and kissed Remy's cheek

"This is ridiculous! Mom would hate you 3 for binding my powers!" Stacii sneered at her sisters now finally having something to say and using the girls and her own mother against them

"Watch your mouth Stacii, and don't you **dare** use Mom against us! You know very well if she were here and knew of what you had done she herself would have bound your powers on the spot! So don't give us that garbage!" Lorrie seethed at Stacii

Chloe then had asked Remy to help her gather up all her items they were to use for this into her cauldron to take outside. Sasha with Kurt and he with an armful of things for her as well, same with Logan for Lorrie. Everyone then adjourned outside that early evening and began setting up on the 3 girls say so of the whose and what's of it all.

The 3 sisters began to place and situate themselves on the grass to cast.

Sitting on the ground in triquatra positions around Stacii who sat in the centre and each of the other 3 sisters each with a cauldron in front of them.

Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha having every item each that was on the list in front of them as well.

"Well, I'm ready" Sasha said adjusting some of her peaceful centring items in front of her on the grass.

"Same here Sass" Lorrie said finding her lighter

"Shall we begin then?" Chloe asked brushing her hands on her bare legs

"Yes let's put this wrong doing to an end!" Sasha spat in Stacii's direction

Chloe turned around and looked up to everyone behind her and said,

"Could we please get you all to sit down, the gods will reign forth and know one stands higher then they do. That's why people kneel when they pray… Rem luv if I could get you to please sit up here by me but a few inches back… you haven't reached the point where you can cast yet, but I'd like you to see what's done, and you on the other side of me Kitty so you may see as well, but again back a lil bit." Chloe said as everyone did as she asked though everyone looked to Kitty and Remy who both smiled a lil to say she is teaching me. Which the look on 'Ro pleased her emphatically that her self proclaimed brother has taken a spiritual interest

"Wonderful we can start now" Sasha said happily and continued with…

"Chloe would you mind calling the four quarters please"

Chloe who had been sitting in a calm with her eyes gently shut opened her eyes and she slowly rose with her arms slowly opening as her voice took a tone of a woman with strong confirmation setting those sitting behind them aback as she spoke…

**"I Passion call upon the Spirits of the East: _Celestial Winds, come dance and sing; With you, airs of inspiration bring. Full and rich, to my heart, All your wisdom pray impart."_**

Chloe's arms slowly closed gently to turn to the south and again open her arms slowly and said in the same tone

**"I Passion call upon the Spirits of the South: _Cosmic Fires, come dance and sing; With you, sparks of cleansing bring. Full and rich, to my heart, All your strength pray impart._**

Chloe again did the same as before with her arms gently closing and turning to the West and said…

**"I Passion call upon the Spirits of the West: _Astral Waters, come dance and sing; With you, waves of insight bring. Full and rich, to my heart, All your creativity pray impart."_**

Yet again Chloe turned now to the North to open her arms and say…

**"I Passion call upon the Spirits of the North: _Stellar Earth, come dance and sing; With you, soils of flowering bring. Full and rich, to my heart, All your rooting pray impart."_**

Chloe then turns again and takes a step inward as her arms open wide and says…

**"Tis I Passion who call upon the Shining Spirit:_ come dance and sing, With you, the magick of harmony bring, Full and rich, to my heart, And your power pray impart."_**

Chloe takes her previous step back and again sits cross-legged on the ground again.

All three girls lights their candles two sisters with lighters and a half giggling Chloe with Remy's charging kinetic hand in hers. Which resulted with Lorrie and Sasha smiling and shaking their heads to Chloe's silliness and free spirited ways.

Having predecided to go in order of birth Lorrie went first as she said…

"By incense, smoke, feathers, Oil, & flame, Away from Sean I send all bane;

By cleansing water and power of salt, Let any harm come to naught.

To any who would wish him pain, May all their curses be in vain;

All that blocks him from success, With this spell I lay to rest.

Harm to None and Good to all, Lord and Lady hear my call;

As I do will, So Mote It Be!"

Lorrie spoke as she carefully put one by one the ingredients the girls decided on and setting the black feather on fire and placed it in her cauldron, which also set the other ingredients on fire. She sat back and looked to Chloe who beamed and said…

""By incense, smoke, feathers, Oil, & flame, Away from Sean I send all bane;

By cleansing water and power of salt, Let any harm come to naught.

To any who would wish him pain, May all their curses be in vain;

All that blocks him from success, With this spell I lay to rest.

Harm to None and Good to all, Lord and Lady hear my call;

As I do will, So Mote It Be!""

Chloe then placed her ingredients in her cauldron then turned to Remy and asked him to set the feather a blaze without directly touching the feather to which he did. Chloe then turned to her cauldron and placed the lit black feather in her cauldron setting the other ingredients a flame. She herself sat back and looked to Sasha who then said…

"By incense, smoke, feathers, Oil, & flame, Away from Sean I send all bane;

By cleansing water and power of salt, Let any harm come to naught.

To any who would wish him pain, May all their curses be in vain;

All that blocks him from success, With this spell I lay to rest.

Harm to None and Good to all, Lord and Lady hear my call;

As I do will, So Mote It Be!""

And followed both her sister's suits with her ingredients and setting her black feather flaming and into her cauldron. When then all 3 sister rose with open arms and said in strong unison…

"With what was done,

from another witch to thee,

this spell will break,

Now undo sealed lips with truth.

So Mote It Be!"

With that said and it now a lil past dusk, all the candles flared up a little bit as did the 3 flaming cauldrons briefly to them all going out! Everyone looking around to each other, other then the sisters who were greatly focused then said in the greatest confirmation together…

**"Come ye Spirits as the charm has been made!**

**Queen of Love & Light,**

**Horned Hunter of the night**

**Lend your power unto the spell,**

**And work our will by magick rite!**

**As of now we are witches sister's three **

**To only call upon thee!**

**By all the power of land and sea,**

**By all the might of moon and sun**

**We call the Earth to bind our spell.**

**And bind this witches powers well**

**She who has broke the law,**

**So we leave this witch flawed.**

**Air to speed it well.**

**Bright as Fire shall it glow.**

**Deep as tide of Water flow.**

**Count the elements fourfold,**

**In the fifth the spell shall hold."**

Lorrie and Sasha then slowly close their arms and sat down again and began tying each a black cord, where as them leaving Chloe standing who was also tying a black cord and bends down to set it in front of her on the ground just as Sasha and Lorrie did with their tied cords. Chloe then turns to the North and says…

"**_Stellar Earth, your blossoms close, But in my heart their fragrance grows."_**

She now turns to the west and says…

_**"Astral Waters, your waves subside, Into my heart, to reside."**_

Chloe turns facing the direction of the South and says…

_**"Cosmic Fires, your sparks wane, But in my heart, they live again."**_

Again she turns now to the East to say…

_**"Celestial Winds, your airs fade, But carry the magick that I bade."**_

She turns one last time to take a step towards the circle and says…

_**"Shining Spirit, your song still sings, And with it the magick brings"**_

Sasha, Lorrie stand yet again and say with Chloe…

"We thank the spirits who have come to aide us in our rite! Merry meet and merry part! So Mote It Be!"

The girls all sit back down and practically collapse into their men's arms being drained as they performed 2 rituals at once and having opened and closed the quarters. And Stacii who now sat unconscious due to being bound and the spirits about her with great disapprovement towards her wrong doings.

"Girls are you alright?" Charles asking in great concern

"Yeah dad, it's just very draining we'll be alright" Sasha told him as she fanned herself and Kurt brought out a glass of cold water for her

"Lorrie, Lor, c'mon breath easy babe" Logan helping Lorrie get her bearings

"Mon chere!" Remy said in a slight panic as then Lorrie and Sasha looked over to see Chloe somewhat passed out, being as the spirits had came and moved through her on her having opening and closing the quarters

Lorrie and Sasha quickly grabbed some coconut oil and came to Chloe's side and dabbed a lil on Chloe's forehead. Remy rocked her in his arms till she regained herself

"What was that you put on her forehead?" Bobby asked

"Just a lil Coconut oil. It helps bring on love and great courage as well as stimulates inner peace. Chloe had the spirits move through her and exit her when she called the quarters and closed the circle. It happens sometimes," Lorrie told him

"Just a lil more touchy feely then I was hoping for tonight' Chloe giggled as she gave her head a few shakes and giggled sweetly making them all sigh in relief when Chloe got up off the ground and turned to face Sean and said…

"So… sunshine… let's see how we girly chicka's did, say sumpthin' sweetie" Chloe smiled to him

"I… I… don't know what to say malady, thank you, thank you ladies all very much, bless you all greatly"

Chloe giggled and kicked at the grass…

"Aww shucks… twrent nothin toots" as she mock blushed up making everyone laugh with her

"But hey it's good to know ya got the gift to gab again" Chloe giggled out wildly and began picking up her trade tools as her other sisters had

"Dad I think Stacii's mutation should also be suppressed. We don't want her doing anything to harm this baby" Sasha told her dad who readily agreed it's best, and did just that before she was fully awake now that she was beginning to stir.

"How about yas stay for supper? We gots lots and had just started to fix it when other things took precedence. You can give a call up north and let them know in case they worry" Chloe suggested the ever party girl and hospitable one she is

It was then Gambit came to Remy and said to him inwardly (_chere would make a grande guild wife! Chere is very 'ospitable, an' gracious, an' oui she knows da pecking order f'r business dude! Can't go wrong wit' a babe like dat under our wing._)

Remy gave his head a hellofa shake in great disbelief to what Gambit had suggested never once at anytime in Remy or Gambit's hardcore life had the idea of taking a wife ever crossed his mind, till that very moment.

Chloe then reappeared at his side taking his hand in hers smiling and saying sweetly…

"C'mon honey I'mma gonna cook ya some grub bub!" She giggled again using some of the great Logan terminology

Remy smiled back and pulled her into his side warmly as they all made their way inside including Stacii who fumed and trailed behind them all

The 3 girls fixed dinner with Emma greatly insisting on helping for doing what the girls did for her husband. Which both Emma and Sean both immediately found out Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha were nothing at all like Stacii, and quickly adored the other 3.

Over dinner Sean explained what had taken place up North of Stacii making the moves on him. Which he very adamantly told her he wasn't interested and if she didn't stop he would have her removed from the mansion up North immediately. Then went on to say all he can gather after that is she must have found a spell book of some kind and not knowing at the time she was in fact a witch but must have put a love spell on him and lured him into an affair. Which Emma instantly broke down understandingly so. Sean apologizing continually and profusely to his wife, and Emma forgave him being as he was hexed. But now all figured out this child was definitely Sean's even if they had no hardcore proof and every thing a great mess that Stacii had created.

"I can't thank you ladies enough for what you have done," Sean said again to the 3 sisters as all sat discussing what needs to be done for the sake of the child now

"Oh your more them welcome, it's the least we 3 girls could do, seeing as what our sister caused!" Sasha said sending a dirty look to Stacii

"Ummm…" Sean began to say and Sasha could see him struggling to find the right words and said in her ever-kindly ways…

"What is it Sean?"

"Well… I was wondering… what you ladies did out there and taking Stacii's powers and all that magick… will it hurt the baby?"

Sassy smiled and knew then he also had a great interest and care for the baby and replied with the truth…

"Nope Sean, the baby will be just fine from our magick as we did things the right and proper way unlike other individuals who shall remain nameless isn't that right Stacii?"

Stacii opted to not respond and poured another cup of coffee.

"Dad, Sean, Emma can I make a suggestion" Chloe said softly in her distant thoughts

Everyone looked to Chloe who normally stayed in her own happy little world and tried not to bother others with what she claimed was her bipolar mindless babbling and at times it was, which all enjoyed hearing it regardless but could sense from her there was more then just babbling this time

"Yes my dear?" Charles said as he looked behind Lorrie and asked softly for her to get him the coffee pot that had just finished perking a fresh pot

"Aye, I welcome your suggestion" Sean answered

"Please Chloe" Emma replied

"Well… We girls know what it's like to have one parent or another gone, as Dad had to go away leaving us with mom. Not your fault Dad… I know and I didn't bring it up to have you feel bad. You did what you felt was best for us girls and mom, totally understandable and we don't hold it against you either, never would or could, But… anyhoo… then mom got sick and died" Chloe said and began to get teary eyed speaking of her mothers passing as did Lorrie and Sasha who all began to openly cry as Chloe did and continued to say…

"See… the thing is… this baby's mother if you want to call her that, and yeah I mean you Stacii! Your neglect and you twisting magick brought on this child. This child won't stand a chance with you, and Sean I know you love Emma greatly! I can feel it. I'm a high empath. But you are also very much this baby's father. I'm so sorry Emma but I can sense that too being empathic. I'm never wrong with my empathy; it's as good as visible proof… Regardless… I know your hurtin' very much and with every right too. There's no two ways about it! But… it's not fair for this baby to have to go with out a family! I can sense Emma that as much as you wish it was yours it is not and that's the facts of it. And obviously Sean is going to want to be around the baby, even if you may resent the child Emma. So we all got to make this work for the sake of the baby" Chloe paused to wipe away her tears feeling the baby, everyone's tension, Emma's pain, Sean's love for Emma and now also his feelings toward this baby.

"Chloe are you alright?" Sasha asked in great concern seeing her sister rub her temples as Remy held onto Chloe tighter

"Yeah, I'm just feeling and sensing so much around me… anyhoo… My point is this, like it or not Emma you will play a part in this child's life as it is partially Sean's too. So I think you would make a wonderful godmother…" Chloe faded off to ask Remy to light her a smoke and sip her tea helping to calm her self

"Vhat are you getting at Chloe?" Kurt asking for clarification

"What I'm saying is we need to make this a family pronto before the child gets here…" Chloe was cut off by Stacii who yelled …

"You have no right choosing a godmother!"

"Oh and like how you did great in … no offence Sean, Emma, but you choosing a married man for a father! I think Chloe choosing Emma as the baby's Godmother is a wise choice for this baby and rightfully so as her husband is the father!" Sasha said in Chloe's defence to Stacii

"I second that!" Lorrie vocally shoved at Stacii

"Dad you can't seriously let the girls make the decisions about my baby" Stacii said to her dad

"Why not? So far their making far better choices then you have!"

"What!" Stacii said in shock

"Your kidding me! You got one about to marry Grizzly Adams here, another with a mattress to her back for a freak, and another too sickly, and too stupid for words and furthermore should have been put to death at her birth who is now dating an idiot savant! And you are going to take parental tips from these 3 ya-hoo's!" Stacii had barely finished her out bursting statement when she had Chloe too far gone in her tearful sobs, and Sasha and Lorrie on the brink of joining Chloe in her sobbing

At this point Charles had turned a bright flaming red and about to burst forth in great anger when halting and shocking him and everyone in the room it was Logan, Remy and Kurt who jumped on that band wagon good and hard!

"Look you over used piece of gutter trash you best take them words back," Logan told her in a menacing growl as his claws came out

Stacii could only come back with "Or what?"

"Or Gambit gonna make you go boom!"

Stacii now between the two men and her beginning to visibly shake as they put great fear into her now with the wolverine and Gambit coming out and Kurt now adding in a snarl…

"And ve can hide ze body bits!"

"Fine! Sorry Lorrie, Sasha!" She yelled

"Non! Not no where near good enough!" Gambit began to seethe

"You got some serious ass kissing to do girl, and you are going to do it!" Logan shot back in almost a roar

"Ve vill make it our personal goal in life to ze zat you do!" Kurt flared up livid

Stacii then finally broke into tears now that the guys had her terrified and her grovelling to her sister's

"It's a start!" Gambit said as his cards dissipated and Logan fought off the beast within him while Kurt tried to calm himself with slow deep breaths

Stacii sat on the floor and cried as Gambit still ever present spoke soothingly soft to Chloe and her beginning to slowly calm but had the hiccups to crying so hard.

On Charles calming then explained to Sean and Emma of Chloe's disability and how her mutation works.

It was Sean this time who spoke up to say, "I'm so very sorry Chloe to cause you such grief"

"No no Sean it's not you and please don't think that" Chloe tried to appease him

"Now Chloe what was it you were saying before you were so rudely interrupted" Sasha asked as she walked by and accidentally on purpose kicked Stacii a lil.

"Where was I?" Chloe's bipolar had her confused and lost now to her sister having gotten her so very worked up

"You were talking about family, this baby and an idea you had" Sasha brought her up to date happily now and very interested

"Oh yes, sorry, my train of thought got de-railed" she giggled as she became herself again while everyone chuckled to her description of her thought pattern

"Alrighty then, oh thank you luv, As I was saying… this lil one needs a family, guardians, and some sort of stable home life with lots of loving, caring, people around, and to keep as much bad energy as possible away from the lil one. The baby came out of wrongful magick, and both it's parents… one, I should say one a parent…the other a biological one, are also mutants, and this baby could be used as weapon if not raised carefully and will need to be kept safe!" Chloe said and thanked Remy for passing off the smoke to her. Chloe paused to take a sip of tea as 'Ro smiled and said…

"I see where Chloe is going with this, it takes a village to raise a child"

"Exactly My sista friend!" Chloe beamed happily

"Finally! A voice of reason!" Hank sighed happily

"Fanks Hank sweetie… you're pretty awesome yourself!" Chloe giggled and chucked him in the arm

"Chloe's right, if this baby is to have any hope at all we all need to step up and play an active role!" Lorrie interjected and told her dad

"I agree, and thank you Chloe for making this clear for every one by taking the initiative and looking out for the child's well being first like this. It takes a strong person to step aside and look at these matters from all angles, and seeing as you took the first step Chloe… what do you think should be on the first order of things to do!" Charles said as he, Lorrie and Sasha who gave a nod to say awesome sis ya finally got one now run with it smiles greatly and very proud that for the first time it was Chloe that came up with the mission plan all on her own and managed to work through her bipolar states and figure this out along the way

"Umm… ok… Uhhh… gimme a minute… chicka girly here didn't quite think that far ahead" She admitted seriously and suddenly took on a lost in thought gaze as to what to do next that had the room floored to a roaring tearful laughter

"OoOo… Oo… Oo… O… I know… ok girly gots a handle on this now!" Chloe exclaimed overly excited as though eureka the girl has somewhat caught up

"Great! Now that ya got the handle on it sis whatever ya do don't let go!" Sasha said wiping away her happy laughter tears and Chloe with an expression that agreed and said…

"Don't I know it… anyway, I think the first thing is, ummm… Sean and Emma need to shut down the school up there and move Generation X here a.s.a.p. so that Sean and Emma both can play very vital roles in the baby's life From the very beginning!"

Charles, Sean and Emma mulled it over as everyone fluttered about the kitchen and visited between each other. Remy sat holding Chloe in his lap extremely proud Chloe was doing so well on a very difficult decision but was playing such a great role in it on her own doing.

"Yes…yes I think that can be arranged… but as you so eloquently pointed out Chloe, this child could be in great danger in the wrong hands and will not only need family for protection but also being this child was conceived in magick. I do believe the forces of magick should protect this child and I can't see those with better experience then Lorrie, Sasha and Chloe as the child's guardians. Unless Sean and Emma have any objections?" Charles announced and asked

"None here " Came from both Emma and Sean adamantly

That was when a wet voiced Stacii spoke up and said…

"Does this mean I can have my powers and mutation back?"

And was answered with Sasha, Lorrie and Chloe turning abruptly and saying fast and hard…

"NO!"

"Well what about me?" Stacii whimpered

It was Charles, who spoke up to say,

"What about you? You have caused myself, your sisters and everyone around you a great deal of grief. We are now attempting to in some way try to give this child coming a somewhat normal life! Oh, and by the way Stacii… you're on house arrest! It's not a grounding and it's non-negotiable, but you are not allowed to leave the grounds or use any means of communication including no transportation, letters, phones, internet or any means and being as your mutation is suppressed and your powers are no longer in effect you will still be required to work. Meaning manual labour and I have plenty of secretary work for you. I'm sure other things will be found for you to do by your sister's as they lead very busy lives, so will you, you have way too much free time on your hands. You will also continue your schooling by way of the teacher's here. I would also like you all to take note of one other thing… Stacii is not to be left alone with this child after it's birth, and if she wishes to play a part in the baby's life, it will be by supervised visitation only and only on the 3 guardians allowing it to happen! As you will also keep regular doctor appointments with Dr. Mc Coy and do as he instructs you without hesitation. One other thing Stacii Emma will be your personal mentor and supervisor so you will do no harm to this infant in your time of expectancy. As you obviously cannot control your life and be a responsible person. More so yet a gifted person with responsibilities to her fellow gifted people who try to make this world a better place for people like your self! … Stacii it has been a long day and an even longer evening I think you should retire for the night. Tomorrow is a new day, and you will have plenty to keep you busy!" Charles told her leaving her speechless as she turned quietly left to go up to her old room once again.

Everyone now breathed a collective sigh of relief as Stacii had left for the night to her room

"Charles I don't know how you managed to raise 3 lovely wonderful daughter's, and then there's Stacii. I just don't understand why Stacii did all of this and ruined all of our lives" Emma said pouring another cup of coffee

"I don't understand it myself Emma, her mother and I tried, the spirits above know we tried," He told her and everyone in a sighed out defeated tone

"I should call the house and let them know we'll be late" Sean said when Chloe piped up and said,

"It's been a long day and evening like dad said, why not stay for the night, there are tonnes of rooms here and you can get some sleep before heading back. This way we can get to know you both better seeing as you'll be moving in soon" Chloe again made a suggestion that all mulled over and agreed it was for the best

"Alright I'll just give a quick call letting them know we'll be back in the morning and we will then make the announcement" Emma said with a soft smile and got up and did just that

"You're really settling down now huh Logan? Geez I can't believe it, congratulations to both of you" Sean said to both Logan and Lorrie

"By the way you and the fraction up there are invited to the wedding in case the mail lost the invitations" Lorrie said happily

Emma reappeared who answered…

"Yep we got them and we'll all be here… we move pretty fast up there as you all do here and we should all be moved in before the wedding, if that's alright?"

"Sure it is Emma, the more real witches the better!" Sasha welcomed her warmly

"You 3 girls are really something else, ya know that? Asking Sean and I as well as the rest of the fraction to move into your home and you 3 taking care of a mess someone else created. When you 3 all have lives too! This is really gonna seriously cut into your personal lives. Then allowing me to take part and asking me to be the baby's godmother when you didn't have to do that. You 3 also quite possibly saved our marriage cause I wouldn't have known what in the hell to do!" Emma said softly

"Of coarse we are something else" Sasha said happily teasing as Chloe chimed in with her sister and said…

"'Sides who do ya think we are … Stacii!" Putting the room in laughter again

"Hey aren't you the girl that's got her hands full with _thee_ resident Casanova Cajun here? We've heard lots about you, mainly from him… but some from the others too. Anytime we would be at the house here after a joined mission you were always away," Sean asked and teased

"Yeah, I was finishing up my residency at the clinic and University. I was pretty much MIA 'round these parts, but not anymore. That reminds me… what exactly **is** a Cajun anyway? I never did get a straight answer on that" Chloe asked a lil too serious and quizzically for everyone forcing them into chuckles again. Sasha who is also laughing leaned across the table and whispered to her sister though loud enough everyone could hear too and said…

"A Cajun is someone of mixed White, Black, and Native Northern ancestry, that was banished from Nova Scotia in the 18th century and now hails from Louisiana… or as some call him _Swamp Rat_ because he's a country boy originally, which is swamp marshy alligator infested water like area's… in short chicka girly, Remy, that is your pretty boy slash boy toy is a true, 150, bonified, real dealing, Cajun!

So in definition to your question sis… Remy is in fact of mixed ethnics, from the alligator swampy southern regions, who speaks both French & English with a southern drawl, and cooks bottom dwellers and scavengers! That my ever-loving sweet sista friend is **exactly** what a Cajun is! Kinda like the country boys back home in Canada that speak French and English with way too much testosterone!" Sasha sat back into Kurt's arms as everyone still laughed out to Chloe's question. And Chloe now who looked behind her and up to Remy for confirmation to her sisters' words as she sat leaning back into in his lap. Remy just smiled broadly and gave her a wink and look to say Sasha is correct. Then lit a smoke with the kinetic energy in his hand and opened the beer Sean passed him as Chloe smiled back and giggled a lil.

Remy knew deep down Chloe understood kind of but didn't quiet compute it all either so she was staying silent on it. Remy just hugged her close in his lap and smoothed her hair out a lil after kissing her forehead letting her know in his silent way it's ok if she didn't get it though tried for him. As both had held in some thoughts and feelings that the other was unaware of, but yet both would display even if it was unknowingly to them. Though everyone else saw it.

Emma and Sean having never been around the pair together as she was away at her school, but was told by everyone else in the house what was going on in Remy's life of him with the second eldest sister. Emma and Sean now caught sight of the silent magic between the couple in front of them and looked to each other then to everyone else as they all exchanged looks of agreement and it's just a matter time between the two before them all, the slightly age-differenced couple of the house. And it not being an issue to anyone. Though know one uttered a word of what they saw before them, and only smiled.

The following two weeks was met with meeting new people from Generation X, wedding preps, wedding rehearsals, D.R., Gym regimes, missions and for Hank & Cece, Jean, and Chloe their medical practices and lab work too. The Doctorial Staff had excused Lorrie from her R.N. job so she may see to her personal busy schedule at present. While Chloe her self also had the nights of many dates, and Remy teaching Chloe how to drive a Harley. That he was very proud that she caught on quick, and had it down in 3 lessons and nothing for him or anyone to panic about, including Chloe!

Also Chloe got to see her baby of a Hummer again and on the day of it's arrival flew outside and propelled her body from the top porch step onto the hood in a huge massive hug squealing happily, as her dad came out behind the X-gang old and now new and seen her totally thrilled of it being home again. Charles told her through his great laughter to the scene she may have it back as well as keep the car the men customized for her, for her troubles. Which resulted in a lot of bitching instantly from Stacii as she had begun bitching about it since seeing her once cherry red convertible and now the great awesome customs it had from all the men's work on it and Stacii desperately wanted it back.

A few days before the wedding and everyone now being privy to Chloe's musical warm up's for the wedding song of Lorrie's choosing and having asked Chloe to sing it had come to an end. Chloe's warm up's then ceased so she could rest her voice for the day of, and also slipped in mentioning giving everyone's ears a rest from her caterwauling that she giggled to her self about. Which everyone look at her as if she were nuts and envied her natural skill and very obvious talent.

Stacii was also allowed to go to the wedding but was made to her very perfectly clear in private to keep herself in check and not to ruin Lorrie's special day by both Sasha and then Chloe.

"This is just wonderful! This house has never seen the wedding of a Xavier! But today, today is a banner day!" Charles exclaimed in fatherly pride early the morning of the wedding on his way to his favourite place in the house… forefront of the fresh perked coffee pot, to the men who had taken over the down stairs of the house and the women taken over the upstairs. As Sasha and Chloe became hawks and made it very clear that the first male to enter the upstairs including their own men other then their father, would learn the full meaning of the word eunuch!

Which was met with some very pale looking men holding great pain filled expressions while crossing their legs. That brought on many giggles from both girls.

"Just came down to grab some coffee for Lorrie… she's a bundle of nerves, but is holding up well" Chloe said arriving in her house coat and very make-upped and professional super model hair done on her way to the coffee pot and fixing her sister a cup.

"I can imagine, how is my beautiful Canadian Princess Sasha doing?" Kurt asked sweetly

"She's great Blue Baby, other then getting frustrated with Lorrie who wants to come down and see Logan. Which by the way we have Penny and Dom guarding the door to maime or crush anyone that doesn't live on estrogens other then Popsy" Chloe giggled

"Mais 'ow is mon chere Priestess doin' wit' all o' dis?" Remy asked her having his morning breakfast usual of hoppes and barley with all the guys now that the _in gang_ had doubled in size in the last two weeks.

On the male side with Sean or Banshee a buddy to Logan and Remy, Artie who was a very young little boy and liked to tag along with all the men, Chamber or Jonothon who was also a very best friend and party buddy to Remy and Logan on him meeting his buddy's best girls, he quickly came to adored them both. He also having Remy's girl-charming ways, though was out matched when meeting Chloe who came in last that day two weeks prior when they arrived as she had been up in the lab working and stopped in briefly to meet the new comers that day of their arrival. Chloe found an instant pet name for Jonothon referring to him as her Jon-Jon ending it in a giggle that everyone busted up too making him blush hard, but he made it very quickly aware only Chloe could get away with it with his telepathic speech.

Leech with very little anyone sadly knew about him including him self and he not remembering his real name Chloe began callin' him Busta on that first meeting short for bust-a-rhyme for his love of rap music as he had a Discman with him listening to rap music. Which stuck, and he liked it, so was dubbed that by all, and he was also a best friend to Kurt. Then there was also Skin whom Chloe called Armstrong short for Stretch Armstrong who was a buddy to Bobby.

And there was then Synch, who could sympathize with Chloe greatly on learning she could feel everyone's thoughts, feelings, and emotions as he could do the same though nothing compared to what Chloe could do and only when she was in the room but for limited time. Synch then told everyone when he could sense her and the great massive weight she carried could kill anyone who wasn't gifted, or had to feel that all the time 24/7 like she does. Telling them he could barely stand the weight in his limited time.

Then the female sides in the house with Emma/White Queen, Husk or Paige and Marvel girl II or Val who both became instant friends with Sasha and her lil gang of girlies right from the start. Then there was Penance that trusts know one and had no real name either feeling left out much like Leech did when Dom always did too till Dom introduced her to Passion or everyone's Chloe and quickly learned she could be trusted as well as her sisters Shine/Lorrie and Shimmer/ Sasha on their first meeting too and the rest of Generation X finding out the other 3 sisters were nothing like Stacii at all either as Emma and Sean did.

Chloe gave her a name of Penny. That ecstatically thrilled her normally Xena hard exterior even if her exterior was hard being of a diamond like crust for skin but reducing her to laughter and smiles stunning the full room having known her to be otherwise and Jonothon thrilled for seeing this side of his girlfriend and making a new friend. That everyone knew wasn't easy for Penance and Chloe making her fit right in.

Though after Chloe leaving the meeting to see to lab work. Sasha took it upon her self and being the closest sister to Chloe turned to the full room and then explained and told informing the new residents of the fact Chloe who was not only a mutant but also had a disability as then a long discussion of Chloe and her disability, and Chloe's ways and personality came out by way of the new house members that Sasha and Remy had to pull up chairs feeling this was going to be a bit and began answering their quests. As they too became very concerned for her.

"She's hangin' in there sweetie… been awhile since I've presided over a service but I should do fine! The other fractions in town yet dad?" Chloe said and dodged Remy's kiss as she giggled and but pouted a lil being as it something the girls all decided upon to help Lorrie. The girls in the house including Emma to show her support for the 3 sister's who took a vow of waiting for their men till after the service before any kisses or otherwise were exchanged that disheartened their men but made Logan laugh telling them he ain't suffering alone!

"Yes they called last night from the hotel, and will all be here on time!" Charles said happily having everything going like clockwork

"Great! I'll let Lor know so her mind can rest on that subject"

"Wonderful keep her mind at ease" He told her

"We're tryin up there"

"Lor will love the honeymoon! Don't tell her Coco but I'm taking her to Italy fer a week"

"Your secret is safe with me honey. I won't say a word, and yes she will love it!"

Chloe soon after grabbing some articles from the fridge and did her best to avoid and dodge Remy still, who tried in earnest to get a kiss or at the very least a hug, that she squirmed herself out of giggling to him.

"Honey, you're an animal… ya know that?" She said giggling that Jonothon said ribbing…

"Hey Rat? You got the right lady!" Jonothon said in his gallant British fashion then added…

"Chloe? Make sure he gets his shots!" Jon told her giving her a big hug that she hugged him sweetly back being as she wasn't his girl though had become instant friends that Remy was about to slug his buddy for teasing him

"Jon-Jon sweetie you and Rem honey are a pair that needs to be separated! Kinda like two elementary boys on the back of a school bus with their father's nasty icky magazines… totally helpless and hopeless!" she giggled shaking her head that the men busted up too and claiming the truths to Chloe's words were accurate and then teasing both men about

"You know it mon chere!" Remy said trying to corner her as she made yet another attempt to leave

On her turning and in mid depart from the kitchen to go up the back stairs from the kitchen, Remy and Jon surprised her with a playful slap to her ass that made her jump and squeal in utter shock to them. Chloe totally breathless and speechless from it, she then turned and flew up the stairs leaving behind a roaring in laughter kitchen full of men to her reaction. As Remy and Jon got the last word into that conversation by their action clarifying for her what she said was the honest truth.

"Hey girls it's safe, the guys are in the kitchen makin' fun of me now" Chloe said in a giggle to Dom and Penny on her approach back to Lorrie's room.

The two girls guarding the door then followed her inside, as it was filled with all the other X girls and other sister's including Stacii who was to help Kitty, Paige, Val and Jubes gofering

All the girls bantered and squealed with excitement and helping to put Lorrie's mind at ease all morning as when it was time for Lorrie to start dressing all the females played a part as they themselves got ready too.

"Hey Coco, ya never know could be you next" Jubes giggled happily to Chloe who then grew solumn from her once thrilled expression. Chloe sat down slowly and quietly that the other girls turned and seen she was no longer joking along with the rest and having heard what Jubes implied playfully. Jubes turned back to Chloe who was now sitting next to her. Jubes gave her a quizzical look and said,

"Did I say something wrong? You alright chicka?" Jubes then turned to everyone else when the other's all then looked to Lorrie and Sasha who exchanged knowing looks and sighed when Lorrie spoke up and said…

"I'm sorry to say but I don't think Chloe will be next, unfortunately" Lorrie said softly and shuffled carefully in her stunning Versaci wedding gown over to Chloe and helped her dab away her tears and not mess up her makeup.

"Why not? Chloe would make an awesome kick-ass bride?" Dom, Betsy and Penny said with soft smiles to Chloe. Penny quickly turned her head, as did the rest of the girls to Sasha who said…

"Chloe has… well… ok, how do I explain this…hmmm…Alright… because of her illness and that suicide tendencies come along with that… Well… Chloe doesn't want to hurt anyone, ever! So Chloe decided a very long time ago that she wouldn't get married. Chloe don't wish to have the man of her dreams worry whether she's going to snap, or does snap and make him a widower." Sasha ended tearfully knowing what Dom, Betsy and Penny had said was accurate. But also knew Chloe had every right to have as much of a normal life like herself and her other sister's already do have as much as possible or as much as any other mutant can but her disability and her mutation constantly kept that from happening.

Sasha continued her explanation to say…

"Lorrie and I have both told her that whoever that man should be would look after and take care of her to make sure that doesn't happen, but Chloe's head has been filled with many years worth of past brow beatings from other persons and now doesn't know what to believe on that" Sasha finished then looked to Stacii displeased

Stacii sighed hard and gave an ugly look to turn away and looked out the window as all seen Chloe beginning to regain composure and Jubes piping up to her mock big sis and said…

"Sasha's right! There's a Mr. Right for every girl even Chloe's… Your Prince Charming will look after you, so it's all good Coco!" Jubes forcing Chloe to giggle as Chloe then deliberately pushed Jubes into the bathroom and proceeded to shut the door then to wedge a chair in front of it, that Sasha, Kitty, Val and Paige quickly ran to and all tried to sit on as they joked and teased Jubes from the other side of the door, as all the then heard a squealing and laughing Jubes banging on the door.

It was 'Ro in her laughter that let out Jubes so they all could finish getting ready now that the time was ticking down to the big moment for Lorrie and Logan.

Down stairs the guys all clean shaven, showered, in tuxes, and smelling good for their girls were in waiting in the games room male bonding as the young generations and students of the house were made into ushers to let in and seated the out of town fractions, and friends to the wedding into what was now the house Pagan chapel. Seeing as the girls pretty much took the chapel over and did some customizing in the house of their own, that their father had no issue about claiming no one ever used it but knew his now just 3 girls kept their religion and beliefs close and would use the room. He also knew this was his daughters home too so wanted their touches in the place too and welcomed their ideas.

Everyone had been seated was when the best man Remy called upstairs and asked for the Priestess Passion who was to go out into the Chapel ahead of everyone and also let the girls know things down stairs was all ready for them.

"Hmm… thank you honey, Logan doing well?" Awesome… Ok I'm on my way in a few moments just need to take care of a loose end or two… alrighty, see you soon sweetie"

"Aww how cute!" Jubes, Sasha, Kitty, Val, & Paige mocked to Chloe and made kissy faces and sounds to match as Chloe turned around and stuck her tongue out to them making them giggle

Remy hung up the phone to turn around to see and hear every male in the room sans Charles making kissy faces and sounds which he met with a charged card coming out and him smirking. Which pretty much halted everyone in the room though the occasionally snicker was still heard in the back ground

"'Light, chere is coming down in a few minutes and she herself will come and get us, when she ready"

"Girls… ok… We. Are. So. Out. Of. Here! … Let's go! …Time to get my sissy boo hitched!" Chloe giggled and ushered all the girls out of the room in front of her as she stopped and took one last look of herself in the mirror to be sure her robes and cords were all accordingly then turned and followed the girls out.

"Hey guys… ok, gotts my sis out of sight for now and the other girls are all in succession… c'mon… Lorrie ain't gettin' any younger, so let's go!" Chloe giggled telling them as they all followed her out and she had them all in their succession line up next to the girls after rushing out Jon who wasn't making Chloe's task easy with teasing her. Chloe then began rushing out the other men that weren't in the parties to their seating into the chapel

"'Kay, honey you would have normally gone out there with me but being as I got a new role now you'll go out there with Sasha … Kurt with Jubes, Bobby with Kitty and so on down the line basically the one your next too is who's taking you out there girlies… honey could you please light this… thanks dear… ok try not to set yourself a blaze Kurt darlin', Bobby fix me up an ice cube in this lil bowl here and don't freeze the whole bowl like I know you want too Bobert! You'll carry the element of water Mr. Cool… 'Ro could you please make with a nice light spring breeze around you as you come in and hold that element through out the ceremony as you'll carry the element of air. Sass if you would be so kind as to bring the element of earth with you" Chloe ended momentarily as she then blessed the tiny pouch of dirt and gave to Sasha then went to Bobby and blessed the ice cube and then to 'Ro and out right blessed 'Ro for bringing the element. Then Chloe came to Kurt and blessed the lit candle.

"Alright… everyone here ready? … Dad is with Lorrie and they know when their cue is… so let's get this shindig under way!" Chloe finishes and they all in pairs up behind Chloe who was now standing alone in front of them dressed in her white Priestess robes with cords of many colours and beautifully makeuped and profession hair style of eclectic colours just as she always likes it.

Those behind her settle as they all behind her see her take several deep cleansing breaths and shake the butterflies knowing she is playing a very vital role in this so is as nervous as Lorrie and Logan who had gone on out and is waiting down the aisle standing away from the alter as Chloe told him too.

An old Celtic hand fasting hymn started up over the speakers. When then all seen Chloe start out slowly on all in the Chapel seeing the Priestess appear everyone rose to their feet as Chloe lead out the succession parties pair by pair keeping up and watching Chloe closely.

On Chloe stopping before the alter she turned and parted the path by gesture with her arms opening slowly as all the men and women parted leaving the males to one side and the women to the other side.

The parties all then stood where in rehearsals they were instructed too, with now all eyes in the Chapel on Chloe as she turned back to the alter and whispered a prayer then made her way around and stood up behind the alter.

It was the climax of the Irish wedding song and Chloe looked out and to the back to the opened Chapel doors on doing so directed everyone to do the same as Lorrie and Charles appeared holding hands sweetly as Charles escorted his daughter up the aisle in his wheel chair to where Chloe had instructed him to do so away from the alter.

Having Lorrie placed now where she should be the music subsided and faded out. Chloe wordlessly then looked over the crowd and gracefully motioned with perfectly polished jewelled hands for everyone sans the wedding party to sit down.

Lorrie and Logan then approached each other from opposite directions to stand at the altar. There they join hands and came forward and together faced the Priestess.

Chloe then looked over and onto Lorrie smiling broadly for a moment as Lorrie smiled back in sisterly fashion from one big sis to another to tell Lorrie I'm still here for ya girly don't matter who your hitched too and Lorrie in understanding.

Chloe then looked to Logan and gave him a look as if to say, _well… welcome to the fam fuzz-bucket!_ Which Logan caught her smiled meaning and smiled broadly too as if to say teasingly _thanks, you Wal-Mart make-up counter reject!_

Her eyes then briefly skimmed Remy's looking ever so deeply into his then back to Lorrie and Logan quickly. Chloe spoke bubbly and clearly into her pinned microphone…

"Who thou approach this sacred time, are you properly prepared?"

Lorrie and Logan spoke clearly to answer together,

"We are"

Chloe then replied with

"Then we do welcome thee"

Lorrie and Logan together then stepped up to and approached the front of the arch as then Chloe began her sermon. The Priestess spoke warmly to say…

"Ever does the wheel turn and through each of our lives we seek many things. One of those is to find our mate and if we are lucky it is so. So it is with Lorrie Lynn Xavier and Logan… Thus we gather today to celebrate with them as they commit one to the other and we witness the binding of their hands in the Light of their Love…

Thus it is and thus it has always been, that man and woman are created equal and in all things, are equal. However, when man interfered with this equality in times past, it was thought that if one married, the woman became the chattel of the man, bound to obey and be subservient in all things on his whim. His wife was to be protected and to be provided for but never be as an equal. Now in our enlightened times, we know and attest the equality of all except in that which one lacks, the other redeems, and that which they share, they share in abundance…

So it is that there be but three duties that we must acknowledge: To Love, to Respect, and to Honour…

These be the Mystery for without these three, there be naught but a husk, empty and devoid of Light…

Love, for without love there is no union and their children will be born into despair...

Love, for without love, the union has no base and so must surely fall…

Love, for without love, the nourishment which is each their due, shall be denied…

Respect: respect is the key of freedom within their bonds, for each must acknowledge the individuality of the other and know that though they attest to each other, yet are they each are responsible for their own decisions and their own opinions…

Honour: honour is to rejoice in the light each of you brings into this world, as well as, to each other's lives...

So these three it be and so are they challenged No more is this seen than in their Love and never more than in the case of these two beloved here. Thus do we delight in their joining." Chloe stops her sermon and flips over a page in her B.O.S. as Sasha steps over to Lorrie and takes her bouquet then steps back again.

Chloe turns to the couple at the front of the Arch from her pulpit and said…

"Lorrie, is it your wish that this Rite proceed and that your hand be joined with this man's?"

Lorrie weepy eyed shakily answered happily…

"It is!"

Chloe looked to Logan and said…

"Logan, is it your wish that this Rite proceed and that your hand be joined with this woman's?"

"Oh yeah!" He beamed and Chloe swallowing down the urge to laugh as the observers all tried to muffle their own chuckling and giggling to Logan's exuberance

Chloe taking a deep breath keeping her composure says to the couple…

"Then as you have asked freely, so shall it be."

Chloe looked back to Logan and asked…

"Logan, in the sight of the Gods and in the full Light of their truth, do you so vow to Love Lorrie and cherish Her, to honour her heart, to respect her being and to ever regard her in the Light of your Love. To care for her and provide for her needs all that you can, as long as you both shall live?"

Logan looked to Lorrie then and deeply within her eyes and said strongly…

"I shall, and I shall also present to her my love and my pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, her in any form or fashion. Accept this my jewel, as a token of my trust. Like its stones, may my love be as strong. Like its metal may our love be enduring. As precious as the substance it is made from, so precious are you to me. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours."

He told her then place a diamond adamantium ring on her wed finger all knowing then Logan meant business as the only adamantium any knew of was a permanent fixture of Logan's body and claws. He had taken shavings from his own claws and had them fashioned into the ring she now wore.

On Chloe knowing this then began to silently weep with silent tears streaming down her cheeks as Lorrie spoke to say…

"My Love, I accept your pledge, and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magick of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Chloe smiled to Lorrie in supporting her sister as did Sasha.

Chloe spoke up again this time to Lorrie and said…

"Lorrie, in the sight of the Gods and in the full Light of their truth, do you so vow? To Love Logan and cherish him, to honour his heart, to respect his being and to ever regard him in the Light of your Love. To care for him and provide for his needs all that you can, as long as you both shall live?"

Lorrie replied…

"I shall and I shall also present to him my love and this pledge. May I never knowingly or willingly do such a thing to harm, nor grieve, him in any form or fashion. Accept this, my jewel, my treasure, as a token of my trust. Just as its bright gleam, may our love glow. Like the stone that it is its essence, may our love be as enduring. As precious as the gold it is made from, so precious are you to me. Accept it my love, for that which is mine is yours."

Then presented to him a ring token of her love and placed it on his wed finger.

Logan replied gently to Lorrie…

"My Love, I accept your pledge and your love, as I accept thy jewel. Know what is in my heart, as I know what is in thine. The magic of my will, of my love, shall ever be thine."

Chloe says to them both happily…

"So be it! Your Vows have now been heard by all. These rings, like your vows, are without beginning or end. Now placed, they represent a seal of your love and respect for each other. By your love have you so sworn and in the Light of Truth has it been witnessed."

Chloe then with cord in hand stepped down from her pulpit and stands in front of the couple and binds their hands together gently and says…

"In the Light of the Gods, are you so bound, each to the other, unto all of your days

Behold all here assembled, bear witness that Lorrie, daughter of Charles Xavier, sister too Chloe, Stacii & Sasha Xavier hereby give their blessing to this union to Logan on this day. With oaths to each other and so are their hands fasted, each to the other unto the end of their days. But know too that with the binding of these two hearts a new family is formed. A family created of love and trust. One that consists of not just of Lorrie and Logan but to all of their blood as well."

Chloe stepped back and picked up the chalice, then stepped back to the couple again offering it to both Lorrie and Logan saying …

"This is your first drink together as man and wife. May you never thirst"

Chloe then picks up a basket of bread and offers it to the couple while saying…

"This is your first food together as man and wife. May you never hunger."

Sasha then happily steps up and takes the besom and places it on the ground then steps back as Chloe says to the couple…

"And this will be your first act of working together as Husband and Wife"

Lorrie and Logan together jump the broom and they take their places back in front of the Priestess

Chloe happily out looking over the crowds wedding parties and couple again now with her voice raised in great jubilation and in great pride says…

"Rejoice and be merry! A new star adorns the heavens. As it is said, so shall it be and so it is done!

We thank the elements of life for their attendance this day and ask they go forth and herald this union. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go, may they always return to one another in their togetherness. May these two find in each other, the love for which all men and women long. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home that they establish be such a place of sanctuary for their family. And may their two rings symbolize the spirit of undying love in the hearts of both of them.

You may kiss."

Chloe finished as Logan still nervous and not sure if Chloe meant it or not When Chloe said to him loudly leaning on her arm now in her girly girl fashions in a sigh and says to him…

"Well Logan toots… have at her already would ya!" She began to giggle out as then Logan jumped on that and had Lorrie's veil up and over her head and in a lip lock in record time, again putting everyone in great laughter

Everyone piled out of the chapel behind Logan and Lorrie, as Chloe stayed back in the Chapel gathering her things and memento's for Lorrie in case anyone got ideas but mainly she stayed behind in thought.

She sat down in the first pew and looked up to the alter and smiled to what had all just taken place, and knew Stacii would be there one day if she ever got her act together. As Chloe also knew Sasha would be there too and hoped it would be Kurt, she adored him like a lil brother.

She knew Lorrie was in good hands with Logan, and her other's sister's would be well looked after by which ever man of their choosing would be too.

Chloe sat there for sometime thinking the what if's in her life but also knew it was just wishful thinking that she just so happened to be the one sister that got dealt a raw hand at birth. Her mind stuck on having too much baggage. Though as a little girl she remembered how she and her sisters would all play dress up together and Chloe got to pretend she wasn't sick and a normal mutant like her sisters then and she got to marry a pretend knight in shining armour who would slay her illness and dreams of bad voices and make it all go away. Chloe knew that's all it would ever be was just lil girls pretending memories. As her memories then took her to many late night girly talks. Both one on one with Lorrie as well with her other sister's as they would also all hold pj pizza & ice cream parties in their bedrooms watching sappy movies, with pillow fights. The 4 sisters just being and hanging out like girly girl sisters. She knew those days at that moment had all came to an end. Chloe now lost to her memories of sisterly bonding and pretend Princes and Knights in shining armour for her.

Everyone else was in the back of the chapel congratulating the newly married couple and didn't see Chloe at the front.

Sasha stepped around to adjust her shawl and happened to catch a glimpse of Chloe far up into the chapel with her head down into her hands sitting in a pew.

Sasha with her breath caught reached out quickly into the crowd that was congratulating the new couple. Sasha had grabbed Lorrie's shoulder making Lorrie turn around to see who did that and seen Sasha damp eyed then shot her eyes out into the chapel where Chloe sat alone though she was happy for her sister yet distraught. Lorrie seen this and burst forth in a panic and literately pushed a path open for her and Sasha to run through shocking and stunning everyone around the two girls as then Stacii raced in behind them. All now staring in behind after the 3 girls then all their shifted eyes to Chloe.

The X team and now GenX, but the main original house members that had met the girls first from day one of their arrival all their memories filtered back to that day when Charles himself told them, regardless what happens between the girls, they are an X-team of their own that know one including him could ever be apart of. Now seeing it first hand as Chloe brought that silently to all of their attention.

Chloe looked up and over her shoulder hearing someone approach and slowly rose and turned seeing it was her 3 sister's also beginning to weep when Chloe just shrugged her shoulders and met her sisters half way down the aisle as then all 4 girls collapsed into each other in a large sisterly embrace all 4 knowing all too well what it all meant and taken place in the past and those days are now gone. And how for one who would likely never get the happily ever after.

Logan, Remy, Kurt and Charles all silently came back into the chapel and slowly approached the girls as the rest of the X-crews hung back dealing with crowds yet watched this moment.

The 4 girls crying well past speech as the men approach this very extreme sisterly moment. Charles peeled Stacii out of the hug and hugged her too him while she cried on his shoulder, as Kurt followed suit with Sasha who was in need of a dam to stop her tears. Then Logan grabbed onto Lorrie and held her as she cried a river of her own. Leaving lastly Chloe the ever so overly emotional one that she had cried with massive streams of both heart break and painful tears pouring down her cheeks who was left standing alone. Chloe huddled herself wrapping her arms around her self and crouched down to her great empathic, ill & also sisterly pain. Her sisters knew she was in the worst pain by both her illness and mutation and sisterly bond knowing and feeling their bond had been broken to a certain extent.

Remy seen her in such pain and quickly came to her and huddled her up into his arms warmly. Remy sat in the pew with Chloe in his arms and rocked her as she wept and her brush her hair back and spoke softly in a whisper.

Logan approached Chloe with Lorrie now weeping and trying to regain her breathing when Logan took Chloe's small hand in his sweetly and said…

"Darlin' look at me" He told her, which she did in her ever lasting tears

"Chloe, you didn't lose a sister, by no means darlin' you didn't!" He soothed to her and then said in the greatest confirmation…

"Those there vows I said up there wasn't just meant for your sister Lorrie here and she knows it… I know Chloe… I know everything… those vows were meant for you too darlin'… so don't you think for one minute your losing a sister… cause your not! You 3 girls gained a brother slash wolverine! As did Sasha and yes you too Stacii!"

Logan told her as the house occupants on the wedding preps prior were all very aware and knew Chloe would have mutated pains from this but also her illness would reek havoc. Chloe then reached out to Logan and hugged him tightly too her in saying thank you, and for understanding even if she herself didn't quiet understand.

Sasha still in a much calmer state but still in her own tears quickly got Lorrie composed and fixed her make up then looked to Chloe and said…

"Dang girl! What kinda of airbrushing do you use cause you still look fabulous not even one smudge of mascara on ya! You look awesome and your still in water works" Sasha smiled to Chloe and reached over Remy who was hugging Chloe in his lap, Sasha brushed back a lock of Chloe's hair who was still crying in her physical and emotional pain.

Sasha and Stacii hurried Lorrie and Logan back out to the family and friends leaving just Remy and Chloe in the chapel alone. After Remy telling them she'd be alright and he wasn't gonna leave her alone.

Remy held onto her tenderly and breathing in her perfume, relishing in her embrace as he made a point to savour every moment with her.

It was then Gambit inwardly had a talk with Remy…

_(So homme… not too bad eh? No bloodshed… didn' seem t' kill Claws ei'der, non?_ …Wad you getting' at mon amis? …_Wad Gambit gettin' at is mon petite chere amour would look tres magnifique on our arm, and be our Bayou Queen oui? …_Say wad? …Are you insane? …_Oui, mais c'mon homme… she beau'iful, precious, 'onest an' innocent… an' she likes dis old man… eh eh… she non gold digger, like all dey rest, you know dis, an' comes from 'er own money, she brilliant, oui she is, chere a doctor too… _so wadyou sayin' den? … you Gambit t'inks Remy et oui Gambit needs a wife? …_Non I ain' sayin 'we **need** a Madame… I'm sayin' you an I bra **wan'** a Madame… _WAD? …WHY! … _Why not eh? …T'ink 'bout it a sec dude… we 'lmost 31, an' she turned 25 a few mont's 'go, she young an' legal… 'ell she real young compared t' us… she also look like she should be 'till in 'igh school… she will be f'rever young… 'as a firey an' lively young spirit too… Gambit ain' gonna lie an' Remy be blind as a BBQ gator if 'e can' see she gots a body dat doesn' 'top screamin' amour da femme all over… mais dat's an'oder t'ing dude get wit' dey armouring 'lready, it's been a few years, an' we sick o' waitin' …anyway… t'ink it over homme… _Remy can' even find da right words t' tell 'er 'e really do an' 'ow much Remy amours 'er, an' you suggestin' t' Remy t' take 'er as m' wife? …_Yea… dat pretty much sums it up bra…)_

Remy sighed hard outright to his inward thoughts to say inwardly…

('Lright, Remy will t'ink it over, mais no promises… _Eh man dat's all Gambit is axin'_ _… now back t' dat whole armouring t'ing… 'ow come we ain' gotten chere in da sack as o'_… O' mon dieu! Shut up 'lready!)

Remy pushed Gambit away to subside and turned back to Chloe who was now sniffling quietly and her crying had ceased drastically who said sweetly wet voiced…

"We really should go out there… glad I took my meds before all of this today, or I'd be even worse off, an' yeah there's a worse honey, sorry"

Remy gently kissed away the last of her remaining tears and said with a small smile…

"Don' be beb, not'in' t' be sorry f'r, now chere ready den?"

"Yea I think so honey, hope my make up is as good as Sass said"

"Chere … you are as beautiful as she said… Remy couldn't see know one cept chere in da room"

That put a smile on her as she blushed up to his sweet words resulting in a tender sweet kiss for him.

"C'mon mon chere let's go out an' see you si'ter's, pere an' oui you new kin in Logan an' Jubes too now, an' den chere gonna sing f'r Remy et oui Gambit too non?"

Remy helped her up as they walked out together when she smiled to him and said softly "Oui" then turned her direction quietly to someone in the hall as they passed them.

Her answer to him in French for the time struck a very deep and warm cord with Remy and Gambit both as it sounded like that of a sultry raspy purr. Sounds and a cord of which sent wonderful and awesome chills through out his body, mind, and soul and plastering a dumbstruck look of awe on him as they entered the great hall arm in arm together

"Psst Gumbo? …Get that shit eatin' look off your face or Chloe will think you need medical assistance… and remember, she's a doc but also a Vet so think where that thermometer would go!" Logan chided him snapping Remy out of his blissful trance while handing Remy two flute glasses of champagne

"Eh t'anks Homme" Remy took the glasses and offered one to Chloe then being the best man and very use to formal functions like this gave the first toast of the night and of which many more came through out the night

Throughout the dinner as Sasha and Chloe teased Lorrie with clinking glasses forcing her to get up about every 10 -20 minutes and kiss Logan, as the rest of the room caught onto what Sasha explained is an Xavier family custom. Chloe her self gave many toasts to both Lorrie and Logan for the past few hours everyone enjoying the events, when Chloe announced her departure as she had to see to her personal medical needs and wanted to change, not wanting to spend the whole evening in her Priestess robes… as she told Remy in a whisper so long as she wears her robes she is a priestess and the gods are moving through her so in effect… he was sweet talking to gods! His expression to the truth made her giggle and he hurriedly suggested to her she best go change quickly.

"Hey Sass wanna take over for me? I want go change so that I can party with Rem, I missed out on all those cool dances you all got to go too, that's if ya don't mind"

"Go for it! Sis? Hey… if ya get anything hot heavy going, keep it smooth and sweet!" Sasha joked with her, which the large X-Gang heard Sasha say to her sister that answered back…

"Hell girl friend if I get anything hot and heavy going, don't come a knockin' when the Priestess is a rockin!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT CHLOE YOU TELL'EM!" Came from Lorrie on the other side of the room as Chloe looked her way and said…

"Lor sista do you even have the slightest clue what we're talking about?" Chloe yelled over to her busy trying to get drunk sister

"NOT A CLUE COCO, BUT YOU TELL'EM ANYWAY!"

"OK FOR YOU LOR I'LL DO IT!" Chloe left the hall giggling hysterically to her sister as the hall it self busted up laughing all having a great time.

About 45 minutes later and an X-Gang becoming worried having not seen Chloe and Remy scared if something had happened to her. Jon passed yet another beer to Remy now just as worried for his Chloe… when Remy felt a light tapping from behind him on his shoulder to turn around and be met with Chloe dressed in black and white silk and satin and very low cut at the cleavage and low cut in the back evening gown but still all very appropriate for the very formal occasion freshly make upped & perfumed even her hair was done up differently

Having caught Remy and Gambit by surprising he happily let out a Cajun call of elation and said…

"Damn chere you 'ot as 'ell!"

Backed by his buddy Jon whistling loudly and looking over Chloe the view next to him in that Penny giggled and nudged him in the rib and gave him a look of don't look at my friend like that…

Sasha seen Chloe come back into the hall and shouted with a broad smile…

"KNOCK'EM DEAD GIRL!"

Lorrie turned around then and seen Chloe had come back and said having found coffee now…

"WOO HOO CHICKA!"

Even Stacii was left saying to her sister…

"YOU LOOK AWESOME!"

But it was the rest of the X-females words that came in unison next when they said…

"CHLOE DATE US!" With that said it brought Chloe to giddy giggles them all playing with her, as their sisters explained after she left Chloe had in fact some mutated and also illness difficulties and pain back in the chapel after the service, so it was the other girls way of helping to pick her up emotionally

Chloe turned back to Remy and spun slowly around to take her outfit all in and asked him…

"What ya think of my dress honey?"

"Chere Remy et Gambit amours it, mais you look beautiful in everyt'ing" He beamed proudly to her as she took his arm and twined her arm around through his to stand on her toes in her heels and kissed his cheek sweetly and whispered thank you. As he led her out onto the elegantly dimly lit ball room dance floor

Remy and Gambit took turns slow dancing with Chloe as with each dance the space between them grew smaller when those around them seen what had over many months and hard work for Chloe hindering her building a relationship with him and her many struggles slowly beginning to all come together for her and Remy right before their eyes.

The night grew on when Sasha jumped up and said…

"I adore ya Kurt baby, but… I wanna dance and sorry, but… it's not with you" she giggled leaving a shock faced Kurt sitting there and Remy about to escort Chloe back out onto the floor as was Logan with Lorrie.

Sasha walked by Stacii and grabbed her arm and dragged her with her then walked by and swung Chloe giggling right out of Remy's arms leaving him as surprised as Kurt dawning a smile as now the 3 girls made a direct beeline for Lorrie who seen her sister's all giggling now and everyone wondering and watching curiously

It was on their approach to Lorrie and grabbing her out of Logan's embrace as then each of the 3 sister's slow dancing together with their sister that brought the house down in laughter particularly as Sasha took a moment to take a page out of Chloe's silly girly book and dipped Chloe forcing both girls into ungodly laughter but it was when the 3 girls danced Lorrie into and sitting into the chair that one of the sisters brought out of know where surprising Lorrie and placed her in it as Sasha held Lorrie's arms behind her gently though not to hurt her. Chloe being the chicka she is stood in front of Lorrie with a I am so up too no good grin on her then proceeded to carefully pull her sisters dress up as every male in the room whistled, shouted, and hollered happily out to the massive display when Chloe grabbed a mic and said…

"Hey now boys there's some real sisterly hardcore action for yas!" at that very moment Lorrie's eyes grew wide and flew up to such a raging red hot blush there was no turning back from or she could hide as Sasha who was busy laughing and held Lorrie's arms back.

Chloe ran over to a now breathless and sweating Logan who also seen the sisterly display as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the now empty dance floor other then the girls and now Logan. Chloe said to him into the mic…

"All right Logan… we got her willing and able! Now lay some of that grrreat and awesome bestial action on us girlys!" With that said Chloe turned to the Dj and who she instructed in private and now had some **really** bad 70's porn music being played as Logan attempted to take Lorrie's garter off… when all heard a squeal of displeasure from Chloe who said……..

"Nope! Nope! Nope… sweetie… not good enough for this chicka…" Chloe paused and pulled the garter back up Lorrie's bare thigh again quickly and Logan looking at Chloe for clarification to what's wrong

"I said… I want to see some **serious** down and dirty bestial action wild man and that's **exactly** what I mean!" With that said Sasha smirked and exposed a second set of handcuffs as Chloe walked about the room and grabbed Cable and Bishop by the arm and had them handcuff Logan as Chloe then turning back to Logan and said into the microphone again…

"You got an imagination big boy… use it … and… oh… Logan? … don't leave us girls disappointed!" She set the mic down to everyone in the room dawning smiles of gawd this sister is so overly the top insane and Sasha isn't far behind, as Sasha, Chloe and Stacii crouched down by Lorrie and joked and teased their big sister while Logan proceeded to slowly remove Lorrie's garter to bad 70's porn music handcuffed and now using his teeth. Backed by awesome roars of hoots, hollers, and whistles while Lorrie screaming out in tearful laughter…

**"I'mma kill you girls!"**

After Logan removed it and still cuffed turned around and flung the garter behind him and to his great stunned shock it was Kurt that caught it and got teased.

The 3 girls finally released their sister from being held hostage she then tossed her bouquet that Sasha caught when everyone looked to Sasha and Kurt and said together…

"Your too young so don't get no ideas just yet!"

"There's always after college" Sasha said happily that Kurt smiled too

After the cake cutting and many other formalities Chloe was lead out on stage by the Dj.

Chloe picked up a microphone after telling the D.J. her music would be piped in through the house speaker system so he went and shut off his system temporarily and sat down…

"Ladies and gentlemen… for those that don't know… we 4 girls have come a very long way… I mean let's face it girls… the day we got here we never thought any of all that has gone on to ever happen to us… But it has… I myself graduated medical school with a degree in music, and started my practice… Sasha finally coming out of her shell, which by the way kudos' to you sista, and Stacii…ummm… what is it you do again? … Never mind Stacii is great at being Stacii… and then there's the eldest of the sister's 4, Lorrie Lynn! …Lorrie girlfriend… you and I have known each other the longest… well… seeing as we _are_ the two eldest sister's makes sense right? …Take a walk with me sis, remember back to the day you didn't want to play with me when I was 3 years old so tied me up in the back 40 in an electrical storm using **my own** skipping rope? …. See you're all laughing… but… well… what bothered me most was the fact she used **my** skipping rope… she couldn't use her's… OoOo nooo… sista friend here, she just had to use yours truly Coco chicka's… come to think of it Lor… that still bugs me… Anyhoo… then there was that time Lorrie tried to sell Stacii to a small European country for slave labour just so she could save up to buy me that puppy I've always wanted with the money she'd make… again… I'm still waiting on that puppy you promised me Lor! … And then of coarse we can't forget the time Lor had Sasha girl adamantly convinced she was Jim Henson's kid and the missing link to Gonzo on The Muppet Show can we Lor? … But I digress far too much… in short we 4 girls have all changed… some for the better… and some for the worst… but never let it be said by any of us girls that we still aren't there for you Lorrie… good or bad we got your back. We love you Lorrie, don'tchya ever change ya hear me? …Now you best be good to Logan or we're gonna have to get all P.M.S. like on your "assets" …and Logan… till we girls came here… Lorrie well… she was just sad… as in… sad and pitiful! … Again, you all laugh… but those are the facts of it! Logan you've been nothing but a blessing to her and done her such a world of good… she worships the very ground you walk on, in her eyes you're godly darlin' … so Logan… on behalf of my other sister's and on behalf of our mother, gods bless her ever loving soul… welcome to the family, we love you honey!"

Chloe ended her speech to Lorrie and Logan signalling the last of the speeches is now to be done as she spoke on behalf of their mother and matriarch of Lorrie's family being the next in succession. Chloe's music began to slowly seep out of the house sound system as she for the first time performed live in and before the house for them all on her sister's request of a beautiful song of found love lasting forever. That brought Lorrie and Logan out on to the dance floor to dance to their chosen song alone together.

On the song ending and Logan & Lorrie stopped dancing as everyone greatly applauded her performance… when things subsided Chloe spoke softly to say…

"As much as that was your gift to Logan, Lorrie… Sasha and myself had a discussion too and wanted mom to play some kind of special part in yours and Logan's very special day… so… I got to writing then too…" Chloe faded out as more music swept into the hall and Chloe softly sang a very touching song of a mother raising her daughter and things all very much pertaining to Lorrie and how their mom would have approved of her choice in Logan.

Till that moment Sasha hadn't heard the songs before but very much loved it as she remembered the conversation she and Chloe had about them both wishing mom was with them and for Lorrie for her special day. Sasha wept to the songs of all the great truths in it.

Chloe finished her second song to a silent crowd on Chloe opening her eyes the room thundered in approval suddenly catching her off guard and her seeing her 3 sister's, Charles and large X-gang in tears to the love and warmth in Chloe's music for Lorrie. Chloe handed the microphone over to the DJ who was wiping at his cheeks also. Chloe turned back and gave a short gentle bow then left the stage to appear a few moments later as the girls embraced and both Lorrie and Logan thanked Sasha and Chloe for the songs and Charles choked up and almost rendered speechless to the two girls making their mother ever present on Lorrie's day as he said…

"Thank you for not forgetting, Annie would have been so proud!" Then slipped into his own tears

"Ok enough of this everyone please! I'm the only one allow to cry all the time! It's genetically encoded to just me… so get a grip all of you… 'Sides I can feel you all emotionally so quit that!" Chloe joked to get them to stop as she didn't want to develop a headache on this night and her sister's day, so didn't want to start crying anymore. Though all knew she meant it too

Everyone agreed she was right and the only one allowed too so composed them selves in understanding to her empathy.

Shortly after Lorrie and Logan made their rounds to say goodbye and they'd be back in a week so to behave and have fun.

"Eh Jubes you may now officially address Myself and Chloe as your supreme goddess' now… or simply Auntie works too" Sasha joked as the room laughed out to her words and then again when Jubes chased her out of the hall and Sasha ran in another door and teased her some more

Chloe then was pulled away from the room as Remy had found a dark corner and was sitting in the dark hiding and waiting for the right moment and time to retrieve his lady from her sisterly and festively duties being done with. On doing so pulled her right into his lap.

"Fancy meetin' a chere like you in a place like dis?" he purred to her softly as he then kissed her bare shoulder and nibbled her neck tenderly

Chloe's breath caught momentarily as this was new behaviour with Remy though she found it quite nice in fact it gave her a shiver that made her tingle all over

Chloe having found the ability to breath again and giggled sweetly as she said quiet…

"Uhhuh been all over the place in here tonight, honey, you?"

"Oui chere' He whispered in her ear and brushed his lips to hers in a feather kiss which left her mouth dry and suddenly feeling over heated with weak knees. Chloe began to fan herself to cool herself down when he took both her tiny hands in his and said quietly…

"Come mon chere, Remy will 'elp you wit' dat?"

Chloe a lil confused to where it was he was going to take her but grateful when Remy took her outside and walked her out into 'Ro's great gardens in the moonlight. On coming to a stop on the edge of the cliffs over looking the ocean on this clear warm summer's eve Remy gestured to a blanket that lay out seemingly placed there on purpose.

Remy smiled inwardly to his buddy Jon getting outside with the blanket there on time as he seated Chloe, then joined her, holding her to him when Chloe spoke up and said softly…

"Yes honey what's up?"

"Not'ing important chere Remy et Gambit jus' wan'ed t' get you all t' 'im self is all, chere 'kay wit' dat?" Which was a half-truth he did want to talk to her but just couldn't bring him self to say the words. As when he had been with any other girl in the past he'd never had an issue with the words but now every time he'd try with Chloe the words would stick in his throat. As for the truth part he did want her alone with him as she had shared her presence all day and the last evening with everyone else but now he wanted it to be his turn.

That had Chloe giggling a lil as she said quietly...

"Yeah it's cool baby… well… now that ya got me alone, what ya gonna do with me Rem sweetie?"

Now there was a loaded question if Remy or Gambit for that matter ever heard one as their list was endless and said that them selves in unison inwardly

Remy looked down into his arms and smiled to Chloe, then said to her in a bit of a chuckle and slyly half teasingly…

"What would chere like Remy et Gambit to do to 'er?"

Shocking him self as Remy had tried profusely to keep himself and Gambit under great control since the day of their very first meeting. He knowing so much in Chloe's life was very out of control, but the way he seen her tonight, so very beautiful under the moon, then earlier her on stage, and when she first appeared before him in the dress she chose special for him, his first thoughts and instincts were continually slipping out before he could stop him self. More so Remy nor Gambit didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for, but both would constantly hope. Now the implication was out and there was no way he could cover the slip up or hide it, so was preparing himself for the worst should she shoot him down.

Chloe cuddled down into Remy's thick chest and overly muscled arms as she coo'd…

"Well… that all depends, got anything special in mind honey?"

Remy's mouth grew very dry as all the air seeped out of his lungs. He hadn't once expected an answer like that; a very open answer to have it go one way or the other and her leaving it all up to his response floored him.

"Chere?" Remy said softly holding her tenderly

"Yes" Chloe whispered back in a soft sigh and left a feather light kiss on his lips

That was enough to cease his conversation as it took every fathom of his being to keep his eyes from rolling back and taking her right then. Neither Remy nor Gambit didn't want to hurt her or to have her that way by force. Remy knew he would never be able to live with himself if he hurt or scared her, even Gambit didn't want that so did their best now to keep control.

"Chere, Remy needs, dat is Gam… " Remy found himself struggling for words as Chloe looked up to him and said… "What is it honey?"

"Mon dieu chere! Dat is Remy et Gambit do need t' talk wit' da beau'iful chere" He managed to finally get out

Chloe could see something was troubling him and sat up a lil and faced him asking…

"What's wrong sweetie?" Chloe did her best to hide the panic in her voice, thinking this is it, the big kiss off! …. Chicka with too much baggage and the guy is high tailing it to a woman without any, why do I bother… as much as I pray it's not true… Stacii is right yet again… I gave him my best shot and I vowed it would be my last, …no more men… she said inwardly waiting to be let go.

"Wad's wrong you ax chere, dis … dis 'ere dat is wad's wrong…" Remy said and stopped to try and breath to continue when Chloe bit her lower lip trying so desperately not to cry in front of him and have him see her hurt by this, she bit her quivering lip hard. Chloe very much unsucceeding suddenly jumped up and ran back to and inside the house where Remy quickly followed

"Hey sis! What's… uuup? … What the hell? Hey Remy? Why's Chloe cryin?" Sasha asked in shock seeing her sister fly past her and go upstairs in a floodgate of tears and Remy going after her as Sasha moved and deliberately blocked Remy's path to the back staircase arch way

"Petite can Remy get back t' you later on dat, please, 'e really needs t' talk t' you si'ter right now" He told her in hopes she'd let him go after Chloe

"Normally… I'd say go ahead, **but** … Chloe's had a hard day… emotionally… and physically… so just… well… lil sis here wants ta know why her big sis is cryin? And furthermore… I wanna know why she's running away from **you**?" She explained to him exceedingly interested in his answer for his reason why her sister was running away from him and crying then asked him again looking out for the best interest of her big sis first

"L'ok… Sasha … Remy tryin' t' tell you si'ter 'ow much 'e amours, 'ow you say loves 'er, mais 'e can' do dat f'om 'ere talkin' t' you an' 'er up 'tairs weeping now, you ei'der gonna move outta Remy et Gambit's way, or damn it, 'e gonna move you! Cause come 'ell or 'igh water 'e **is gonna** tell 'er an' dere ain' not'ing gonna 'top me f'om tellin' 'er whet'er it be words, or you, so 'urry an' pick one! Cause Remy et Gambit got a mission 'ere"

Sasha deciding to find out if he is truly a man of his word and would back up what he said and why he was going after her sister and tell her. Or if he was playing her and messing with her heart… Sasha leans closer into the doorway as Jubes stood on one side and Kitty on the other while Paige and Val taking places in front of the doorway also. Remy feeling he's waited long enough picks Sasha up in one arm stunning her momentarily and moves her to the side setting her down carefully then pushes past the other teen girls and runs flying up after Chloe.

Sasha turns smirking to her girlfriends saying silently he's a man of his word and a one-woman man as Jubes said he was back at the bistro in town. The teenagers walk back into the now beginning late hours wedding reception pleased with the silent answer.

Remy gets outside her bedroom door and hears silence inside. He reached up and knocks softly and said…

"Chere you got Remy all wrong, se vous plait lett'em e'plain"

(svp means please)

Chloe neither answered from behind the door nor opened it

"Chere please, Let Remy try to make you under'tand"

"Good evening brother Remy, Beautiful service, O is zere somezing vrong? Is Chloe's door jammed again? Let me help… it sticks on her sometimes too"

"Yeah it was, an' nah… Damn it! …Kurt… Jon… MON DIEU! Remy just seriously fuckin' blew it wit' Chloe is all… it's not 'er door Kurt… she won' talk t' me." Remy sighed and leaned hard up against the wall next to Chloe's door

"No no my friend not za sweet Chloe, she always has time for everyone, she's a very unselfish girl, and yes… I'll tell ya Remy you are such a lucky man to have her… OoOo… ummm… vhat do you mean you vuckin' blew it!"

"Dude, Chloe rocks! She adores ya! Whatchya talkin' about?"Jon agreeing with Kurt both guys surprised by this major turn of events

"I mean Remy et Gambit fuckin' blew it dude! We tried t' get 'er 'lone, which is 'lways a 'uge task in it'self but yet 'e managed it, got 'er out under dat Cajun moon an' Gods she is so beautiful! Den da mo'derfuckin' words got 'tuck 'gain an' 'er illness wen' nuts 'gain not chere's fault, she canna 'elp it, so she misunder'tood an' left cryin'. 'E came in a'ter 'er an' den got 'topped an' 'ad t' meet da requirements o' da Si'ter Brigade t'ough 'e understand why an' is perfectly fine wit' Remy et Gambit… an' now… now she won' answer da door! …In short Remy et Gambit fuckin' blew it!"

"Uhhh… buddy… what you on about words gettin' stuck? You're the fucking bomb dude! And the supreme god of getting girls!" Jon said shocked and looked to a knowing Kurt having been present for the morning after bachelor party

"'E don' know, Remy et Gambit ain' never ad dis problem wit' any femme b'fore. 'E could say all day right words an' was so smoot'… now 'e jus' sounds like Jet'ro De Bodean!"

"Dude, Remy man you sayin' she makes you nervous?" Jon replies now being taken up to speed

"Nervous would be a mild way o' puttin' it homme. When she's 'round, Remy et Gambit 'e's lost 'is mind, 'is whole body shakes, everyt'ing is shot t' 'ell… Remy et Gambit jus' need da sweet chere Chloe t' know 'ow very much 'e amours 'er… 'Ow 'is eart weeps wit' out 'er in 'is arms, da sleepless nights since she came 'ere. Dats all Remy et Gambit can t'ink 'bout! Kurt? Jon? Did you guys know Remy 'as 'er scent burnt into Remy et Gambit's memory…" Kurt now with a weeping Sasha in his embrace as Penny wept in Jon's arm's on the girls having come looking for their men and hearing the conversation taking place to Remy's openly loving words about his feelings towards her sister, also with Jubes and Bobby, Kitty and Peter

"No my friend, I didn't know" Kurt said softly to him with a small warm smile as Sasha spoke up to say…

"Remy I'm sorry, I just gotta watch out for my big sis ya know, I had know idea you felt so strongly about her"

"Oui soeur de lil Remy do, 'e amours 'er more den 'e ever 'as anyone in 'is life!" His tone changing with firm confirmation hinting with desperation due to struggling with his emotions

"That's saying a lot Sass, Remy has no family at all. It's just him! Other than his guild and they aren't real fam, ya know? There are all just his employees. He was adopted as a kid and his adoptive family is all dead now too" Jubes informed Sass who stood shocked, realizing that the only person Remy has is Chloe other then himself.

Jon looked to Remy now and said…

"Buddy… you got it real bad for this girl and rightfully so, she's worth it! I ain't never seen you so hung up on a chick before, congratulations dude!"

"Chloe is everyt'ing Remy et Gambit could ev'r ax f'r or wan', 'e amour every breat' she takes… Remy et Gambit loves Chloe f'rev'r an' a'ter, 'e jus' can't seem t' get all dese words out t' tell Chloe…"

"Ummm… Rat dude… I think you just did!" Jon said in a slow answer and the young teens all slowly dawning you just got to say it all Remy and just got caught saying it grins as they looked just a lil to the left and past Remy to a slightly opened by less than an inch Chloe's door.

Remy looked up from his massive slouch leaning on the wall to the teens and Jon & Penny in front of him then followed their gaze past him to see a crack in the door now. Remy immediately pushed himself up off the wall quickly standing straight up and again towered over the teens with his 6'4 massively muscled frame as Jon and Penny stepped back while Remy turned to Chloe's door and said softly…

"Chere… I dunno wad t' say 'cept dat… everyt'ing Remy just say is all true…"

Chloe's opened the door a lil more as she still wiped away at her tears

Chloe looked to Sasha and Penny telling them with her eyes she needed to be alone and talk to Remy about all of this…

"Hey guys lets see if there's any left over cheesecake" Sasha jumped in quickly and suggested as Penny and Jon helped Sasha direct the other's away as did Kurt catching onto and knew immediately why Sasha had said that, when Bobby said…

"Nah I'm good"

Kurt proceeded to kick Bobby in the shin as Jubes began to drag Bobby away by the ear. Leaving Chloe and Remy alone in the hall.

Not wanting to waste another minute and her in pain, Remy was terrified she was thinking the worst of him so Remy jumped right in and said…

"Chere Remy et Gambit didn' mean t' make you upset, an' it not you fault ei'der, it is 'is 'e'd been 'avin' a 'ard time findin' da right words t' tell you. 'E so sorry… Remy loves you so very much, can you f'rgive 'im?" Remy trying to hide the panic in his voice

"Yes, and I love you too Remy I have for sometime. I don't know where or when it happened since having time to figure some things out… but it did, I do love you"

Remy picked her up in his arms kissing her hard, having felt that in the constant time since day one having met her he has taken things slowly. It was just at that moment paying off for him.

He set her back down when Chloe stood for a moment with a look of being deep in thought as a now thrilled to the heavens Remy asked…

"Wad is it mon amour?"

"O nothin' …just… thinkin', is all"

"'Bout wad beb?"

"Weeeell… I was kinda wonderin' sumfin," she said in shy thought

"Wad you wonderin' 'bout chere?"

Chloe began to blush a lil now

"It's ok beb you jus' tell Remy" He smiled to her and also to now having her know his true feelings for her

"Alright, you wouldn't happen to be on Cerebro's 911 call listing tonight would you?"

Remy tilted his head in thought and answered somewhat bewildered…

"Non chere… Charles took 'im an' everyone in da party off da call listin' t'night an' t'morrow night… why mon amour?" Remy asked her quizzically and leaned against the wall in the hall

Chloe now suddenly flushed up in such a red-hot blush

"You 'lright chere?" Remy asked her grabbing her around the waist and pulling him too her lightly as his finger tips traced her waist lightly

Chloe shook her head quickly telling him yes she was alright but took a few very deep breaths to try and settle her extreme nervousness now

"Den wad is it beb, why you wanna know? You wanna go wit' Gambit on a mission is dat it?"

"No, well yeah, eventually, but… that wasn't it"

"Den wad?" He told her with a smirk as he puffed on his cigarette and held her around the midsection

Remy looked into her eyes that her eyes shifted away and she flushed up to a blush again turning away and not able to look at him.

Now to a master thief and a gambler who never loses, the eyes tell them everything.

"Kay chere Remy can smell somet'ing not right, are you ok"

Chloe's eyes shifted back to the same place as last time, Remy having caught her in a loop and what a master knows of thievery Remy's eyes followed her gaze with her eyes behind him as she wasn't looking past her room, but in fact into her room she was looking.

Chloe silently now slid her hand around her waist and slipped her hand in his overly muscled one as her gaze never faulted and she bit her bottom lip.

Remy smirked and watched her expression intently for a moment knowingly now…

"Amour, Maybe Remy should go f'r now, 'e'll see you t'morrow 'kay, you sleep sweet"

Remy now after watching her expression and feeling her heart race as he held her too him knew exactly where her eyes and mind were both transfixed and he didn't want her lured or rushed into anything, and only when she was ready.

He stood up pushing him self off the wall and went to step away from her when Chloe wouldn't let go of his hand and looked up into his eyes and said…

"Please don't leave me alone tonight"

Remy instantly felt extremely dizzy never thinking he'd hear those words or anything like them from her anytime soon, but by the same token hoped it wasn't her worried of slipping into a bipolar state of suicide. A thought, which was quickly was put to rest as, she approached him sweetly like she had for some time now and kissed him. A kiss of which that grew to be very heated and passionate by both resulting in Remy picking her up in his massive arms and taking her to her room and kicking the door shut behind him.

"Mornin' Luv" Chloe purred in her usual morning raspy heathery tones

"Mornin mon amour" Remy pulled her into his side as he had been awake for some time taking in and thinking over the night be fore's events while seething in pride and ego. As Remy and Gambit had their inward discussions

_(Damn dude! She gave 'er self t' us dude! ... 25 an' a fuckin' virgin! Talk 'bout a lucky old ba'tard an' 'er ripe f'r da pickin's… it was so sweet we could taste it at just dat right moment when we took her and broke her! …_ …Remy knows dat, 'e never knew dat 'bout 'er ei'der till den too, mais she was so awesome! …_Awesome? Wad da fuck are you on mon amis? Chere was tres magnifique, **an'** she chose, an' wan'ed us t' be 'er first! Mon Dieu! An' if Gambit 'as anyt'ing t' say 'bout it we gonna be 'er last an' only t'… you give any t'ought t' wad we talked 'bout homme? _… Oui, some… Remy will get back t' ya on it, mais a'ter last nigh' t'ough Remy is definitely leanin' you way bra, 'e still workin' some t'ings out t'ough give'em time …_'kay, damn! Be back later dude 'e got some serious ego soot'ing t' do…)_

Chloe turned over and pressing her firm bodied nakedness to Remy's flesh where she cuddled into his arms and kissed him lightly as she closed her eyes again softly. Remy knowing all too well she was going back to sleep.

He smiled onto her and said…

"Chere it 11am don' you t'ink we ought t' get up now?"

"Chere tries not to think… the echo may kill her" She giggled and opened her eyes again and whispered…

"Alright! I'm up, I need to find my pills before I can even begin to think 'bout functioning for the day though" she told him in her morning whispers softly looking around for her medication when he looked next to him and seen the bottles of pills next to him on the night table.

Remy began handing over bottles as she explained to him on his asking what each of the pills do and how it helps her and he making a point to remember all of it should she ever need help with them.

Chloe them climbed over him and got out of bed as then Remy for the first time got privy to see her full on curvaious form in the broad daylight that came in the window on this bright warm summer morning. His eyes trailed her body and many tattoos getting to see the artwork all outright now. Remy had to forcefully bite his lip as he seen everything on her was firm and right where it should in over generous amounts too, pleasing him greatly.

Chloe then turned to him and said in a soft whisper morning question "Care to join me for a shower?"

"Oui mon amour"

That ended his thoughts and followed in behind her Remy never mentioning once the fact he knew her female very personal virginal secret and Remy being many things, but also to much of a gentlemen to voice it. Him never one to speak ill of a true lady and their personal secrets. But very thrilled she waited, thought stunned beyond words that she chose him.

Chloe now having become more awake in the shower and Remy doing his best to keep from getting turned on by her bare appearance before him it didn't take much now for either to be talked into more playtime as Chloe referred to it. Where Remy then not having to be told twice took her again and had her in the shower.

On the pair now finishing getting cleaned up and Remy sitting in the bathroom now wearing his tux pants and bare chested watching Chloe put her make up on and do her hair.

Remy followed her out as she was now looking for clothes. On her opening up what he found to be hidden closets in the walls she had massive tonnes of clothes and began to chuckle.

"What is it honey?"

"Not'ing" He said

"Yeah yeah I know… I keep the fashion industry alive and thriving don't I?" She giggled figuring it out

"Dat you do chere, no doubt 'bout dat… not'ing wrong wit' dat ei'der, someone 'as t' …an' you da right femme f'r da job!" He told her proudly that she smiled and giggled happily too

Soon after pulling out hip hugging jeans and a midriff baring sweater and accessorizing herself with what she deemed as proper jewellery, which was always a lot though Remy noticed and made note she would never wear any ring on her left wed finger. Chloe turned to her vanity and put her perfume on. That scent Remy had burnt into his memory and Chloe had embedded into her skin, as even after the shower Remy could smell it still faintly on her.

"Okay honey I'm good, let's go find some grub" she smiled and he pulled her tucked into his side as they turned to leave and stepped out of her room.

It was like as though everyone set their clocks to it! Everyone else on faculty floor also emerged from their rooms at that very same moment. The X-Gang old and new all stood outside their rooms then too when everyone seen Chloe come out of her room and following her was a still wearing tux pants, bare chested, 5 o' clock shadowed Remy stepping out holding a fresh sweet smelling, freshly makeuped Chloe to him. All knowing Remy had never seen the inside of Chloe's room before all looked to Remy & Chloe as everyone had held hopes for the pair and wondering greatly.

"Sooo… sis… ummm… hum… how was your uhhh night? … sleep … ummm… well?" Sasha sidled up next to Chloe casually and asked with a huge broad smirk on her that Chloe's jaw dropped too and flushed up in such a blush none ever seen on her before when she managed to gain enough air back into her lungs and said…

"Why you lil bugger! I'mma kill you!" And tore after Sasha who busted up in hard laughter being chased down the hall by her big sis leaving behind the two sister's was the entire x-group laughing to the sisterly display

Sasha and Chloe a few minutes later having caught up with the rest down in the kitchen and Chloe hugging to a now dressed in jeans and t-shirt, freshly shaven, Smirking, and smoking Remy before going to start cooking brunch.

"Sorry sis, but… I just couldn't resist… geez girl took ya long enough! Damn!" She teased and apologized for embarrassing her

"Yeah! Right! I believe ya! Not like you weren't trying to get even for me opening the doors on you and Blue boy over there huh?" Chloe laughed out jogging her sister memory

"That's riiiight… it was you that opened those doors wasn't it? … ok now I don't feel bad at all about the comments up stairs" Sasha laughed out and remembered

That had everyone laughing out right again when Chloe piped up to say…

"Some how I figured you wouldn't! You're evil like that, but that's ok… all I gotta say 'bout last night is simply… **DAYUM!**" Chloe finished in great confirmation tones and then hid her searing blushing cheeks in Remy's chest that he beamed proudly too and Jon saying…

"So Chloe, what 'bout your Jon Jon?" As all knew Jon was harmless to his friends but had also come to fathomly love to tease Chloe playfully and endlessly

When Chloe responded with…

"Sure! What the hell Jon Jon baby! But ya gotta take it up with Rem honey here first!" Shocking Remy and him quickly adding after punching Jon in the arm said…

"Don' you even t'ink 'bout askin' homme" Remy told him kidded his buddy but still meant it and grabbed a beer

As Jon made with the almost gonna ask a question gesture and quickly stopped as he took a beer also laughing too

The conversation was quickly dropped as all turned and seen Chloe grow increasingly quiet everyone then picking up on the fact it made her uncomfortable a lil to discuss things too personally in depth unless it was a one on one in advice only.

The girls then quietly all got up and around helping Chloe and Sasha fix brunch for them all.

During the next week things went on as normal minus Lorrie and Logan who were in Italy on their Honeymoon. Remy had spent a few more nights with Chloe though tried for every night since their first time together but that was never mentioned by either to anyone and those who would see the couple emerge in the morning kept their thoughts and mouths shut of finally seeing this couple and their love for each other grow before the house in sweet silence.

Val & Paige came to Sasha who brought the girls to Chloe's lab one day as she was tending to Lockheed giving him a physical and his shots. Where Sasha told her they were also interested in learning the ways of old that after shooing the girls into her office Chloe stepped in and told them she and Sasha would discuss it later and that there were others in the process being taught as well. When later that day Jon & Penny approached Chloe about teaching them too. Chloe took Sasha aside telling her the interest is growing through out the house and suggested to Sasha they wait to decide when Lorrie gets back and they would all go to see Charles about the matter. Sasha agreed and held off as did Chloe.

The night before Lorrie was to come home Chloe asked Sasha if she'd like to crash in her room that night and help her clean out her closets too make room for her new fall clothes she had ordered being the ever fashionable one she liked being.

"Sure sounds cool, we can get some munchies and make a night of it?" Sasha nodded her head in thought to it being for a cool night to hang out with her sis

"Great! Remy wanted to take Jon-jon to Harry's to play pool but didn't want to leave me alone and I didn't wanna hang out by my self, thanks I appreciate this. I'll just let him know it's cool and not to worry. I'll catchya up in my room in a few minutes then" Chloe told Sasha happily and went outside to the garage where Remy was to tell him

Ten minutes later Chloe appeared in her room as Sasha had sat on Chloe's sofa and had just opened a can of pop.

"Hey I was beginning to wonder if I should send Kurt to go find you" Sasha giggled a lil to her sister's new behaviour with Remy

"Nah, but damn that man hate's parting ways, or loves making a huge deal of it in any case, yay me!" Chloe giggled and rolled her eyes happily

"I'm glad things are going so well for you Chloe, it's great to finally see you get to lead a somewhat as close as you can get normal life with what you have to contend with"

"Yeah tell me about it, and thanks I am enjoying it well… for the obvious and not so obvious reasons" Chloe told Sasha

Sasha took a drink of her soda and then asked…

"Okay where do you want to start cause… damn! That's all I can say is Damn!" She giggled looking into Chloe's filled to the brim floor to ceiling five large walk in closets overflowing with fashions.

Chloe reached in her fridge and pulled out a soda, as did her sister prior to her arrival. She opened it and had a drink coming to stand next to her lil sister in a sigh and said tiredly in a giggle…

"Pick a location and go from there"

Hours passed as they had piled many boxes and garbage bags outside of her bedroom in the hall as many would walk by and offer to take some boxes and bags down stairs as Chloe intended later that week to take the items to Goodwill.

The girls stood for a minute looking at now 2 and half entirely empty closets when Chloe said tiredly…

"What do you say we cook a pizza and bring it up here and rest a bit?"

"You don't need to ask me twice" Sasha giggled and rubbed her tummy hungrily as both girls had missed supper to share sisterly time instead

"Hey my girls what are you building?" Charles asked happily as he came into the room after telling Stacii to fix him a coffee…

"A boat… Makin' a pizza dad, want some?" Sasha told her dad sweetly as she cut up vegetables while Chloe stretched out the crust

"No no, you girls enjoy, I'm good, thank you though."

"You sure?" Chloe smiled

"Very!" He smiled to Chloe and made his way to the table after Stacii set his coffee cup down

"What are you girls up to this evening?" He asked as now they had their snack slash supper fixed and in the oven cooking as the two girls grabbed their sodas and sat down to the table alone in the room with their dad as Stacii had wandered off

"Just doing some cleaning out dad, other then needing some room for my fall clothes I ordered but… in the last couple of days… I dunno… I've just felt compelled to clean, and I seem to be eating a lil more often nothing major… maybe it's the change in weather coming" Chloe said softly in thought and smiled

"Could be Chloe, I've heard the change in yearly times can affect people in different ways. Pardon me but you are getting older even if you're in denial about it and you are empathic, so you're in tune to your surroundings in such away that your sensitive to it and have this effect on you this way?" Sasha said giving a possible reason for her changes

"Think so?" Chloe asked her rubbing her temple

"It's a possibility Chloe I know I myself went though different changes being a male and all but also as I grew older things with myself changed too which could have also been contributed to the seasons now that I think about it" Charles mentioned

"Then that's likely it cause I don't know what else it could be" she giggled as the timer went off on the oven letting the girls know their pizza had finished cooking.

The girls then bid their father a goodnight as they left the room and returned to Chloe's with pizza in hand

Sasha set the pizza down on the coffee table then grabbed the remote and flipped through stations and briefly looked to Chloe who was picking up something by her door

"What's that?"

"Nothing, Remy borrowed my army duffel bag when they went up north to go paint balling… just gonna throw it in the closet gimme a sec"

Sasha returned her focus to the TV having caught the tale end of one of Sasha and Chloe's favourite movies Practical Magic. While Chloe then literally threw the duffel bag into her closet when a loud crash was heard and something falling hitting the ground in the closet was heard that startled both girls and turned and went running into the walk-in closet to go see what it was that fell.

"What the hell was that?" Sasha said running in after Chloe

"Dunno I just threw the bag in here and OoOo…" Chloe faded off and bent down next to the duffle bag on the floor and picked up an unmarked video tape

"What's on that Coco? Or maybe I shouldn't ask?" Sasha asked curiously then teased Chloe who gave her a look of don't even go there but said…

"Well it's nothing I did so don't look at me like that, you're guess is as good as mine what's on it" Chloe admitted truthfully then said…

"Well only one way to find out, ya think?" Chloe said to Sasha who replied…

"Yes let's"

They put the video tape in the vcr and… well… for the length of the 5 hr video tape having started it at 8pm the girls sat dumbstruck and more livid with each passing hour, as they seen drugs, naked women, booze never ending, bumping and grinding, stripping of both male and female, hookers bought and sold, false collections to false charities, men being chased down by hordes of topless women. Topless women fawning over their men, more drugs and booze, gambling, promised sex… everything just short of the actual act of sex was on this tape. Then seen a passed out Greg with a plane ticket, a French note that neither girl spoke French so knew it was Remy's writing but heard in the back ground a laughing voice say…

"Make sure he don't vind his vay back here!"

Sasha and Chloe look to each other and spat out horrified and madder then hell in unison…

"I'm gonna kill him!" in reference to both Remy and Kurt

"Chloe we have got to tell Lorrie when she gets back?"

"I agree! She has every right to know!"

"What about the other girls?"

"They have a right to know too" Sasha told Chloe then said to Chloe …

"How could they do that to us? When we girls sat at home that night and watched movies, ordered Chinese food, and cheesecake then all went to bed early cause we missed them! I cried myself to sleep missin' Remy that night, damn it! I feel like such a freakin' fool!"

"No you're not Coco… I did the same as you that night missin' Kurt as did I'm sure the rest of the girls… Geez… had we known they would do that I would have gotten Lorrie a stripper" Sasha said exasperated

"No doubt! Hell… I would have gotten **me** a stripper!" Chloe truthfully admitted upset and tearing up and said…

"Maybe we're not what the guys really want Sass… C'mon think about it for a sec… if they have to go away and hang out with other girls to party!… Maybe we're not good enough, or worse what they want…" Chloe began to cry that only pissed Sasha off more for the guys all making her sister cry and think this way. Sasha replied quickly hoping to set her sister at ease…

"No, but they will get what's coming to them"

Chloe sniffled back her crying still mad and upset to say…

"Yes they will… what do you say to a lovely out door picnic T'morra with the other fractions all still here on vacation that was here for the wedding, it should be a lovely day for it, before they all leave the day after t'morra?" Chloe then put a sly smirk on her sweet facial features, as did Sasha knowing then all too well what Chloe had in mind and said…

"Yes lets! It sounds absolutely wonderful my fair sister, a beautiful day with a picnic, what could be sweeter?"

"I agree it'll be a beautiful day with a picnic… and a show!" Chloe ended on a slightly heated tone that Sasha laughed out loud in a we girls can be so wickedly fashion

The girls had a lil in depth and heated discussion for the following day before crashing that night.

The next morning Lorrie and Logan arrived home on time and were happily met by all. Sasha not forgetting last night so happily offered her assistance to Lorrie to help put away her things from the trip while Chloe took to the kitchen to fix lunch and hide a tape under a ficus tree pot by the large patio doors.

The picnic was going on fantastically for many hours as Sasha and Chloe would exchange glances know one caught other then Lorrie who now knew about the tape from Sasha on Sasha having gotten Lorrie alone to tell her all about it and was all for her two younger sisters game plan. Lorrie knowing her 2 sisters very well and had good reason to do what they were and wouldn't do it with out just cause, that, and the fact Lorrie was a lil more then curious to see this tape as well.

Soon Lorrie stepped in the house and put cartoons and video games on then she came back out onto the porch and sent the elementary kids in the house.

"Lor it's an awesome day! Why keep the kids in there?" Logan asked her as all the rest of the men and women said the same thing when they all then seen Sasha pushing out the big 64 inch screen TV! The biggest TV in the house and VCR as Chloe pushed a potted tree to the side and picked up a video. Now all the rest of the fractions coming forth all having taken vacation time and were still here from Lorrie and Logan's wedding all came up to the porch to see what was happening.

Chloe stood up straight with her hand on her short wearing hip and who is usually so very bubbly said in such an overly honey dripping toned voice…

"Well… me and Lorrie and Sasha, well… we girls thought it would just be ever so grand and peachy keen like if we **all** took in an afternoon movie… together!" everyone looked to each other and said

"Sure… sounds good… alright"

As the girls father also sitting with everyone that afternoon thought it was a great idea as well.

Everyone began making themselves comfortable happily up on the porch crammed full of the adults from all fractions.

"This movie is just great! Chloe and I have seen this before, and felt we just must simply share it with you **all**!" Sasha squealed overly happy and plastered a fake smile on

"O yes! Personally one of our favourites! It's **_action_** packed!" Chloe added ever so happily and slapping just as fake of a smile as Sasha had

"I know it's on my top ten list of must see's" Sasha continued as Chloe fixed up the tape

"Mine too Sass" Chloe said on standing up and grabbing the remote

"Dis movie dat good chere?" Remy asked her as Chloe with the remote came and sat on his lap while he placed his large arms around her hugging her closely and Lorrie and Sasha following suit with their men when Kurt said…

"If you girls recommend zis movie so much I can't vait to see it myself!" Kurt beamed with a genuine soft smile when Sasha casually turned to him sitting in Kurt's lap and said…

"I'm so very glad you feel that way my Bavarian Cream Puff… by the way Kurt my love, I've been meaning to ask you something?"

"Vhat's zat my beautiful Princess Sasha?"

Sasha put her arm around his shoulders sweetly and leaned in to say loud enough all on the porch could hear her say in a deadly sneer now…

"Who's your Daddy?"

Kurt's face fell in an instant deathly shock as the men all exchanged extreme panicked looks when they all looked to Chloe who now sported a smirking grin and said in a wicked your all caught tones she whispered loudly…

"Show Time! And it's not at the Apollo either!"

For the next several hours Lorrie, Chloe & Sasha sat fuming on their men's laps as did the rest of the original X-women in the house to their men to the scenes before them as the women in the other fractions stood in shocked disbelief and telling their men too…

"Shut up!" and "It's Not. Funny!" or "If you ever do that don't you **dare** consider coming home _never_ **ever**!" Meanwhile all the other men tried desperately not to chuckle to their buddies partying and with out words looked to the guys that this was about and gave them looks of… awesome party dudes, now that's a party… ya should have called me man…

It was Cece who first began to speak when Hank made an attempt to move a muscle she said in death tones…

"Move another muscle and I'm going to perform experimental surgery … Snuffy!"

Hank in fear moved his arm back around her waist and tried not to shake scared knowing his girlfriend was very upset.

"Well! That explains why I didn't have to wash that Sunday's underwear of yours!" Jean said in disgust watching the screen and fuming sitting in Scott's lap as he shrunk further down

It was then 'Ro's turn to speak up as she saw Bishop sweet talking a stuffed moose head…

"Moose huh… maybe I ought to just grow myself a set of them antlers!"

Dom sat in Cables lap and said…

"Guess I need to get me a video camera and call Hugh Heffner to get watched like that!" As she seen Cable staring at a TV hardcore porn on the video tape and not blinking on the clip before her as Cable himself began to shrink down in his chair

Bobby sat off to the side sweating as his new girlfriend Jubes turned and gave him such a look it borrowed into his soul. As Betsy was giving the same look to Warren.

Now at this point the only women having not said something was Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha who were all seeing red and getting madder by the minute. While Logan, Remy and Kurt would slink lower and lower in their chairs with their girls on their laps.

"Hey Rem… buddy… hope that was the good stuff ya bought" Jon joked to Remy as Penny quickly smacked Jon in the back of the head being mad herself for her new friends

The video ended as the TV turned to snow and the 3 girls still having said nothing now slowly got up out of their men's lap to turn and open the patio door when Logan, Remy and Kurt quickly opened their mouths and said in pleading unison…

"Darlin'… Chere… Luv…" In the same unison, the 3 girls immediately brought up their hands to their men and said hotly together…

"**Don't!**"

Then Lorrie and Sasha turned to go inside as Chloe then turned and in her usual tones to the all the women and said…

"I know this adorable lil bistro in town girls, what do you say **we girls** go to dinner"

Then turned and left silently into the house followed by 'Ro fuming, Jean disgusted, Cece overheated, Dom mad, Jubes beyond angered, Betsy totally livid as then slowly one by one all the other women all got up and moved away from their men and followed the 3 girls off the porch in their great understanding and support of the women who were directly involved by this. Then they silently filtered finally out of the house when moments later the men on the porch all heard the sounds of car engines running to then silence.

"Gentlemen… I have never once objected to a men's evening out on the town… **but** I only have one thing to say…" Charles faded off and the men all knowing they got this coming from the girls father so were preparing themselves for the worst as Charles casually manuvered his wheelchair around in front of the large group of men and said tense jawed…

"Why was I not invited?"

"Umm Chuck… you can't be serious? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes you did Logan" His response came surprising everyone of the males from every fraction of Charles teams and all slowly dawning huge smiles. That yes even though he was all of their boss, and a man to be highly respected, and also the 3 girls father, and a friend, but he was also a man and knew a good time when he seen it.

"Sorry 'bout that Chuck, we'll count you in fer sure next time" Logan said in great confirmation

"Be sure that you do! Now, would some one please tell me where in creation Greg is?"

"Greg is in France Charles, 'e's bein' cultured by Remy's "_people_" over dere an' is in no danger" Remy told him

"I see, care to tell me why he is over there?" Charles knowing exactly what Remy meant by _his people_ meaning his guild members and connections in Remy's old country and he also knew Remy was a man of his word and knew Greg was in no harm but was being watched by guild members to make sure he wasn't. Charles also wanted to know why he was there and why his team sent him away

"Ve sent him zere Mr. Xavier because he is not very nice to ladies!" Kurt said miffed having the subject of Greg brought about again

"Why do you say that Kurt?" Charles asked him curiously and a lil confused

"Chuck that boy has or I should say he had way too much free time on his hands concerning Remy's, Kurt's and My women, and my sister-in-laws and your daughter's!" Logan informed him matter of factly sucking down the last of his beer and searching for another

"What do you mean?" Charles continuing in his inquiry

"Mr. Xavier Greg has been trying to break Sasha and I up, and even said he loves her…" Kurt fumed as he spoke as now the truth to Charles was coming out. Charles shook his head a lil in disbelief to Sasha's long time friend when Logan spoke up in hot tones to say…

"He'd also been following Lorrie and Stacii too…" which then Remy jumped in livid with eyes blazing…

"E also been watchin' Chere an' when Remy et Gambit mean watchin' 'e mean **watchin**! Greg 'id in Chloe's bat'room an' watched 'er in da shower an' if dat ain' enough 'ere…" Remy began to seethe up reaching into his trench coat pocket and threw all the paper evidence on the picnic table before all the men and continued to say slamming down his beer bottle shattering it and spat out…

"'E t'ok photographs o' mon chere in dere too!" Remy grabbed some cards charged them and chucked them out into the open where they exploded.

Charles sensing the 3 men's immense anger picked up the papers and the photographs and looked them all over briefly to see the proof. Charles grew red and tense jawed becoming angered himself with Greg and then now seeing that Logan, Remy and Kurt had every right to be mad and now understood why they did what they did so replied with…

"I understand, now do the girls know about this?"

"No they don't Chuck… we didn't know how to tell them, and we didn't want to cause any issues for Chloe's illness and mutation either" Logan told him and admitted why the men never said

"They have to be told! The girls can handle Greg in the matters they deem fit, Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha are very just when dishing out punishment, where as Stacii, well… we all know, so let the 3 girls contend with Greg in their own ways… Remy could you please have your people send Greg back here please it is time Greg faced this" Charles told him

Remy answered still seething…

"Oui, mais if 'e come anywhere near Chloe Remy et 'ell oui Gambit gonna make Greg go Boom! Just so Charles knows now!"

"Understandable, and I won't get in your way should he either!" Charles agreed but then changed tones dramatically and said…

"I have some work to do gentlemen. I will leave it up to you men to tell the girls what's went on" Charles then left the porch to his office. As Remy got up and placed a singular cell call out of the country then went to Charles office and said Greg would be back at the house by the next day

A few hours later many vehicles came back into the driveway as the girls pile out and entered the house to be met by their men. Which every female in the house looked to their men then to each other. The girls all splintered off into their own groups and visited heading to all different directions of the house and walking past their men as though they were invisible, leaving the men breathless, hurt, shocked.

As that is just how everyone of the girls that were directly involved by that video tape had left them to feeling seeing their men consorting around with scantily clad women, drugs and everything that went with it.

Shortly after all the other fractions of X-teams left to go back Greg returned to the house not really aware of how much time had gone by and how he got to the house due to Remy having great connections and people with great skills.

So nothing for Greg changed around the house other then the men all lividly pissed that he was back. Now including the new fractions men in the house due to their women having bonded and their friendships with the girls so sided with them and all their women not even acknowledging them for the past week. The men would try to get their girl aside and explain to them what Greg had done and none of the women would have or wanted to hear any part of their man what so ever. Then all the other women who's men were involved in the tape were the same towards their men as well just as hurt and upset by it.

When Lorrie's B-day came along that following Saturday when Chloe and Sasha announced that night it was just a Tupperware b-day party nothing major.

"Dad may we use the sitting room next to the side front door please? It has doors so we may shut them" Sasha asked kindly while arranging a tray of appetizers

"Of coarse but if it's a Tupperware party why do you need the doors shut?" He asked for no reason other then a lil curious

"No reason, but you know how we girls can get when we all get together and get to chattering away all at once" Lorrie said sweetly calm and gave a knowing look to Chloe who beamed

"That's fine girls it's all yours for the night! Have fun! And be as loud as you wish! My office is sound proof and so is my room so have a happy!" Charles told the girls that got him met with hugs and his cheeks kissed as he then turned to leave the room. All the men sitting in the back of the kitchen at the kitchen table pouting and sad faced having not gotten one drop of female attention from any of their females in almost over a week now and it starting to frustrate them all greatly.

All the rest of the females of the in crowd were now out into the sitting room where their party would be taking place leaving behind the 3 girls who stood in the kitchen when Lorrie suddenly said happily to the guys as she picked up a case of beer…

"Ummm… have fun!" then the 3 turned abruptly and left chattering and giggling away as they whispered to each other as Stacii much to her dismay went to her room feeling a little left out but needed to stay rested for the growing baby as she had gotten some bigger being now in her mid second trimester.

A couple of hours later the guys all emerged from the kitchen and looked down the hall to where Charles office was and his room and seen all the lights out down there. The men now knowing he had gone to bed for the night. Then the men heard a lot of girls giggling and chattering away in now the closed doored sitting room, so the men pouted their way into the games room and played pool and drank beer.

As time grew on the girly giggling got louder when they turned around and seen the door open briefly as Dom and Penny came rushing into the games room looked to all the guys and burst out laughing hard then grabbed a couple of bottles of JD and another 24 case of beer to run back to their closed Tupperware party.

After awhile the giggles continued and now there was hard rock music that was wafting to the games room and all the men growing exceedingly more curious as to just what in the fuck happens at these women's functions of Tupperware parties!

Sasha and Jubes came running out and seen the guys all staring at them as the two girls busted up laughing too and ran into the kitchen to return and quickly said very fast…

"Ice… we need ice **now**…" Jubes said as Sasha reached over and grabbed an ice bucket quickly from behind the bar as she said…

"Oh **yeah**! Lots and **lots** of ice!" then both girls ran back inside to their party shutting the door firmly behind them with their giggles hanging into the air and dissipating

"Damn it! What's going on in there!" Bobby said frustrated and wanting to know

"I don't know? But it sounds like ze ladies are having a great time vith out us" Kurt said in a pout quietly

Suddenly making the guys jump a lil bursting out of the room was Lorrie with Chloe who was holding a half drank JD bottle and Chloe drinking straight from it as both girls looked like they were trying to hold the other up while trying to light smokes at the same time laughing hysterically and Chloe shouting…

"O MY GODS! QUICK LOR! DID YOU SEE THAT! SSsshhh…quiet girly… geez that was amazing! I soooo gotta see that trick again! …"

"You and I both sis shhh shhh shhh we don't want dad to wake up girly chicka hey you got a light sis? Fuck! I can't find my lighter" Lorrie giggled surprising Logan hearing his now wife talk like this, which is very unlike her usually and seeing her in a new light… when all then heard…

"God damn mother fuckin' cock suckin' son of a bitch! " And all turned to Chloe who intentionally threw her on finding her sisters lighter down the hall and couldn't get it to work either and started checking her own pockets for a lighter then said to Lor…

"Well Fuck me gently! Christ! ok Fuck it sis! It be toaster time in the kitchen!" Lorrie answering her said…

"Right behind ya sista-friend!"

Both girls stumbled into the kitchen to reappear with each a lit cigarette dangling from their plush, pouty, lip glossed lips as Chloe squealed at almost dropping the half bottle of JD she was drinking and both girls ended up on their ass trying to catch it. Which they did just in time and broke out into laughter again as both girls now layout on the floor

All the men watching and hearing this tried desperately to hold in their laughter seeing a whole very different and new side to their girls. Emma then came charging out of the room in search of Lorrie and Chloe. Emma was now having issues walking in her heels and stumbled a lil while holding her glass of wine she reached down and behind her and pulled her heels off and threw them the opposite direction down the hall

"Oh Shit... Fuckin' hells bells… women's fashions my ass! You limey bastards! Up your's!" She shouted out in a slur after throwing her shoes then spotted the two girls on the floor and ran to them bare foot and almost falling over them herself as she managed to get Lorrie to her feet kinda sorta but Chloe was giggling so hard and singing "I'm Too Sexy" ironically enough still in tune and hugging her bottle of JD and laying sprawled out onto the floor while Emma kept saying…

"C'mon Chloe girl chllllllllooooooooeeeeee eeeeee chllllloeeeeeee… Girly you name sounds funny after 3 bottles of wine" Emma slurred in a giggle to a very giggly Chloe as Lorrie started saying her sisters name over and over too while trying to help Emma get Chloe up and back onto her feet again when Lorrie said slurring…

"Oh gods it does! Coco girl you got a seriously fucked up name sweet little sis!" and began laughing too as Chloe chimed in happily and said slurringly…

"I think my name is just super duper fucktablulus! … Ya know Emma… from this angle… your really quite cute!"

Emma giggled and said, "Why? Wanna date me?" and slurred in great serious thought to the idea for a moment then said…

"Cause ya know, you're just too adorable for words too, Coco ya know that don't ya?"

"Awwww that's soooo freakin' sweet! I think I'mma gonna cry… ok… wait… C'mon Em-em gimme Coco a kiss baby" Chloe giggled then had another drink of Whiskey as Emma giggled and slurred…

"Only if I get some of that pierced tongue chicka," Which was met with Chloe's giggled response of…

"OoOoh baby OoOo baby you got it honey alright now give it up Emma girly you… we girlys gonna get some hot lovin'! … Woo Hoo… Yippee n did I mention a yay us?" as Chloe continued in her drunk conversation…

"Sure Emma! Ya know, like, if that's an offer girl I got your back sister… cause as we all know I'm the bad ass girly round here, thee fucking Passion! And I'm just so damn Chloe-coco-licious all over the place and back! Hey wanna see my tattoo's?" Chloe slurred into a giggle then began making popping sounds with her mouth still laying on her back as just then Emma and Lorrie had given up at getting Chloe to her feet so began dragging Chloe back into their party by her shoulders who was still making popping sounds with her mouth happily while hugging her JD bottle.

Soon the doors shut again as then the music got a lil louder. An hour later Penny and Chloe emerged both just wearing their jeans, heels, and now bra's! Both girls with opened beer bottles as now their tops were gone and the guys in complete shock to this still not getting over the Emma, Chloe and Lorrie display and both girls then shouted out Yee haw! Looked to each other, then ran full tilt back into the room giggling and squealing happily and the doors shut again to moments later Sasha, Kitty and Jubes all appearing the very same way Penny and Chloe had to the doors shutting yet again.

For the next half hour different girls all appeared that way to finally the doors shutting for well over an hour and the party just as loud as ever. Now the guys all beyond curious and shocked to seeing all their women in such states never seeing their girls like this before! They all were now more then curious and hell bent to know what was going on in that room!

"My word! Just what is going on in there?" Hank said still shocked

"Remy et Gambit dunno mais damn dose femmes are 'avin' a fuckin' blast!" Remy said in shock himself

"We got to find out!" Sean said shaking his head and looking down the hall to where his wife threw her shoes

"I've never seen Pen this way, Christ!" Came from Jon blinking his eyes not able to connect what he'd been seeing

"Talk about wild!" Echoed both Bishop and Cable

"Can't be no Tupperware party!" Logan said in disbelief

"Zis is unbelievable! My Sasha!" Kurt lost to the displays he'd seen

"The girls were drunk! I've never seen Chloe like that, and Kitty, and my Jubes… damn! She was out here in her bra! … They **all** were! Then them all running around squealing and half naked!" Bobby damn near shouted in shock still

The men all looked to each other then set their beer bottles and pool cues down as they all emptied out of the games room and began to approach the private closed-door party

On reaching the door they found it was locked so Remy hunched down and picked the lock open even if it was a state of the art lock it only took him half a second to open it. On unjarring the door slowly and carefully opening it a crack so that none of the men would be caught they all peered into the room and found not one damn single Tupperware dish to be found anywhere!

But instead seen tonnes of empty beer, whiskey and wine bottles all over the place… women's clothes all over the floor, and a male stripper for every girl in the room!

The girls were with one of their very own personal stripper dancing and drinking. The men looked to the one side of the room and seen Sasha doing belly shots with a stripper, while Jubes and Kitty were dancing on tables **for** their strippers. Lorrie & Jean were gleefully putting one-dollar bills in the g-strings of their strippers with their teeth! Then to the centre of the room and seen Emma getting a lap dance by her stripper as was Dom! 'Ro she had a whip and was rubbing the whip all over her stripper and licking her lips… the men turned and seen Paige and Val bump and grinding it with their strippers and then seen Cece with her stethoscope giving her stripper a fake physical. To the men turning yet again and now seen Penny on the back of her stripper yelling and yee hawing it up wearing the strippers cowboy hat happily and riding on his back like a horse!

…Again the men all turned and seen now the ever loving care free sweet child like essenced Chloe pouring her JD on the stripper she was dancing with as the men all seen she would lick the JD she poured on him slowly off his body as she would then pour the whiskey over her almost bra covering bare breasts and heaving cleavage and then her stripper would then lick it off her tanned firm body…

The men in their ungodly shock of it all having no breath in them they slowly opened the door wider as they then seen Chloe suddenly jump into the arms of her stripper wrapping her legs around his nearly bare, hard, tan toned, body who then threw her back hard up against the wall and kissed her breathlessly and fully on the mouth wildly! On the kiss ending Chloe slid down her strippers hard muscled body licking and kissing him on her way down till her knees hit the floor and her stripper pulling her back up to him and held her hard, fast, and tightly to him as she danced with him happily and drunk!

Remy and Gambit blazed forth now both seething in blinding hatred to another man with his hands all over his Chloe, manhandling and kissing his woman like he had and now, Remy was gonna kill him! But still in such shock said nothing nor could he move. The men stood speechless watching the display for a few more moments when Jubes happened to pass by the open door and said to the guys in a slightly sneering yet happy and very ungodly drunk giggle…

"Ooop's pardon me boys… so sorry… but… this is like… ya know… a private party and all… girls only … you understand… ByEEEEEEEE!" she then waved a lil and shut and locked the door again as Kitty put a chair in front of the door.

The men all stood out on the other side of the door as their women were all inside and being highly entertained by other men and their girls loving it.

Someone finally managing to find words and said…

"I have never seen women act like that before in all my years!" The words came from a gasping for air Hank

The men all turned to go back to the games room other then Remy who was in such immense anger. The men all turned back to the door and seen Remy still there so came back to him as Logan slapped his hand on Remy's shoulder and said…

"Remy… buddy… we can't say a word to the girls. They are in their right to have a little fun too. Even if we don't agree with it, and **even** if another man was all over your woman. We in a sense asked for it" Remy's head dropped down knowing what Logan said was very true and what the men all had coming rightfully to them. It was the guys who deliberately opened those doors and seen it all when the girls went out of their way and locked it. But the girls found out what the men did by sheer accident and negligence.

"I can't believe Sasha would hurt me like zis" Kurt said slowly

"Did you see Kitty and Jubes in there, this… this is … o geez" Bobby said as Peter didn't know what to say and kept raising his arms in despair

"I didn't even know 'Ro had a whip! Or that she even knew what one was!" Bishop breathed out

"And Jean and Dom… Scott did you see that in there…" Cable said slack jawed

"Yeah I seen it! But I don't believe it!" Scott exasperated

Leech, Warren and Skin just kept looking to each other stone faced then shaking their heads hard to seeing Betsy, Paige, Val, the way they had

"My Pen… Pen… sweet chiva!" Jon said shaking his head

"I know, I know boys! I've never seen Lor this way either" Logan said on opening another beer and passing other beers out to the rest of the men

"Mon chere… Remy et Gambit's mon miel amour chere mademoiselle…" Remy drifted off painfully clutching his chest and sucked down half his beer to numb the pain of it.

"Guys look… all I can figure has happened is that tape hurt the girls badly, very badly, and big time! … I know we guys were just kickin it and bein' guys. That's what that whole night was suppose to be about but… I think we all forgot about something when we were out having **our** fun" Logan said pulling out a cigar and chewing on it in thought when Kurt said…

"Vhat's zat?"

"That instead of having to drive for hours and go else where to find girls to party with, we had a bunch of girls right here that all know how to have a great time and we just seen it for our selves, **live**, a few minutes ago… None of us guys ever had to leave the house to party! …We guys could have partied with our own girls, right here! This is our fault! …Guys we hurt them by going else where and parting with other girls… actually… if you want my honest opinion…" Logan trailed off and sighed as the men now all very ashamed of themselves including the men that hadn't been there for that specific party in question but had done partying like it so were ashamed as well. All then looked to Logan when Sean said…

"Go on Logan"

"Well… in all honesty… we didn't hurt the girls… in fact… what we actually had done is… …we broke all of their hearts! …They trusted and believed in us men to somewhat behave… and in turn we did that to them, Damn it!" He admitted in his out loud thoughts and sniffed back a tear as all the men became glossy eyed too then and swallowing hard at realizing what Logan said was very true

"So then why are the girls doing now, what we guys did then Logan?" Bobby asked softly and having his own emotional struggles

"Their all trying extremely hard to forget, and drink away the truth of what they saw on that tape Bobby… they are trying to make us feel guilty… they are trying to hide their pain and heart break… they are trying to have their fun too… as they are in short… are trying to in some small way to try to feel like women, ladies, and desirable again… by being around men that want just them… even if they have to pay for it! Each and every one of those girls in that room right now all totally think, and all truly believe, that we men here didn't really and **don't** really want to be with them! But think of them selves now as only a safety net or a back up girl! …Basically… we took away their pride, dignity and self-esteem as well as breaking their hearts! …**And** right now… in that room there… each. And. Every. Single. One. Of. Those. **Beautiful**. **Ladies**. Are trying to… Ever. So. Damn. Desperately. To get some of that pride, dignity, and self-esteem back in some tiny way!"

"But Logan don't zey know we all do love zem vith all our hearts?" Kurt implored so very ashamed

"At one time they did Elf… at one time they did…" He faded out in his shame

"How do we get that back? As well as get our ladies back?" Hank said quietly in his embarrassment to the part he played in this

"I dunno Hank… we may never get back what we had with the girls… that's **if** we can even get our girls back now! …But in regardless of the case… we don't ever, and I mean _never_ **ever** make the girls feel bad about their night of partying together! It'll only add to the problem… I suggest tomorrow morning we guys be prepared for damage control and anything from the girls and take our punishment like men, or I should say boys cause right now… I'll tell yas guys… I sure as hell don't feel like much of a man!" Logan said in a heavy sigh

"Nei'der do Remy et oui Gambit t', 'e suggest if anyt'ing… we all assist da femmes in da mornin' maybe if we take care a'ter dem like dey 'lways take a'ter us guys… O 'ell Remy dunno" Remy said and threw his beer bottle in the games room bar sink

"Actually… Remy… my friend… you may be on to something… hmmm…" Hank said slowly sitting up from his chair and now in great thought

"Wad is it homme?" Remy emotionally drained asked him

"Well… what I was thinking is along the lines of what you had just suggested that is **we** look after our ladies _proper_"

"What do you mean by _proper_ Hank?" Skin asked curiously

"Well… as we sit here right now, there are **other men** "_taking care of"_ **our** **ladies** in the manner of which they want, when it should be **us men** in there, and as you said Remy **we look after the girls** other needs in the morning…" Hank was cut off by Bobby who said abruptly…

"Are you seriously suggesting we put a show on for the girls!" Bobby said in shock again

"That my good man Robert is 100 **exactly** what I am proposing!" Hank told him deadly serious

"You're kidding us Hank, you can't be zerious?" Kurt said surprised by this

"Oh I very much am!" Hank replied with

"Unless any of you other men got any bright idea's I don't see how we got any other choice if we want our women back! Or we **are** going **to lose them** to the testosterone that's with them all right now!" Logan told them as all the men looked to each other ashamed and all very scared and worried

"Remy an' Jon we talk t' 'arry an' buy out da bar f'r a night jus' name when an' where, count Remy in! Remy et Gambit ain' gonna lose 'is chere t' no homme so long as 'e's 'live!"

"We can call a caterer, have the girls think we are taking them on a date like to a real classy place ya know" Scott jumped in with a suggestion

"Alright… c'mon and huddle up boys, we need to build a game plan cause this is gonna be one hellofa mission!" Logan said sitting by Hank as the rest of males joined him and Hank

The next morning the girls all woke up in the sitting room all over the place and all with out their shirts but damn grateful they still had their bra's and jeans on. Knowing then none had done anything as stupid enough to sleep with the strippers.

"Gods my back hurts like hell" Chloe groaned as she slowly flailed about from behind the sofa and got half way up then stumbled and lay hanging over the back of the sofa now

"Mine too Coco" Jeannie claimed in a whisper

"Ditto that" Lorrie moaned from somewhere in the room

"Same here" Betsy grunted sitting up on the sofa Chloe had just stumbled and now hung onto in fear of falling over

"You said it" 'Ro groaned out from under the glass coffee table

All said in agreeance to Chloe and like her holding their heads now too.

"My back is fine, It's my hips" Emma whined and held her head as Paige and Val said together…

"My legs need to be cut off!" Jubes said quietly in her pain

"Your legs and my arms" Sasha said quietly and then her and Chloe began shushing the room

"I can barely walk" Jubes moaned and Kitty crawled a lil out of the sitting room closet and said…

"I can't even feel my feet!" was Kitty's soft complaint

The girls all sat for a bit looking over the mess when they decided they needed to go shower. Now that all of them were reeking of cigarettes and booze. So they left the sitting room but being sure to lock the sitting room keeping the mess contained and the men all out! Saying in a whisper to each other if the men knew they would be dead and they vowed to come back after they cleaned themselves up first and got caffeine into them.

When the girls got to their rooms they found no males up stairs at all. The women all went about their plans, showering, make up, hair, perfume, changing, to all coming out of their rooms, still with massive hangovers, in some kind of physical pain, but looking and smelling stunningly gorgeous again.

On getting down stairs to just outside kitchen and holding their heads gingerly in great pain. Charles passed them and lead them into and through the kitchen door opening it for them and in his always loving and approving fatherly tones asked…

"Morning my girls, How was your party last night? Everything went well I hope?"

"Gah… Dunno Popsy… you tell us… we girls all are still a lil foggy on the whole thing ourselves!" Chloe said in barely a whisper when she grabbed a cup to make her usual morning tea as her eyes closed to open and momentarily cross then whispered turning the kitchen tap on and suddenly grabbing her head again…

"Dad we got like some seriously loud water dude!"

Charles turned away from the very hung over females milling about the counters in slow motion. Charles facing all the men now as he put on a slow knowing smile and said casually…

"Where's the Tupperware girls!"

Charles still facing the men who hid their expressions with their hands over their mouths looking what the girls thought was casual. While Charles smile broadened a bit. The men now taking in that Charles knew very well what his 3 daughter's and all their girl friends were up too the night before. Charles gave a quick look to all the men and the men gave a very short almost unnoticeable nod back to Charles that they got things covered now to make things right with all the girls again.

"Uhhh… it's a… It's on order Dad…" Sasha groaned out quickly and quietly as Lorrie just as fast…

"Yeah what Sass said,"

"Good, good" Charles smiled knowingly to the men still as if to say now don't go and be too hard on them, they are all still hurting very badly and it's not just from their party either. The men gave another nod in understanding.

Charles had a now getting a tummy bigger daughter and left out of the party Stacii grab his morning coffee to take too his office.

Charles began to follow out Stacii as he stopped for a moment still looking away from the other girls and said casually in understanding…

"Girls please be sure to take out all the alcohol bottles, and Emma your shoes are down the West wing hall right where you threw them, be sure not to forget them too, have a restful day girls!"

All the girls stood, sat and leaned motionless as they heard Charles words softly, and then the men all now biting back their hard laughter hiding their expressions still to the girls as now being verbally caught by their father and Charles knowing and understood why it all happened. So opted not to punish the females of the house feeling they've been suffering enough, and now with massively huge hangovers too boot. He just wanted the females and 3 daughters's to know that they didn't put one over on Charles and their dad.

After he left the women milled about slowly and as silently as possible on them all with some sort of caffeine finally came to light at the table where the men were who were all still silent and still hiding expressions.

When suddenly all the men turned to each other and burst out suddenly talking all at once visiting and carrying on like they usually do any other morning. It was Sasha that whistled loudly getting the guys to pay attention and following it with a lot of shushing. Then turned a lil holding her head and saying softly…

"Chloe I hope to the Gods you didn't take your meds last night or this morning did you?" Sasha asked in a somewhat worried panic as Chloe who now came to sit down and then ever so slowly put her forehead to rest on the cool table top in total silence in everyone remembering suddenly just then her medication don't mix well with booze. Everyone grew greatly concerned as Jeannie and Cece quickly though carefully due to their own hangovers to check Chloe's pulse and if she was still breathing and hadn't just then passed out, when then with forehead to table and eyes shut now who whispered…

"No"

"What's that Coco?" Sasha asked barely hearing her sister and panic slipped into Sasha's voice out louder

Remy reached over and brushed Chloe's long hair back gently when suddenly all heard in a louder whisper softly…

"Gods! Honey don't so that! My hair sounds loud, and crunchy! …And no to answer you Sass…" Chloe told Remy then Sasha as everyone the women too tried to stifle their laughter to a very hung over Chloe

Chloe sat up and leaned on the table holding her head up like all the other girls then reached over next to her and swiped Remy's smoke in middrag making him smile a lil and whole lot inwardly on having missed that. As the last week she had barely acknowledged his existence. But he never said a word. Nor did she to him. As did none of the other girls to their guys.

On the girls fixing them selves more caffeine the guys silently got up and all disappeared from the kitchen.

When the guys returned to the kitchen 30 minutes later they found some still extremely hung over and very unconscious women. As each and every one of the girls had fallen asleep leaning over the counters and table, while others had slunk into uncurious states head back in their chairs.

The guys looked to each other and chuckled and grew proud to just how damn hard these girls could really party!

The men went over and gathered up each of their ladies respectively and huddled them up into their arms hugging them their girls to them having been some time to having their girl in their arms again. As some of the girls hummed, and other's coo'd, while other's girls spoke in their deep exhausted sleep. The men carried the girls up to their bedrooms for the girls to get some real sleep.

Remy opened Chloe's door and after getting inside with her still asleep in his arms he kicked her door shut behind him. He then took her and set her on the bed to reach over and removed her high heeled boots off her, then took off her top, to reach over and behind her removing her skirt, then again to discard her bra leaving her with nothing but her lavender silk lace thong on only as he pulled a blanket up over her.

He sat there on the side of her bed for a few moments brushing her multi coloured and auburn satin hair back while watching her sleep. Still feeling wounded by what he saw the night before, but knew 1) she doesn't remember being as drunk as she was and 2) knowing what she saw on that tape hurt her more then what he is hurting now. So decided it was best for them both and their relationship as well as for Chloe's well being, physically, emotionally and her mutation to just let the night before and what he saw happen all go.

The girls never woke up that day or night, as then the men took over all the house duties taking after and looking after all the students every need as well as their own, as the men all gathered and waited a second so Remy could pick the lock again, and did clean up of the girls party setting the room back to it's original pristine state once again. While their girls were left in there rooms to sleep off their party battle wounds.

The next morning the girls all woke up with only minor headaches having slept so hard, and now all grabbed aspirin before crawling out of their beds and going down stairs that morning.

On them all cleaned and looking their beautiful selves the women all entered the kitchen as the men all sat to the table and sensed their girls were back to their past week prior selves of giving them deathly glares when Logan said…

"Lorrie, Chloe, Sasha … darlin's, the rest of you girls too, we all really need to talk!" Logan said half askingly and half telling when Lorrie sighed and said in heated tones…

"I seriously doubt that's gonna be hap…"

Logan who said tellingly abruptly cut off Lorrie and said…

"I **said** we. Need. To. talk!"

"Who the hell are you talking too! Cause it sure as hell better not be me Logan!" Lorrie fired up loudly yelling to him that set him aback by Lorrie angered now being so demanding. When Remy said in a deeply stern tone…

"Chere, come t' Remy et Gambit… 'e wan' t' tell you somet'ing!"

Chloe looks behind her left shoulder then her right, and turns back to him and said calmly…

"I have no idea who your talking too" And looked through him as though again he didn't exist. Remy's eyes began to flare bright red as Gambit came out and seethed …

"Gambit ain' tellin' you twice girl, come! **Now!**"

Chloe's expression changed as if to say excuse me then after snapping her fingers to him and throwing her hand up even in anger still fashionably flared of girly ways and said hotly…

"Gambit can go to hell! And take the Swamp Rat with ya!"

That through everyone in the room for a very hard loop as Chloe till then had never in over the year and half of knowing him had always referred to him in her sweet loving ways, words and tones to him. But to now hear her spat out his name like it was dirty and beneath her. That ripped deeply into and through both Remy and Gambit hard. He held his beer bottle so tight it shattered as to then seethe loudly…

"Chere, don't go dere, you go t' Gambit et Remy when 'e say so, you 'ear 'im!" He warned her tense jawed, as not ever even once did any of the guild members ever challenge Gambit's authority. The filled X-kitchen seen this and the first argument the couples ever had all unfold in front of them even setting Logan aback, from the normally very playfully, silly, lovingly, open couple.

Chloe with pursed lips and glared hard at him to say tight jawed back …

"When I say no I mean no, and I said **no!**" stomping her high heeled boot and putting her hand on her hip defensively when Gambit flared beyond livid and reared up clearing the table suddenly of everything with his arm, breaking glass and things going everywhere then turned and stalked straight towards Chloe. Chloe then in shock to him began to timidly back up hard to the counter behind her with her eye's growing wide to him coming after her, and now slowly tearing up. Chloe began to visibly shake when Stacii stepped out into the kitchen and deliberately stood between Remy and Chloe forcing the room to gasp seeing Stacii come to Chloe's defence. Stacii now flaring up in almost a roar…

**"I DON'T FUCKING THINK SO!"**

And pushed him back from Chloe forcing Remy and some distance between the two so he couldn't get to Chloe who was beginning to cry hard in her fear of him and Stacii turning around and hugged Chloe to her

"Sasha **please** you, Lorrie and Chloe, all of you girls **must listen to us** guys! Please ve can **explain** vhat happened, please, please I'm **begging** **you**!" Kurt began begging Sasha to near grovelling

"And just why should we listen to you? After what we girls saw on that tape we girls have all seen and heard more then enough to make up our minds thank you very much!" Sasha spat out

"Ok, yeah, we guys will all admit it! YES! **We guys all seriously fucked up!** We wont deny it! But there's more to it then that, Remy gimme the papers" Logan jumped in quickly seeing as it may be the guys only chance to explain. Remy now back and Gambit gone inwardly again and now Remy seething on the other side of the room. Though Remy wanting nothing more then to hold Chloe and her hold him lovingly like they always had but never once had it crossed his mind that she'd defy him and tell him off like that and so coldly too!

Remy tossed the papers to Logan then lit a smoke and sat on the back of a chair turning to look away from everyone and hide his hurt.

"See girls… look?" Logan gave the papers to Lorrie quickly who took them over to Chloe who was still crying to the fight her and Remy had just had and still hurting about the tape so badly. Sasha stepped up to her 3 sisters to read the papers too, when Greg walked in having heard the yelling and to see what happened. Bobby seen him and before Greg could make a get away threw him further into the room and right into Jon and Cable who in turn threw the teenager into a chair.

Remy not being able to with stand his own emotional pain any longer and having Chloe so close yet so far and so many around. Everyone turned when Remy wordlessly jumped off the chair and stalked out the patio door slamming it shut as they all seen him then disappear into the rain.

They all turned back to Chloe as they all seen her mutation, empathy and soul all snap and break in two seeing right there in the kitchen in front of them all as her head dropped down to Remy walking out on her. Chloe collapsed into hard sobs onto her sister's shoulder's while they all read over the papers and told Chloe but was so gone in her pain of what all happened between her and Remy. The other 3 girls turning suddenly and directed their sole attention to Greg who began to cower when Lorrie and Sasha, then said in a chant…

"May the Gods make punishment,

May you reap what you sew,

Your friendship was tarnished from the start,

To the Gods you are now a mark!

Do what ye will yet harm none!

So mote it be!"

When Sasha solely said to Greg…

"You have not been cursed or hexed, but that is the fate of all wrong doers destiny that they will meet in the here after and you will be no different. If this is your idea of friendship then I want know part of it, or you… how dare you hunt me and sisters down like animals for your own menial pleasures. You have destroyed our personal friendship as well the one you had with my sisters. You've tried to ruin what I have with someone whom I love more then life, then if that's not enough as you've also taken it upon yourself to cause one of my sisters such mental and emotional damage from what you forced the guys to do and sent Remy out in the rain. Chloe may not ever be repairable, and in turn you possibly sentencing her to her own untimely demise and so help me Gods if that should come to pass the wrath of which Lorrie and I hold even without Chloe is still strong and it will come raining down on you forever in this life and every life you take on! In other words, so even you can understand this…

Be gone Greg… I wish to never see of you or hear of your existence again, and stay away from my sister's!" Sasha ended livid and breathlessly

On her last words Charles came in hearing all the yelling and commotion from the kitchen and said…

"Greg… I feel it best if you went to this address. They are waiting to take you in and will help you in your life and mutated needs. Serve them well! Unlike you have here! I would also like you to know Sasha and her 2 sister's will back up her statement and in their full right to do it. Furthermore, speaking now as their father… I'd like you to know that if you so much as ever cross the street to which my girls are walking on, I myself personally will hide the body!" Charles finished just as calmly as he started but very much meant as then Jon and Cable released their hold on Greg. On doing so Greg flew in his hate out to gather his things and then left!

Everyone in the silence filled room then turned back to an uncontrollably chokingly sobbing Chloe. Synch clutched his chest hard having to be in the same room so long with her and sensing some of her inner turmoil spoke out in a hard rasp and said…

"She needs to rest! Something fierce! DAMN! The girls in misery! Now! Chloe is gonna lose it, she's half way gone… NOW!" Then tried to keep from passing out him self as Paige ran to him to hold him up for support when Jean ran out and back in with a hypodermic needle. Lorrie held Chloe's arms to keep Chloe from fighting Jeannie off to administer the drug. After removing the needle and Chloe having slunk on the floor in exhaustion and crying sobbing hard till she passed out from her exhaustion and the needle.

Jon came over to where she lay slunk to the floor on her sister Lorrie to scoop down and pick up the tiny waif Chloe is and took her out of the kitchen and up to her room to rest. Before leaving her room Jon looked back onto you her and smiled softly to her sweet spirit and said softly…

"Lil lady, you and Remy were meant for each other, you both love the other so much it's physically painful for the rest of us to see!" Jon turned back and shut the door behind him and went back down to the kitchen where the X-family was

"Logan I'm sorry but damn it! What we girls seen was just wrong!" Lorrie said as Remy then made a reappearance seriously distraught. Remy said nothing but grabbed a beer, lit a smoke and sat down visibly more calm and quiet

"Eh Rem dude just took your unconscious girl up to her room for ya. Coco's seriously upset" Jon said grabbing a beer and following Remy's suit. Remy said nothing as everyone around him began discussing and working through their anger and hurtful issues

A few hours later as now things around Remy with his friends and their girls were all starting to get ironed out. Remy sat quietly still staring off out the window into the driving rain

"You should go talk to Chloe Remy" Sasha kindly and softly suggested as Remy said finally…

"Right now soeur de lil… Remy 'as 'is own issues t' deal wit'! In time 'e will, mais not right now t'ough. Not until Remy et Gambit say o'der wise. 'E'd very much appreciate it if you all not let 'er know 'e came back t' da 'ouse or am anywhere 'round. Dat's if she should even bo'der t' ax! Mais even if she can' see 'im, 'e'll be sure she is 'lright an' will watch over 'er. Remy et Gambit just needs some time right now an' so do she!" He finished on a pain filled note then left the room entirely as a few moments later Chloe came in very sad faced and quietly tearful and everyone stayed quiet in fear if they should say the wrong thing

Everyone heard Remy's words and knew he was hurting too by their fight as much as Chloe was. Everyone he told all feeling maybe it is for the best to give the pair some time apart till things cooled down. Sasha thought it may be the best for Chloe too on Lorrie looking to her and telling Sasha with her eyes just for awhile, Chloe needs a break. Sasha looked back in agreement. Both the sister's thinking it could help clear out the voices in Chloe's head.

Chloe kept silent and too herself as she stood to the side of the room looking out the patio door Remy left from earlier into the rain that had yet to cease. The room still in conversation working out their lives together as occasionally someone would look her way and seeing her pain, when they all heard a soft-echoed voice whimper gently…

"Is he still out there?"

Everyone looked to each other when it was Sasha having remembered Remy's words of love a few weeks prior and then just before then not letting even Sasha or her friends in his way of telling her so. Sasha was about to give him the benefit of the doubt and see if he really meant all of that and would give him his time to work through some things and then to see if he was still a man of his word so said…

"Must be… we haven't seen him… sorry sis" Sasha hated to lie to her sister but prayed to the gods that Remy was a man of his word and would eventually work things out so stood by what she had just told her sister

"Oh" Chloe said quietly then turned and walked out of the kitchen when Remy reappeared again and said to Sasha …

"Soeur de lil, Remy knows dat was 'ard f'r you t' do… mais 'e just … damn it! Chere just so 'tubborn!"

Lorrie and Sasha slowly began to giggle a lil then went into full on hard laughter and said…

"Congratulations! We see you have finally and formally met the real Chloe fully now! Welcome to our world, or we should say Chloe's technocolored world!" When Sasha piped in again as now everyone including Remy was laughing to the 2 sisters statement and to Chloe being stubborn…

"It's just the way she is Remy. She **hates** to be told no or what to do by anyone! It's just a part of her free spirit and personality, it's apart of who she honestly is… Telling her those things is like clipping the wings on a bird, she can't fly and be Chloe. Though I do understand where you're coming from and honestly Remy… Mom and yes-even dad would have praised ya for doing what ya did… Occasionally mom and dad would have to do to Chloe what you did too. It's not to hurt her or anything, but just to let her know that she needs to slow down… You basically took the wind out of that lil song birds sails and kept her feet nailed firmly on the ground for more then 2.5 sec's… she needs that sometimes…" Sasha even shocking her self to praising him when Lorrie said still giggling and said…

"Don't get Sasha nor I wrong we adore and absolutely love Chloe to pieces as much as you all do! **But** remember one thing Chloe has had to lead a life in something of a sheltered world for obvious reasons, and she still very much does… Her life has had to be altered and lived in a very different means then what regular people or even just plain mutants like us, because of her disability…. Chloe's… well… Chloe's allowed to get away with what she does, due to her personality and just her life and who she is. She can for some reason get away with a lot that 99.9 of the general population mutated and not of the world cannot, based solely on her personality alone. Don't ask us other girls why, or how she does it, but she just can. So when someone tells her no, or tries to put her straight she… well… basically throws a temper tantrum. "Lorrie said when Sasha continued where Lorrie left off…

"It's not your fault Remy, and not to make excuses for her but it's not her fault either. Synch here has found out what she lives with 24/7 from the day she was born without ever a break and know way to get away from it. Though she can tune people out to a certain extent in order to cope somewhat, it still isn't easy, and why she is sheltered. It takes a great deal of skill, dedication, powerful prayer, medications, hope, and will to get through in just one day that would exhaust or kill any of us or those without mutations alone. But to tell you the truth though Remy… you really did honestly scared the hell right out of her! I have never seen her shake like that or her mutation go off the wall to such an extent, and even though she asked where you were a few minutes ago… that doesn't mean she still isn't afraid of you either or what you may do to her, but I also know 2 other things about my big sis 1) she'll think twice before coming up against you again, and 2) she still loves you!" Sasha finishing with all the facts on Chloe

"Remy 'ad no intention o' 'urtin' 'er, or 'carin' 'er. Mais f'r jus' a bit o' a woman she a 'andful, full o' 'pice an' vigor! … All Remy et Gambit wan'ed t' do was e'plain wad all 'appened an' why, like dey rest got t'… An' … well… 'E know Chloe say she amours 'im as 'e does 'er more den breat'ing, 'ell Remy would walk 'way f'om dey guild now if dat's wad chere wan'ed. 'E'd give dat all up. 'E'd give all 'is money 'way too. 'Is very life if dat's wad it took! T'ough Remy jus' wonders if maybe chere be be'der off wit' out 'im. 'E knows 'e ain' got dey schoolin' she do. 'E' slo 'asn' f'rgotten dat's 'e is older den 'er regardless if chere can see 'pirits or not! 'E ain' 'er age! 'E wonders if maybe chere is wastin' 'er time on dis old gater, when she could 'ave an' be wit' someone 'er own age, an' as 'mart as she is!" Remy ended getting choked up as much as it hurt him he had to voice his truths, as Chloe had never told him how she truly feels

"Are you walkin' away from Chloe Remy?" Sasha asked concerned

"No soeur de lil, mais Remy just don' wan' t' 'old 'er back is all"

Sasha sat in understanding that there are some things that Remy was very aware of as all the rest were and he was also looking out for the best interest of Chloe. That in his and out of his love for her he would let her go even if it meant killing him inside and found a new respect for him. Something that was lost when the incident with Stacii took place but was just then regained on learning he loves Chloe so much as herself and Lorrie does that he would step aside and not hold Chloe back. Sasha also knew that Chloe loves Remy greatly so wasn't going to just let things go entirely and was going to try and help her sister's relationship if she could.

Several days to a lil over a week later and Chloe still having not seen or heard Remy any where on the grounds, she couldn't even catch whiff of his cologne in the house or even when she would pass his room, then believing he never returned to the house.

"Hey Coco how ya doin' chicka?" Jubes said on Chloe coming into the games room and sitting on the bar silently, everyone who'd been playing pool, cards, and watching the hockey game turned and smiled to Chloe who said…

"Huh? o… yeah… hey" she said staring at the floor then looked around the room as everyone had went back to what they were doing, when she said quietly…

"Goin' to the lab" and left to do just that

Remy then stepped around the corner back into the games room again and breathing deeply in her perfume and gave a quick nod to everyone in thanks for covering for him then went back to his game with Jon, Logan, Warren & Sean.

The next two weeks it was the same but all now noticing how Chloe seldom ever slept and pretty much lived in her lab and only left it to quickly eat and even what lil she did dwindled down to almost nothing, shower, almost becoming void of sleep.

For 3 weeks since their argument and Chloe had been getting sick each day with nerves or worry and trying to hide the fact she's been sick, and in physical back pain since before then and so exhausted. When Kitty came in to pick up Lockheed from getting his fangs cleaned and seen Chloe catch herself on the bathroom door jam having a dizzy spell when Kitty ran to catch her and set her in a nearby chair. Kitty reached over Chloe to push Hanks intercom office p.a. system that Chloe had a direct link too being another doctor. Kitty said in a panic…

"Hank! Chloe's office now!"

A few moments later Hank came bursting into Chloe's office in a breathless panic himself and said quickly…

"What is it my dear mood swings? Are you having suicidal thoughts? Relax now tell Hank what's going on?"

"Been havin' some dizzy spells and nausea for a few weeks now"

"Just how many weeks?"

"I'd say 4 roughly can't estimate here, been physically exhausted, and my backs been hurting for that long too"

"Alrighty… well you should have come to me way sooner… you're a doctor you ought to know this… well never no mind my dear your telling me now so it's good… anyway, then I think it's time for my favourite miss Dr. Coco has a medical done then, come into my office would you please" Hank said in a smile sweetly to her that she smiled back too her friend and colleague

Hank almost burst into tears on seeing her sweet dimpled smile momentarily as for 3 + weeks he hadn't seen her smile and not so much as a faint giggle came from her.

20 minutes later and Hank said after closing her medical charts…

"Ok thank you very much Chloe. I'll be sure to get back to you with the test results in a few days, just try to relax and not to worry! May I… I do so hope I'm not being too forward Chloe but… may I make a suggestion?"

"Of coarse Hank I respect your medical opinion greatly"

"This is both medical and personal Chloe"

"Regardless, please" Chloe told him very interested

"Well… have you given any thoughts to Remy?" He said softly gentle

Chloe sighed and looked distant for a moment and said…

"Hank he's all I ever think about… he's all I've **ever** thought about! Not just since being here at the house either" Chloe said then slowly began to stand up when Hank gave her a quizzical look and asked…

"What do you mean?"

"When I was a little girl I use to dream about a prince, my knight in shining armour, someone to make the voices and pain to all go away. Then my sister's and I came here and met all of you, and… well… Remy became that for me he made it all go away for the most part or at least it not so bad. I have never and could never love any one or another man more then I love him. He is my light, my soul, my reason for being" Chloe ended weepy eyed then turned around and looked up to Hank also now weepy eyed who asked…

"My dear have you **ever** told him this?"

"No! …You've seen him… He can have any women he wants… even if he does say he loves me, I don't want to hold him back… and then with all that took place a few weeks ago … well… I don't think he wants me, or wants to see me anymore… I never meant what I said but I was hurt. Then to find out that it was all Greg's doing originally. I can't take back what was said… anyway… thanks Hank, I appreciate this, let me know what the tests say"

"Chloe I think you should tell Remy how you really feel"

"I can't even find him! So how can I tell him any thing, but if you should see him Hank… could ya tell him I love n miss him please?"

"If I see him i most certainly will Chloe, don't you doubt that I wont!"

"Thank you"

Chloe turned and left Hank's office as on his door shutting and he knowing she had left his office hall going back to her own Hank busted up in hard tears being the soft heart he is

The next mid morning at breakfast Hank walked into the kitchen in hopes to find a breakfast Twinkie when he seen Remy at the table with the now expanded X-Family sans Chloe who was again still in the lab

"Umm… Remy… my good buddy… we need to talk!"

"Sure wad is it 'ank" He said with a small smile and now his soul and mind very numb from reeling on missing and not being near Chloe. Though he had been watching her from afar makin' sure she didn't slip into a suicide depression. Also so he could think things over for himself and not lose sight of his girl. Remy and Gambit both knew that if she should forget about him in that separated time and move on with her life with a man of her age then the separation was for the best and would still love and want her from afar but never interfere in the new life should it happen. But in Remy and Gambit's mind and heart Chloe would always be his forever for many different reasons. But would have stepped a side for her.

"I do believe it is time for you to come out of hiding and maybe pay a visit to Chloe… whether you ready or not!" Everyone all growing very concerned hearing Hank's tone when Sasha in a welling up with tearful panic said…

"What's wrong with my sister? Is she ok?"

"Relax miss Sasha dear, she is still with us yes, **but** she has been ill! It's not her bipolar just so you all know. Chloe has been ill for some weeks now… dating back to around the time of… pardon me, but the disagreement between her and Remy and some symptoms predating that as well… I told her I would get back to her on the test results in a few days and I will! Now here's the thing… she hasn't been eating properly, sleeps intermittently, if you want to call almost a zombie sleeping state sleep… in short, Remy you are on her mind 24/7! She loves and misses you terribly! I recommend that you two get together and talk things out for the sake of both your healths; you're both miserable, and emotionally drained. Because Remy… I have seen you look better! At the rate things are going for Chloe, well… I hate to be the barer of such disturbing and painful news, but… if things aren't set straight for Chloe and things made right between you both, Chloe is on a winding road and is spiralling quickly to her own passing! She's dying internally… of basically a broken heart! So unless everyone here would like to start to make plans to go to Chloe's funeral, I highly suggest things to change drastically for her around here very soon! Thank you Penny dear" Hank explained right to the point and facts of it for everyone then thanked Penny for passing the toast

Everyone wept in silence while they sat and asked questions into Chloe's new illness when Hank told them all…

"I will not discuss her ailment with anyone other then Chloe. If she so feels compelled to let out what she knows, that is entirely her prerogative but I will not breach my doctor patient oath!"

Remy suddenly disappeared yet again moments before Chloe came into the kitchen and made tea then joined everyone at the table as they said nothing now about Hank treating her for a new ailment

"Mornin Auntie chicka girly" Jubes smiled to Chloe teasing hoping to make her smile a lil none having seen it in weeks and everyone missed it

"Morning Jubilation, sleep well?" Chloe said softly her expression or tone never changing from it's longing for Remy hallow it's been stuck in for weeks

"Not bad thank you for asking?" Jubes said to her but looked up to everyone else worriedly as Chloe had never called her by her formal name before till now

"Eh baby girl what do you say you an i take off on the bikes and go to Harry's eh, Jon Jon here'll let you make the girls down there jealous and believe we're together, that always gets them fired up what you say?"

"Thank you Jonothon but It's frivolous, …not to mention a waste of gasoline, time, and just plain childish… maybe someone else would like to go and hang out. It's time I grew up!"

"Huh? Chicka are you on freakin' glue!" Lorrie choked out in shock and not liking what she was hearing coming from her lil sis at all not sounding at all like herself

"No and don't be ridiculous Lorraine Lynn and my name is Chloe! Hank have you done any tattoo removal work before? Or know of some one that does?"

"Now you wait just a damn minute here Chloe Colleen Xavier! What the hell do you mean _grow up?_ I didn't even think you knew those words! And those tattoos are a piece of whom you are and what you have had to go through in your life! Every milestone in your life you've gotten a new scar in the **real Chloe** terms and as a reminder of what you have accomplished, or a struggle you fought your yes bad ass chicka girly self all the way through!" Sasha in shock and heated tones told her sister

"Exactly my point Sasha Ann now lay off! And what I mean by those words is the fact I have this fucking image of the perfect man in my head dreaming of him since as long as I can remember and that I can't let go of! You know that! I did have him with me for a while at least… but now he's gone now! And those are facts! Furthermore, as for my tattoo's it's just like you said, each of them is a reminder of things that have made me who I am or should say who I use to be! As I just can't accomplish or get through this struggle. I've met my match! I've been beatin'! Fine! Happy! I admit it! I took a beating and there's no going back! This is one milestone I want as thee only reminder and this scar is tattooed on my soul! So don't you **dare** tell me what or who I am!" Chloe fired back just as heated and fast as Sasha had but then trailed off as she wept silently now remembering her days with Remy and missing him. The room falling silent hearing her finally come out right and voice her pain knowing she needed to do this

"Darlin' have you ever told Remy about your dream?" Logan asked her softly

"No"

"Lil sis I think you should…" Lorrie started as Chloe cut her off and said quietly as she stared out the window where she last seen Remy who left from that rainy day 3 weeks ago and said softly…

"I dunno where he is, and maybe it's for the best. I'm outta his league anyway… c'mon, even I know I'm over the top but he needs a real woman, one with no limitations or excess baggage and I. Got. Both!"

"Ummm… Chloe… it takes 3 strikes before your out though and maybe he's that Mr. Right that will look after you, remember? … Like we girls talked about the day up stairs before Lor got married" Jubes said quietly as all the men looked to each other.

What Chloe didn't know is Remy was behind the dining hall door listening and hearing every word and had been outside of every room and had heard every conversation she'd had with everyone since his mock disappearance. As just now Remy was beginning to find out how her heart really worked for him.

"What are you babbling about Jubes" Chloe said rubbing her temples signalling that the voices had returned

"What I mean is remember how you have always believed that because of your illness and mutation you said you would never marry so you would never allow yourself to get married or to even get close enough for that to happen so you wouldn't gods forbid leave him widowed? …Then that Lorrie and Sasha would always tell you that there is someone out there for you too that really does want you to look after you and would help keep the pain, thoughts and voices away… just like in your dreams when you girls would play dress up and you got to have a Prince or a Knight in shining armour and make all your pains, thoughts and sickness go away. So that in some way, even with your limitations, he could help give you as normal of a life you can have even with your set backs… maybe… just maybe… I dunno, but Chloe, maybe Remy is that Mr. Right slash Prince slash Knight in shining armour for you?"

"Ya done now Jubes?"

"Yeah I think so"

"Good! Cause I remember the entire conversation up stairs Jubes toots, and thank you ever so much and bunches for the highlights of my pain filled life though. I'm slow, not stupid… and Lorrie and Sasha say that just to try to make me feel better, then there's the fact their my sisters… they have to say that stuff… their my sisters… it's what sisters do… and Chloe doesn't get the happily ever after, or that wonderful Knight in shining armour, or Prince as much as I do want him and well, I… he… " Chloe sighed hard as now everyone felt they were finally getting some where with her and Remy exceedingly interested hearing all of this in his now tear filled Houdini act of how she thinks and feels about him

"Ya know… maybe, I should have just stayed back up in Canada when you girls came home. 99.9 of what's' gone on here has been my fault to begin with anyway… Had I not been here the issue that happened with Stacii and Remy wouldn't have taken place, and she wouldn't have run off and caused problems elsewhere for Emma and Sean and the rest of you guys. Now Remy leaving is my fault too" Chloe immediately changed the subject and everyone heard her version of the facts which all knew was wrong from the very beginning but it being a bipolars way of thinking and laying all blame always on themselves so Penny changed it back and said…

"Girly, ya know till **I** got here at this house 6 weeks ago or so back my friend list was very **very** narrow! And that **is your fault** cause **you** made me start a damn checklist of how many friends and people I can trust now! That never would have happened if you hadn't come here with your sisters! I owe you a lot!"

"No ya don't! You have those friends because you're seriously way cooler then you think you are!" Chloe replied quickly matter of factly looking out the window when Penny smiled and said…

"Funny how that works both ways girly, cause that's just what I was going to say about you my sweet sista chicka friend!" Penny smiled slyly to the rest as Chloe's head slowly turned around to meet Penny who quickly gave her a look of well it's true girly now pass the sugar

Chloe turned to look back out the window as everyone quietly slapped Penny on the back and high fiving it for scoring one big time in favour of the old Chloe to come back to them all as Lorrie and Sasha hugged Penny thanks as they were having troubles reaching their sister

"I wish mom was here…" Chloe sighed misty eyed and needing desperately some mom like advice on love and life

"Chloe, Sasha and I ain't mom but were the best you got like you have always told Sasha and I and everyone else all here and countless times too, now it's **all** of our turn, **we all** here and got **your** back girly! Talk to us please!" Lorrie coming up from behind and hugging her then sat down next to her

"I… just… I dunno what to do anymore. I'm lost without him… gods I can't even figure how I got through the years I did without him. And those dreams, and pretend days as kids when we girls played dress up, it was him… always him… then I'd fall asleep to those stories of mom's… even the guys I went out with in high school I'd measure up to this image in my dreams and they'd never fit… then we get here and it's like I got struck by lightening, no offence 'Ro, but damn! Ya know… I even tried to **not** fall for him. I really did for a while at least... I took on extra shift work to shake him from my mind but it wouldn't work… I had a poodle come in one day for a shave down because of excessive mats… I wrote his name on the freakin' poodle, and Christy laughed at me like your all doing now… Christy busted up something fierce too, as she told me then tellin' me I needed a nap real bad and finally made me go to my office and crash for an hour and that she'd pick up my slack! …Poor Tiny, that's the poodles name, didn't even know what I was doin'… Then that "_vet convention"_… there was no convention… Lorrie, Sasha, sorry… I took a flight back home to Canada that weekend. I just had to go back so I could talk too mom's spirit where it was the strongest…" Chloe trailed off as this very new news fell on Sasha and Lorrie shocking them but understood and said together…

"We understand, but what did her spirit tell you?"

"To follow my heart like I always have. She said it's led me my whole life… why have it stop now, and that it has always been my true path and strongest suit, but…"

"Then I suggest you do it! The spirits are seldom-wrong Chloe. You know that" Sasha told her softly

"I can't do that anymore Sass girl," Chloe answered as a lil of her old self came back making them as all smile and bust into tears silently now with tears streaming down everyone's cheeks as she wept softly

"Why not?" Jubes asked her curiously grabbing Kleenex for herself

"Because Remy deserves way more then what I can give him"

"Chloe…Listen to me … I have known Remy longer then anyone here! As you know he's pretty much, well no, he is my brother! Let me tell you something about Remy… the only thing that matters to Remy is that you're happy, that's all he wants, and at any cost!" 'Ro coming to Chloe's side

"It's not about wants either 'Ro, he **deserves** a girl that will **always** be there and that's a promise I just can't make!"

"Ok, well… we've established Remy deserves things sis, but what **I** want to know is, what it is **you** want?" Sasha asked

"Honestly?"

"Yes!" Came the answer in unison from the large group in desperation

"I don't want a man I can live with! But what I want is actually a can't"

"Sounds fair enough" Logan said looking now kinda puzzled and chewing the end of his cigar

When Betsy chimed in just as puzzled as the rest and said…

"What is your can't or want, or I mean can't want then?"

"I want a man I **can't** live with out! And… I just can't seem to go on without Remy! He makes me whole, and my dreams all come true!"

They all looked to each other and hoping like hell Remy was within earshot of hearing her say that.

"Here sis have some tea and try to settle down. Maybe he'll come back? Ya know they say if you set it free and it comes back to you it's yours forever" Sasha said in a warm smile

"And Godzilla use to be a little itty bitty lizard to Sassyfrass chicka" All smiling again to more of their Chloe coming back a lil and her humour having missed her thought patterns

Having said that all then heard a motorcycle come into the garage quickly and begin to die down then the back kitchen door to the garage opened and shut.

When moments later all turned around to where the noise came from other then Chloe who was still looking out that patio window.

Remy leaned on the door jam looking into the kitchen and smirked to her having not noticed him yet as the rest all did though when Remy knew she was lost in her thoughts out the window…

"A'ternoon everyone!" Remy said waltzing in and grabbing the now in mid air beer flung his way by Warren and lit a smoke all taking in the look of absolute shock on Chloe's face to seeing Remy again. Everyone else quickly made like he'd been gone for ages and all welcomed him back home. When the last time Chloe had seen him he had stormed out on her from him being mad and hurt, just as he had upset and hurt her in the same way.

Remy made his way into the room talking to everyone, other then to Chloe who went from shocked to looking down, a lil scared, missing him so much, and due to so much time having gone by believed he now has another relationship with someone else or just was no longer interested in the one they had.

He walked around the table intentionally and sat purposely next to Chloe. On doing so he reached out and his large strong hand as though accidentally though was on purpose grazed her bare short wearing thigh as if it was no more then a light brushing. A touch of which sent waves over her that she took a deep breath too, which forced her instinct to then inhale his musky scent and cologne. When Remy turned to her finally and said gruff, deep and smooth with his endearing and purposely alluring southern male enchanting charms to her through his bit cigarette…

"Chere" Then crooked and eyebrow, and gave a brief slight nod in her direction to her then began looking over and taking in her sweet tiny curvaceous form as his own urges on having her so very close and her perfume then to subtly touch her supple warm tender firm flesh. All his greatest wants and needs of having her again came thundering back to him at raging speeds. Gambit screaming, and cursing to let him alone with her again remembering her virginal crushing tightness as both men in him missed, and missed having Chloe close to love her all over again.

Chloe gave him a soft sweet tender smile like she had when she first met him and didn't know if he was available or not so was trying to keep a stiff upper lip and being friendly, caring, and platonic then said quickly…

"Good to see you Remy"

Everyone in the room going quiet but visited with Remy all having seen her shy away from him when taking seating next to her. They knowing she was thinking he's been away and has likely found another. While Remy knew she thought this to and said…

"Tis tres magnifique t' see you chere, you are a sight f'r dese sore eyes"

When it was a very pregnant Stacii that happened to pass through and said nonchalantly in a sigh …

"Oh cut the crap just kiss and make up already would ya!" then she left stunning the room to her coldness. Though everyone also knew that was Stacii too when Sasha yelled after her out the door…

"Nice segway, very smooth… dumbass!"

Everyone looked to Remy who was watching a shied away Chloe not knowing what to do so sat silently. Remy then looking to the rest to give them some time alone.

Which they quietly did as everyone else went to the next room to this time eavesdrop on them! And now Sasha to the dining room door with a glass trying to hear.

"Chloe/Remy" they both started at once when Chloe said…

"Go ahead I talk too much anyway, and when I do say anything it tends to be babble" She smiled a lil having not moved

Remy smiled to hearing her voice directed to him and hearing a lil of the old her again

"Chere, Remy et Gambit never meant t' 'urt you, you know dat right?" He spoke softly hoping she' was following

"I suppose not, but that still don't mean it don't hurt" She said in a whisper trying not to cry

"It was jus' a night out wit' da guys not'ing more. An' not'ing 'appened wit' dose femmes. Dey didn' get anyt'ing f'om Remy et oui nor Gambit ei'der. Just like you night wit' da femmes. It was all in fun, 'armless 'tuff. Mais da drugs t'ough… dat somet'ing dat comes in goes in Remy et Gambit's life. Not a permanent fixture, it comes an' goes, an' as you told 'im not when da beliefs come into play ei'der," He told her the truth

Chloe sat silently listening to Remy continued feeling this maybe the only chance to patch things up with her

"That still don't make it right" she whispered

"True it don' Remy et Gambit not gonna lie 'bout it, but it is somet'ing dat is 'part o' wad Remy et Gambit is 'bout, but it's not who 'e is! Remy et Gambit told you chere 'long time 'go 'bout our past non?"

"Yes you did"

"An you ax 'im if 'e ever 'lips up, right?"

"Well… yeah"

"Well dat night was one o' does times chere, Remy et Gambit 'lipped up! An' 'e can' take it back ei'der. Jus' as 'e can' promise it won' 'appen 'gain cause chances are real good it could. Remy et Gambit not sayin' would, were sayin' could chere. 'Bout da drugs let Remy tell you right now chere, dat is da only one 'e does! An' as 'e said, it not somet'ing 'e does as an all da time rule. It only when Gambit party's. So say an average o' say once a mon't if dat, an' only den! We not makin' e'cuses we 'tatin' facts! It somet'ing dat ne'der Remy or chere can control. Just somet'ing dat's da way it is! Charles knows 'bout Gambit's quirky way wit' da drug, an' is fine wit' it so long as it 'way f'om da petites runnin' 'round 'ere, an' is quiet."

"Dad knows?" She said then turning to look at him in shock then looked away again

"Oui dat 'e does chere" Remy answered having caught her very shocked expression

"And your still alive to tell the freakin tale? And to think when I started smoking cigs he went nuts on me! I thought the whole frontal lobe of his brain was gonna explode!" she admitted out softly in thoughts in her own exasperation that she almost got killed for what she did

"Mais 'e got over it didn' 'e t'ough?"

"Yeah I suppose, he still tries to hide my smokes or tries to talk me into quitting, but never does it to Lorrie, just me"

Remy seen how the issue with the drug was something she was trying to understand for his sake.

"Remy not gonna ax you t' accept dat fault in 'im, but t' at least try t' look passed it"

Chloe sat silently with her eyes down still having yet to date to move as she still shied away from him

Remy sat next to her watching intently for a bit in hopes to get a response from her of if she could accept his faults especially a big one like this knowing it's something Remy can't control Gambit on.

"And it doesn't happen round lil ones, babies or practices?" she finally asked

"Non chere, Fait's an' family Gambit as much as 'e 'as 'is mind set on certain t'ings 'e non mess wit' Fait' an' Family!"

"Kay"

Remy knew by that answer she understood the drug issue as much as she couldn't figure out exactly what a Cajun was either, which still made him smile broadly so figured that subject has now been laid to rest

"Ummm…"

"Oui chere"

"Why'd you send Greg away via airmail?" Chloe asked quietly in her special ways

Remy found himself swallowing down his laughter to say seriously…

"Chere Greg was doin' somet'ing dat ain' proper b''aviour f'r a friend t' do, particularly wit' a true lady"

Chloe now looked up and over to him giving him a quizzical look to say she was lost…

"Chere… Greg was watchin' you an' you si'ters, an' t'ok photo's o' you bare in da shower! Remy et Gambit no like dat sort o' t'ing. So 'e sent 'im 'way so 'e couldn' do dat t' such a beautiful femme. Dat's why Remy et Gambit sent 'im 'way!" Remy reached over and brought her chin around to make her face him as he looked longingly and deeply into her eyes telling her silently he won't have any man looking at her that way, with exception to one man, him and him alone!

Chloe not able to take the intensity of his soul baring in hers any longer wretched her chin free and looked away

Remy tilted his head to the side and said…

"Wad is it chere?"

"Nothing"

Remy knew that was a cover up immediately and asked again

"Chere tell Remy"

"Please don't call me that"

"Why not chere?" Remy knowing that Chloe believed that in the 3 weeks he'd been not around her so she never knew he was actually and still within earshot of her then also the week when the girls were all upset he'd never left the house other then his regular missions, But Chloe thinking he had found someone else due to his lack of presence around the house for 3 weeks Remy having walked out on her

"Cause, just please don't"

"Non! Not a good 'nuff answer f'r Remy or Gambit ei'der. We 'till gonna call you chere, or Gambit t'inks **mon** chere is better" Gambit now saying his piece and laying verbal claim to her again but also teasing her a lil to see a lil fire come from her again

"I'm asking you to please not call me that"

"'Kay… Gambit t'inks **_mon_** amour is even better yet, or wait… non… Remy et Gambit feel dat not it… ahhh… 'E 'members now… it **_mon chere amour_**, dats it!"

"Why do you insist on callin' me that?"

"Mais you are t'ough **_mon_** chere amour"

"No I'm not… well… not anymore" Chloe began to whimper a lil and tried hard to choke it away

"Wad makes **_mon_** chere amour say dat?"

"You've been gone a while and any woman would have to be deaf, dumb, blind and stupid to not want to be with you. I'm sure you have found another with by far more pleasing interests"

"Now dat you mention it chere Remy et Gambit 'as" Remy told her now very seriously as he watched her with her eyes shut, seeing and trying to hold back the pain expression which hurt him too see but wanted this all out. And he knew it had to be done slowly so she would understand it all

"I see… well, congratulations! I wish you both the best! I certainly hope she's good to you. Or at least better then I was" Chloe told him trying very hard to be genuinely happy for him. Even if saying it cut her deep to the core in her and Remy could see the pain on her and hear it in her voice. Remy could see it that she was trying very much to be a friend to him now, if he had in fact found someone else. At that moment Remy became seriously and very impressed and also found a new and even greater and higher respect for her. Remy then took on deep pride in knowing someone that really deep down cared for and respected him. Even after what they shared and been through together she would still hold him in such regards, if he had found someone else, she was doing her very best to take it like a woman and to the very core of her being as a true honest to gods lady.

"Hey t'anks! She awesome! Remy et Gambit worship da ground she walks on, she a goddess! An' oui, she very good t' 'im, she da bes' t' Remy et Gambit. She every t'ing 'e's dreamt o'. Mais cept one t'ing t'ough, quite sad really…" He trailed off now really yanking her chain and he knew it as he in his ever always Gambit ways but this time directed at Chloe, he was setting her up for the kill so to speak. But also trying to gently explain that and let her know that he does in fact have faults, makes mistakes and isn't always perfect.

Chloe trying in desperation to not completely snap mentally and emotionally when she asked …

"What is that?" Chloe always trying to be a friend to everyone something her personality just couldn't help

"Well… see she 'ung up on some o'der guy, an' Remy et Gambit don' know wad t' say or do t' get 'er 'ttention 'gain. 'E 'ad it once mais lost it some 'go… Any ideas?"

Chloe breathless now, here she is trying not to bawl at never having him back and knowing he had gone on with his life, and she would just go till life says no more for her and here he is asking her for dating tips?

"You're kiddin' me right?" Chloe tried to not laugh to the sheer absurdity of it all when he beams happily to her…

"Non mon chere amour Remy et Gambit quite serious! We need you 'elp 'ere… We t'ought… ya know… maybe we could get you t' meet 'er an' all. You da bes' at all da t sweet, fun lovin 'tuff! Dat's one o' da reasons dey call you Passion right?"

Chloe now speechless to him suggesting she meet this new girl and fix him up with her!

"WHAT! … I'mma thinkin' no no no here pony boy! I don't think ya want me meetin' this chicka! Besides if you think for just one iota of a second that this chicka girly is gonna set up you up with some girly then you got another thing comin' Romeo! Coco no goes there! So p'cha!" Chloe said throwing up her hand briefly in his direction getting her fiery girly chicka like passionate ways back that threw a huge smile on Remy as his eyes blazed up behind his shades too and said…

"Guess Remy et Gambit jus' gonna 'afta 'tay 'lone den!"

Chloe rolled her eyes and smacking herself internally for always putting others and friends first bit her lip hard then said in a hard heavy very hurtful pain filled sigh…

"Fine! Rem I'll help you, whose got this girlys interest?"

Remy smiled inwardly to Gambit who said to himself, (_we got 'er 'ooked, now jus' reel 'er in, she's as good t' go as a gator on BBQ pit!_)

"'E's a real nasty ba'tard chere… somet'ing o' a _rat_!"

"Well if he's that bad just sweet talk her! It worked on me, it'll work on her! If she's willing to put up with someone mean, it won't take much work on your part then because your nothin like this other person is, it'll work on her" Remy now looking passed the ceiling to the gods and desperately trying not to bust up in hard laughter and said…

"T'ink it'll work chere?"

"It's worth a shot, but… I'm a sucker for that mushy stuff and fall for it every time! But… that's just how I am. My heart leads me on my path and in everything I do"

"Alright chere Remy et Gambit trusts you on dis" He told her grinning, which she didn't see when he reached up and took his sunglasses off and reached over and under her chair grabbing it and slid it and Chloe over to him. Then slid his arm around her shoulders and turning her eyes to meet his again said deathly serious looking deeply within her eyes …

"Remy et Gambit's 'eart 'asn't taken a beat in weeks till now dat you so close t' 'im a 'gain!"

Chloe's bottom lip began to quiver as she then melted and looked away and began to cry softly and said in a whisper…

"I've missed you so much! I love you Remy! I've always loved you, even before we met! You're everything to me… I can't live without you, I'm so sorry I didn't mean what I said, I don't deserve a man as godly as you are!" Chloe letting everything out now to him on not wanting to risk losing this chance to tell him everything

On Chloe's last few words Remy turned her eyes to meet his yet again looking for confirmation and on seeing within her what he had hoped to find he immediate picked her up and placed her in his lap hugging her close as she whimpered and held him so tight in fear if it was all dream she'd wake up and he'd be gone.

"Chere Remy 'as missed you too, you da very reason 'is 'eart beats!" He told her then proceeded to kiss her tenderly then kissed away and dried her tears when Remy's trench began to move slightly

Chloe sat up in Remy's lap at feeling the other strange motion next to her and looked confused to Remy who smiled and reached around Chloe and opened his trench and two lil chocolate brown eyes peered out of the dark from inside Remy's trench coat pocket

Remy gave Chloe a broad smile, look and nod to go in after it.

Chloe carefully reached in cautiously and pulled out a lil animal no bigger then the palm of her tiny well polished jewelled hand then looked up to Remy happily and said softly…

"It's a Shih Tzu! … Ummm… ok… what are you doing with a puppy in your pocket?" she began to giggle like he'd remembered that he was forced to choke down his tears

"Well chere… Remy et Gambit an dis puppy 'ave a lot in common… we bot' like da trench coat, an' 'e got no kin ei'der, an' needs t' be loved f'r 'im t' grow an' learn t' love in return… side's… shhh… Remy knows any real good witch needs a familiar mais don' tell you' si'ters dat kay?" He chuckled and lit a smoke as Chloe sat in his lap playing with the puppy, meanwhile it was Sasha that told him about Chloe's old familiar passing and how she missed having one, but with school and feeling one needs to have constant attention didn't get to getting a new one yet

Chloe turned and quickly hugged Remy to her tightly as she said her million thank you's leaving butterfly kisses over his face fast and happily to finally lay a kiss fully on him hot and deeply. A kiss of which he deepened immediately on finally having won her back and kept it going as it had been too long for the couple. A kiss of which Chloe quickly melted into lovingly.

Now those on the other side of the door looking bored now yet all wanted to know what in the hell was going on in there and if Chloe was alright. When Sasha couldn't take it anymore and wanting to know if her sister was with Remy and happy again. Meanwhile in his Houdini act Remy had been going to Sasha for some future ideas and surprises for Chloe so Remy had been growing on Sasha in a brother like fashion as Logan had and now again hoped Remy was a permanent fixture in her sisters life but also hoping he was a man of his word and would return to her sister as he promised.

"Ok I've had enough of this… this is insane…" Sasha said startling the room back to reality as she grasped the dining room double doors and said…

"Here goes" Then turned the handles to open them up wide as the dining room filled X-gang got a very full on look of the pair in the kitchen. Chloe in Remy's lap embraced in each other's arms, and in a hot lip lock growing passionately!

Shocked at first then all began filtering into the room again slowly and quietly knowing this wasn't worth teasing them about and them having been apart far too long, both miserable, and hurting as well so went about their kitchen business as usual while the couple kissed and made up for a lil of the lost time. Even as Charles came in for coffee and not said a word to the couple. Though on his retreat from the kitchen said in a bit of a chuckle out loud…

"Remy 30 minutes for a kiss hello and I've missed you for 4 weeks is I agree not fair enough time. **But** my daughter does need to breathe! Or in the long run she's no good to you at all!" That separated the pair momentarily not taking their eyes from the other and kissed in pecks sweetly as everyone else was in tearful roaring laughter

"Now for the love of the gods, can things please get back some normalcy around here?" Sasha asked in her giggles to everyone

"I suppose" Remy and Chloe said together slowly between their lil kisses when then her puppy got passed around

"So what ya gonna call him sis?" Sasha asked playing with the puppy

"Pooky-Doo!" She said and giggled wildly all beaming to hear that wild insatiable giggle of hers back but then laughed to the name as Chloe said…

"I think it's cute for a puppy, it's my version of Scooby-Doo"

"I… I think it's just… just… Chloe-Coco-licious!" Emma squealed laughingly as of that moment the girl's party night coming out now

When Chloe heard that busted up hard and said…

"Yeah I got me a really ugly nasty bad party girly side to me don't I?"

"I'd say ya do! Soooo… ummm…. Ummm… like… Uhhh… do Remdude and I get to be there for this date you and Emma are going on? Not to mention see that hot girly chicka action lovin?" Sean asked her as the room busted up into laughter again and Chloe flaring up blushing

"**Gods**! …Oh sure what the hell! We can borrow that video camera from Dom if she hasn't called Hugh yet! We need Remy Spielberg here to video tape it for Emma's and my prosperity" Chloe giggled out as Emma ran around the side of the table and the girls faked the kiss and hot loving right there on the kitchen floor goofing around, while everyone hooted and hollered following it with whistles, when Sasha in her laughter chimed in and said…

"Wait! Wait! Jubes… we need ice! Lots and lots of ice! Lorrie quick get the toaster to light a smoke, the girls will need it when their done"

"When Penny said… not till after they get a free ride on the Penny Pegasus first! Yee haw!"

Chloe jumped up and said …

"Damn it woman I told ya once and I'll tell ya again! It isn't yee haw girly! It's… I'm too sexy for my Penny, too sexy for my Penny "

"Hey Sean? Remy? Cut Jon jon in on checkin' out that hardcore girly action!"

"You got it homme!" Remy smirked and pulled a giggling Chloe up off the floor

All the girls busting up and remembering their party night as was all the guys now. The men all having time to think about it and it really was just the girls having their harmless fun too

"Uhhh… ya know girls… we guys ain't never seen ya like that before, yas kinda had us guys all scared" Logan admitted for all the men to their girls when Chloe said…

"Yas never bothered to try to party with us girls either! But it's cool fuzzy… we don't hold it 'gainst ya guys. It's just a side of us girls that takes **a whole lotta** of booze and coaxing to get out of us girls is all…well… other then me … anyway and when it does stand back!" Chloe ended laughing as the girls backed her up saying it's the truth when everyone looked to Chloe and began to see her eyes brighten and her flesh tones returning finally from the sick and pasty look she had worn since Remy left. All taking a huge sigh of relief to her looking a whole lot better now. All knowing then what had happened was why she was ill.

"What do you mean scared Logan? Nothing to be scared of… 'cept …well… maybe Chloe… but, she tends to bite if gotten too wild up! She was in all actuality pretty good that night! Chloe can get a whole lot worse! …" Sasha told him and the rest

"She gets' worse!" Bobby said in shock when Lorrie said laughing to him and the other guys shocked expressions…

"Yeah, I've seen her do some pretty wild hardcore things… she was behaving cause dad was in the house… remember that time we girls had margarita night and then we took the 401highway speeding and Chloe chicka you sat on the back on Stacii's car at the time totally topless giving the truckers a thrill, while singing to the Summerland and trying not to spill your margarita all at the same time?"

"OoOo yeeeaaah… hey I almost forgot about that… that **was** fun! We so gotta do that one again some time!" She giggled

"Gods I sooo miss margarita nights! I agree with Chloe! We must do that again sometime soon!" Sasha happily jumped on that immediately as the 3 girls remembering fondly of their special witchy all night part girl charades together and all looked to Remy who whispered…

"Remy et Gambit gonna tie 'er t' da bed so she go no where" and chuckled

"Only if ya catch me, n wait…. Kinky stuffs woo hoo!" Chloe giggled again

Everyone now very grateful things and couples were as they should be now as everyone got around and fixed supper. After dinner Hank prescribed the reunited pair an early night on the good doctors orders when then everyone in the room turned on Remy and Chloe and kicked them out of the kitchen to then Sasha reopening the door and handing Pooky-Doo to Chloe and said…

"Gonna hafta get used to having a baby 'round you again sis" then smiled to her and disappeared back into the kitchen.

Remy and Chloe took Pooky-Doo up to her room where Remy also decided it would be an early night for them. But Hank didn't say anything about sleeping, or separate rooms so stayed with Chloe.

About a months time or so later and the house getting to normal, the guys also took some time to work out arrangements decided the time was now right.

'Ro began pulling out pots and pans as other girls trickled into and milled about the kitchen intermittently when the guys came in from the garage covered in oil, grease and car fixing, beer stained, torn t-shirts and jeans.

"You won't be need those tonight 'Ro precious… here, let me put those away for you" Bishop said as he made his way around her taking the items from her and putting them away. 'Ro stood puzzled then Chloe and Sasha coming around Bishop to take pots and pans out again when Kurt and Remy told them the same thing and took the cookware from them as Scott said…

"Girls we fellow's have an announcement for you!"

The girls stopped in mid movement and looked to each other wondering what was going on when Cable said…

"None of you ladies will be doing kitchen duties tonight"

"I hope there's more to the announcement then that," Chloe giggled

"Now dat you mention it chere dere is, Sean?" Remy told her and pulled her close now having being cleared by Hank and her ok Chloe into his side and hugged her warmly. Sean then sidling up next Emma and putting his arm around her shoulders said aloud smirking as all the men were…

"We guys are taking you all out for a formal night, so go get ready and don't spare us any of your feminine ways, go all the way girls! Now go get ready, we'll be calling on you shortly" He told the girls who all looked to each other in surprised shock then each girl looked to their man for confirmation and was met with smiling smirks, hungry eyes and nods telling them Sean's right and to go get ready now

The girls all stepped away from the guys slowly not sure what was going on and began drifting out of the kitchen up to their rooms to get ready for whatever it was Sean and the rest of the men were talking about.

Chloe showered, fully makeup, perfumed, and hair done in a professional manner in her back again ever fashionable to the hilt and ever-girly ways slipped into a glittered Jean-Paul Gaultier. An original having ordered it and costumed to her tastes of a light lavender lace floor length off the shoulder gown with a sheer white silk under lay so it was a very alluring tempting dress without being naked outright but in the right lights glimpse of her flesh could be seen somewhat but was hazy with the crocheted lavender lace over lay. After adjusting her dress and garter belt and sheer thigh high snap to garter stockings Chloe checked her overly long freshly painted nails then put on her special occasion diamond and amethyst encrusted necklace. Where the large amethyst lay nestled sweetly just barely above her heaving and noticeable in the dress half exposed cleavage. Then put her matching earrings to the necklace on.

Taking a final look into the mirror pleased with her new fall gown choice that she got when she ordered her Autumn line coming from different regions of the fashion world industry. Chloe turned and looked at her earlier painted pretty toenails then slipped on her high-heeled stilettos. As she reached over and grabbed her matching purse and elbow length matching lavender lace crocheted gloves while brushing a lock of her long country girl bunned up hair with wisps and locks flowing around and framing her face back when a knock came to her door.

Chloe reached out and opened the door to be met by Remy dressed in a very formal tuxedo matched with top hat and tails. Chloe smiled sweetly to his appearance then she looked about the hall and all the men were dressed just as Remy was and all standing before their ladies in the same manner Remy was before Chloe. Chloe looked back to Remy and giggled a lil as he bowed before her and offered her his arm to then say…

"Mon chere amour, you take Remy et Gambit's breat' 'way. Chere you gown is very exquisite befitting o' dat o' a Queen!" Remy complimented ever so very sincere

"Aww Honey thank you" Chloe answered in a whispery breath-taking sigh melting instantly to his kind genuine words and kissed him lightly

Chloe briefly looked down the hall behind them as Remy escorted Chloe downstairs. On looking back seeing the rest of the girls blushing and flutter to their men as they each were being escorted downstairs as well.

That early evening as Charles had Stacii doing babysitting duty of the students, being as everyone else was going out for the night Stacii complimented her sister's and other's as they all passed through the foyer and outside. Remy, Logan, and Sean had talked Lil' Artie into puppy-sitting for Chloe, due to wanting to go with men too but him way too young and it being an adults evening out.

The girls all stepped outside on the arm of their man noticed several Rolls Royce's parked and lined up in the driveway with a chauffer to each car holding open the back seat to each vehicle. The women all looked to the men in surprised shock and began to dawn huge smiles as they were soon placed in the transportation. The men all stopping briefly and lingered to look to each of their buddies and grin broadly to say these girls wont and don't have a clue, but hope this night goes well and it's all about the girls tonight. Then each of them joined their girl in the back seat as the chauffer shut each door and came around to the driver's side.

Before to long and pleasant conversation and lots of cuddling and kisses were exchanged, the cars all came to a stop.

Up until this point the girls had never asked where they were going or being taken too trusting their men and their judgement on dates. With Chloe and her and Remy's dates well… Remy nor Gambit never did any date with Chloe low key but took everything too the nines and always gallant. But she enjoyed the laid back life just as much and nothing on any date phased her whether they just went to the movies in jeans and T-shirts or to Club 54 a favourite dating hangout of Gambit's when with his lady and would take her there on dates as well as the couple would go to hang out there having friends together there too.

As both men in him also knew Chloe loved Country bars as much as her's and Gambit's special place of Club 54.

Remy and each of the other men extended a hand and helped their girl out of the car as the girls all looked to each other as a few of them gasped in shock to the fact they all stood in Harry's parking lot.

Remy looked to Chloe to see how she was taking this, and seeing her beaming happily then let out a girly giggle as if to say out loud, this is so cool formal wear and a country bar, it rocks!

Remy and Gambit smile broadened inwardly and gave her a fast quick wink as she hugged him to her happily.

The rest of the girls heard her giggle out and looked at her like she was nuts then back to their own men like you're kidding us right?

The men's expressions to the girls never faltered as each held a look of a mission to do and it's going to get done!

The guys then brought the girls all inside the establishment and was met with maiter'd's milling about in a very clean high-class country club like setting. When the girls looked puzzled for a moment remembering Harry's to be a rather dingy, dusty, broken furniture mainly due to Remy's and Logan's numerous bar fights, but also use to have alcohol stains everywhere.

Remy led Chloe away into the dark but dimly candle lit dining area to a corner booth that even with the candle light was still somewhat dark and made it appear very secluded seemingly from the rest of the room. Chloe looked to other girls kind of as the room lay mainly in shadows due to the lights off and only candles lit in the room. She seen that each booth or table was set different as though it was set and the setting particularly to the girls liking in their own personal atmosphere according to their likes with their men's likes as well. Also taking notice that there seemed to be some direct separation from each other giving each table some deliberate privacy.

Remy seated Chloe in the near centre of the back of their personal booth in the back of the room and took his setting right close next to her then slid his arm around her shoulders bringing her even closer to her. When a French waiter appeared who seemed to speak in only French. Chloe also heard other languages all being spoke a lil further away from her so turned to where the different voices came from and seen each table had their own waiter of ethnic choice as though chosen to represent the style of their women's liking and favourite culinary tastes.

On his knowing and also Remy's and Gambit's commanding dating ritual ways and instinct with Chloe placed any and all orders for her when out together. Being the man he is and knowing women well and more importantly Chloe's likes and dislikes always was forthright on their dates. It also being Gambit's guild leader/ownership ways, and was grateful Chloe from the very beginning respected and preferred Gambit's ways of things concerning these matters.

Chloe looked over and seen Logan light his cigar and straighten his tie which forced Chloe to stifle a giggle knowing how her brother-in-law hates formalities. Then looked to Lorrie who lit a cigarette and the two join in conversation. Chloe turned a lil to see Kurt and Sasha smiling and in deep conversation sweetly as their waiter left, then looked over to the other tables all engaging in sweet conversation spending time together in such romantic settings.

Chloe turned a lil inward to Remy then looked to him and smiled brightly as he tucked her a lil closer and smiled back giving her yet another wink.

"Honey this is all too much, thank you, I'm impressed!" Chloe whispered and beamed as Remy took it all in stride then kissed her temple, moments later their waiter appeared again holding a bottle of chardonnay talking to Remy in French to leave again with bottle.

"I'm speechless Rem honey … I don't know what to say..." Chloe breathless could only kiss him sweetly

"Mon chere, you don' a'ter t' say anyt'ing, not'ing is t' good f'r is amour… an' da nigh' is not over yet ei'der" He told her and kissed her back smiling proud of himself of finally at long last seriously impressing her

All the tables seem to have this same conversations as couples all exchanged sweet kisses yet know one could hear the other tables giving the girls the feeling they were entirely alone with their men in total privacy as though they were back at home alone in a room with them.

A moment later the waiter had returned with an ice bucket and the chilled and now breathing bottle. Then poured two glasses of the chardonnay to step to the side and then produced a tray with two cigarettes with cigarette holders made of gold and matching lighter for the couple.

Remy and Chloe savoured their time in sweet conversations and wonderful drink for sometime. Though Remy and Gambit knew full well what chardonnay did to Chloe and her very playful giggly ways but also knew it was her favourite drink with him when out on the town, other wise at home it was JD and Remy and Gambit were both above that drink when out with Chloe believing fathomly she was above everything and had her on a pedestal.

Roughly ten minutes later the waiter came back and Remy spoke to him again in French. Though Chloe could pick up on some words and understanding enough having grown up in Canada to know he was ordering for them both, as she liked him to. Chloe preferred her men in control when out with her and knowing Remy was that but also knowing both Remy and Gambit were men from and of leadership power being around it his whole life then also leading the Guild so accepted it, and respected it immediately and felt that power presence long ago on their first meeting.

All through out each tables dinner the men never once faltered in their gentlemen ship and kindly ways for their women, but also never let their girls more then an inch or two away from them either. Every male fawned, praised, over their girl it rendered the girls speechless time and time again, though thought it was a lil weird but enjoyed every moment with the guys.

On desserts arrival and presented, the girls found themselves being fed by their men sweetly so in turn the girls turned the tables and did the same only the girls would slowly lick their man's lips in clean up surprising and shocking the men all happily finding their plans and charms are all greatly working according to their plans.

Soon the after dinner wine appeared to each table as each waiter came out in unison now each carrying a singular tray with two flute glasses filled with wine and presented the glasses to the men of each booth or table.

Remy removed his arm temporarily from Chloe's bare shoulders and retrieved the two glasses then turned back offering a glass to her to replaced his arm where it once lay around her again.

Just as the same took place at every table. Chloe as the rest all took sips of their wine. Chloe swallowed her bit of wine and then her breath caught as she peered into her glass and such a smile came to her as Jubes let out a girly squeal of happiness and the other female tones of joy and happiness was heard about the room at all the tables then too.

Chloe looked up from her glass to Remy who now had such a beaming smirk on him and kissed her a little deeper then earlier.

Remy turned and looked behind him into the dark briefly and suddenly out of the darkness their waiter appeared with a tray. Remy set his glass onto the tray then took Chloe's glass and retrieved the item that which lay sparkling brilliant and dazzling in the bottom of her glass. Chloe looked to other tables all with their specific setting and waiter of choice where the girls men all doing the same for them.

Each man then pulling out of the glass a different item worn piece of jewellery for his girl. Chloe turned back to Remy who was now also holding a small piece of satin and wiped the piece of gold off. Then told the waiter something in French and turned back to Chloe and took her tiny already jewelled hand in his tenderly and said …

"Chere, Remy et Gambit loves you more den anyt'ing in 'is life, an' dis 'ere comes wit' a promise…" telling softly and looking into her eyes and added…

"Which is dat, Remy et oui Gambit too promise t' try t' very much 'ard t' never 'urt 'er like 'e did ever 'gain. 'E made a grandiose mistake! A mistake dat 'e 'opes is never repeated. ' E never 'ad t' leave dey 'ouse t' 'ave a good time. When 'e was blind an' should 'ave seen 'is good time was at 'ome wit' you chere! Can you ever f'rgive 'im? 'E is so very sorry" Remy so genuine and truly sincerely made the promise and now an out right apology and asking for forgiveness for what took place months ago back.

Chloe looked up about the room and seen the other men were and or had done and said the same thing or at least talking to their girl in much the same manner Remy had Chloe.

Chloe looked back to Remy and said…

"I had forgiven you the moment you walked out that day, and had never given it another thought till now. Remy, of coarse I forgive you! I love you ever so much and bunches! You're my everything! Don't give what happened back then another thought. It's in the past and needs to stay there, but I'd like you to know, I'll never forget either"

Remy thrilled she had forgiven him long ago and just wanted to move on ahead in their relationship, but still let him know she would always remember what did happen and still loved him greatly regardless of it.

Surprising her a lil he then placed, in her case, a promise ring, on her wed finger of a small heart shaped diamond then kissed her hand. To then pull her in closely to him and kiss her warm and deeply on her lightly evening shaded lips.

After the kiss and the waiter appearing out of the darkness with two more fresh glasses of now champagne and Remy now tending to the waiter and tray, Chloe looked at her hand and wed finger now. It wore the ring having never in her life ever placed anything on that finger to keep as a constant visual reminder to her that her dreams would never be fulfilled. To now see a piece of jewellery on her finger felt and looked to her very strange though in a warm comforting way. When soon a thought came slamming to her of liking the very new look of her hand and a quick thought passed through her mind of, _doesn't look half bad_. The thought was gone just as quickly too, as too her forever racing mind of a bipolar who are unable to focus on one constant thing or thought for very long.

Chloe looked to and up to Remy who now turned back to her and handed over a glass of champagne to her.

After awhile and Chloe had finished her glass of champagne Remy had two more glasses brought in immediately, the process repeated itself just as soon as Chloe's glass was empty again. As the same process took place at other tables.

Between all the champagne filled glasses Chloe and Remy got closer and more comfortable at their table. Exchanging warm kisses that would last a lil longer with each one, and Remy holding her firmly to him and him to she. They would converse and Chloe would giggle sweetly to him and they would whisper in each other's ear, causing physical and emotional emotions to stir by them both breathingly shallow.

Before too long and all the waiters appearing again only now with fresh full bottles of champagne at each table going through the room with great purpose with ice buckets now. The men from each table would talk to the waiter in the language of which their cuisine and setting was represented. Meanwhile the girls were giggly and sweetly chirping, and the men then very quickly dealt with their business with the waiter to turn back and contend with their now feeling very warm, and lovingly glowing girls who were all now beginning too loosen up greatly forgetting some of the formalities. Things in the room now all were beginning to turn from grand formalities to cooing and giggly private parties at each table.

Then just as quickly all the waiters left and now shutting the room doors behind them tightly.

Remy quickly set something behind their private booth on a table then turned back smirking and smiling to Chloe who was also chirping sweetly to him softly and licking his ear gently as he had now an arm around her waist and with the other hand pouring them both more champagne.

The process went about the room and continued till the once fresh and last bottle of champagne at each table was gone and the girls all very eager to fawn over their men with kisses a plenty, love and devotion solely, as each girl with their hands all over their man and attempting to remove their man's shirts giggly and cooing.

The guys all looked to each other now of seeing what they created and seeing how the girls were not exactly like they were at their party but the guys loved seeing and having their girls like this with them and all very grateful their plan had so far had worked.

The men soon directed their attentions quickly back to their girls with more loving and kisses, to now the girls all pouting and awwing to their man excusing them selves in unison to say their girls would see them shortly.

"This is awesome! It's working like a charm on the girls" Bobby said happily

"Lorrie can't keep her hands off me, just the way I like the darlin" Logan grinned

"Chere, damn! … Remy glad 'arry let 'im buy out da bar f'r da whole weekend, dis is seriously wort' it. Remy told da caters t' come in late t'morrow t' clean up. Dependin' on 'ow t' night goes, we guys might be 'ere all night partyin'. Remy is gonna do dis again f'r chere sometime"

"Charles gave the ok for us to be gone as long as we want telling us he got a fraction to cover us this weekend, but also to make sure we make things totally right again with the girls" Scott announced happily

"I thing I may have to hose down Penny, this is definitely a night us guys will not forget" Jon beamed

"Sasha didn't vant to let me leave! Kurt zinks she a naughty girl too" Kurt said in happy shock

The rest of the men all saying their piece on so far how the night with girls was going grandly and girls that loved and fawned over them so great and it never having happened before to such an extreme scale as the girls were with their man now.

Ten minutes later and the girls missing their men already but all still sitting in their semi almost private settings when the stage coloured lights came on surprising the girls all turned and looked to the stage.

When the girls then heard music wafting in from the stage and their men coming out dressed in their tuxes.

Chloe listened to the music for a moment and recognized the piece being Donna Summer's "Hot Stuff" then looked up to the stage and seen Remy on stage with the other guys and they were all dancing which made her giggle but it was when the men took to different places on the stage separating their dancing and the top hats came off, then their jackets.

The girls now all giggling somewhat louder all still sitting in their original seating watching this, and their giggles got louder the more they seen this display, and seeing their man on stage dancing, when suddenly the guys then physically and roughly ripped their shirts from their bodies and shocking the girls as all their giggling stopped entirely!

Though still dancing the guys looked to each other on stage wondering if they messed up again, but then the girls broke out into heavy hard laughter outright, that the guys continued dancing and beamed happily too even if it wasn't the reaction they had hoped for it still made their girls smile. When suddenly it was 'Ro that broke the ice and yelled drunk and said…

"I GOT ONES!"

Which on her last word the guys on stage and in shock now though still dancing the room heard another voice happily giggling from the darkness in the back of the room squeal out…

"HELL YEAH! RIGHT BEHIND YA GIRLY CHICKA! SHAKE IT BOYS YOU WON'T BREAK IT!" And Chloe in her drunken state slid out from the booth and ran down to the stage right up close to where Remy was that 'Ro followed suit to Bishop when Sasha yelled…

"I'M GOOD TO GO TOO!" Raising her purse up and followed still laughing and up to Kurt, all the other girls fast and quickly followed their girls friends suit to their own man.

The guys again looked to each other now getting the very great reaction they had so hoped for and it being their girls all looking up to them with that same look glistening in their eyes they had the night it was the girls partyin' with their hired strippers.

The guys not wanting the girls to be disappointed went all the way as the dance for them continued and they removing articles of clothing till the men were left wearing spandex g-string thongs. The girls now swooning, fawning still and throwing money at or putting money in their mans g-strings with their teeth. Each of the girls now running their perfectly polished fingertips all over their mans body.

Now the men who all can handle their booze and their girls all somewhat drunk and seeing their girls going crazy for them feeling like restored men now having their girls want them and not looking at any other but them alone, and wantonly! It did the men's ego's immensely!

The dancing never stopping and the girls out of their minds crazy now squealing, yelling and giggling. Each of their men reached down and pulled their girl up on the stage to finally dance with them. But never once would the guys let the girls kiss them though the girls tried too in earnest.

They held their girl close as the girls ran her hands all over their man and would lick their man's flesh and his lips but never once were the girls being allowed a kiss now.

Shocking the men at just what kind of wild women they really are when they have been drinking. The girls' hands would casually but intentionally brush against or gently caress their man's neither regions. Forcing the men to sweat for them with muscles glistening and fight off their already seething urges to take these women in great manly fashions, and found out quickly the girls were as much of animals as the men were when they had went off and partied without their girls.

The men stopped dancing and were now running their hands over the girls when the girls grabbed their man's hands keeping them from doing it and led the men back to their each private settings and booths as the music continued too pour out of the sound system. The girls seated their practically naked man in their private booths as the girls cleared their table then climbed up onto the table.

Now the men curious as to what their girls were doing looked to each of their buddies then back to their girl who now stood on the table and began to dance for their man. The men smiled wildly and didn't know what to do other then suddenly start to sweat again with their eyes now totally glued to their girl and private table dance.

Chloe stood on her and Remy's table and slowly peeled off her gloves again as she danced for Remy, and then removed her lavender lace overlay and tossed it over the side of the table, Chloe danced and shimmied her white sheer off before him. Now dancing before him in stockings, high heels, garter belt and white corset and lace sheer thong.

Chloe happened to spot a microphone behind Remy and grabbed it. On finding that it worked, as the sexy music with no words around her played. Chloe the ever so musically inclined one shot the song from the hip as she swayed and danced seductively before Remy she began to sing hot and heavy, panting and purring lustfully to him.

All the tables' girls too looked towards Remy and Chloe. Chloe turned and seen the girls look and them smirking happily when Chloe nodded towards the stage signalling the girls to follow. They all jumped off the tables and went to the stage again and danced in unison for their men from the stage now as Chloe sang a song dripping of hot sex to the men. On the song and dance ending, Chloe shut the mic off and tossed it behind her, then ran and jumped now off the stage and into Remy's hulking arms who was now stage side with the rest of the men watching their women and drooling for each of their women. The other girls all doing the same as Chloe had. The girls all landing in their man's arms wrapping their long curvaious legs around their mans midsection and laid in a full on hot, heavy, and deeply passionate wantonly kiss on their man.

The men now beyond ecstatic for how the evening is going with their girls and how accepting and tolerant their girls are of and with them. Each man with their scantily clad lady wrapped around their bodies kissing their man happily and giggling away sweetly carried their girl back to their private booth. The men still only wearing their g-strings then reached around their booths and then produced a large bottle of their girls favourite partyin' drink of choice to have their real partyin' with the girls officially commence!

Happily thrilling the girls with their favourite party drink of choice appearing resulted in yet another kiss for their men.

Chloe giddy and sweetly slid back into her's and Remy's booth, as Remy smirking thinking how awesome this has gone quickly followed her in where he opened the bottle and pulled out two shot glasses from behind their booth. Where he went to pour it into the glasses and Chloe stopped him smiling and gave him a look of, no dude!

Remy turned his head askingly still smirking to her then seen her push the glasses away and sat atop of the table and then in front of him as he watched what it was she was doing.

Chloe reached over and took the bottle from him and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle as now Remy sat back and smirked in a half male hungry sneer, when Chloe passed it back and said out loud all the tables heard…

"We girls don't watch porn! … We create it!"

All eyes shifted to Remy and Chloe's table as the girls shouted out in agreeance. Chloe handed the bottle back to Remy and as she stayed sitting on the table top with a one foot on each side of him she leaned over and blew out all the candles at their table to the pair disappearing together into the darkness so now the other tables couldn't see the pair any longer.

The other tables of girls all quickly followed suit, then the entire room lay in utter blackness. The only thing present after that was giggling, laughter, whispers, music from the pa system, more drinking, clinking glasses, soft moaning, and light groaning between panting through out the room by all.

The girls still drinking heavily and getting more and more drunk, as their men were all use to heavy drinking so now were all at least feeling warm and getting their mojo on. As in that darkness their men had their woman physically, and their women letting them willingly, and their girl coming back to them and out right begging for more, and not a man turned their girl down!

As the girls lay now to the carpeted floor resting to their sexathons and still as polluted as ever, the men in their own party tudes decide to go in full on party mode, as the men's worst faults then came out!

Now the girls in their great drunken states didn't notice right away, and when they did, it shocking the guys that their girl never said a word in complaint. If anything surprising the guys their girl joined their men on their man's partying weakness. The girls being as drunk as they were not totally comprehending, giggly, and also feeling if their man would go to such lengths for them, then it's only right to join the men in their way of partying as well.

"Come 'ere chere" Gambit whispered to Chloe in his own ego soothing as he pulled on his tux pants on in the darkness sitting behind their private booth to give them some extra privacy.

Chloe in her nakedness crawled over to him and sat on the floor between his legs leaning half on her back and side onto his chest

"Douse your eyes baby they don't need to know what's happening over here" she panted and purred in a whisper trying to ease her heavy breathing and panting

Gambit whispered back to her in a soft chuckle…

"Pretty much dey same t'ing is 'appenin' all over da room is wad was 'appenin' 'ere mon amour" he told her

"Ok smartass I know that, but sheesh no need to send a memo out either, hey luv what ya doin honey?" She giggled and tried to see in the darkness what his hands were doing in front of them both with his around Chloe too fiddling with something in front of her

"You 'till got da JD beb?"

"Mmm hmm" She hummed quietly taking a drink

"'Kay, can't party wit' mon femme right wit' dat" He whispered back then answered her…

"Gambit fixin' a 'moke chere" He told her seriously

"Alright, here luv" She said sweetly handing over the now quarter bottle who also took a drink and handed it back when then Gambit lit his smoke

"What kinda smoke is that honey? It don't look like a cigarette" She said now breathing more steadily looking up to him curiously

"It ain't a cigarette mon amour," He told her as she watched him take continuous repeated drags then held in the smoke

After a few moments and she blurry eyed watched him let out the smoke he said whispering…

"Remy told you when Gambit 'ere partys 'e 'mokes chere" Gambit now telling her in his way it was his drugs.

"Alright" She said then in her drunken state as the girls with their men all indulging in their man's faults when they party, Chloe casually reached up and took the smoke from Gambit's lips shocking him greatly and in the same fashion she had seen him do and unlike some in the past had done partyin with Gambit, she didn't cough it out but held it in hard and passed it back to him.

Gambit sat in shock briefly looking down into his arms to Chloe who had just then let the smoke out then took a drink from the JD bottle and not once coughed it out. As Gambit seethed back up in thrilled ego to his girl partyin' in his way with him Remy inside inwardly said to Gambit

(Dude! Don' let 'er do dat! … Remy don' wan' you bad 'abits rubbin' off on 'er, she a good girl… _Oui homme she is, mais Gambit like dis side t' chere too… come on, you got t' admit dis is cool f'r 'er t' get 'way wit' bein' bad once in a rare while t' try t' least party in our ways non? …_Oui yeah it is … 'lright jus' don' let it b'come a 'abit wit' 'er an' **only** when you two party t'gether got me? … You keep 'er in control an' you respon'ible if she get's 'ooked or 'urt, which Remy'll off 'imself if she do got me bra? … Chere means everyt'ing t' 'im… _Non prob dude! Gambit ain' gonna let chere do anyt'ing dat would 'urt 'er as a 'abit or o'derwise, 'e amours 'er t', an' would do da same as you! 'E can' live wit' out 'is chere_)

Gambit took a hit, then took the bottle from Chloe, when this time he offered the passed smoke to her that she took and repeated what she'd done before and gave the smoke back then sat up higher in his loose embrace as she leaned into his chest and searched his coat pockets till she found cigarettes and lit one.

"Okay, just so both Gambit and Remy both know now, what I do in private with you meaning what you just seen stays in private! Also, what you just seen goes no further then you and I! My sister's are to never know about that, **never ever**! **And** what I did! Nor is my father! It's not something I intend on making a practice of ever! So just so you guys know I've now at this very moment had my limit for OoOo I'd say mark me down for forever got me! This may never happen again but then again it could. When I'm alone an' partyin' with you, but then again it may not happen on my part again with you. Just so you know now, I make my own choices regarding that stuff!" Chloe said to him in a whisper seriously

Both Gambit and Remy knew she was still very drunk but also knew she very much meant what she said. Remy inside Gambit busted in great pride to making her own choice on the matter and not influenced by Gambit. Both men overly respected her anyway and this only added to it and loved her too much to rat her out ever on anything regardless of what it was. Nor would he have ever considered it, being it something private between the couple. And that she was just making an attempt to hang out with Gambit in his party atmosphere.

"Chere never 'ad t' tell'em, Gambit et Remy knew all o' dat anyway. Mais t'anks!"

"Thanks for what honey?" she asked him taking a drag on her cigarette and Gambit catching that again her illness was lurking about her confusing her in the conversation and getting somewhat lost again. So brought her back up to speed with him again to make the voices go away for her again and said…

"T'anks f'r partyin' wit' Gambit you didn't hafta an' 'e knows dat"

"Hey it's cool I don't mind, not after you guys going all out for us girls like ya had… damn it was awesome! You guys on stage, well that just rocked us girlys worlds totally!" Chloe ended in a bit of a giggle as Gambit finished his smoke then got rid of the evidence. Gambit reached over for the bottle as Chloe sat up and sat facing him on the floor sitting up close and putting her legs around his mid section.

"Mon amour Chloe we guys wan'ed t' party wit' our femmes like we seen you all party wit' dose 'tippers. We all realized dis when we seen you all wit' dose guys an' got jealous an' 'urt. …Kinda like you girls all were when you found dat tape. We are all so sorry f'r all dat. But when we guys all seen you girls party! 'Ell chere, we guys didn' even know you femmes could party like dat!" Gambit told her in their whispered conversation as other's in the room whispered or heavy breathing and panting was heard.

Chloe giggled and replied softly…

"Yeah G honey, Chloe here knows how to party hard baby! I just can't do it much, an if you guys want to party I just need some notice. So I don' take my meds. The girls knew that so it was to be a planned thing that weekend. Hell, if you guys hadn't ask us girls to go with you tonight when ya did it woulda been too late for me… cause I woulda taken my pills before dinner yas caught me just in time. I wouldn't have been able to go… see… I kinda need to know certain things or… well… things don't work out for me… but hey if ya ever wanna do this again just let me know ya got plans kay? I always know with you alcohol is involved, so I'll just assume it is every time." Chloe ended in her ever famous giggles and sweetly kissed him

Gambit took hold of both her hands and held them up in his in front of them both between them hold hands when Remy now softly whispered…

"Chere like?" As he asked sweetly and twirled the ring on her finger gently

"I love it! It was so sweet of you, you didn't hafta to do that. You've given me so much now"

"Chere, Remy et Gambit ain't given you not'ing you don' deserve"

"See… now, that's where your wrong, I got ya beat sunshine, cause you have given me **too** much"

"Wad you mean chere? Wad 'as 'e given you, dat you seem t' t'ink is too much, an' dat you don' deserve… hmmm" He asked her curiously wondering if it was the booze talking then took a drink of whiskey

"You've given me hope! For me that could be a dangerous thing sweetie"

"Chere even you deserve t' 'ope"

"If you say so honey, you're the boss" Chloe giggled

"Now we're talkin' mon amour, you just lissen t' Remy et Gambit chere and 'e'll make everyt'ing right 'kay?"

Remy and Chloe stayed there talking the rest of the night till Chloe fell asleep in Remy's arms.

Sometime later she woke still in darkness on her sitting up and hearing maybe one or two others whispering but all other noise ceased.

On her moving out of Remy's arms Remy shifted in his sleep sitting up against the wall he wrapped his arms tighter around Chloe so she couldn't get up so she carefully reached around him and lit a cigarette. Then touched Remy's wrist gently to check his watch on finding the lil light on the side of his Rolex seen it was 6:30am.

Chloe sat with a raging hangover and resting her head in Remy's arms and chest while having her smoke and listening to other's barely audibly whisper. More and more the whispering grew to more voices whispering as one by one people were waking up.

"'Ey mon amour 'ow you feelin'? You got a smoke dere beb? An' 'ow 'bout a kiss f'r 'im t' eh" Remy said softly to her in his deep morning thick tones and finished by taking her face into his hands and kissing her good morning sweetly

"Mmmm…yeah 'ere, n I'm surviving, though my head is just pounding! Ugh!" Chloe whispered back giving him the smoke and then giggled and found it hurt her head

Remy bit the smoke in his teeth and checked his watch in the dark to it now sayin' 7am. Chloe leaned back and turned a lil to face him and gave him another kiss good morning.

"Remy et Gambit bot' really need t' wake up like dis wit' an' next t' chere in 'is arms more o'ten den a couple o' time a week!"

Remy said out loud in his thoughts as he would never allow their night time intimate rendezvous in his room at the house. Remy telling her once that he won't have her reputation tarnished, but her rep would stay intact if he went to her room. Remy and Gambit always many kinds of men but never one to tarnish a ladies reputation.

"Can I think about it?" Chloe answered him softly in thought to what he had said

Taking him off guard that she would even consider it said gently…

"Chere… you take all da time you need, 'kay? …Remy et Gambit ain' goin' no where, an' will be patient, till you decide. 'E know where you boudoir door is an' will never darken dat 'tep too o'ten so no pressure you 'ear 'im?" He told her seriously in great understanding and no pressure

"I'll get back to ya on it, and thanks I appreciate that luv… now, any idea where my panties went?" She thanked him for his understanding and then giggled to her silliness and not able to find her clothes

"'Ere chere" Remy chuckled and handed a duffle bag to her as it seemed he had packed an outfit for her should things have went well for him

"How'd ya get my stuff?" She giggled curiously going through the bag when he tried to stifle his laughter and whispered…

"Umm, Mon amour… Remy et Gambit a ma'ter t'ief 'member?"

"OoOo yeah nduh me!" she giggled and pulled her panties on then shimmied into her jeans

Remy chuckled softly and handed over her bra that he had stuffed in his tux pants pocket

"Keep it honey. Hang it in your Ferrari if ya wanna, think of it as a memento of tonight" she told him giggling and giving him the bra back that he stuffed back into his pocket again while Chloe pulled her tank top over her bare braless breasts

"Remy et Gambit too gonna do just dat chere,"

"Great! Then it'll repel any chick near your car! **And** if that don't fucking do it, I will!" She told him seriously in such away she wasn't kidding and that she had become as protective of him as he was of her.

"'Hey is everybody decent?" Logan gruffed out when the room heard the answer of…

"I ain't never in my life been decent so why would I start now" Then a sweet round of giggles was heard and everyone busting up

Logan heard everyone laughing as he was to Chloe's remark then switched on the lights to Harry's over head and the place was actually clean totally again shocking the girls and all commented on it laughing

"'Kay everyone? Remy need t' go right now t' 'elp chere recover quickly f'om 'er 'angover so she can take 'er meds. Remy et Gambit needs t' go an' get food an' caffeine o' some kind int' 'er a.s.a.p! We goin' t' find breakfast, anyone else goin'?" Remy announced as he reached over and picked up Chloe's dress and gloves with his tux items as she grabbed her purse and slipped her shoes on

"Sounds like a great plan Gumbo! Lorrie and I will be right behind yas, any one else?"

"Sasha and I vill be zere! You guys go on ahead ve'll catch up, just getting our stuff here"

"'Lright lil bra, we'll 'old a table f'r you an' soeur de lil Sass den"

"Zanks brother" Kurt picked up Sasha's shoes and gave them to her and thanked Remy his mentor and self proclaimed big brother

Soon everyone jumped on that idea

When just as the guys got them to the front door the guys excused themselves once again in unison so the girls thought nothing of it now and pulled out hand mirrors to fix their make up and adjust their hair. The girls all grateful both held up well through the whole night for them. The guys shortly reappeared and each man carried out a dozen of their girls' favourite flowers. Being the final topper to the guys date for their girls and already having done so much for them The girls then got weepy eyed and cried softly on their mans shoulder and kissed them thank you. The guys got their girls to stop crying and it was they who then thanked the girls for allowing them to give them the evening and prove them selves as men to the girls.

On getting their girls out side the girls noticed the Rolls Royce's gone now, the guys now leading them to the back of Harry's where their cars and motorcycles were. The girls all giving a unified sigh of relief to the formalities over with. As much as the girls loved the formals they loved normalcy too so greeted it greatly.

Remy pulled up his Harley next to Chloe who was talking with Jeannie as she held Chloe's flowers and climbed up behind Remy wrapping her one arm around him as she learned to do a long time ago then took her flowers from Jeannie and told her she'd see her at the diner they all decided upon.

"Gods! I can't believe I actually got talked into drinking for our girls night but now last night too! I hope the gods forgive me as my body is a temple!"

"You zink of your body as a temple Princess Sasha?"

"Yes I do my Bavarian Cream Puff please feel free to worship me!" Sasha giggled back holding her head then kissed Kurt between sips of coffee

"Sasha stop that before I ground you?" Lorrie giggled holding her head

"O that ought a be good! You can't even control your own self Lor" Chloe giggled

"And this coming from all of our supreme party girl leader ok Chloe I'll take your word for it"

"Now your getting the idea! Like Sasha claims her body is a temple, my body is a shrine! So bend over and kiss my ass!" Chloe giggled to Lorrie who then play swatted her sister for getting her good

"Hey speaking of shrines, temples and worshipping, Samhain is next month!" 'Ro giggled excitedly

"What's that? And isn't Halloween next month?" Bobby asked as the waiter filled his coffee cup

"Samhain is a pagan holiday on Oct 31 and Halloween is Samhain silly! Samhain or Halloween is one of the most fantastic Pagan Sabbats or holidays. It is the Witches' New Year and the turn of the wheel is most celebrated at this time." Sasha said getting increasingly excited with her every breath.

"OoOo chicka girly girl yours truly here with a totally over the top idea peoples" Chloe suddenly giggled out in a eureka fashion having grabbed a thought and holding on for dear life once again then grabbed her head in her hangover

"What's goin' on in that noggin' o' yours darlin?" Logan chuckled between bites of his breakfast

"Well chicka boo here had a thought listen up instead of Sasha, Lorrie and I taken off that weekend to go to Salem for the festival there like we always had in the past, why don't we girlys stay home and have a festival there instead? AND we can formally initiate Jubes, Kitty and Remy in the opening ceremonies in the process?"

"O chicka girly sis Chloe that you are… that sounds awesome, Emma, 'Ro can stand in and take part in the ceremonies out right then" Sasha jumped in on the idea happily being as Samhain was one of her favourite sabots

"Wad do chere mean initiate?" Remy remembering guild codings and customs

"Nothing like the guild stuff Rem honey, its just when Sasha will initiate Jubes, and I will initiate Kitty and you formally and welcome you officially to the gods and then proclaim you 3 to your birth right of passage and become real witches"

"Works f'r Remy" Remy said happily then lit a smoke

"The rest that are interested in learning the ways of old will have to wait for now. Remy, Kitty, and Jubes have started their paths and practices already as Sasha and mine apprentices which won't end after the initiation but Samhain is the best time to initiate new witches who have begun their path. By this time next year and whoever else is interested in starting their path will be initiated then. Remy, Kitty and Jubes will then having been practicing for well over a year at that point and will be allowed to take part in the ceremonies as they will be full witches and well on their path by then." Chloe said as Remy kissed her then told the waitress Chloe needs more tea. Remy now very familiar with her meds dispensed her medications to her that he had in his leather biker jacket. That's where Sasha picked things up for her sister…

"We can get the whole house involved! Literately, we got tonnes of preps to do and cooking too. Chloe you want to finally at long last seeing as you were done school last year wanna put on a show for everyone? Nothing formal just your mic headset and get say your school music buddies together for a jam? Oh and the festival will not start till you 3 are initiated though first! We'll kick off the festival that way"

"Yeah I suppose I can for a lil while, but not all night. I wanna hang out with my witch crafting rookie here" She giggled and kissed Remy

"Yeah yeah you'll have tonnes of time to play tonsil hockey Coco" Sasha said giggling and rolling her eyes and dives into her breakfast Kurt passed her

The conversations began to get in depth as to what would take place. Emma and 'Ro ecstatically thrilled to be taking part with very pivotal roles in the ceremonies of their friends and grand festivities.

Charles was soon made aware of his 3 daughters idea of a holiday celebration for their beliefs and felt there was no reason why they couldn't have such an affair. So one afternoon held a meeting with his girls and faculty on the subject seeing as the girls wanted to do this on a large scale.

"Alright girls let me just get my planner out here, Stacii I'd like you to take notes here too please, that will be your help for the preparations to the event, as yes you will also be allowed to go!" Charles told her as he set his coffee cup down and opened his planner to the date in question of Oct.31 then clicked his pen to do some writing.

Sasha and Chloe soon filtered into the X-family gang filled room. Both girls with their laptops and their book of shadows as they both set them down onto the table next to Lorrie's. All 3 girls began linking up their laptops so all 3 could type notes on their computer and p2p with each other so all would have a complete copy on their hard drive as well. This way as each would add something to the list on their computer it would appear on their sister's computer then too. Chloe then reached into a small pouch she kept with her and pulled out a pair of John Lennon/Janis Joplin style half cut dark tinted eyeglasses and put them on and had them sit on nearly the end of her nose in her gotta stay cool chicka type fashions.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," Hank said in a smile pushing up his own specs

Chloe now transfixed in what she was doing when Lorrie said quietly setting her coffee cup down and began to type said…

"She does when she's on the comp!"

Sasha and Chloe then opened up their daily planners and B.O.S.'s. Chloe and Lorrie both lit a smoke and placed it in the ashtray in unison setting their computer rituals

Emma and 'Ro then appeared with their B.O.S.'s then too and opened them up just as Sasha, Lorrie and Chloe all had.

"Oh hey I need to get me a new laptop someday soon mine died on me, and start an online bos like you girls have" Emma said looking over to the 3 girls and seen that their home page was a Witchcraft teaching site

"What's the addy? It looks cool!" Jubes asked peering over Sasha's shoulder

Remy sat down next to Chloe and wrapped his massive arms around her as she had begun typing feverishly and her not taking much notice being consumed by her task. Kitty sidled up and took the seat on the other side of Chloe and began watching her as Remy had

"What ya typing Lor babe?"

"Oh just answering a few posts on the message board, while waiting is all…"

"What you doing Chloe?" Bobby asked as everyone that didn't know what Chloe was doing but typing like hell and held an expression of business on her features. When Sasha said not looking up from her own typing on her laptop as well said…

"We 3 run a witchcraft and belief teaching bos website, Lorrie maintains the forum being as our site services over a 1000 members who uses us 3 girls findings to help them all on their paths… I myself write the news columns and dispel people's misconceptions with proper knowledge of what wiccan society is about! Chloe is our almighty web goddess! She maintains well… everything… the entire site, html, graphics, keeps the pages up and running as well the forum, she is also our grievance committee and guest advice columnist that part is well she's like the dear Abby so to speak, and makes sure the whole site is kept full of new ideas, puts up my columns, kicks out and bans people causing problems on the site for all our other members who come to our place to learn, share paths and just hang out. In other words, Lorrie and I do the written work while Chloe puts it all together… she built this entire site without programs. Thanks!" Sasha finished and thanked Val for the soda she was handed then began typing her self again

"Alright girls what do you have in mind for this festival?"

Everyone turned their attention to Charles other then Chloe who was still typing in what appeared to everyone like hieroglyphics

"Well dad I was thinking, Chloe has already spoke to her friends about a brief show of a couple of songs then, maybe we could have DJ? And possibly being as Samhain is also the turn of the wheel from one season to the next it marks the end of summer, we could have a bbq'd pig roast & fireworks?"

"Sounds wonderful Sasha! A lovely suggestion. Alright, I'll get to placing an order on that and also hire a DJ. I'm also looking forward to seeing Chloe perform, I do enjoy that!" Charles said beginning to write the items into his planner as Sasha and Lorrie took notes for themselves when everyone all suddenly heard a soft business toned voice say…

"Great dad whatever floats your boat dude" Charles tried to stifle the chuckle in his throat to Chloe's tone and the fact her eyes never left her computer so involved with what she was doing

"Jean you seem to be really good at sewing, could we girls get you to sew 3 white floor length robes please" Sasha asked as she continued in her note taking between writing her column

"Sure I'd love to assist in this, I've never been to anything like this before" Jeannie said happily when all heard the same transfixed tone as before to the words…

"Then your in for a real eye opener then girly chicka friend" As Chloe stopped typing briefly to take a drag on her smoke then continued with her task

"Why only 3 robes?" Logan asked

"Because we girls already have our own and so do Emma and 'Ro, furthermore this as any wiccan festival is, it is clothing optional" Sasha said seriously but casually not looking up from her task when everyone in jaw dropping expressions heard a pen drop and everyone sans Chloe's head turned and looked to Charles who said…

"I do realize pagan holidays are… well… free spirited… but I do so hope … well… girls must you?"

"We make no promises dad, and do not ask us to hinder our beliefs" Lorrie said explaining to her father

Charles sighed and said…

"I just ask you girls take it into consideration and I would never push, but just think about it"

"Consider it already thunked about Popsy" Chloe said still typing then got up and grabbed a soda and came back and started typing again nestled in Remy's arms

"Wonderful than that's settled" Charles smiling that he won that thought and over with the girls

"It's settled as far as I'm concerned," Chloe said pleasing her father greatly still yet holding her serious expression as she typed

"Ok we'll also need a separate bonfire pit, And we girls have all previously discussed this, Emma your taking West, 'Ro you got the East, Lor has got the South and I have the North" Sasha said aloud while typing the notes down.

"What about Chloe doesn't she get to do something?" Penny asked concerned that her friend didn't to take part

"Of coarse she dose she has one of the pivotal roles in the ceremonies Chloe will be out right kicking off the whole entire festival and ceremonies herself by opening the circle for the initiated then she will also get to end the ceremonies after the initiates have been accepted by the gods by closing the circle" Sasha told her as they all heard soft spoken out loud thoughts of…

"It'll be a real show stoppa!" Chloe's whispered out loud more or less to herself then swiped Remy's smoke, kissed him and turned back to her laptop

"Alright, Remy, Chloe has briefed you on your part into the ceremonies, as well as you too Kitty. Emma & 'Ro you get the pleasure of taking the Lord and Lady into you. Sasha will introduce Jubes to her path in life and to the gods, Chloe will be doing the same with both Remy and Kitty that night as well." Lorrie finished explaining who will be doing what when Sasha said…

"The initiates are to prepare the grounds specified by myself and Chloe… hello? …Chloe? …You with us sis?" Sasha ended in a giggle to her sister's fixation as she handed a piece of paper to Jubes of what she has to do in her preparations

"Huh… wha?… o yeah… sorry here… chicka girly up to her "ass"ests in HTML, have a happy!" She said not looking up but quickly printed off two pages from her comp and tore them off the back of her built in printer and handed them to her apprentices and never once took her eyes off the screen as occasionally someone would run their hand in front of her comp screen and she didn't so much as look up or blink for that matter but just kept typing. Then said quietly…

"After it's over with the party will actually take place, and not before! Same as the opening ceremonies will not begin till all the kids are back from trick or treating it's part of the celebrations. Therefore I will be prepared to start the shindig I'm thinking around 9ish"

"You are correct my sis" Sasha said

"I see you girls have this all under control. Girls I'll leave your ceremonies up to you then, and I will take care of the party how's that?" Charles suggested

"Works for us dad" Lorrie said turning back to her computer

Charles shut his planner then made his way out of the kitchen on his departure he slammed his planner to the door but said softly…

"Blink Chloe!"

"Huh? What?W?W? Did someone say something?" And she just then finally blinked and looked up to everyone startled back to reality

"Mon chere get's just a tad preoccupied doesn' she?" Remy chuckled lighting a smoke as Pooky-Doo came in and jumped in between him and Chloe to cuddle his family, as Chloe referred to Remy as _Daddy_ and her _Momma_ with her puppy making it a mock family for the pair. Though _daddy_ didn't stay in _Momma's_ room all the time, as of yet Chloe hadn't gotten back to Remy on the subject. Even if he was there a great deal of the time of 4 out 7 nights a week and those nights he wasn't was because he was away on missions

"Just a lil when it comes to my work and beliefs honey" she giggled out and kissed him then continued her typing intermittently now

"So you girls have a wiccan site huh?" Paige asked looking over Lorrie's shoulder as now the x-Gang began huddling up behind each of the 3 girls watching them type

"Yeps we do" Chloe said sweetly looking up and waiting for her computer jargon hieroglyphics to save

"What kind of paths do you assist on your web site?" Hank asked in curiosity to the earth religion

"We cover all aspects of it, and if we don't know the answer to someone's quest we tell them out right" Chloe said on everyone now hearing her thoughts on the religion just as they had a discussion with Sasha a long time ago

"Commendable" Hank praised

"Sasha says you're the ones that kicks people out or bans them, why would you need to do that Coco?" Kitty asked watching Chloe type again

"Because there are **many** stupid people online that like to make life difficult for other's" Chloe told her in a giggle

"The only one that gets to run amuck freely is Chloe on the site… mainly cause she's the only one with the power to shut the whole site down from everyone" Sasha admitted truthfully laughing as everyone chuckled knowing Chloe all too well as she looked up for a moment and beamed

"What's the name of your place?" Logan asked hugging Lorrie to him

"It's called W.A.S.P."

"What is the euphemism for?" Scott asked in curiosity

"Stands for… We Are Sexy Pagans!" Sasha announced happily and beamed to it being truth

Everyone busted into roaring laughter when Remy said…

"Remy et Gambit gonna take a wild guess an' say mon amour came up wit' da name"

"You be correct-a-mundo my love" Chloe giggled then clicked into the forum to answer posts and make a few as well

"When you 3 are initiated Sasha will introduce you Jubes into the site and how to use it properly to help you on your path just as I will with Kitty and Remy. Only Remy gets the perks of… well… you all know… hey let's face it, he's got ties to the web goddess in there, so can run amuck with me when we're both online. Just don't cause no probs or I'll have to reprimand you 3 and take status away. Only I get to be naughty to the full hilt… web goddess rights and all… you understand… But you 3 will get a higher status then the other members have got. I was thinkin as assistants to me and Sass on here, wait, wait…OoOo…uh oh… tsk tsk tsk… will they ever learn I am thee internet web ruler! Hey we got a dumbass here girls should I ban him or just boot him? …Giving _wbaby_ a hassle in the forum, she's only 13 I hate freaks!"

"Take him out sis, he won't let up and I msg'd him about harassment and bothering the lil girl, she's scared bad! I got her on my IM and is afraid to go back to the site cause he didn't quit" Sasha told Chloe

"You got it! One dumbass out the door… here's your pink slip sweetie… 5,4,3,2, oooooop's, well… wouldn't ya know it, I done and gone hit the ban button just a minute too soon… hmm… o well I'm over it already! Tell the lil chicka the goddess has spoken and she's good to go and come on back home. I'll send an email to one of the older men on the forum so that if I'm not on even though they can't ban anyone they can at least jump in for the rescue of wbaby. Just tell her Passion girl here has her back" Chloe giggled as everyone huddled around her watching her ban someone and on the way she did it all began laughing again seeing as the other person didn't even see it coming. Then seen her send a quick email to a male on the forum who suddenly sent an email back saying he would watch over the lil girl and keep stupid people away from her

The girls soon shut down their comps and all got around for dinner that night when Hank said…

"Chloe it's been awhile since your physical and I would like to do a follow up report. I just want to be sure your doing well, and make sure your medications is all good and still working for you. I'd like to do the exam tonight if you and Remy don't have any plans?"

Chloe turned around to Remy and handed him a beer from the fridge, which he took and opened it and before Chloe had the chance to answer Hank Remy said sternly…

"Chere will be dere mon amis. When it comes t' wad da doctor says dat 'lways comes first don' matter if dere's a date or not! Dates can be cancelled an' remade, mais dere only one chere! Remy et Gambit gonna make sure 'er pain 'tays 'way"

Chloe turned back to Remy and he looked at her as everyone else did remembering the fight the couple had many months ago, when Chloe said softly…

"If that's what Remy said then that's the way it is!" In a matter of fact sigh then turned back to the fridge and got Sasha to help her fix supper

Her answer pleased everyone at seeing her not challenge Remy on looking out for and him doing what was best for her.

"Remy you may come in and join us now… Alright… my dear, I have the blood tests and again like before I'll get back to you soon on them. It's good to see everything is all going well. Don't worry about the blood tests it's just standard procedure, you know that… Hello Remy your lady awaits you, she is just changing and will be out shortly" Hank told Remy as he passed him in the hall to go contend with the blood tests

"Eh chere everyt'ing 'kay? Wad 'ank say?" Remy asked her as she stepped out of the change room

"Yeah I'm good, he said I'm in great physical condition and my meds are all good, just wanted to run the usual blood tests is all" She answered flipping her hair out of the back of her shirt

"Awesome, mais Remy et Gambit could told 'im all o' dat, we gave chere a check up last night" Remy smirked and chuckled out as her jaw dropped and she flushed up in a hard blush to then squeak out…

"That's quite enough thank you ever so much n bunches… and keep that to yourself, you pig!"

"Oui dat 'e is 'e won' deny I dat, chere wanna catch a movie?" He said sliding his arm around her waist and taking her out of the med lab

"Sounds good Rem honey" Chloe replied

"I'm so excited I've never been a part of anything like this"

"Cool your self girly it's all good, just relax and have a blast"

"Rem honey stop fidgeting you look awesome my luv"

"Remy et Gambit ain't got da legs for a dress, dey look better on his mon amour" He whined

"Remy, Chloe told you several times and now I will tell you, It is NOT a dress! It's robe!" Sasha chuckled and told him sternly

Remy moves away from the mirror and goes to sit down not sure how to cross his legs forcing all the girls that are either being initiated or apart of the ceremonies to laugh as he mutters…

"Remy et Oui definitely Gambit too 'till say it a dress!"

"Aww honey you can go change after the party has started ok?"

"Kay but da guys gonna laugh at 'im"

"Yeah they probably will, but **I** think you look sexy!" Chloe giggled and came up to hug and kiss him then let out a wild bad girl purr making him smile again

"Alright is everyone ready? Chloe you ready? It's your call when this starts cause it don't happen till your ready to call the circle" Sasha said aloud looking to everyone, then everyone involved in the ceremonies looked to Chloe waiting on her answer

Chloe takes a look in the mirror adjusts her hair a lil then fixes her lip gloss to spin around and says…

"Let's rock'em!"

"Cool sis! Okay that's Chloe talk for she's good to go!" Sasha giggled and ushered everyone out of the room and on down through the now empty house as everyone was now in the back yard.

The men all stood over at the bbq'd pit roasting a whole pig by the faculty picnic tables as the students were all over the back grounds sitting on blankets playing games and carrying on while being watched over by the women not directly involved with the ceremonies.

As the house of Xavier and X-Gang was full to the hilt with all x-fractions for the grand festival that night.

"All right no need to be nervous" Sasha said adjusting the initiates robes and on stopping before Remy and stifling her chuckle whispers…

"You'll be fine brother, don't let what the guys say get to you. Just focus on Passion, she'll be standing right in front of you and Kitty, She's an awesome witch and won't lead you wrong" Then turned back and said…

"Passion you ready for this"

"Yeah, I'll lead out in a sec need to find my centre"

"Okay lead when ready sis" Sasha said standing to the side adjusting her green robe now standing in front of 'Ro who did the same in her yellow robe. While Lorrie brushed off her red robe standing on the other side and Emma behind her in her blue robe. The initiates stood lined up directly behind Chloe dressed in her soft purple robe who stood in front of the kitchen patio doors leading to the back yard and all waiting on her signal.

The back yard now filled with many x-fractions that all flew in for the festival that was there when Lorrie and Logan were married. Everyonenow awaited this event with great enthusiasm all having never been to an event like this. Many of the men stood over at the BBQ pit with Logan who was cooking the whole boar and drinking beer, with no will power at all.

Chloe reached out with one tiny frail pretty polished well jewelled hand and opened the door to the back yard and stepped out on the back porch as the rest followed out behind her. Emma turned and shut the patio door behind them to turn and wait.

Chloe stood in front of the initiates and before the filled loud carrying on back yard and waited till she heard the old grandfather clock in the back hall chime it's 9 bells.

On the stroke of the 9 bells and everything engulfed in darkness this warm clear evening and the only shadows made available was that what the BBQ pit was making, and that great illustrious Samhain moon.

With Chloe's first step forward onto the back first step down all torches and candles surrounding the perimeters of the grounds, initiates location, four quarters burst into high raging flames and know one there to have lit them as the now symbol of the triquatra was now assembled and was coming forth on a great eve to celebrate and rebirth underlings to the Gods this very night in grandiose style of love and light. The torches and candles subsides to a regular flame high.

Everyone clearly heard Logan yell…

"SHIT!" on the bbq flames flaring up and he having stood too close at that time

Everyone in the grounds having seen this turned abruptly and seen the torch and candle inferno's then all noticed the patio and seen the Priestess' with the new comers, so all grew quite and gathered around without coming close to the white lawn paint drawn out circle to all get a great view.

It was on Remy's decent down the stairs and the men and his buddies seen him. Noise was heard of shout outs, cat calls and hooting whistles… as some followed with words of…

"Nice legs Gumbo, ever see a razor?"

"It's like a red wood forest, damn Remy" Jon laughed out

"Hey Remy my friend?" He called as Remy turned in his great embarrassment and seen Hank leaning on a picnic table and said while making a gun like gesture with his hand and spoke like the godfather to say…

"How **you** doin'?" Then added an over dramatic wink

When suddenly as Kurt turned around and seen his brother yelled out to him…

"Remy my brother tell me… VHOOOOOOOOOOOOO'S YOUR DA DA DAAAY!" Then busted up hard laughing till he fell off the picnic table knocking Bobby over and into a cooler full of ice!

The girls could then hear muttering low and whisper like in French Cajun words knowing very well Remy hated his attire greatly!

The girls getting the initiates to the inner circle as the comments to Remy still came when 'Ro and Emma took their places but when Lorrie, Chloe and Sasha turned to their locations the torches and candles burned high and bright to inform the gods of the power of the Triquatra's arrival and to also hush the crowds.

The girls now facing away from the initiates and facing towards the crowds in baring their love, and pure souls to the gods, in unison each girls; Emma, 'Ro, Lorrie, Sasha and Chloe in their silence, sincerity, and great focus to their task ahead of them and awesome love to their initiates each lifted one hand to their right side on their heart to then each of those girls robes slid with softness and care to the grounds to their bare feet.

An enormous gasp was heard through out the crowds made by all as they all took witness and seen before them 5 very firm, tanned, well built, stunningly gorgeous hard bodied women before them entirely nude, hair flowing gently about their shoulders, no make up, with only hints of glitter with a few tiny stars and crescent moons in henna on their mid section.

"MES DIEUX! Where Remy et Gambit's trench coat when 'e need it!" Remy stood dumbfounded to his girl now out side completely naked before everyone

"Lor you put that back on!" Logan breathlessly shouted to his wife

"Nothing to see here… move along ya here me… damn it I left my gun up stairs" Bishop said making an attempt to stand in front of 'Ro and cover her nakedness

"Sasha! No! You put your robe on! Please!" Kurt implored

"GEEZ! Em what are you thinkin?" Sean exasperated in his shock

Then all heard the telepathic words of… "Hey Chloe baby girl… nice yabo's!" forcing the crowd, Charles, Remy too all look towards Jon who was sitting on the porch roof corner and let a wolf howl then looked to Remy as if to say I got to see all of your woman just like I said I would back in the locker room… by the way, nice dress! Then Penny casually walked under the porch corner and gave a slight tug on Jon's jean cuff causing him to fall off the roof and onto the ground landing on Bobby who is still trying to get up from being pushed into the ice cooler

"Weeeell… I tried, … I need a coffee **real** bad!" Charles sighed hard and hangs his head in his hand in defeat to his girls spiritual beliefs but held a slight chuckle in to the girls making it a real show stopper just like Chloe said it would be, and was as good as her word!

"Jubes keep that on!" Bobby shouted telling his girl she had better

"You too Kitty!" Came from Peter

"And for all that is holy! Remy you had better keep your dress on or we'll all go blind!" Cable shouted though laughingly

The candles flared only this time to hush the crowd as the 5 women still in their great mission and focus stayed silent when all seen Chloe turn about in her nakedness to face the inner circle where the initiates stood and walk towards and stand before them all.

On her approach she could hear Remy whisper to her a lil…

"Chere you go put dat on Remy et Gambit say so now, you 'ear 'im!" Chloe paid no heed to him in her transfixation to then take a deep breath and turn to face the crowds in her bare appearance. Chloe walked to the North corner and extended her dominate hand outward pointing with her index finger out and down then turning to begin to walk the circle deosil, she visualized a beautiful hedge spring forth from her finger tip as it glides through the air as she spoke loud, clear and strong voiced…

**"We conjure thee, O great circle of power,**

**So that you will be, for us, a boundary between the world of men and the mighty spirits.**

**A meeting place of perfect love, trust, peace and joy containing the power we will raise within thee.**

**We call upon the North, East, South, and West to aide us in the consecration.**

**In the name of the Lord and the Lady**

**Thus we conjure thee, O great circle of power."**

Chloe finished as she had walked the circumference of the circle 3 times to return to the North where she began and pounded the ground with her palm briefly to then stand again and on doing so a brilliant warm hue of gold began to slowly swirl around and engulf Chloe's body.

Remy went to take a step towards her in fear whatever it was could hurt her. Everyone seen the gold around her swirl harder and faster and then begin to grow out and away from her. It took hold and captured the perimeter of the circle like a dome around the women and the initiates. When all her tones of such love and greatest passions to say…

**"As above, so below, this circle is hereby sealed!"**

Chloe then turns and goes and stands in the centre of the circle where the initiates stand.

Everyone now on the outside of the circle having grown quiet to the events unfolding before them all to the women's all naked appearance, and the grand style of customs laid out before them all. On which when Chloe pounded the ground briefly the flames shot high to dim quickly again. As she in her ever passionate ways with her arms opening wide as if in a large embrace a breeze flourished up from the ground and about her then called out loud as she lovingly giggled…

**"I Passion called upon thee Shining Spirit to bring forth my inner passion to seek out wisdom and help me bore new love and rebirth your children."**

**_"Passion with your love and light I welcome with open arms and I have surpressed thee. I Shining Spirit have returned to the earthly plane on your call and have taken your body as shelter and guide you in your birth and bring forth my new children!"_**

The crowds gasped and stood awestruck to the power that had taken over and now resided in Chloe hearing now no longer Chloe strong and full as before but now a male voice spoke through her and only now Chloe's soft giggly whispered fun tones as an echo to the new voice.

Chloe turned inward towards the circle as her dog Pooky-Doo and Familiar followed out by Lockheed who both happened to be playing a game of chase came running out of the house through the crowd and right through the gold misting dome. Other's would then gingerly reach out to try to pass through and or touch the gold like mist dome and found they were unable too. Like an impenateratable force field of the greatest purities of Summerland and Earth surrounded and kept the 5 women and their initiates. While Pooky-Doo and Lockheed who played and frolicked around Chloe's bare legs as she took her position standing in the middle of the circle in her transfixed gold glowing eyed state. When now a mist and heathery hue of hazy white followed and swirled around and over Chloe. Everyone with immense captivation to what had just taken forth seeing Chloe in a trance and such great power she carried and brought forth.

Sasha stood in her grand nude form facing towards the crowds in the safety of the dome as she slowly raised her arms open wide and said…

**"Hail Spirits of the North, element of Earth.**

**I Jade Hawthorn ask you to,**

**Bring forth your strength, prosperity, and stability into this circle.**

**Please witness this rite and protect us.**

**So Mote it be!"**

Everyone in attendance and having been previously instructed in their help for this rite answered back in unison …

"So mote it be!"

'Ro stood in her grand nude form facing towards the crowds in the safety of the dome as she slowly raised her arms open wide and said…

**"Hail Spirits of the East, element of Air.**

**I Celeste Windwaker ask you to,**

**Bring forth your intellect, wisdom, and positive thought into this circle.**

**Please witness this rite and protect us.**

**So Mote it be!"**

Again the crowds answered back…

"So mote it be!"

Lorrie stood in her grand nude form facing towards the crowds in the safety of the dome as she slowly raised her arms open wide and said…

**"Hail Spirits of the South, element of Fire.**

**I Krystahl Shadows ask you to,**

**Bring forth your courage, passion, and creativity into this circle.**

**Please witness this rite and protect us.**

**So Mote it be!"**

The words came again…

"So mote it be!"

Emma stood in her grand nude form facing towards the crowds in the safety of the dome as she slowly raised her arms open wide and said…

**"Hail Spirits of the West, element of Water.**

**I Raven Silvercloud ask you to,**

**Bring forth your transformation, love, and joy into this circle.**

**Please witness this rite and protect us.**

**So Mote it be!"**

The words came yet again…

"So mote it be!"

Chloe in her unearthly and Spirit beckoned forth to Remy who rather timidly approached Passion's body when she gestured with her hand to the empty fire pit that was with in the circle giving reference to him to give his token to the gods in signifying he is prepared to walk the path of wise, abide their laws, and creed.

Remy crouched down by the small fire pit and with out his usual fingerless gloves, his bare hands laid to the kindling when on barely his touch a fire emerged lighting the kindling busting into a sudden raging inferno. A fire to which caused Remy himself to jump back from the blazing heat it let off knowing full well he hadn't let out that much kinetic energy, but felt as though something had moved into his body and stayed apart of him and melding to him feeling whole.

Emma and 'Ro in their great focus stepped forward then turned toward each other facing one another with their right handed extended towards the other, they then placed their hand to the other's heart, then each of their left hands covered their fellow witches right hand.

They spoke clearly asking out right for the lord and lady to enter the circle and enter into their bodies.

'Ro spoke forth first …

"Hear my words and know me!

I shall be called a million names by all who speak!

I am Eternal Maiden!

I am Great Mother!

I am the Old One who holds the Immortal Key!

I am shrouded in Mystery, but am known to every soul!

Hear my words and know me!

Whenever the moon rises in the Heavens shall my

children come to me.

Better it be once a month when the moon is full,

Shall ye assemble in some secret place, such as this,

and adore the spirit of I.

I, who am Queen of the Witches!

And under my watchful eye my children shall be

taught the mysteries of Earth and Nature,

of the ways of all Magick!

That which is unknown shall be known, and that

which is hidden shall be reveiled, even the most

secluded soul shall be pierced with my Light.

From my cauldron shall be drunk all knowledge

and immortality!

Ye shall be free from slavery and ye shall dance,

sing, and feast.

Music shall surround you, for mine is the ecstacy

of the spirit and mine is also the joy of the Earth!

I do not demand sacrifice!

For behold, I am the Mother of all living things!

Create and heal!

Be strong, yet gentle!

Be noble. yet reverent!

Bring forth and replenish.

And, as does the cycle of the Moon ever begin

to wax and wane and to grow forth again,

As do the seasons, from one to the next, flow in

a smooth rhythm, from sowing and reaping to

seeming death and re-birth.

So will my children know their own pattern in both worlds!

And ye shall say these words...

I will love and harm none.

I will live, love, die, and live again.

I will meet, remember, know, and embrace once more.

For the free will of All, and with harm to None.

As I will it, it now is done.

So mote it be!"

Emma then spoke forth…

"Listen the words of the Horned God,

The guardian of all things wild and free, and the

keeper of the gates of Death,

Whose Call all must answer.

I am the fire within you heart,

The yearning of your Soul.

I am the Hunter of Knowledge and the Seeker of

the Holy Quest.

I, who stand in the darkness of light,

am He whom you have called Death.

I, the consort and Mate of Her we adore,

call forth onto thee.

Heed my call beloved ones,

Come unto me an learn the secrets of death and peace.

I am the corn at harvest and the fruit on the trees.

I am he who leads you home.

Scourage and Flame, Blood and Blade,

These are mine and gifts to thee.

Call unto me in the forest wild and on hilltop

bare And seek me in the Darkness Bright.

I, who have been called Pan, Herne,

Osiris, and Hades among others,

Speak to thee in thy search.

Come dance and sign, come live and smile,

For behold, this is my worship.

You are my Children and I am thy Father.

On swift night wings

It is I who lay you at the Mother's feet

To be re-born and to return again.

Thou who thinks to seek me,

Know that I am the untamed wind,

The fury of storm and passion in your Soul.

Seek me with pride and humility,

But seek me best with love and strength.

For this is my path, and I love not the

weak and fearful.

Hear my call on long winter nights and we shall

stand together, guarding the Earth as She sleeps."

'Ro and Emma then turn from each other and move inwards towards the 3 initiates raising their palms of each one they then draw their hands over their head and shoulders. Then turned away from the 3 and took their places at the east and west again.

Krystahl and Jade stepped forth on either side of Passion's body by Spirit and before the initiates who are now all 3 shaking before the girls and rendered almost speechless. On the to females approach and in front of them ask out…

"Come forth all those who seek Spirit"

The 3 in the timid stance step forward to Passions' Body and Spirit and say together

"We seek Spirit"

Jade turns to the circle altar and picks up the chalice and offer's it to Passion and Spirit who then placed both hands over the chalice and said…

**"From the moon to the land,**

**From the land to the vine,**

**From the wine to the berry,**

**From the berry to the juice,**

**I consecrate this drink in the name of the Lord and the Lady.**

**May their blessings shower upon us through all eternity.**

**So mote it be!"**

Everyone in the crowds repeated back…

"So mote it be!"

Passion and Spirit then took the Chalice from Jade and took a sip then she turned and offered it to each of the initiates after each had taken a drink Passion and Spirit then said aloud…

"May you never thirst"

Lorrie then took a basket from the altar with Sabbot cakes who then turned to Passion and Spirit and again placed her hands over the basket and said…

"From the sun to the land,

From the land to the stalk,

From the stalk to the grain,

From the grain to the bread.

I consecrate this food in the name of the Lord and the Lady.

May their blessings shower upon us through all eternity.

So mote it be!"

Everyone in the crowds repeated back…

"So mote it be!"

Passion and Spirit then took one the cakes and eats it as she offers the basket to each of the initiates then they each ate the cake as Passion and Spirit says…

"May you never hunger"

Passion and Spirit then gesture to the 3 initiates beckoning them to step forward to the alter

The 3 initiates step forward towards her, they then placed a hand to either side of the 3 white candles laid out before them on the alter. The 3 then spoke out in unison…

"I promise to uphold the customs and traditions Spirit has laid out before me.

I will respect my fellow witches, an' do harm to none.

May Spirit and the ancients guide and protect me through all my endeavours.

As I say it so shall it be!"

Everyone in the crowds repeated back…

"So shall it be!"

Jade then stepped out and around the alter to the centre of the circle and spoke out…

"Great Mother, Divine Father,

Thank you for attending our Samhain ceremony.

Guard and guide us through all eternity.

Help us to do the divine work given to us and help us in all our choices.

So mote it be!"

Everyone in the crowds repeated back…

"So mote it be!"

Jade and Lorrie then returned to their quarters of North and South as Passion and Spirit returned to the centre of the circle next to the initiates when all 5 women spoke out in grand unison…

"Guardians of the West element of water,

Thank you for you participation in our ceremony

Peace be with you and harm none on your way.

Angels of water thank you for your special gifts.

Go if you must, stay if you like.

Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the South element of fire,

Thank you for you participation in our ceremony

Peace be with you and harm none on your way.

Angels of fire thank you for your special gifts.

Go if you must, stay if you like.

Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the east element of air,

Thank you for you participation in our ceremony

Peace be with you and harm none on your way.

Angels of air thank you for your special gifts.

Go if you must, stay if you like.

Hail and farewell.

Guardians of the north element of earth,

Thank you for you participation in our ceremony

Peace be with you and harm none on your way.

Angels of earth thank you for your special gifts.

Go if you must, stay if you like.

Hail and farewell."

Chloe then stumbles a lil as the apparition of Spirit that was within her then departs and hovers overhead momentarily and dissipates into a fine mist above her.

The crowds let out a collective gasp seeing the entity that was once within Passion's body had then risen from her then causing the crowds to mutter to each other lowly in loud whispers to what they had seen. Lorrie and Sasha seen Chloe stumble as the Spirit released it's hold on Chloe. Lorrie and Sasha came to Chloe's side to aid their sister. On their approach and help steadying her to her feet they turn to each other and join hands. The 3 sisters call out in chant…

"The power of 3 calls forth the matriarch of our clan to send us her blessings of love and joy."

On the 3 sisters call a heathery mist of a vision of pure loveliness appear within the circle the 3 girls held. The 3 girls startling them back enough to let go of their sister's hand and step back in surprise not thinking the matriarch herself would appear, when all they called for was simply her blessing.

The stark silence out side was deafening as the new apparition appeared before the girls in her great stunning beauty, when all heard the loud shocked whispered words fall from his lips…

"Annie?"

The vision turned her head to look the direction of which she was called and smiled warmly to in her former soul mate to then turn and approached each of the initiates and blessed each one. The vision looked onto each of them with a carefree knowing smile. The vision then turned to Sasha and brushed her hand to the cheek of her who was in immense tears. The vision then approached a wet eyed Lorrie and placed a hand on Lorrie's shoulder giving her a smile of pride. Again the vision turned now to face Stacii head on when all seen the visions eyes drop to the ground followed by her head dropping down in shame to Stacii. The vision then turned away from Stacii as the crowds then heard a cry of great deep pain reap out of Stacii as she fell to her knee's and wept.

Lastly the vision came before and stood in front of Chloe who smiled to her with gleeful eyes. Chloe lost in her own tears remembered those eyes so well and shared them with the vision as did her sisters. The vision gave her such a look of fun loving passion then placed her hand to Chloe's tummy forcing Chloe to tilt her head in questioning. The vision it self began to weep though happily when another somewhat larger spectre came forth and presented itself to every one there. Forcing Chloe now too be the sole voice and gasp out in her happy giggly surprise see the new spectre. The spectre smiled knowingly to Chloe as she did to him. Then the spectre turned and looked back to the centre of the circle and directly at Remy. Then again turned to a tearful yet smiling sweetly in her small giggles to Chloe. The spectre smiled even broader and also came to the side of the vision who's hand was still on Chloe's tummy where the spectre also placed his hand there on Chloe's tummy happily as well. The spectre removed his hand and turned full on and approached Remy solely where the spectre then slapped Remy on the back in a deeply proud congratulatory manner and looked back to Chloe then to Remy. The spectre then disappeared into nothingness as quickly as he came. The vision still stood before Chloe touching and caressing her tummy to also like the spectre had the vision now turned and looked to Remy then back to Chloe. Again she turned and approached directly to Remy on standing before him she looked up into his eyes as she reached up and brushed her hand to his forehead and for the first and only time spoke out in a soft raspy whisper and said…

"My son, Sharde Shadowwolf you are the chosen one!"

On stepping back the vision took one last look to each Charles, Lorrie, Stacii, Sasha, then Chloe and again to Remy, and like the spectre she also vanished into nothingness.

A moment of silence ensued for the females involved with the ceremony on having very special guests arrive of the greatest of eves. When the girls had all reassumed their positions of the circle where Chloe walked to the west and walked the circle like she had in the beginning, and like before Chloe pounded the ground with her palm and said loud and clearly….

"The circle is open but never to be broken.

So mote it be!"

Everyone in the crowds repeated back…

"So mote it be!"

Chloe again speaks out…

"We are the people,

We are the power,

We are the change!"

Chloe stood proud as she then returned in the middle of the circle in front of and back too the initates and says in her ever loving giggly ways beamingly…

"The gods have spoke, rejoice with me, I hereby introduce to you by way of their birthright names…" Chloe paused sweetly and pulled Jubes up next to her and said aloud…

"Skye Starlights"

Chloe then took Kitty's hand and pulls her a step forward and says…

"Willow Stormcrow"

Chloe lastly comes to Remy and beams ever so proudly then takes her hand in his as he smiles back to her while blushing to her a lil for making such a big deal out of his Chloe has Remy step forward with her as she giggles happily out …

"Sharde Shadowwolf"

Chloe took a moment to catch her breath from everything she had gone through that evening and then bursts out with great jubilations giggly happiness…

Merry meet and merry part until we merry meet again!

The feast awaits us, Celebrate, dance and enjoy the night air, we welcome all of thee!"

Everyone stayed in silence not sure if the ceremony was over or not being new to seeing something like this till Chloe giggled out…

"Hey Jon jon? Baby, what's that about my yabo's?" Then squealed in her ever infectious girly giggle ways

That's when everyone knew the ceremonies were over with. Penny now laughing at a red faced and sweating Jon who then began to wantonly strut straight towards a very naked and dancing with herself Chloe who was giggling happily.

Remy quickly grabbed Chloe's robe threw it over her then picked her up fast and took her inside in a rush to get her away from his buddy Jon, as did, Logan with Lorrie, Sean with Emma, and Bishop with 'Ro. Leaving the girls, Kitty, Jubes, all laughing, when Remy didn't stop and ran her upstairs to the outside of her room to go get dressed

"Chere dat was just impressive! An' you beb, were out o' dis world! Mais at first Remy et Gambit not like dat you took you clot'es off, mais dey seen 'ow you truly became one wit' dey gods an' eart' it was beau'iful amour " Remy told her and picked her up again in a huge massive hug outside of her bedroom then gave her a deep kiss

On it ending Chloe giggled happily and said…

"Glad you had a blast sweetie it's all-good… wanna get outta your robes now honey?"

"Oui chere amour you never 'ave t' ask Remy dat twice!" He laughed out

"Ok my luv you go change and I'll meet ya down there soon, I just wanna take a few minutes to gather my thoughts, change, and take a few deep breaths if that's alright?"

"Sure chere Remy can certainly under'tand 'e'll give you 15 minutes an' if you don' come out back 'e comin' t' get you" He told her matter of factly though teasingly and happy

"Sounds good enough dear see ya soon, tell Logan to save me a beer ok I'm not takin' my meds tonight I wanna party with you guys"

When Gambit and Remy heard that been as it was about 2 weeks since they partied together he said…

"Chere wanna party with G t'night non?" Remy and Gambit asked in a smirked

"Oui, uhhuh she does sweetie, ok I'mma see yas soon, love you"

"Remy et Gambit not gonna tell Logan not'ing. G will get 'im an' 'is chere a bottle o' whiskey den, 'e amour you too chere"

With that said Remy and Chloe parted in the hall to go to their own rooms to change. Still as of yet Chloe hadn't given him indication one way or the other she would move in with him.

Remy got changed in tight black jeans and form fitting black tank top then he got back out to the grounds fast with a party down there in full swing and never one to sit back with a party going on.

About ten minutes had passed when Hank said…

"I shall return, just want to check into a few things and will be back shortly"

Hank then proceeded to get up from the picnic table and passed through the yard having caught a football Sunspot had thrown as a game of football was taking place with this all night celebration and bbq. Hank threw the ball to the next player as he passed over the grounds and onto the porch then into the house.

Hank stepped into his lab to check on a few things he had been working on to make sure everything was still in fine order. He looked into his microscope momentarily checking a test he had run and was now able to be looked at for the final analysis. On doing so he pulled away from his microscope quickly and shook his head to sit up again and take a second look to be sure what he seen was accurate. Again on doing so, he began to smile slowly to broadly and get choked up as tears began to slink from the corners of his eyes happily.

Hank quickly wrote the information down and patted Chloe's medical charts proudly as he stepped away from his lab counter and left the lab

He quickly composed himself in the hall outside of his lab then took the tour through the mansion and back to the kitchen to be met by Chloe with a guitar over her shoulder getting ready for the brief musical show she was going to do. Chloe had set her guitar down and was in the kitchen grabbing a glass of water just now catching her breath before heading out to the party.

Hank seen her and quickly had to choke out the blissfully thrilled tears as he opened the door to the kitchen again and said…

"Ahhh my favourite Miss Dr. Coco"

"Hey Hank honey you like the festival so far?"

"It has been a splendid event my dear and it will only get better"

"You betchya dear, I got me my six strings and am ready to have a blast and party. I intend on doing some seriously heavy partying tonight you know what I mean sweetie"

"Yes dear I know, … but if you don't mind may I have a word or two alone in private with you before you go my dear?" Hank said taking every fathom of his being not to explode with happiness when she said…

"Yeah sure baby doll, let me just lock the patio door for a sec."

Chloe went and took hold of the door and flicked the lock switch up and held the patio door handle in her hand then turned a lil to Hank and said giggly…

"Okay sweetness what's up?"

"Well, I had just gotten the results back from your medical tests"

"Hey everybody Hank's in the kitchen talking to Chloe! I wonder what about?" Bobby asked sitting down at the table after throwing the football over to Pyro who ran off…

"How come she and Hank aren't laughing now?" Jubes said to Sasha who could only shake her head and gesture that she didn't know what they were talking about

"Lor, why is my sister-in-law Chloe crying?" Logan said as then everyone at the table turned and seen Hank lost and not knowing what to do and seen a once totally happy Chloe crying hard. When all seen her suddenly fling open the patio door and come charging out running out into the darkness crying her eyes out.

Remy seen this and stood up from the picnic table he had been partying at till he felt the need to roam to other x tables and seen his girl friend running out of the house in tears and wondering why

THE END

to be continued...in Beginning of the End/What a Wonderful X-World


End file.
